


Trading Mistakes

by MajixTrixx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Slow Build, eventual slash, multi-universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 165,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/MajixTrixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though all mankind is prisoner to its past, they shall write their own future." Ciel Phantomhive knows this better than anyone, but when greed infects destiny, the youth may be forced to face a successor of fate. Or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers. 
> 
> I finally managed to get an AO3 account so I'm transferring all of my work over to this site as well. I'll still be updating regularly on FanFiction.net as well, but I figure it doesn't hurt to have another place where my work is stored just incase they delete my stuff for explicit content later on. 
> 
> As always, enjoy. I love feedback.
> 
> Ta,  
> Majix

"I've never tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's."

The young Earl's visible eye glittered in the flawless reflection of the spoon as he recalled the many delicious treats his beloved butler had made for him during their time together.

Pawn, rook or knight, the demon had never served him anything less than perfection when it came to dessert. Really, for anything he served, but not like dessert. Nothing like dessert.

"S-sweets?" The older gentleman looked mildly confused for a moment before bursting into a chorus of laughter, once again realizing that the Earl Phantomhive was still a child, even if his rigid business demeanor begged to differ. And as it appears, he wasn't just a child, he was a child with quite a demanding sweet tooth.

"That must be quite important to you." The elder added on with an amused smile.

The boy smirked and continued to fix his gaze on the center of the spoon's curve, briefly wondering what Sebastian would bring him today. He hoped for something light, creamy and perhaps even fruity. Ciel's thoughts danced around the many dishes that he'd tried before, running from the extravagant way Sebastian made German chocolate cake all the way back to the tarts that he was used to receiving early in the morning, all of which broadened his smirk even more, casually turning it into the smile of pure childlike innocence.

"I look forward to today's dessert."

The blunette looked up from his reflection just as Sebastian approached with the apricot and green tea mille-feuille. His sapphire gaze twinkled as he was served. It was perfect, as always. The strawberries decorating the plate were at the very peak of ripeness, though berry season had ended months ago. The cream was superb, with the perfect texture, creamy and smooth but not too thick or to runny. Combined with the sweet bread, it was absolutely divine and the Earl found himself sighing contently as the treat soothed him in a way that nothing short of his late mother's comfort could. It was the same for all of Sebastian's creations, although the young Phantomhive would never tell him that.

As his companion took his first bite, it was obvious he'd finally discovered that, though Ciel was a child, his delight over the fierce butler's desserts was more than justified, if not under appreciated.

What a treasure the servant must be. The trick with the table cloth during their previous course had been nothing short of stunning magic. Even an aristocrat such as himself could admit that if any of his own servants had attempted such a trick it would have undoubtedly ended with dinner all over the floor and the china left in shards and pieces.

As they finished dessert, the elder was pleased to find that every bite of the treat had been just as delicious as the first.

He wiped his mouth and promptly stood, "I do hope you enjoy your game, Earl Phantomhive. As I'm sure you know, dinner, as well as dessert, was splendid. I trust you'll write me again soon?"

Ciel stood from his chair and offered the man a cool smile, the action not nearly meeting his eyes as it had earlier when he'd been quietly day dreaming of sweets, "Of course. I'll have Sebastian show you out."

Ciel hardly spared the older man a glance as they parted ways. He didn't have to cast a look to know that the immortal in black had appeared to lead the other man from the manor the moment the bluenette had spoken. It was to be expected without error for a servant of Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian grinned smugly as he obediantly showed their guest to the door, extending a slight bow as the man passed before him.

His lips almost twitched with mild irritation as he bowed to the inferior creature before him. What a pathetic species humans were. Consumed by simplicities such as wealth and envy. They hosted parties, full blown balls, for aristocrats that they hated, married off their daughters to men they spoke ill of just mere hours before and after all the airy kisses had been exchanged, after the champagne was gone and the dance floor was empty, they went back to their hatred; their contempt.

Nobles cocooned themselves within their greed and their belongings, bragging about what they had that the others didn't or what they were missing; all the while scolding their servants for being only human.

He could, however, admit that not all humans were this way. He himself had once been human, and though he didn't, or rather couldn't, recall the faces of those in his own time period that didn't act this way, he knew they existed none the less. Some existed in this time as well, but not many.

Human nature disgusted the demon, it was, however, good for business. The things humans would willingly sacrifice their soul for, it astounded him. Not that he complained. He was a demon of appetite, every one of his kind knew that. He loved souls and though he preferred top quality food, he wasn't one to shun a quick meal. His contract with Ciel was one of the longest he'd ever been caught in. Even he had to admit that it was exciting in a way so very few contracts were. Most people wanted simple things. Things like gold or women, sometimes even knowledge but they never considered what they were going to do with these things without a soul. Of course, he really didn't bother to tell them to think ahead.

It was even more astounding that they didn't think ahead considering that, more likely than not, when he was summoned, it was on purpose. He could count the number of times he'd been accidentally summoned on one hand. In fact, there was only one. One single time that he'd felt the calling, the familiar tug towards the human realm on his demonic core; when he'd discovered the condition of his current master and realized that it was through pure accident, mere chance, that he'd been Summoned. However he offered the deal to his young master none the less.

It'd been almost a year now and sometimes he could still smell the prickly sweet scent of black magic, the metallic twang of blood and the unmistakable allure of fear. To Sebastian, there was very little sweeter than fear.

Souls were fickle. Everything effected the way they tasted. Purity, intentions, experiences, desires and especially emotions. The hidden flavor that fear of death introduced to a soul was forever present, always within the memory. As old as he was, he'd never tasted an innocent soul that'd been marked by the fear of death. The young master wouldn't be pure by the time his contract ended, the Queen herself assured this but what most people didn't know is that once a contact has been made, once the seal is confirmed and accepted, the soul is bound. It will never change. No matter what the vessel chose to do, whether it be to lie, steal or even kill. The soul of his master would remain pure and fearful until the day Sebastian chose to consume it.

That didn't mean that specific emotions and desires couldn't strengthen and smooth over time. No, certain flavors aged the soul like wine, the longer they hung around, sitting on a shelf waiting, the better they'd be and the boy had one flavor that Sebastian could never resist; desire for revenge. There was nothing quite like revenge. Similar to fear, the desire for revenge is never entirely forgotten, even if the quest is abandoned; but when one was willing to give up their eternity, their very soul, for the sake of vengeance, it held an exotic essence indeed. An essence that the Ancient couldn't wait to experience.

"Sebastian."

The butler looked up, the soft spoken voice of his master catching his attention in an instant. Without having to respond, the tall man in black knew that Ciel would be sitting in his private study and if he had to guess, he'd want Sebastian to bring tea. Though the blue haired male wasn't predictable like most humans, Sebastian knew him entirely too well.

The butler smirked and made his way to the kitchen with quick ease, directing Mey-Rin towards the china and scolding Bard over his choice method of cooking, all the while preparing a pot of tea for the Earl.

Ciel quietly stood in front of the dark mahogany book case with his hands clasped behind his back. A most interesting day indeed, but not entirely uncommon. He knew that the servants were definitely a handful for Sebastian, Mey-Rin and Finny especially, but they were always at their best, or rather their worst, when guests were present.

He snickered as he ran a finger down one of the many old and fragile spines. He really couldn't blame them though. Even if they were all accident prone and trying to help, succeeding only in chaos, they were loyal to the core. That, and just once he'd like to see someone best the butler and perhaps even leave him speechless. He himself had tried. He'd sent for countless martial artists, combat trained soldiers, but no matter what, the butler always came out on top.

The Earl of Phantomhive was both grateful and annoyed by this.

The boy looked at the empty doorway and sighed, glancing at the clock and wondering what was keeping Sebastian. He'd called for him nearly five minutes ago. Of all the things Ciel Phantomhive was, patient wasn't one of them. Able to bide his time, like a snake waiting for the mouse to calm? Yes. Content with waiting for the things he desired? Not in the least.

He could admit that he wasn't originally this way, when his parents were alive, when Tanaka was his butler, but that was long ago. Practically another lifetime.

His heart fluttered as he thought of his mother with all her patience, and all that she was. When he thought back on her face, she appeared almost as a worn photograph, the edges darkening and the paper yellowing. Her hair wasn't as bright, her smile not as radiant. Her memory was a hollow echo of who she had been in life, and his recollections didn't do her justice in the slightest. It was even worse with his father. He could barely remember his face, and though he had many memories of their time together, he couldn't picture the way his father had looked when he smiled.

It disturbed him that his memories seemed so far away, that his parents were fading, but as the Watchdog of the Queen, and the Earl of Phantomhive, it was not in his best interest to dwell on memories of the past.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Sebastian quietly open the door to his study. He looked up as his butler wheeled in the small trolly and he could've sworn he saw the elder momentarily pause for a mere fraction of a second as their eyes met. The Phantomhive could forcibly cast the memories from his thoughts, he could not, however, erase the ghosts that lingered in his gaze, and he was sure that the demon saw it. 

"I was beginning to wonder whether or not you'd heard me call for you." Ciel stated as he made his way back behind the desk and to his chair.

Sebastian bowed his head before collecting a saucer and a cup, pouring the hot liquid into the thin glass and adding two sugars and a dash of milk before placing it in front of his master. "Of course I heard you, my young Lord. I merely sought to bring you evening tea before I arrived."

Sebastian continued smoothly, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Ciel leaned forward and placed his elbows on the solid wood desk on either side of his teacup, his fingers coming together in a perfect steeple. "Bring me a lemon tart, Sebastian. Make it a tad bit more sweet than usual."

"My Lord, if you will, it's becoming quite late and you had dessert less than half an hour ago."

The boy cast him an unbecoming glare over his fingers, his deep navy iris glittering with minor defiance, and a deep underlying emotion. "A lemon tart, Sebastian. I didn't stutter, nor did I ask you when I last ate dessert or when I would be going to bed."

The immortal's gaze hardened as he looked at the younger man. Part of him wanted to reach out and wrap his glove clad fingers around the boy's throat, but the other half idly worried. It was no secret that the bluenette adored his sweet treats, but it was uncommon knowledge to anybody but himself that the Phantomhive especially loved his pastries when his mind was troubled or riddled with emotional stress. Sebastian wondered which it was: stress, trouble, or merely an overzealous sweet tooth.

"My apologies."

He turned on heel and left the Earl to his thoughts as he retraced his steps back down to the kitchen to make yet another batch of tarts.

Ciel sighed at the butler's departure and ran the tip of one of his fingers slowly along the rim of his tea cup. Around and around as his thoughts drifted back and forth across the lines of life and death, between the lives of the damned, and the memories of the deceived. Black and white, along with every single shade of gray in between. He could see the steam start to dwindle before disappearing but he just couldn't bring himself to drink it. There would always be more tea, but for now, he was lost. Momentarily consumed by his memories and his thoughts.

To anyone else looking in, the boy looked stern, plotting and perhaps even a tad bit vacant. His posture was rigid and the way he held himself screamed tension but to an outsider, he merely looked like a child imitating his father, thinking of the day when he himself would have his own responsibilities, but Ciel knew about responsibility. He knew more than most.

As the boy sat and pondered, Sebastian steadily worked in the kitchen, taking more time than usual in making the tart pastries. His annoyance was almost forgotten as he delicately brushed over the sweet flaky bread with a light dust of powdered sugar.

It'd been a long day, and he could tell that his master was tired. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and he hoped the tarts would put the Phantomhive's mind, or sweet tooth, at ease. It would simply not do to have Ciel grumpy and short tempered during their investigations.

Sebastian drizzled a light lemon glaze over the top of each individual treat before calmly making his way back to the study. He paused and quietly knocked on the door to the study, waiting to be granted entrance, but the confirmation never came.

The butler silently twisted the knob and peered into the dim room. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw that his master had drifted off to sleep at the desk. Sebastian shook his head and glided quietly across the floor to stand beside the young master.

He set the tarts on the desk and brushed his thumb over the sleeping boys cheek, gently rousing him from sleep. "Come, my Lord, it's time for bed."

The groggy Earl looked up at his butler, his vision still cloudy with sleep, "Sebastian, where are my tarts?"

The elder chuckled quietly and brushed the stray hair out of the young man's face, "I have them here but you look especially tired. I will prepare more lemon tarts in the morning."

Ciel nodded sleepily and looked up at Sebastian with half lidded eyes as he tugged the annoying medical bandage from his eye, the violet contract practically glowing in the faintly lit room. "Carry me to bed, Sebastian."

The butler was momentarily surprised but his surprise faded quickly as he watched the boy sway as he stood from his chair. "Of course, young master."

Sebastian came up to him and easily scooped the blue haired teen up, cradling him bridal style as he made his way through the manor towards the Master's bedroom. As Sebastian walked, he glanced down at Ciel only to find that the younger male was once again asleep.

He found it slightly ironic that the bluenette was able to sleep so soundly in the arms of a demon. A sadistic demon that would eventually devour his soul. The demon smirked as he gently laid the teen on the bed and made quick and easy work of the buttons on his coat.

Sebastian pulled off garment after garment until only the boy's underwear remained. He turned to the master's closet and pulled out his sleeping clothes, only to find that Ciel had turned over onto his side while he'd been searching. The ghosted smile returned but rapidly diminished as he saw the brand on the young master's back. Without thinking, Sebastian reached out and ran one of his covered fingers over the raised scar tissue, only to jerk his hand back when Ciel whimpered and curled tightly into himself.

The elder slowly worked the boy into his night clothes and slipped him into his bed, pulling the covers up close around him, watching with mild amusement as Ciel instantly snuggled deeper into his blankets. Sebastian turned to leave only to catch half of his Master's mumbled words.

"Pardon, my Lord?"

The boy looked up at him with groggy eyes plastered with oncoming sleep, "Will you stay with me for a little bit?"

The butler wanted to frown but instead found himself smiling calmly, "Of course, young Master. I will be back by your side in less than a minute."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian bowed slightly before briskly walking out of the room, stopping at the study to retrieve the tarts that he'd been requested to make unnecessarily as well as the untouched cup of tea.

The immortal made his way down to the kitchen, easily finding the chef fiddling with the knives. "Bard."

The blonde chef whipped around, startled and gave the butler a cheeky grin, his gaze instantly fixing on the treats that Sebastian carried. "Dispose of these in whatever way you see fit."

Sebastian placed the treats on the counter, catching the widening grin on the soldier's face before he turned on heel and made his way back to the master's bedroom to protect him as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Thin rays of sunlight peeked through the parting in the curtains, faintly illuminating the young Phantomhive's bedroom as he laid awake in his bed.

Ciel remained restless since Sebastian left more than two hours ago, and it seemed to be nearing impossibility for him to return to sleep. The Earl momentary wished the demon had stayed, merely so peaceful sleep would once again find him, however he assumed the elder was off doing what he did best, being his butler.

The teen quickly began to hope that Sebastian would arrive with breakfast soon.

Ciel had been tossed and th need fruitlessly throughout the morning, and though he knew it was pointless to remain in bed, seeing as how he couldn't fall back asleep for the life of him, but it felt all wrong. He woke when his butler called for him. It had always been this way, even before he'd made the contract with Sebastian. The last time he'd been awoken without the aid of his faithful butler, his life had taken a rather drastic turn.

Ciel was positive that such a turn would not be repeated in his own lifetime, but he couldn't seem to kick the superstition.

After a few more minutes of irritation and impatient waiting, the bluenette sat up and threw back his covers, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking to the door. He knew Sebastian would arrive any minute, and even as superstition nagged at him, he could no longer linger within the smothering embrace of his blankets.

The Earl sighed softly as bare feet touched the carpet and he stood, stretching noisily before making his way to the bathroom. Contrary to popular belief, the boy did know how to do minor things for himself. Ciel could easily admit that if he ever tried to cook anything, his creations would most likely rival Bard's own specialties, and the teen would be more than willing to bet that he'd burn down the kitchen in the process. Unwavering pride would never allow him to utter such a minor weakness but within his own thoughts Ciel could freely accept that he'd be surprised if he could make toasted rolls on his own.

Though he may not be able to cook, the bluenette could definitely take his worn clothes off for a bath, and he was more than positive that he could even run the water himself.

Meanwhile, Sebastian busied himself in the kitchen, keeping true to his word as he duplicated the lemon tarts from the night before, preparing his Master's early morning wake up call. Not that the Earl needed waking.

The demon was well aware that the boy had tossed and turned for a little over two hours before he'd given up and laid quietly in his bed to wait. Sebastian. realized that he probably should've arrived early with the Ciel's breakfast, but he decided against it.

If the Earl needed or required his assistance, he would call. Until then, the ravenette was content to take his sweet time preparing breakfast and morning tea.

However, the rushing sound of running water peaked the butler's attention and he listened intently before concluding that Ciel had started the water for his daily bath. The elder frowned, no that just would not do.

The master doing the things that only a butler of Phantomhive should be attending too?

He thought not and quickly slid the tarts into the cooling oven to keep warm before darting out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sebastian kept a brisk but calm pace as he neared the Master's bedroom, silently slipping through the door and closing it behind him. "My Lord, please allow me."

The teen looked up in mild alarm as his butler appeared in the doorway. Ciel should've expected Sebastian to come up as soon as the water escaped the faucet but, to his own disbelief, he hadn't expected it at all.

Maroon eyes gazed down at the surprised Earl with carefully concealed amusement. It was painfully obvious that he'd been struggling with the ivory buttons. The demon's facade almost cracked as the Phantomhive's cheeks flushed faintly, but he respectfully bowed his head before kneeling and making quick easy work of the buttons.

Ciel stood with his head held high. It was the stupid demon's fault that he'd looked like a fool who couldn't even undo buttons. If the butler had arrived when he'd first woken up, he wouldn't be feeling such embarrassment.

As Sebastian finished with his night wear, the boy tossed them on the floor to annoy the demon. Ciel gave the mildly annoyed butler an innocent smile before he finished stripping down and slipped into the tub.

A sigh escaped the teen's lips as the warm water met his skin and the small flush of victory met his senses. At least he'd gotten the water to be the right temperature.

"Sebastian, have you finished my tarts, or are you late with breakfast as well?" The corner of the inmortal's mouth twitched as his irritation escalated at the small but annoying jab.

The demon offered a seemingly happy smile as he gazed down at the boy, "Of course, my Lord. I left them in the oven to warm so I could come and help you undress correctly. As is my job description as the Phantomhive butler."

His eyes closed and his smile warmed with fabricated caring. "I shall fetch them for you while you finish your bath."

Sebastian turned on heel and made his way back to the kitchen with deliberate slowness, smirking as he heard the soft grind of his master's teeth.

Oh how easy it was to rile him up.

A few well placed jabs and his contracted was a fierce whirl wind of frustration and wounded pride. It was the least he could do to entertain himself. After all, what was a demon bound in service as a butler to do?

The grin held all the way to the kitchen before being dropped in favor of utter surprise, "Bard!"

The failed chef froze and looked guiltily at the empty plate, swallowing heavily as he heard Sebastian's furious tone. Fuck.

The lemon tarts were definitely not extras from the young Master's breakfast in bed and the ex soldier nearly wet himself as he looked up to meet the Head Butler's rage. Double fuck.

"A-aye, Sebastian..?"

"I could swear, Bardroy, that I left five glazed tarts on that plate. Might I inquire as to where you moved them?"

Sebastian smiled warmly down at him and the blonde seemed to shrink, "Well, Um, you see, I may have eaten the -"

"OUT!"

The blonde jumped in surprise before immediately rushing from the kitchen, trying to put as much distance between himself and Sebastian as humanly possible. Not that it would help, if Sebastian was out for his hide, nowhere would be safe.

The butler stood in the middle of the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a frustrated sigh. That Chef. Imbecile! Up above, the demon could hear the boy moving around in the tub. He would start calling for him in no later than ten minutes, and the treats the master so insisted upon took much longer than that. No matter. A grin coiled the immortal's lips as he set out to work, gathering then necessary ingredients, the boy would have his tarts, with minutes to spare.

As Sebastian worked, Ciel idly sat in the cooling bath water as he waited for his butler to return. The teen could feel his already worn thread of patience beginning to thin as he waited for his breakfast. 

Would he have to do everything for himself today? 

The Earl sighed and quickly stood in the tub. He was ready to get out of the bath now and if Sebastian wasn't here, then he'd do it himself.

Ciel smirked proudly and tossed his leg over the side of the pearly white tub, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as his foot didn't instantly touch the steam warmed tiles. Mismatched eyes looked down in alarm, his body tilting slightly to far over the side of the tub as the startled teen searched for solid ground. Water slicked toes finally met the tile floor in the same moment as Ciel's other foot slid out from under him, sending the bluenette stumbling over the edge of the tall claw footed bathtub.

Flailing arms reached out in blind panic only to feel a strong grip wrap around his middle and pull him close. Ciel automatically grabbed onto his savior and looked up to meet the worried but amused gaze of Sebastian.

The elder held a gleaming silver tray above the bluenette's head as his other arm hooked around the Earl's waist. Ciel instantly looked more than alarmed as he realized just how close his naked body was pressed against Sebastian. Even though his suit, the Phantomhive could feel the demon's abnormally heated body against his own.

Without thinking, Ciel shoved the butler away as hard as he could, taking a step back from him.

The demon looked down at him in confusion, "My Lord, are you alright? I'm sorry I made you wait."

Sebastian straightened his clothes and held out the tray in front of him, "Breakfast, my young Lord?"

Ciel looked at him in bewilderment, his cheeks flushing much to his embarrassment. "Are you daft?! I'm naked and dripping wet! Of course I don't want breakfast you fool!"

The butler was momentarily taken aback before he straightened and gave a short bow, "My apologies, young master, I shall fetch your clothes immediately."

Sebastian handed the boy a towel and stepped out of the bluenette's bathroom, laying the serving tray on the bedside table as he began shifting through the boy's wardrobe.

Most interesting.

The demon smiled slyly. So the little lord could become easily embarrassed.

He'd never considered Ciel to be a modest human being. He had, in fact, dressed the teen each and every day since their contract was formed and the boy had never reacted so quickly. Nor so harshly. The butler silently wondered what had caused such a panic.

The Earl of Phantomhive definitely had a thorn in his paw and, to Sebastian's dismay, it was driving the butler crazy.

* * *

The cobblestone streets of London seemed to stretch on forever, guided on either side by various shops and houses. The cool morning air left little to be desired as the Earl continued down the street, his butler silently shadowing his every step.

The bluenette sighed in annoyance as they arrived at their destination and he waited with mild impatience for Sebastian to open the door. A small bell above the door jingled as his butler held it open, the shop owner greeting him casually with a smile, "Hello there son, are you picking up something for your Father?"

The Earl's eyes flamed in warning, but the message was lost on the elder male as he raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Sebastian side stepped the seething boy and approached the counter in a few swift bounds, "We are picking this up for my Master." he responded, handing the elder man the short white stub of paper.

The mans eyebrows rose and he smiled as he turned away and placed the desired cane on the counter, "Ah, yes! I've been wondering who would have requested a cane so short in height. Surely you can't tell me that it's meant for this chil -"

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian held the end of the intricate walking stick to the man's forehead as his long fingers cradled the hand piece, his predatory crimson red eyes practically glowing with warning as he stared down the other man, daring him to say one more insulting word against his Master.

He smiled pleasantly despite the abundantly clear warning, "Not a single bend in the wood. Excellently crafted."

The butler dropped a leather bound bag of coins on the counter, "This should cover it."

The Earl clenched his fist as he turned and left the shop before Sebastian had even paid. The Earl of Phantomhive, the watch dog of the Queen, mocked by a mere cane maker. Pitiful.

Sebastian easily caught up to the young lord and smoothly handed him his walking stick.

What a disgraceful excuse for a human. The demon's nose wrinkled in disgust before he smoothed over his features.

As a rule, he found all humans to be insignificant and worthless.

Well, not all humans.

Sebastian cast a look down at the bluenette. He could lie and say that he saw him only as food, but the boy interested him. He wasn't like other humans. His mind was sharp and direct, but most of all, he had the ability to surprise the elder. After so many lifetimes, very little caught the soul hungry demon's attention.

Most beings were easily predictable. Evil men do evil things, and good women stayed true, but Ciel, he was the ultimate enigma; an unsolvable puzzle bound by ever shifting choices.

"Hmmph, Finny has once again dazzled me with his idiocy."

The boy's voice pulled Sebastian from his thoughts as he recalled this previous morning's events. The Earl had woken with a fierce head ache and remained severely short tempered throughout the day. However, In a fit of excitement, Finny snapped the cane right in two as he was carrying it over to the Master. Needless to say, the irritable Phantomhive had yelled at the blonde for over ten minutes before stomping off.

"Yet another cane Sebastian, and I'm once again dragged down to pick it up."

The boy opened his mouth to continue ranting before the attention of both master and servant were drawn to the overly excited voice of a little girl looking at Phantom's newest bunny rabbits. Ciel smirked as he watched the tiny brunette beg and plead for the stuffed toy just inside the window.

Phantom Toy Company. The single largest toy name in all of England. It was trade secret that the man behind the name was yet another child that loved its toys. Not a day went by that their company wasn't mentioned by children and adults alike all across Eastern Europe, and with each passing hour, the toy company continued to expand and thrive.

"Young Master, are you ready to go home?" Ciel looked up, his thoughts rapidly becoming derailed as he caught sight of Sebastian holding open the door to his carriage.

The Earl nodded before gracefully stepping inside, choosing to sit in the farthest corner, staring idly out the window.

As the horses made their way down the streets back toward Phantomhive manor, Ciel's thoughts casually drifted back to the previous hours of the morning and he shot Sebastian a timid look, grateful to find that the butler was gazing out of his own window. What happened this morning? He'd never been so shy around Sebastian. The demon had seen more of his body than any person still alive. He was the only one who had ever seen the accusing slavery brand on his body, the only being to ever see his scars. The demon never judged or mocked him for them, and when ever Sebastian touched him, he carefully avoided the sensitive marks.

Ciel sighed with aggrivation. It was like an itch, an annoyance just below the skin, a frustration that he didn't fully understand, or care to investigate. But it was so bloody annoying.

The Earl sighed and finally just let his thoughts wander, letting them bend and wind through the canyon of his mind. Unbeknown to the Phantomhive, his companion's thoughts mirrored his own. Sebastian pondered his Master's recent behavior, from the night before up until this afternoon.

The thorn was burying itself deeper in the tiger's paw.

Sebastian glanced up to gaze at his master only to find that Ciel was already looking at him with a lost and confused expression sitting heavy on his features. "My Lord?"

Ciel realized he'd been staring as the demon's warm voice echoed in his ears. He swiftly came back to himself and met the butler's questioning gaze, "Yes?"

"Are you quite alright?" Sebastian cocked his head a notch to the side and studied his companion.

Ciel let the hard mask fall back over his features and smother his emotions. He was an Earl, not a feeble child, and he had to he strong, regardless of what went on in his own thoughts. He represented his father, even to his demonic shadow.

"I'm fine, Sebastian."

The butler nodded and looked out as they arrived at the manor, his thoughts and emotions once again retreating as his professionalism consumed him.

As the horses pulled to a stop, Sebastian was out in a moments notice, opening the door for his Master and sending the driver away with a couple gold coins. The walk up the drive held tensely. To an outsider, they looked quite civil, perfect business etiquette, but when closely inspected, the young Phantomhive walked with more force, distancing himself ever so slightly from the butler, and as if right on cue, the elder would fill the minor gap and continue to shadow the boy up the drive.

Despite the tension, neither seemed to notice the intimate dance. As they reached the twin doors, Sebastian graciously opened both of them and gazed back at his Master, "I shall prepare afternoon tea right away."

As he stepped aside, he instantly noticed the boy's neutral expression crack and turned to a look of pure horror and disgust.

The butler whipped his head around and gaped at the interior of the manor.

It was a little girl's tea party gone all wrong. Long strings of scarlet ribbon adorned the stairs, stretching all along the over-looking balcony. Along every banister were flower chains, wrapped and strung in-between the posts holding the heavy mahogany strip. Balloons reached towards the ceiling, held by taut strings tightly wound around random posts along both the balcony and the staircase. All along the ribbon, brightly colored sunflowers pinned the pink material to the walls and if he was not mistaken, Phantom stuffed animals were scattered all over the place, sitting in small friend groups and along the stairway. Thick blue bows were tied to every light post and hung on either side above every doorway; but the cherry on top had to be the giant wreath with the Phantom Kitty in the middle.

Ciel cringed and swallowed heavily, "Sebastian...?"

The butler opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by all three of the servants racing from the side hall, effectively slamming into him in their failure to stop. He looked down at all three of them in surprise before firmly pushing them all an easy arms length away.

Sebastian looked at them with a raised eyebrow as he took in their appearances. Mey-rin hadn't really changed but Finny was wearing a pair of partially bent bunny ears and seemed to be frantically trying to get his hands out of paw shaped gloves. Bard on the other hand had been stuck in a bonnet and a bib, finding himself robbed of his signature cigarette.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Tanaka?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"The bloody hell should I know?! Go ask the crazy blonde girl!"

Ciel opened his mouth only to find that he too had been interrupted, "CIIIIIIIIEL!"

Startled attention snapped towards the sound of his name being called in the utterly adoring and childish way that nobody else in all of England could manage.

The tiny blonde lingered momentarily at the entrance hall, waving enthusiastically, as if the Earl couldn't see her from where he stood.

In all her glory stood the Marquis' daughter, his fiancee since birth, Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabeth!" Ciel groaned as the tiny blonde slammed into him at full speed, giving his thin body a bone crunching squeeze.

The boy winced slightly but wrapped his arms around her in welcome, "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"Oh Ciel, haven't I told you before? Call me Lizzy!"

She gave him another squeeze before letting him go and clasping her hands together in front of herself, "I missed you dearly, Ciel! So I snuck away!"

Elizabeth burst into high pitched giggles before focusing her attention on Sebastian, flashing him a truly radiant smile "Oh! Hello Sebastian!"

The butler bowed slightly to her and genuinely returned her smile, "Lady Elizabeth, it's lovely to see you. We haven't seen you at the Phantomhive manor for some time."

Sebastian was a solitary creature by nature. He preferred to be alone, or around others who understood and avidly practiced his love of comfortable and lasting silence, but even he could admit that Elizabeth had a beautiful happiness about her.

Her smile was infectious and though she was often too excited for her own good, she was still a dazzling soul. The demon would possibly even go as far as to call her incorruptible, but one could never tell.

"I brought something for you too, Sebastian!" she said excitedly as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft pink sun hat on his head, the brim decorated with daisies. "You're always wearing black, so I thought a little color would be nice."

Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny stood along the sidelines, all three sets of eyes as big as saucers as they watched Sebastian give her a sweet smile and clasp his left hand over his heart. "To regard what I wear with such concern. I am honored."

"Of course!"

She turned back to Ciel and pulled him into another tight hug, "Ciel! You are soooo cute. I'm so glad I came!"

The Earl cleared his throat and pried the bouncy blonde off of him, "Lizzy, what about Grandmother. Won't she be worried?" Elizabeth waved off his worries and linked her arm with his, holding him close as she continued to tell him how cute he was.

Bard stood quietly beside the immortal in the pink hat, watching the crazy little girl hug and twirl their master like a toy, "Sebastian?"

The butler cast him a sideways glance, silently acknowledging that his name had been spoken.

The chef looked to the pair as Elizabeth dragged the young master around the room, showing him every single decoration, "Who is that girl?"

Sebastian glanced over at Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin as they all inched a little bit closer to hear what he had to say, "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's betrothed."

"His what?!"

Maroon gazed at them blankly before he refocused his attention on the bluenette and Lady Elizabeth.

The servants looked questioningly to the elder in black, "Nobles marry other nobles. It has always been this way and the Earl of Phantomhive is no exception. Lady Elizabeth Middleford is the daughter of the Marquee. They've been destined to marry since birth."

Finny scratched his forehead with the big paw and looked towards the young couple curiously, "But what if Ciel doesn't love her?"

The question unexpectedly through the butler for a loop. If the young Master didn't love Lady Elizabeth? He glanced covertly over at the frustrated looking Earl and tried to imagine what would happen if he chose not to marry Elizabeth. It was an utterly ridiculous thought. Of course he would marry Elizabeth. Or, at least, he would plan to marry her and Elizabeth thought that's what would happen.

For the first time, the butler didn't feel as excited at the thought of eating the boys soul. Yes, it would be delicious, perhaps even the most incredible tasting soul he'd ever consume but it came with a loss. The world would lose one of the few remaining interesting humans, Elizabeth would lose her future husband, and London would lose its protector.

At the last thought, the demon shrugged off all regret.

London indeed.

"Sebastian?" The demon looked down at the curious blonde with the rabbit ears and realized that he had neglected the boy's question in favor of his own thoughts.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "You really shouldn't call the master by his first name. It's rude."

The gardener flushed with mild embarrassment at the minor slip up in etiquette, yet he still managed to look defeated as his question was once again ignored by the elder.

Sebastian sighed, "He would either have to break off the engagement, or he would have to just deal with it and marry her as planned. If he were to break off their engagement, it would be an outrage, and an outright scandal."

As the boy started walking back over to the small group, the servants scattered with rushed apologies before disappearing, leaving Sebastian to face a seething Ciel.

"Sebastian, the Marquee must be very worried if Elizabeth came here without telling anybody. I would like you to contact grandmother." He cast a look around the manor and struggled to surpress a shutter, "And the moment Elizabeth has left I want you to fix this disaster. Immediately."

"Ciel! Come here!" Elizabeth materialized at his side and grabbed his arm, clinging to his side as she dragged him to the ballroom, only letting go of the boy to throw the doors open, "Look at the ballroom! I made it cute too, Ciel! Just for you!"

The ballroom mirrored the grand staircase as the normally sophisticated and elegant room was covered with flowers and ribbons. The chandelier was practically over run with pink ribbon, glittering silver garland and heart shaped balloons, the pale fabrics surrounding the lights and windows giving the room a faint pinkish tint.

"Ciel, I worked so hard to make the ballroom cute for you, let's have a dance party today, just for us! I even got you special clothes while I was shopping! They'll make you look even cuter, I promise!" The Earl instantly bristled at the idea of being forced to dance, even if it was only with Elizabeth.

He started to open his mouth to protest only to be enveloped in an overzealous hug. "Oh! A dance with Ciel while he's wearing the clothes I picked out for him! We will dance the night away, I just know it!" She pulled back from him and grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers excitedly.

The young Phantomhive looked at her adoring face, taking in the hopeful curve in her smile and the way her eyes twinkled with daydreams and he let out a sigh of defeat. "I would love to dance with you, Lizzy."

She beamed at him and squealed as she crushed him with another hug, "I'll make everything perfect while you get ready! I promise, I'll look my best!"

Elizabeth let go of him and bolted out of the room, undoubtedly to go find the servants and torment them some more. The boy sighed and briskly walked up the steps, Sebastian matching his stride two steps behind him, "It's going to be a long day, Sebastian."

The ravenette missed a beat as he looked at the Earl in surprise. It wasn't like him to share his personal thoughts, especially if they made him sound as though he couldn't handle something.

"Indeed it is, my Lord."

* * *

The Earl of Phantomhive sat at his desk with his head on the surface. It'd taken Sebastian more time than usual to help him into the suffocating clothes that Elizabeth had chosen for him and it was painfully transparent that something was on the butler's mind.

Sebastian was always hard to read. He was definitely one hell of an actor. Even after spending every waking moment with the demon since his return, it was still hard for Ciel to tell whether he was serious or not sometimes.

However, it was easy to tell when something got under the demon's skin. It took more than a fair amount to frustrate the butler, and usually it couldn't be done on purpose. So when something finally managed to put a catch in the man's step, it was more than obvious. Especially to Ciel.

The bluenette supposed that the demon fancied himself able to hide his frustration, but such thoughts were far from accurate. However, his own thoughts about the upcoming evening had taken over and he would have to ponder over Sebastian when he wasn't so flustered. It felt as though a hot and heavy ball of lead had sunk to the pit of his stomach. He was going to look like a fool. Ciel lifted his head slightly to look at Sebastian and groan. He knew he should say something about being unable to dance even the simplest Waltz but he couldn't.

"Why must I dance with her? I didn't invite her Sebastian."

The butler looked unsympathetic, "Even so my Lord, she is your finacée, and it would be incredibly rude to turn her away so coldly. The Marquee may become quite upset."

The boy sighed in frustration and dropped his head back into his folded arms, groaning in agitation, "I didn't ask for her to become my finacée, Sebastian."

The butler found himself once again missing a beat as the other male spoke his thoughts so freely. He was also brought back to Finny's earlier question. What if the Earl didn't love the Marquee's daughter? Not that it truly mattered. It was a moot point but the demon wondered: if it had been a possibility, would the Phantomhive have walked down the aisle of his own free will, or out of unwillingness to harm his family name; along with his pride.

"You still haven't finished your game, Master, and tomorrow has become quite busy with today's objectives being put on hold. I advise that you obey her and follow her wishes."

Ciel propped his head up on his palm, his features smooth and utterly bored looking, but beneath the surface, he was starting to itch. There was no getting out of it. He would have to dance with Elizabeth and he didn't have the faintest clue how.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but Elizabeth has requested a dance and I can't help but notice that at social gatherings you tend to stay close to the wall. Do you have dancing instruction, young Master?" Ciel flushed and quickly turned his chair the other way, glaring intently at the wall. "I'm busy. I don't have need for such silly activities."

The demon smirked at the back of the Master's chair. Ah, the truth finally comes out. An aristocrat that didn't know how to dance, especially one as powerful as the Earl of Phantomhive. Borderline scandalous. "I shall take your word for it,"

The butler leaned over the desk and spun the chair around, making Ciel face him. He smiled as the boys eyes immediately went to the miniature cake that he'd made. Hook, line, and sinker. The demon knew he had the Master's absolute attention.

"Dancing is a social necessity. If it were to become known that the Marquee's finacée refused his future wife a dance, among noble society, your family name would be greatly tarnished."

The Earl met his stare head on as his eyes became glassy with determination and intent focus. Ciel could see the obvious manipulation but he rose to the challenge regardless.

"Fine. Call for a tutor immediately."

The butler set the cake on the edge of the desk and looked down at his pocket watch, tsking thoughtfully, "No, I don't think so. It's absolutely too late to call in a home tutor, but not to worry, my Lord. Since only your demeanor and pose are necessary, I shall happily be able to instruct you in the art of dancing."

Sebastian offered him a warm smile that was meant to, not only, mildly annoy the Earl, but also to cover his curiosity. How would the boy respond? After the incident with the bathtub earlier this morning, the elder wasn't quite sure.

"You?! How do you propose I dance with you? You're much too tall! Do you even know how to dance?"

"Not to worry, my Lord, I shall teach you the Viennese Waltz." The butler dipped into a low bow before straightening and offering the boy his gloved palm, gazing at him with his intense crimson red eyes and his signature smile, "May I have this dance, my Lord?"

Something in Ciel's stomach knotted and he just stared at Sebastian's offered hand. He couldn't explain it, but suddenly the cravat necktie felt too tight, and the custom made tailcoat seemed a tad bit snug in some places. The hat had made him feel like a fool. His pride suddenly felt much lighter than his worry. Ciel Phantomhive was an Earl. The vicious dog in the Queen's yard. He represented his father in his absence and he would not let his upbringing be mocked.

Once again, his pride had overcome.

Ciel stood and took the butler's hand as he came to stand in front of the elder. Sebastian straightened his posture, "Now, as the leader, you always start on the heel."

The butler grabbed his wrist and laid the boy's palm against his back, just below his shoulder blade, "Be sure to firmly grasp the lady's back, just like this." Sebastian glanced down at his master, stealthily looking for any sign of panic or discomfort.

Finding none, he grasped the Phantomhive's other hand and held it out to the side along with his own, pulling him slightly close, "Now, as the song begins, you will be expected to make the first move. Naturally, because you're going to lead. The man always leads. You're going to start with the left foot, and you go forward. Don't worry about Elizabeth, if you start slow, she will step backwards and you will have no worry of stepping on her feet."

"Now, as for your steps, it's counted in two sets of three. Which ever set of steps you are doing, your partner will be doing the opposite." Sebastian looked again to the boy, only to find that his expression was one of loss and confusion.

"Watch, I shall lead the steps first and you will copy me. Just a tip, which ever way our hands are pointing," Sebastian squeezed the Earl's outstretched hand, "Directs the leader as to which direction to next step."

"The gentleman leads by stepping out with his left foot and rotating to his right. The lady follows on her right foot, stepping just in front of its previous position and also turning towards the right." Sebastian guided the Earl, giving him a gentle nudge backwards so that he wouldn't get his feet stepped on.

He moved slowly the first set and then a tad faster as he repeated it, "Now, you guide. Everything you just did, except now you will lead and I will follow."

Ciel struggled to remember where to place his feet and he winced as he stepped on Sebastian foot multiple times, no doubt scuffing his brightly polished black shoes.

"Now, now, Master. You're making this harder than it needs to be." Sebastian paused their steps and put on a soft music with slow beats before returning to the boy's side and grasping his hand, "Close your eyes, and let me lead you. Feel the steps."

Ciel looked doubtfully up at his butler but followed his instruction. As his eyes closed and he listened, it no longer seemed to be such a difficult task. As soon as Sebastian prodded him to let him know that they were beginning, he had no issue knowing just when to step and where to go.

As he followed Sebastian's lead, he felt a flutter of inner peace. He forgot what it felt like to let someone else lead every once and a while. While they continued to drift around the small enclosure, Ciel noticed something else as well. He'd never realized just how warm the demon's skin was. Even through the material of his uniform, the bluenette could feel waves of heat radiating off of him, and he briefly wondered what that warm flesh would feel like against his own.

Unconsciously he leaned closer to the heat source and let out an airy sigh before a wrong step ripped him from the embrace of his thoughts and exposed the raw emotion that he'd so carelessly let seep through his defenses. He tensed and forcibly removed himself from their dance position, ignoring the tight feeling around his stomach as well as his heart.

Everything felt hot, his necktie seemed to be smothering him and he couldn't get a breath of fresh air. The Earl swallowed heavily, "That will be all, Sebastian. I'm sure I can manage from here. I shall meet you downstairs when I greet Elizabeth."

The dismissal in his tone, as well as his statement, could not have been more clear. Sebastian bowed and started to leave before pausing and looking back. The boy was bent over his desk with both palms flat against the wood and his head slightly drooped, "Don't forget to smile, my Lord. A happy smile would surely satisfy the lady."

Ciel tensed dramatically before seeming to almost wilt with a sigh, "To smile happily... it seems I have.. forgotten."

Nothing else was said and the butler took the teen's silence as his queue to leave the bluenette to his own company. Sebastian closed the door gently and stood in the hall for a moment before making his way effortlessly to the kitchen.

True, there was nothing to bake, nothing that needed serving but he once again found himself pondering Ciel Phantomhive. He felt frustrated at his own inability to determine the Master's problem. As they'd been dancing, the boy was stiff and rigid. At first he had thought it was merely because they were dancing but now he wasn't so sure. For a brief and fleeting moment, he'd seen and felt the bluenette let go and completely relax. It was a rare sight indeed and Sebastian only saw it in the morning when the boy was still slumbering, but even then, there was still a faint tension in his features.

Sebastian had heard the content sigh and he'd felt the boy lean into his body as inner peace had ever so briefly made a home for itself within him. The Phantomhive had been so content, that his footing mistake had visibly startled him out of the trance. With his recognition, there had also been extreme panic and he'd immediately pushed the butler away.

The demon sighed in avid frustration as he replayed the moment over and over, desperately trying to figure out just how deep the thorn had imbedded itself within the king of the jungle.

* * *

As Sebastian was pacing anxiously in the kitchen, Ciel was still partially bent over his desk, breathing heavily. What in all hell was that? He gripped the edge of his desk in both hands as the itch just below his skin began to spread.

The unnamed annoyance had once again surfaced in his time of confusion. Something he couldn't place that seemed to taunt him, just behind the shroud of darkness. Emotions, thoughts and memories alike, all behind the veil.

For one moment, he'd felt peace. He wasn't thinking about revenge or the past, he was just.. existing. For a flicker in time, Ciel wasn't representing his father or the Queen. It was just himself and Sebastian. Not demon and master, not lord and servant, just Ciel and Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

The young Earl found his eyes being dragged to the face of the grandfather clock across the room and he sighed. Elizabeth would most definitely be ready by now and if he failed to appear, she would come seek him out.

The thought of dancing with Elizabeth now felt more tedious than ever and the boy was beginning to dread going down the stairs to meet her. That was not to say that he disliked Elizabeth, quite the opposite. He loved her more than any woman alive, he cherished her and wanted her to have an exquisite life. He hoped that she remained pure and happy until the day she passed on, but it could never be that way while he was around.

Ciel stood in front of the mirror on the far wall and took his eye patch off, gazing sadly into the eyes of his reflection. The glowing violet contract was a double edged sword. It gave him the means to do his job, to hunt for the Queen as well as to strike with terrible vengeance against the ones responsible for his humiliation and his pain. But it also closed him off from the world that he knew.

Ciel Phantomhive was surrounded by darkness, a darkness that he could not escape. He looked after the shady life of the underworld, and put them back in line when they pushed the envelope, just as his forefathers had before him.

He dealt with drugs, suspicion and death around every single corner, but worst of all, he had death breathing down his neck every second of the day. When he looked at Elizabeth, he saw every part of himself that had been lost. When he saw that beautiful smile that she wore so proudly, it made him feel empty and more alone than ever. They lived in two different worlds, separated only by a fog, a thin veil of knowledge.

He reached out and touched the fingers of his reflection with a half smile, "Some closets hold a single set of bones, while others house an entire graveyard."

The Earl straightened his posture and took a deep breath, letting it out nice and slow before turning to his desk and taking a large bite of the cake that Sebastian had left.

Ciel sighed happily as the sugar instantly soothed his nerves and his demons faded to the back of his mind, leaving him to breathe freely. It was just a dance, and it would be over by the end of the night. Then he'd be able to fade back into the life that he knew.

The bluenette smirked and slid his eye cover back into place before turning his back on the reflection and smoothly walking out of the study without a single backwards glance.

As the eye patch slid back into place, Sebastian released his grip on the counters edge. The demon had no clue what had just happened. One moment he'd been pacing anxiously, wondering when the Earl was going to meet his fiancée, and the next, the most intense and crippling wave of sadness had poured through his body, leaving no stone unturned. He'd never felt such a foreign and uncalled for burst of human emotion in his entire demonic life.

What worried the demon even more was that he had no idea why it had happened. His thoughts instantly turned to the young master and he rushed out of the kitchen at record speed.

What if something or someone had hurt the Lord without him noticing? What if the emotional burst had been a diversion?

Sebastian weaved through the halls effortlessly as he made his way towards the entrance hall. The butler quickly stopped just before making his appearance in the ballroom, an excited squeal bringing him back to the present long enough to appear mortal.

"Ciel!"

The Earl looked down at his finacée and smiled softly. She really did look beautiful, just like she'd promised. Her gorgeous blonde curls had somehow become bouncier the light pink of her dress made her skin look pale and perfect. She looked as lovely as ever and any man would be truly lucky to have her for a wife.

He looked around the room and internally submitted to defeat. The ballroom was even more over the top than it had been before. There were high stacks of candles clustered in the corners of the large room. Vases practically bursting with flowers covered every single open surface and the room smelled of lilies and rose petals.

The servants were all standing along the wall and they looked as though they had not been spared. Elizabeth's quest for cuteness knew no bounds. The only one who seemed to have escaped was Mey-Rin. Bard, Finny and Tanaka were not so lucky.

Bard and Finny had both been forced into dresses, but while Finny was wearing an over the top maids outfit, Bard was dressed in a sailors uniform with a blonde wig. Tanaka was wearing long Japanese dress robes and holding a fan.

"I was right! The outfit I picked makes you look sooooo ADORABLE!" Lizzy pulled him into a tight hug before dragging him down into the middle of the dance floor, inspecting all of him.

"I was a little unsure of the hat but I'm so glad I chose it! And the blue! Dark blue looks so good on you Ciel!" She grabbed his hand, looking for the ring that she'd picked out, but her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she didn't immediately find it.

"Where's the ring I picked out for you?" She grabbed his other hand and quickly inspected it before she started to pout, "Cielll!"

The way she drew his name out so heavily made the boy sigh and roll his eyes, pulling his hand back, "Lizzy, this ring is fine."

Suddenly her eyes seemed to hold balls of raging fire, "I went to a lot of trouble to get you stuff to look cute, Ciel! And that ring isn't cute at all!"

Just as quickly as her anger surfaced, it was smothered mercilessly with tears threatening to spill over her pretty green eyes. Her lower lip started to quiver and she clasped her hands together in front of her, "A-are you saying you don't like the things that I bought for you, Ciel...?"

The Earl grit his teeth. Oh how she resembled her grandmother with her reasoning and manipulation. "This ring is -"

Lizzy came forward as to hug him only to snatch the thick banded ring off the Earl's the thumb, "Mine now!" 

"I took it!" 

She giggled mischievously as she danced away from him while examining the age darkened band."It's so old and it's much to big for you! Mine will actually fit you."

"Give it back!"

Startled, everyone looked to the Earl of Phantomhive as he held his hand out to Elizabeth, his eyes void of everything but flat icy anger.

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears and she clenched her fingers around the Earl's ring, "Why are you s-so angry?"

"Give me the ring, Elizabeth. Right. Now."

Tears spilled down over her cheeks as his eyes blazed with fury, "I just wanted to make you look cute!"

Elizabeth raised her clenched fist and threw the heavy blue ring on the ground with all her might, "I hate this ring!"

The moment the thick band cracked apart and the large blue stone shattered, the Earl lost himself. Memories of his childhood flashed across his vision, engulfing him in the past, a past before darkness had wrapped its loving arms around him and refused to let go. He could see it as clear as day, it was right before bed and Ciel had to be no more than nine or ten.

His father slid the blue ring off his finger and kneeled in front of the young boys bed. "Ciel, one day you will carry my name and make it your own."

He slid the ring onto one of his sons fingers and grasped his hand in both of his own, "One day, when I am gone, you will be the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen will look to you to protect her people. This ring will fall to you, and everyone of importance that you meet will see it and know where you came from. Your mother and I."

The memory faded away, along with the remembrance of his father's love. The only thing left of his original childhood, was gone. Sebastian had remade the manor, just as it was, in fact, but it was all fake. A shell of what it had been. The laughter was no longer embedded within the walls, and his father's study didn't feel the same. The bathrooms no longer smelt of his mother's perfume and the warmth had been replaced with something lacking.

It was all gone.

Instant hatred and betrayal left his blood boiling and rage overwhelmed his mind. Was everything to be taken?! Until he had nothing? There was nothing left for him, nothing left of his father, all because it wasn't CUTE?!

Sebastian watched in horror as Ciel pulled his hand back and prepared to slap Elizabeth. It couldn't happen! If it was ever known that Lady Elizabeth's fiancée had hit her, the Phantomhive name would crumble. The Queen could revoke his right to her affairs and shame him as a noble.

Ciel could lose everything.

As his open palm arced, the demon raced to his side at inhuman speed and gripped the boys wrist, stopping him in mid swing.

"Master, forgive me, you forgot your newly acquired walking stick."

Sebastian wrapped his arm across the boys frame and slid the cane into his palm, looking down at him with warning.

Ciel instantly snapped out of his anger and took a step back. Lizzy was leaning away from him with her eyes squeezed shut, cowering with her palms held up in surrender as she prepared to get hit.

He turned away and desperately tried to put his indifferent mask back together. He buried the part of him that felt shattered and broken, and pushed aside his anger at her for destroying it.

Sebastian stepped in front of the young Earl, allowing him a brief moment to recover, "Please forgive the young Master, Lady Elizabeth." He looked down at her tear streaked face and frowned, "The ring was very important to him. It was a Phantomhive family heirloom that has been passed down for many generations. It was the only thing that survived the fire."

Elizabeth looked absolutely heartbroken as she realized the amount of pain that she'd just inflicted upon her beloved. She felt increasingly awful as she imagined how alone he felt under all his independence and she burst into tears.

"Ciel! I-I'm so S-sorry!" She hiccupped as she tried to speak to him, her eyes quickly becoming puffy.

Ciel pushed aside all emotion and went over to pick up the broken shards and pieces. Lizzy watched him through blurry tear filled eyes as she tried again and again to apologize for breaking his ring. The Earl ignored her and made his way over to the window. He threw the large panes open and tossed the remains of his childhood out into the darkness.

"Ciel! What are you doing?!" Lizzy ran to the open window and leaned almost half way out as she desperately looked into the darkness for the priceless heirloom he'd just thrown away.

Ciel grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back into the manor before reaching around to close and latch the window. He stood in front of her and pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket, "Your face looks dreadful, Elizabeth."

He started dabbing at her face and wiping the tears from her eyes, "But Ciel, I.. I... Your ring!"

He smiled carelessly at her, "I mean, really, I can't dance with a true lady if she's crying."

She perked up and looked at him in wonder, her eyes glittered in rekindled hope as he smiled at her and offered her his hand, "Let's forget about all that negativity and dance the night away. Just the two of us."

Her eyes twinkled and she eagerly look Ciel's hand. Her smile returned and immediately the atmosphere changed. Her radiance spread like wild fire and soon all the servants had joined them on the dance floor.

Sebastian stood off to the side and played the violin flawlessly as he watched the Earl dance with his future wife, but as the demon gazed into the boys eyes, a sadness filled his heart.

The teen's eyes looked lost, the small spark that had remained had significantly dwindled and the elder frowned in displeasure. Elizabeth seemed blind to the loss, but to Sebastian, it was clear as day.

Ciel easily relayed the steps that he had learned with Sebastian as he held and lead Elizabeth. Waves of happiness came off of her as they danced together, but he felt nothing. He didn't find the inner peace that he had before when he'd let Sebastian lead the way. His heart felt full of stones and he looked to Sebastian, as if to ask for answers.

As their eyes met, Ciel dared to flash him a smile, and as he did, his heart felt less heavy. Sebastian knew him, the parts that nobody else could ever know about.

Sebastian miss stroked a note as he saw a flicker of flame in the boy's eye return before his back was once again turned to the butler.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive drifted silently down the halls of his manor before he stopped at Elizabeth's closed door. The boy laid his palm against the wood and closed his eyes. He thought back to earlier in the evening, and he instantly felt more than ashamed. He had almost hit Elizabeth.

The young Phantomhive could almost hear his father's displeased voice in his ear, "Women are meant to be cherished, Ciel. Never hurt them. If a woman comes at you with the intention to harm you, defend yourself, but the moment she is subdued, walk away. Never intentionally strike women, Ciel."

Sure, she destroyed something important to him, but she was his fiancée. Not that he really felt that way about her. He just couldn't.

Whenever she saw him, her eyes lit up with love and adoration for him, but all he could return was gratefulness for her well being, and the love of their childhood friendship.

Ciel opened her door as quietly as possible and peered into her room, watching quietly as she slept peacefully, no doubt dreaming of them together in yet another overly romantic situation.

Envy wrapped its scaly green claws around the Earl's heart and squeezed as he watched her sleep peacefully, without a worry in the world. This was why he could never love her. He was unworthy of her purity.

Ciel thought back to his time in captivity and how he'd been abused and tainted. He didn't want that for her. He never wanted her to even think about such things existing.

After a moment, Ciel no longer felt that he was alone. He could feel the demon's presence against his back and he lowered his voice to a notch just below a whisper, "I do love her, Sebastian, but I can barely stand to look at her face."

The butler looked down at the young Lord with a look of bewilderment at the unexpected and overly venerable statement, "Why is that, young Master?"

The Phantomhive's hand slid off the doorknob and he stared into Elizabeth's guest room, "She is everything that was taken from me. Every single time she shows me that innocent loving smile, I instantly know that she was never purposefully humiliated. Her innocence wasn't stolen from her while she cried."

The boy unconsciously touched his side, wincing as his fingers met the up risen scar just below his shirt, "When she looks in the mirror, she's whole. She doesn't look like a shadow. She doesn't have death over looking her every moment."

Without another word, the boy closed the door to her room and walked away. He didn't look at Sebastian, and as he made his way to his room, he avoided all thoughts of the hopeful flicker of life, above death, that he'd felt with his butler.

* * *

Sebastian sat quietly at the small table and directed all of his focus to the tiny pieces in front of him. He could have recreated the small treasure just as he had done with the rest of the manor, but somehow he felt that wouldn't do.

It'd taken him just over an hour to find every single fragment of the rare blue gemstone as well as both halves of the silver band, and now under the bright light, he fit each shard into it's correct place. The band was easy, with the right amount of heat and a bit of pressure, the fracture site wouldn't even be visible. The gem stone was a tad bit more complicated. Once all of the pieces were in the right spots, he would have to tamper with it to erase the damage.

As the night wore on and Sebastian thought back on the evening, he realized with a start that he'd been feeling sad most of the night. Even now, he was doing this the overly hard way because he felt sad that the young Lord had lost so much, and he wanted to give him one tiny reminder of his childhood.

The demon immediately dropped what he was doing and stood from his chair. What was this foolishness? A demon as old and powerful as himself, feeling petty human emotions? How could this happen?

His train of thought halted as he recalled the burst of sadness that had filled his black and withered soul earlier in the kitchen. Such sadness, a feeling of growing loss. There had been no obvious reason for it, and the master hadn't been injured or threatened.

The demon idly began to pace as the cogs in his mind struggled through the murky and unknown situation.

Could it be the master?

The small thought opened the flood gate and he recalled the dim look the young Earl's eyes portrayed as he danced with Elizabeth, along with his words just before he'd left for bed. The butler dropped back into his seat and turned over the new theory in his mind.

If it was the boy, how deep did his sadness run, and why had Sebastian been able to experience it as well? More importantly, why was the elder now starting to feel sadness himself?

The endless circle of questions answering themselves with more unknowns felt like a noose around the butler's mind and he quickly began to feel slightly weary. Only time would tell.

He cast the unsolved puzzle to the back of his thoughts as he continued with his earlier project.

As Sebastian finished with the treasured heirloom he smiled faintly. It looked as good as new, however the demon had left a small chip in the bottom left corner. A small signature of what the gem had endured, as well as a silent promise that the demon had put time and effort into the repair instead of merely recreating it from the boy's memory.

He made his way though the manor like a ghost as he drifted from hall to hall, finding the young Master's private bedroom without pause. Sebastian silently entered the room and laid the ring on the Master's bedside table. With the angle and placement, the moment Sebastian opened the curtains in the morning, the blue gem would sparkle and glitter. There would be no way the boy could miss it.

He glanced over at Ciel as he slept, frowning as he once again saw the faint lines of tension that never seemed to go away. Except for when they were dancing in the study. The sudden thought left the demon in another endless loop of questions without answers.

In the dead of night, as Sebastian soundlessly exited the Phantomhive's bedroom, he felt busier than ever, and within his ever brilliant mind, the cogs refused to turn.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian threw open the curtains and the young Earl instantly groaned and pulled his covers up over his head.

"Come now, Master, we have a long day ahead of us, and your breakfast is waiting."

Ciel hid under his blankets for a few more seconds before he began to curiously wonder what Sebastian had made for him. Sluggish limbs tossed the blankets off his body as he sat up, stretching silently, watching the butler pour his morning tea through the thin filter. 

"You will be happy to know, my young Lord, that Lady Elizabeth left early this morning accompanied by your grandmother. She sends you her deepest thanks for keeping Elizabeth safe and entertained."

"I'm sorry that I missed her departure." His tone dripped with sarcasm and the butler snickered silently.

Ciel rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge of the large bed, barely paying attention to Sebastian as he relayed his breakfast menu perfectly.

The boy was chuckling at his own impression of the butler, as an annoying sparkle caught his eye. 

_What the devil?_

Ciel picked up the object on his bedside table and as the beautiful blue diamond glittered in the sunlight, his mouth went dry. 

It was just as it had been.

A sad glimmer met his eye as he realized that Sebastian had remade him one, until further investigation made his heart beat wildly. 

The once perfect stone was chipped, right where it would have hit the floor and broke. The boy examined the band with both fingers and his eyes widened in shock as they felt the faintest of ripples in the metal.

Ciel jerked his attention to the butler with his lips parted in unadulterated surprise and amazement. Even for him, it must have taken hours, and there was no doubt as to how tedious the task would have been. He could have made a brand new one, perfect in every way and it would have taken no time at all.. but instead the butler had chose to do it the hard way.

The ravenette had his back to the blue haired teen as he recited the young Master's schedule, reminding him that they were leaving for the summer home in the city at exactly three-thirty and of all the appointments they had to appear at before then.

"Sebastian."

The demon stopped talking and turned to look at the Ciel, his eyes instantly catching the treasure between his fingers, "Young Master?"

"Why did you do it...?"

Sebastian walked over to the boy and kneeled in front of him, hesitating for a brief moment, "Some memories should never be forgotten."

The butler stood and continued on with his prattling as Ciel sat gaping at him.

Nobody in the world, aside from Sebastian, knew what that ring meant to him. The faithful butler was the only living soul that had witnessed his grief and sorrow that day, along with the moment of pure relief and joy when he found the heirloom

* * *

_Ciel stood in shock as he faced the remains of the only place he'd ever known as home._

_Merciless streaks of rain had come and gone long ago, washing the ash down into the drive, making the path murky and gray. Everything in his life was gone. He had foolishly hoped that perhaps his parents had managed to escape. He had hoped that they would be waiting for him, wracked with grief, but he was wrong. Nothing had survived the hungry inferno._

_Sebastian stood silently behind the trembling boy as he took in the destruction that the fire had done for himself. The manor was in pieces, lone foundation planks remained, withered and snapped by pressure. The contents of the house lay in ruin as the floors had crumbled on top of the lower levels of the foundation._

_Ciel slowly walked towards the wreckage that had once been his family's home, wet ash covering his shoes as he made his way though the maze of destruction. Every step broke his heart just a little bit more and he struggled to recognize bits and pieces of his life before the nightmare began. Everything became a blur as the rain mercilessly poured down on his body._

_Hot tears streaked his face and he finally collapsed to his knees in a broken heap. Sebastian was kneeling at his side in an instant, prepared to help him in any way necessary, but the young Phantomhive wouldn't move._

_Sebastian watched on as he cried into the earth, his tears mixing with the rain in the swirl of lost memories. As the young Phantomhive looked up, something caught his attention, a dull sparkle, something barely visible beneath the fallen debris and the smothering black aftermath of the fire._

_Ciel slowly picked it up and wiped the grime from the unknown object. As his eyes fell onto the his late father's ring, his heart had bloomed with hope._

_He turned his face up to the rain and gazed into the barely visible night sky and smiled, "Thank you."_

_He wasn't as alone as be believed and as he stared into the sky, he was startled when he was no longer being pelted by the icy raindrops. The boy looked behind him and was amazed to find that Sebastian had opened an umbrella and was currently sheltering him from the rain._

_Ciel looked up at the elder and carefully stood as the butler offered him a hand up, "Thank you."_

_His voice was much softer this time but Sebastian heard it none the less and clasped his gloved hand over his heart and bowed his head, "Of course, young Master."_

_It was the only time Sebastian had ever seen the young Earl acknowledge the gods. It was also the only time Ciel had ever thanked the demon._

* * *

Ciel looked down at his thumb as the ring resumed its rightful place and he smiled at Sebastian and his thoughtfulness.

It felt as though a dying rose had finally been given water. It'd been a miracle that he'd found the blue diamond the first time, especially after being gone for so long after the fire, but for it to return to his possession a second time?

He looked to Sebastian as the weight of his butler's actions continued to surprise and amaze him. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

* * *

The carriage ride was quiet as both masks settled into place between the two of them. Sebastian was once again the trusted knight, awaiting the King's bidding, and Ciel was the revenge driven soul that the demon wouldn't wait to consume.

The Earl of Phantomhive gazed out the tiny window as the driver made his way through town. The moment the letter with the familiar seal had landed on his desk, he'd known that his presence at the Summer house within the city was no longer optional.

As they arrived, Sebastian flawlessly opened the door for the young Lord, watching with detached silence as the bluenette exited the carriage, his head held high. Ah, the pride of a Noble. Ciel surveyed the vista on the opposite side of the wrought iron gate with little interest as his shadow of a butler closed the carriage door and paid the driver behind him. He definitely preferred his manor.

The butler spoke, as if sensing his thoughts, "At least we left the other three and Tanaka at the house."

"Well there's that." Sebastian smiled to himself as he opened the gate, "I'm sure they will manage just fine." The butler contained a grimace as he thought of all the work he would have to do upon their return, as well as how many replacements he would have to order.

"Of course they'll manage. They'll manage to burn the house down on the first try."

The demon chuckled at the boys quick wit as he trotted up the porch stairs and opened the door for the Earl, "You have high expectations, My Lord."

Ciel looked up indignantly at Sebastian in annoyance at his statement before it dawned on him that he was talking about the servants. He grinned at the return sarcasm but rapidly smothered it as his gaze caught the destroyed interior of his Summer home.

"Good gracious, where does that boy keep his tea? Tsk Tsk Tsk, I thought I taught him better than that."

_Not only is it in shambled but it seems that we are not the only ones currently occuping its walls._

"Madame Red, Lau! What are you doing here?!"

The beautiful redhead peered up and flashed her nephew a mischievous smile, the shiny crimson hair framing her face only made her smile seem all the more innocent as she stood, looking to the crouching Asian man beside her. "I didn't think he'd arrive so soon."

Ciel clenched his jaw, "More unexpected visitors."

Sebastian stepped forward and bowed politely, "I admit that we weren't expecting visitors, I apologize for not being prepared upon your arrival." He flashed them a smile before turning his gaze to Ciel, "I shall quickly make tea."

Ciel covertly watched as Sebastian exited the room. Since when did the demon feel the need to address him directly about making tea in the presence of others?

As he looked back up, he was shocked to see that the papers scattering the floor upon their arrival had all been stacked into neat and organized piles, the books that had been turned upside down and dropped carelessly were back on the shelf in alphabetical order and all the knickknacks were back in their proper place. Madame Red and Lau paid the wonder no mind as they sat and idly began chatting amongst themselves.

Ciel pushed the awe from his mind, he shouldn't be surprised. That's what Sebastian was supposed to do. He was Ciel's butler and the Phantomhive demanded nothing short of astounding, however the trick with the files had intrigued him and caught his attention.

The Earl sat down in the large backed chairs and paid little attention to their conversation as he patiently waited to be informed as to why they were there. To be honest, he wished they weren't here at all. It was almost the polar opposite of his "visit" with Lizzy.

While the overly happy blonde was a visual reminder of his childhood and the brief innocent period in his life, Madame Red and Lau were easily the vision of his place in the Underworld. Lau was the manager of the bridge between English and Chinese foreign trading, but the Earl wasn't naive in the least where the man was concerned. He knew that Lau was in control of a number of opium dens scattered all over London. He was directly responsible for the opium that made its way to England from China.

And Madame Red.. well. She wasn't strictly part of the Underground society but she may as well have been. Angelina Durless was involved with more of the great cities gossip than anybody within the Underworld. She was always invited to the parties among the Nobles, but she was also a doctor. Angelina knew the faces of the rich and the poor alike, and in turn, she learned the secrets of the London under belly.

Ciel finally cleared his throat in annoyance and Angelina looked at him with surprise, "Hmm? Oh yes! I heard my dearest nephew was going to be staying in London and couldn't resist paying you a visit!" She offered another smile and though he assumed that had something to do with it, he was almost positive that it wasn't the underlying reason for her appearance.

Lau smirked and cast a look at the Earl, "I've heard that many interesting things occur in your company. I simply had to see for myself." He grinned and looked back to Madame Red, dropping another comment towards their previous engagement, and immediately the two were back to ignoring him in favor of their own conversations.

Ciel clenched his jaw at the rude and cocky action but rapidly relaxed as Sebastian finally made his reappearance with their tea, "Today I have prepared a Jackson Earl Gray and if you'd all kindly follow me, I shall arrange us in the drawing room. "

Ciel bristled as the authoritative and soothing tone of Sebastian's voice but quickly smoothed his metaphorical quills as he stood, making his way through the hall and into the window filled room.

Sunshine streamed through the panes of glass and illuminated the three chairs near the far wall. A small table separated the cluster of comfortably spaced seats and Ciel plopped into one of the chairs with practiced grace, gazing out the window in annoyance.  
The two visitors were unexpected, but they could prove to be exceedingly helpful with his current hunting trip. The raccoons had to come out sometime and nobody knew the darkness quite like the Underworld.  
Sebastian watched on with amusement as the gears in the Earl's mind ticked like the steady hands of a clock. The butler silently served tea as Angeline and Lau were comfortably seated and the Master's attention had once again returned to the present.

The elder set the teapot back on the trolly and stood silently behind his Master's chair, raising an eyebrow as the Durless butler looked around before appearing to hold in a groan and stand behind Madame Red.

"Honestly Grell, why can't you be more like Sebastian?" She took a drink of her tea and exclaimed at the rich taste, "Exquisite! You should take notes from him."

Angeline took another drink of her tea as Grell looked down and muttered something apologetically.

Sebastian drifted over to the lady's side and refilled her tea cup with a smile, "Of course Sebastian, you could always quit working for my nephew and come to work on me." Her hand slid down and she boldly brushed her fingers over the curve of the butler's arse, "Pardon, I meant FOR me." Angeline flashed him a naughty grin and squeezed his arse.

The demon's eyes went wide and he swiftly moved away from Madame Red as politely as he could manage, standing just behind Ciel.

The Earl tried to cover the flat annoyance that dulled his vision as he watched his aunt fondle his butler, but a thrill of something he couldn't name bolted through him as he saw the elders spine straighten tensely when she touched him.

His focus momentarily drifted to the butler as he felt the heat waves of what he could only assume to be distaste radiated from the elder as Sebastian stood beside him.

Ciel cleared his throat once again, "Alright, let's be serious." 

He turned his attention to his aunt, "Have you heard about the prostitutes being murdered throughout London lately?" Madame Red snickered, "You mean the news that's been circling through every news paper in London? I've heard of it." She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

The proud Watchdog ignored the small and petty jab and was pleasantly surprised when Sebastian handed him a small slice of berry topped cheesecake before handing everyone else a slice, including Grell.

The petite woman in red leaned back into her chair and took a dainty bite of the cake, "Word is that the Queen is most unpleased."

"I was told that the police have had two similar situations, and that that they're progressively getting more aggressive. The public has started calling him 'Jack the Ripper.' " 

The Earl nodded solemnly, "That's also what I was told."

"I myself came to London to be closer to the situation in the hopes of learning something new." Her eyes twinkled with something the Earl couldn't quite place and it left him more irritated than before.

Sharpened focus snapped to Lau as the man let out an amused chuckle and leaned back casually in his chair, "So, the Queen's Watchdog has already been called by its Master. I can't say that it surprises me, nor does it interest me." He leveled his gaze with the Earl and stood, making his way over to stand before the bluenette, "But I'll let you know what does. Tell me, Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, Watchdog to the Queen's interests, will you be able to look at all the blood and keep your stomach, and your head? So young to be charged with your Father's duty, yet so willing to grasp it by the horns. So let me ask Ciel, What shall you do when the bull pushes back?"

Lau made a move to cup the young Master's face but before his fingers could make contact, Sebastian had the man's wrist in an unmoving hold. The action had startled the butler, as well as everyone else. He hadn't intended to stop the Opium trader. Sebastian knew that if he'd made contact with the Earl, Ciel would have slapped his hand away. The Master could easily handle himself, especially in the presence of others, but for the split second before Lau's hand had touched the boy's skin, Sebastian had felt even more inclined to protect him.

A bolt of possessiveness echoed through the demon but he killed it with a smile in Lau's direction, "The young Master doesn't like to be touched." Sebastian let go of the other's wrist offered another warming smile.

Confliction flashed in the Earl's eyes as he looked up at his butler. It aggravated him that the elder had stepped in spoke on his behalf, but at the same time it also thrilled him that the butler knew him so well, and that he'd kept Lau from touching him.

The smaller man seemed to pay it no mind, "Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?" Ciel cleared his throat and let go of his thoughts as the flatness returned to his gaze, "I have seen blood and death." He looked to Sebastian for a fraction of a second before meeting Lau's amused look head on, "I have no reason to fear."

The Asian man held their eye contact as he processed the boy's words, as well as his own thoughts, "You look and sound just like your Father, Earl Phantomhive."

Before either had time to react, Lau reached out and ensnared the boy's wrist, pulling him from his seat as he half dragged him across the room, "I'm sold. Come! Let's take a walk."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with my Nephew, Lau?"

He paused momentarily and looked back, smiling as he realized that Madame Red had quickly stood to follow them. She held herself indignantly with one of her hips accented, her eyebrow raised in obvious warning.

"I barely get to see him at all, let alone sit down for a nice cup of tea, but I refuse to be left behind while the three of you go exploring for a crime scene."

"The three of us?"

Angelina nodded towards the silent butler that seemed to have materialized just behind the young Master, "Don't tell me that you expected to go anywhere with Ciel without the company of his faithful butler."

She scoffed, "That would be a fools errand. Sebastian is more close knitted to the boy than his own shadow."

Ciel stiffened visibly and pulled his hand from Lau's grasp, regarding him with with a pointed glare.

"I want to come along. Where is this crime scene of yours Lau?"

He smiled and tilted his head slightly, "You mean you don't know where it is M'Lady?"

"Because I don't either."

Angeline's eyes blazed with fury, "You prat! The arrogance! You don't even know where it is?!"

The young Earl watched on with exasperation as the two of them fought like children.

_How exhausting._

He sighed and turned to Sebastian, easily meeting his eyes, "Go get the carriage and prepare to go into town. We have to visit him."

The demon bowed politely and smiled, "Yes, My Lord."

Madame Red and Lau stopped arguing and looked at the calm transaction between the duo before looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

Ciel sat in the farthest corner of the familiar navy blue interior of his carriage as Sebastian directed the horses towards town. It had already been a tiresome morning, and it showed no sign of slowing down as they neared their destination.

Madame Red and Lau sat across from each other, chatting busily and tossing ridiculous theories back and forth, each more radical than the last, with Grell sitting quietly across from the Earl himself. He paid them little mind, but as his thoughts wandered, he thought back to Sebastian, as well as what his aunt had said to Lau about the two of them.

He knew that Sebastian followed him everywhere, it was his duty. He was a loyal knight to the King and he would die before letting the crown fall, but he hadn't missed the look in her eyes when Sebastian had grabbed the opium trader's wrist. The Earl was positive that Sebastian had missed it, but it spoke volumes.

They were thicker than thieves and the boy knew that Angeline questioned it. It wasn't as though Ciel made it easy for her to understand. The missing heir had disappeared, they believed him to be dead, and the house was burned to the ground but miraculously, he'd reappeared, with the endlessly devoted butler.

However, something in her statement had lingered unanswered in the back of his mind. Something about her tone, the way she held herself as she spoke of them; It ghosted around insinuating. He cast a look across the carriage to gaze at the petite woman in the red dress. 

_Does she know about the connection between myself and Sebastian, or did she mean something else entirely? ___

Ciel was jostled from his thoughts as the carriage slid to a smooth stop and his door was immediately opened. He threw the butler a brief look before gracefully standing and stepping down to the ground. The young Earl approached the chipped black door with well placed caution. The coffins were a nice touch but the sign was just ridiculous. It looked childlike, but held eerie undertones of death and sadness. 

_Dreadful._

Ciel tried to avoid coming here. Though his Father had been on friendly terms with the man. Ciel had successfully avoided him, until now.

"Where are we?!"

The young Phantomhive gave a labored sigh and turned to look at his bewildered aunt, "I needed to speak to somebody who saw everything that the scene had to offer. Going there would be useless. Scotland Yard has been crawling all over it with fine tooth combs. Anything I could have hoped to find out about the scene is gone."

He gave her an obvious stare and looked back at the building in front of them, "There's only one person in London that would have the knowledge that I'm looking for, aside from the killer himself."

Madame Red looked at him questioningly, "Who?"

"The Undertaker."


	6. Chapter 6

The Earl of Phantomhive stared at the door for a moment before placing his open palm on the dark wood and pushing it open, taking a confident step into the musty darkness.

The room was just how his father described, and he couldn't help but to agree with the solemn nature that his predecessor had often recalled. The air was silent around the dozens of flickering candles, coffins dominating the majority of the floor space, leaving only small narrow walkways in between the carefully designed wood caskets. Shelves lined the walls, each filled with a murky liquid and questionable contents. Darkness fermented within the corners, the secrets of the dead lingering heavily within the silence.

The room was already cramped but became even more so as the others followed cautiously behind him.

Waves of discomfort and unease washed over the demon's senses as the door behind them creaked shut. The shadows threatened to swallow them whole as the stillness laid unbroken before a ghostly chuckle echoed airily around them.

"Well, well, well. I wondered when I would see you."

Madame Red, Lau and Grell all jumped in startled alarm but the young Earl crossed his arms in annoyance, "Show yourself, Undertaker."

"Ah, not in the mood to play, little Earl?"

A seemingly peaceful coffin creaked open and by the flames glow, the bluenette could see a mischievous smile appear, "So you've finally come."

Angelina squeaked in alarm at his sudden appearance but went silent as Ciel cast her a look before directing his gaze to the Undertaker.

He was easily just as tall as Sebastian with long, thick silver hair that laid in a mess of clustered strands down his back and clung to his sides. Thick bushy bangs hung down over his face, obstructing any view of his eyes, and a small braid laid along the left side of his cheek. A deep scar ran diagonally across the mortician's face, making his corky smile seem all the more sinister. The black overcoat clung to the males frame, the long sleeves hiding his arms and making his skin look even more pale. With a grin, the odd man leaned back against the coffin's lid, flashing his thigh high black boots as the folds in the coat fell open. Glittering silver buckles all over the shiny black material of his shoes gleamed in the dim light but quickly disappeared as the Undertaker pushed himself up into an upright position.

Sebastian grit his teeth as the mysterious mortician made himself known. His nostrils stung and the butler felt his eyes burn red with warning. The silverette flashed him a coy smile and then focused his attention to the boy, "Would you like to try one of the custom made coffins?

"They're to die for!"

Laughter pierced the silence like a knife as the Undertaker gestured to the many wood boxes all over the room, pointing out a few specific ones with his long black fingernails,"Any one you like, Earl Phantomhive." He flashed the boy a wicked smile, "It's on the house."

The Undertaker looked to Sebastian and a silent conversation flowed between them. The demon could feel the man's power against his skin like a jolt of electricity, and the butler knew that the other felt it as well. A silent contract of secrecy ingrained itself within their eye contact and Sebastian bowed his head grudgingly before the silverette glanced back at Ciel.

"I know why you're here, and I'm surprised you didn't come sooner. Take a seat while I fix some tea."

Without a word, the peculiar man slid elegantly into the darkness. Ciel looked around for a place to sit, and wasn't surprised to see everyone else doing the same. There were no chairs in sight, only clusters of coffins.

"Does he mean for us to sit on these... these... death boxes?!"

Angelina's whisper sounded like a screech in the quiet room and everyone looked at her before slowly picking out an available coffin to sit on.

Sebastian drifted behind Ciel and idly surveyed their surroundings before looking up sharply as the Undertaker pressed a beaker of strong scented tea into the young Master's hand. The butler's eyes hardened and he laid a calm hand on Ciel's shoulder.

The boy looked up at him, ready to swat his hand away before following the elder's gaze to his makeshift cup, "Don't."

Nobody else paid them mind and slowly sipped their tea, not yet seeming to realize what they were drinking out of. Ciel frowned and subtly laid the eerie glassware beside him.

The Undertaker stepped from the darkness beside the boy and leaned his close, "Just one look and I know what's on your mind, Ciel."

He traced a thick black nail along the curve of the young Phantomhive's jaw before backing away and hopping up to sit on a desk hidden by clutter, ignoring the sheets of paper that fluttered to the ground, "Since you've come ALL this way, my dearest Earl, I would be more than happy to help you." He giggled and shoved mounds of parchment out of the way as he searched for something specific.

"Are you saying that you know something?"

The silverette ignored the boy during his search before he finally held up a light blue urn victoriously and twisted the top open, "Oh yes, yes~ I know many things Ciel, but you're referring to my most recent guests?"

The Undertaker pulled a bone shaped cookie out of the urn and crunched the end of it happily before speculating, "You're wondering about Jack the Ripper. Are you not~?"

The mortician's voice flowed and twisted around them in a smothering melody of restrained giggles and hidden knowledge, "There has been a disturbance because of our dear friend, Jack. Fear, I believe. But let me tell you a secret."

The Undertaker smirked and leaned forward, beaconing the Earl closer with a finger. The boy amused the mortician and took a step towards him, "This isn't the first time I've seen this."

Madame Red looked at him with mild surprise and seemed to finally find her voice, "These aren't the only victims?"

The Undertaker smirked, "My goodness, no. I've had three other prostitutes come through here with.. shall we say, similarities before the papers even caught wind of it. The police paid them no mind, poor dears."

The Undertaker flashed Ciel a knowing grin and leaned back, his crooked top hat sliding dangerously far back on his head, "So all the prostitutes had something in common?"

The silverette's smile widened as he finished off his second bone biscuit, "Their deaths were, coincidentally, quite similar."

The Undertaker leaned towards Ciel and dropped his voice to a low whisper, "I think they may be connected somehow!"

He burst into giggles and sat up straight, holding his gut as he busted up over his own humor.

Sebastian glared at the corky male, "What did they have in common?"

The Undertaker's smile widened until it looked as though his face might split, "Oh my, what indeed."

Undertaker stood from his desk and glided over in front of the young Earl, pinching his chin and making the boy look up at him, "Is the curiosity killing you, my little Earl? Does it claw at your brain like an itch you can't scratch? I bet you're dying to know."

He left the sentence hanging within the silence and Lau finally broke the tension, "How much for your information, Undertaker?"

The silverette's attention snapped to the quiet Asian trader and he let go of Ciel's face just as the boy jerked his chin from the thin bony fingers. The Undertaker rushed to stand in front of Lau, leaning over him, "The Queen's money?!" He burst into hysterics, as though the drug runner couldn't have said anything more ridiculous and Lau, as well as Madame Red, instantly looked puzzled and clueless.

"Oh no, no. That just won't do. I want something better, something much more valuable." He looked to Ciel and smiled at him, "I want a first rate laugh. A grade-A giggle."

The silverette practically skipped to his desk and plopped carelessly onto the half hidden surface, "Then, and only then, will I give you what you want." The mortician stared longingly at the urn containing his bone shaped cookies before indulging in yet another one.

Sebastian was momentarily reminded of the young Master's affinity for sweets and he smiled softly in the dark. How childish they both could be. The demon knew he wasn't human, but in an odd way, he liked the man. Most people would greedily demand gold for knowledge this valuable, but all the funeral director wanted was a good laugh. Something fleeting and momentary, yet completely irreplaceable.

"Hmm, a laugh huh?" Lau immediately jumped in, "I've got this one Earl!" He turned to the Undertaker, "I have a great and wonderful joke for you."

The silverette waited patiently and encouraged him with an awaiting smile, "What side of a tiger has the most stripes?"

"The outside!"

Lau managed to look proud of himself but the rest of the group gave him an annoyed glare, "That was your big joke?"

The man shrugged and sat back on the end of a coffin, idly watching on.

"I suppose it's my turn!" The Earl looked to Madame Red with a hint of surprise, "Now don't be so shocked my dear nephew! I am Angeline Durless after all! I know all the towns hottest gossip and I know just the story that'll have us on our way in no time."

The dazzling woman in red promptly launched into the early beginnings of what Sebastian knew would end up being a story filled with scandal. As the woman went on, the butler's eyes went wide and he clasped his palms over the younger male's ears, gritting his teeth as the bedroom secrets of the Grayhaven affair was introduced, even to the dead.

The Earl momentarily felt his conscious drift and a small chill ran down his spine as the demon blocked out his aunt's voice. It felt nice, not being able to hear, but slightly eerie. There was absolutely no sound, other than the ringing of his own ears but something startled him. The Phantomhive could hear the faintest of voices, but it was startlingly distinct.

It sounded like liquid velvet, like tamed thunder. It reminded him of the first time he heard Sebastian speak and a spark of remembrance arced across his nerves. It was unnatural.  _To beautiful, to influencing._

The young Earl snapped out of his daze as the sounds of London once again met his ears. He could hear the carriages outside, and the voices of his companions. For a moment he quietly sought the voice but to no avail.

The Undertaker looked knowingly at him and his smile widened, "I'm afraid we've come to you, My darling Earl. Do you have a joke for me?"

"I believe it's actually Sebastian's turn."

The Undertaker looked dumbstruck as he met the boys smirk and looked to the butler. A victorious smile broke out across the mortician's face, "It seems that Vincent taught his son the beauty of the board and her army."

Sebastian sighed in mild irritation as he wracked his brain for jokes, "It seems that it can't be helped."

The elder turned towards the mortal group behind them and gave his friendliest smile, "If you would all please step outside. It will be just a moment."

Madame Red and Lau exchanged curious glances before looking at the young Phantomhive as he let out a sigh, "Make it quick, Sebastian"

The demon gave him a very serious look, "You may enter when the laughter breaks."

Rage boiled beneath the Earl's skin. Who did the demon think he was? It wasn't Sebastian's place to tell him where and when to be someplace. Ciel gave orders. Ciel was the King, but at the same time, doubt flickered through his thoughts. He trusted Sebastian, and Madame Red was right, the butler was never far from him; and Ciel knew better than anyone that Sebastian would never let anything happen to him.

Ciel straightened his shoulders and nodded, casting the Undertaker a glare before leading the others out, "Don't keep me waiting, Sebastian."

As the doors closed, he turned to the grinning mortician, "Reaper."

"Now, now crow demon. There's no need for discourtesy."

The silverette flashed him a smile, ignoring the sharp glare the demon was sending his way, "So, Sebastian. How about that laugh."

* * *

A painfully loud thunder of laughter ripped its way though the elder's subconscious and his eye twitched in irritation. There was no doubt his mind that his silver counterpart was up to no good.

He rarely ever was, but most of the time, he was busy scandalizing mortals.

He sat up and briefly glanced around the small room before finding the dark gray threads of the Undertaker's web. The thickest strands in the middle were all a deep gray, almost black but as they branched out, the silk slowly lightened before morphing with hundreds of other colors; the aura of each soul that the Reaper would ever encounter.

At the thoughts of the web expanding, the dark haired male glanced around and sighed. The multicolored web had been growing quite rapidly lately. The last fifty years had been busy for his twin, it tended to be like that, but whatever the speed, the web would continue to grow for eons to come. He would have to make the room bigger, before the threads made it impossible.

He quickly found the tiny spider and he pet it affectionately before laying her in another dark gray cluster within the web, "Keep an eye on him, Nasuada."

Pale lids closed over merciless gold eyes as his long slender fingers slid down the length of the spider's silk. As his lids parted, gold turned to ruby and he watched with keen interest. They were a rather curious group of mortals, but as he looked closer at them, the arachnid realized that they weren't all so.

Two sets of glowing red eyes narrowed in suspicion, flickering from one face to another. Of course the mortician wasn't human, but both of the butlers were harboring a secret. As his eyes landed on the crow demon, he paused. One of his own in reapers company?

He focused on each of the mortals before directing his attention to the boy standing just ahead of the demon. He scanned the boy's features and lingered on his face; the eye patch, he had to be the demon's keeper.

_But he's a child! The soul of a child.._

His eyes flashed with greed and he pulled his fingers back from the threads, his blood red gaze cooling into molten gold once again. He focused closely on the navy blue thread that represented Ciel Phantomhive and slowly traced it back, his eyes widening as the navy got a single shade darker a couple years previous.

_The death of the father, the title of the son._

His eyes glittered and he smiled coyly. What a pleasant surprise. It'd been so long since he'd left this room in favor of another.

"Don't worry brother, I will have eternity to chase you, but this one. We shall see how he fares."

The Arachnid took a snippet of the navy string and made his way from the Silver webs. A sly smile broke out across his face and he made his way through the winding Labyrinth, patiently making his way to the blue web that was Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Angelina, Ciel, Lau and Grell all stood patiently just outside the door as they waited for a signal that it was alright to come back.

"I don't see why Lau and I couldn't stay!"

Madame Red pouted and the young Earl rolled his eyes, barely containing himself from telling her to grow up.

At the height of their silence, shrieking laughter filled the air, making all four of them jump in surprise. The Undertaker's laugh rattled the windows to the fragile looking building and Ciel couldn't help but to wonder what was so funny.

Before he had to much time to ponder it, the door opened and Sebastian smiled at them with a small bow, "You may all come back in now. I believe our debt has been paid, my young Lord."

The boy nodded and walked past him with little acknowledgement. The demon concealed his smirk as Madame Red and Lau both cast him secretive looks of wonder as they made their way back to the coffins they'd previously been sitting on.

The Undertaker had his cheek pressed to the loose papers as he let out decreasing chuckles, twitching slightly, "Oh my, what a laugh. What a laugh indeed."

As he came out of the daze, he leaned back in his chair, two of the legs coming off of the ground as the silverette continued to lean back towards the shelves, "I myself don't think there was enough of them."

The Dog growled at what he perceived to be disrespect before coming to the conclusion that the Undertaker was trying to get a rise out of him. He considered the man before him and vaguely remembered his Father telling him that the Undertaker was famous for his play on words.

"Not enough?" He considered the statement for a moment.

The demon knew the answer but he quietly glanced down at the bluenette. The answer was right in front of him, all he had to do was reach out and claim it.

Ciel didn't disappoint, "Was something from the bodies stolen?"

The Undertaker smiled proudly, "The apple doesn't fall far, does it?" The Undertaker's grin widened and he wagged a finger at the boy, "I knew you'd get it."

The mortician suddenly leaned his chair forward and let both legs slam firmly down to the ground, "As London's funeral director, it's my job to collect the bodies and to study their organs. I take them out and look at the one by one. Sometimes there's an obvious cause for their death, other times, it remains a mystery."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian grinned evilly as he caught sight of their three visitors turning a mild shade of green as recognition dawned on them.

"Y-you mean...? These beakers?!" Madame Red's horrified screech made the Earl wince and smugly push his own glass further away.

The Undertaker flashed the redhead a coy smile but ignored her question, focusing his attention back on the Earl.

Sebastian's soft velvet voice broke through the distraction, "Are you implying that something internal was missing from the victims?"

The Undertaker tsked at the demon and pressed his fingers together in a tall steeple, "Always so serious."

"However, as a matter of fact, the butler is right."

All eyes were on the mortician as he stood smoothly from his chair and smiled gravely, "Something was taken with brutal, merciless force. Any guesses?"

"No?"

Soft echoes bounced around the quiet room as the silverette moved to stand in front of his desk, sneaking another cookie, "Since you've been so kind, let me tell you."

"The cradle of life. It was stolen. That prostitute wasn't a whole woman anymore."

The young Earl's eyes went wide and he immediately looked to Sebastian, not surprised that the butler was already looking down at him. They shared a brief exchange of questions and theories as their eyes met.

"The scene itself was very bloody."

Ciel looked up towards the Undertaker's voice only to be startled as the desk sat alone. The boy looked to the side only to shutter as he felt ice cold fingers against his throat, the mortician's wicked black nails resting against the steady thump of his pulse, "He put the knife to her throat. It bit into the soft flesh of her neck but that's not how she was killed."

The Undertaker's whimsical tone never wavered as he pressed his fingers to the boy's spine, lowering his voice,"He went for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down; the abdominal aorta." As the silverette spoke, his cold bony fingers counted up the lumbar vertebrae, and glided his fingers to the left, pressing on the small spot. "What a gusher." A small arc of pain jolted through the Earl's body at the small but precise jab.

Sebastian growled low in his throat as the Reaper laid his hands on the boy. His eyes flashed a warning and a wave of possessiveness crashed through him. His skin was touching Ciel's, he was in a position where he could easily try to kill the boy, but more than anything, the Earl was his. His contract marked Ciel Phantomhive's body. The desire to sink his talons into the Undertaker's body and rip him apart surged through the demon's body like adrenalin.

The mortician cast the demon a cunning smiled before moving his fingers away from the lethal spot beside the bluenette's spine "Those women bled to death as the killer split her open and stole her womb."

He giggled as he slipped away from Ciel, the butler's gaze boring into his skull, "It was quiet messy."

"How long would it have taken?"

The Phantomhive glanced up at Sebastian and suddenly understood the reason for his question. At best the streets would have been empty when this happened, but to take that kind of chance and successfully escape six different times, Jack had to be fast. He had to know what he was doing. Where he was cutting. And the spot along the spine, not just anybody knew about that.

His eyes widened and he looked up to the face of the Undertaker, "The incisions. How did they look? Were they neat or jagged?"

The silverette grinned, "Very good, my dearest Earl. They were more than neat, they were focused. The killer knew exactly what they were doing."

The Undertaker looked directly at Ciel and even through the curtain of silver hair, the Earl knew the mortician was staring directly into his eyes, "Our friend is becoming more and more ruthless, and even a man such as myself can tell that he won't stop, unless somebody stops him by force."

"Can you do it, our notorious Noble?"

His jaw clenched at the tone in the elder's voice, "If it's the Queen's will, it shall be done." Anger raged through his veins, just below the surface but he stood and waited as Madame Red, Lau, and Grell wordlessly walked out the door, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Undertaker."

The silverette cocked his head and grinned, "Oh, Ciel, one more thing."

The mortician locked eyes with Sebastian and his voice lost some of the teasing excitement, "I would watch out, were I you, little Earl. Sometimes unwanted spiders lurk in the corners of every turn."

Ciel acted as though he hadn't heard the other man as the door closed behind them and he mechanically stepped up into his awaiting carriage.

He finally understood why his Father hadn't liked the Undertaker much. His words echoed in the boy's head and he suddenly felt uncomfortable within his own skin. It felt as though a thousand sets of eyes were on him. The responsibility felt heavy on his shoulders, but he didn't feel crushed beneath it.

However the Undertaker's parting words seemed to dominate his thoughts and as Sebastian slid across from him, the Earl knew that he wasn't the only one pondering the mysterious warning of a mad man.


	7. Chapter 7

As the carriage sped down the streets of London, Earl Phantomhive stared out the window. His eyes were glazed with confusion and fierce determination. The Undertaker's answers only spawned more and more questions. What was the killer doing with the organs? Why didn't he just slit their throats? And what was the purpose of the mysterious clue that the mortician had given him right before he left?

"Sebastian."

The demon looked up at his young Master, their gazes locking, "My Lord?"

The boy seemed to organize his scattered mind carefully for a moment, "What're your thoughts?"

The butler remained quiet for a few seconds, "I have no doubt that whoever is murdering these women is an anatomical expert. There's little chance that somebody inexperienced could know exactly where to cut, not to mention the penetration site near the spine."

Ciel nodded in agreement, "I thought that also. I assume that the culprit knows where the police are located."

"My thoughts exactly, my Lord."

They both looked at each other, as if telepathically asking who was going to address the biggest and most important lead that was introduced. However, Lau surprised both of them by speaking up before either could come to a decision, "What about the organs, hmm?"

Sebastian glanced over at him, "My best guess would be for Cult purposes. Many underground societies believe that with certain ingredients you could summon special powers or unlock hidden knowledge. The womb of a sinner would go for extremely high amounts in the right circles, my Lord."

Madame Red groaned, "So we're looking for a doctor that's part of an underground society. During the Season. At least the killer made it easy for us."

Ciel mirrored her sarcasm.  _Yes, the killer had made it quite difficult._

London had a very short warm streak and it was casually known all over England as "The Season". It was practically tradition for citizens from all over to flock to the city and enjoy the fleeting warm weather. All the Nobles that had small town houses or summer homes within the boundaries of London brought their own doctors along with them. Technically the killer didn't have to be a doctor either. He could be a medical student or even a butcher. However the underground society would be able to narrow down their search a bit, but not by much.

The boy sighed, "It seems pointless to search while London is brimming with tourists, but at the same time the killer may be among the many doctors that now roam the city."

The butler pondered this for a moment and shook his head, "Very unlikely, my Lord. The Undertaker implied that he's seen at least five victims come into his shop to be fitted for a coffin."

As the landscape flew past them in a blur, the young Earl considered this. If they tried to search for the killer now, their progress would only be hung up by the swarm of people that had momentarily taken residence in London. The Season would be finished by the end of the week, but if they failed to find the perpetrator before the city was once again returned to the locals, there was a high possibility that another woman would end up dead. The Queen would not be pleased if more women died due to his failure to act.

_What to do._

The very least that could be done was to compose a list of all suspects who matched the conditions of their killer and Ciel was more than sure that Sebastian would be able to accomplish such an easy task, especially since the boy had demanded much more impossible feats before.

"I think we should draw up a list." Ciel nodded as his aunt spoke his own thoughts with eased simplicity. She groaned, "It's going to be a lot of work. More than a fair amount of doctors live in London, and of course, the medical university lies just outside the boundaries of the city. It could take weeks."

The boy smirked and cast the butler a silent look of knowing and amusement. As the demon caught his Master's eye, he bowed his head, "Nonsense, my Lady. Such is a task meant for a servant, like myself. If I couldn't accomplish such a small task, then what kind of butler would I be? A Phantomhive butler at that."

"I shall compile a list of suspects and their recent activities immediately."

Madame Red looked slightly startled and Ciel calmly contained a smirk as the tall male stood within the carriage as it sped down the lengthy cobblestone streets, "Don't take to long, Sebastian."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my young Master."

He bowed politely and took delight in the shocked look on Angelina and Lau's faces as he opened the door and leaned out to look at the equally startled Durless butler, "Grell Sutcliff, is it? I have an errand to attend to, please drive the horse carriage back to the house safely."

Sebastian leaned towards the horse driver and lowered his voice significantly, his tone dripping with danger, "If anything should happen to my master along the way, I shall be most unpleased and I assure you, it won't bode well for you."

Crimson met emerald in a moment of silent tension before the man in black smiled warmly and turned back to the cabin, "If you will kindly pardon my exit, I shall attend to the errands and meet you back at the summer home." He gazed down at the boy, their eyes meeting for the briefest moment before he dropped out of the carriage, effectively closing the door behind him with practiced ease.

A chorus of shrieks filled the small interior of the carriage as Madame Red jerked around to look behind them, obviously surprised as she was unable to spot the confident butler bruised and bleeding on the uneven street behind them as the carriage continued on towards their destination, "Ciel?!"

He smirked at his aunt's bewilderment and raised an eyebrow, "Madame?"

"Y-your butler!" The humor of her shocked appearance only amused the bluenette further and he leaned back against his seat, calmly crossing his legs, "Yes, what about him?" Angelina glanced out the back window, still mildly alarmed, "He just.. he jumped out of the carriage without waiting for it to stop!"

Ciel couldn't help but to provoke the situation further, letting his eyebrow cock a single notch higher, "Of course. It would have been counterproductive if we'd stopped to let him out. He had errands to run, and I'm sure he'll be at the manor to greet us upon our arrival,"

He cast Grell an annoyed look through the small window as the Durless butler failed to turn down the right street, "That is, if your butler ever figures out how to get us back to the summer home."

The redhead's amazement at Sebastian's disappearance was quickly forgotten as she ranted and raved at the incompetent butler through the window, the sound of her overly annoyed shrill voice carrying through the streets as they sped on. Ciel watched the pair with mild amusement as Angelina continued to screech and Grell tried not only to listen and respond, but also to direct the horses in the right direction and avoid hitting anybody or anything in their path.

_Tedious_.

Lau quietly shifted spots, sliding over to occupy the seat across from the Earl that had once belonged to Sebastian, "Quite a sight, are they not?"

The boy ignored him and returned his gaze to the window, but the opium trader didn't seem to noticed, "However, they're not nearly as entertaining as yourself and your butler."

Ciel let his focus lazily drift back to the Asian man, though he remained silent, waiting for the man to state his point, "When you move, he's right there behind you. Like gravity."

He leaned forward, his eyes boring into the Earl's, "Tell me Earl, is it an unyielding loyalty that binds him to you, or something all the more scandalous."

His statement grazed a nerve and the boy bristled in irritation as Lau tried his patience, "Neither. He remains because he is my butler and that is his place."

Ciel ignored the man's stare as they continued. The familiar surroundings reminded him once again that his aunt's butler was more than useless. They were at least a mile from the house in the wrong direction. He could have told Angelina, but he figured it to be a waste of time. They would arrive, eventually, but as the carriage directed him further and further away from Sebastian, he grew uneasy. The bluenette didn't like being away from his butler, it left the board open and the King exposed.

But it was something deeper than even that. If Sebastian had been present for Lau's insinuating question, he would have smiled and said something pleasantly horrifying, and Lau would have dropped the subject. The demon was a shield, and he protected the Earl.

He instantly thought back to the brief moment in the Undertakers sanctuary when Madame Red had been dropping the details to what was, no doubt considered juicy gossip. He idly recalled the beautiful silence that had greeted his senses as the butler clasped both hands over his ears. His icy heart softened a bit and he sighed. Ciel wanted to believe that Sebastian stayed true to him out of loyalty and devotion but he knew the man only protected him for the prize at the end.

_But is it really a prize?_

He'd never thought much about his soul before making the contract with the demon, but as time went on, his doubt over whether or not he'd made the right choice grew. Death loomed over his every move, darkening his focus like merciless gray storm clouds upon the horizon; but the true fear was etched between the lines. Death had marked him for his own, but after his last breath.. he would burn. Ciel's soul was damned and he would never know the bliss of heaven; but even with the promise of hell, and the fires that awaited him, the boy still felt as though he was living in the past, and his quest for revenge drove all thoughts of fear from him.

Ciel Phantomhive could still feel the unforgiving stone slab against his back as he laid bound and helpless in front of the crowd of spectators. He could still see the silver gleam of the blade as it pierced his flesh and made a home within his heart, he felt the warmth of his own blood wash over his skin as he screamed for mercy; but most of all, the Earl of Phantomhive could feel the burst of hope as Sebastian appeared and promised him vengeance in exchange for his immortal soul.

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl as Sebastian paced the floor, glancing at his pocket watch every couple of seconds. They were late, very late and with each passing minute, the butler grew more and more agitated. He knew without a doubt that the boy was safe, for the moment, and he knew that they were in the general area, but that did little to quell his growing irritation.

_That fool of a butler._

As if he didn't know their secrets. The lingering scent of blood and violence, it caressed his senses and reminded him of home, but not where the young master was concerned. He hadn't wanted to leave the Earl in their possession but anything else would have rose suspicions and made the Master look bad.

That just wouldn't due.

So, against his better judgement, he'd went about his errand and left the Earl in the hands of a drug trader, and two fiends harboring a secret.

Sebastian had expected them back much sooner, and by the laws of the universe they should have beat him here, but it was not so. Since his departure, the butler had been able to find and document all of the suspects along with their whereabouts, as well as arrive home and finish afternoon tea and a dessert that was sure to please the bluenette.

The demon finally stopped pacing as he heard the telltale clip clop of hooves meeting the drive. He sighed contently and snapped his pocket watch shut, dropping it in his breast pocket as he stood casually behind the door and waited for the Master to approach.

The elder could hear the trio's bickering all the way to the front step and as the Earl neared the entrance, the butler swept the door open with a slight bow, "Welcome home, my Lord. I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Ciel barely spared him a glance as he passed through the arch, "Grell got lost." His voice dropped down below a whisper and gained an unhidden sarcastic undertone, "No surprise there."

Sebastian swiftly closed the door behind Madame Red and Lau, purposefully ignoring Grell as he came up the drive, and he easily matched his Master's pace, staying a mere step behind him, "I've prepared tea in the drawing room and I took the liberty of making a European pear and blackberry buckle."

As the walked away from the befuddled trio, Madame Red finally found her voice, "Wait a minute! How did you get here Sebastian?!"

The butler stopped and looked questioningly at her, "Didn't I say that I had an errand to run? I recall saying I'd meet you back at the house."

She gaped like a fish out of water, "You mean the list of suspects? You've already compiled a list of suspects?!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question, "No?"

"I've gathered a list of suspects that fit all of our conditions and found their locations at the time of the known murders. Talking to each physician took quite a lot of time -"

"Hold on Sebastian, how could you have possibly interviewed so many people in such a short about of time?"

A telltale smirk etched itself onto the demon's face as Angelina responded just as he thought she would. With a practiced flick of his fingers the wax seal on the neatly bound scroll cracked and the parchment rapidly unfolded, the butler's voice carrying through the manor before the paper could even hit the floor, "The Grayhaven's physician, doctor Samuel Potter, was tending to the Grayhaven's seven year old daughter Melissa, the maid of the household as well as Mrs. Grayhaven saw him. Doctor Amillia Jackson was in America where she remains with her family. Duke Bailey's Physician, George Lexington, accompanied both the Duke and his wife to a ball on the east side of town,"

The butler went on and on, and with each new name Madame Red's amazement grew. Her eyes were wide and glazed with confusion and bewilderment as the man in black continued to spout names and locations without even looking at the elegant script marking the expensive parchment. The sound of the butler's voice rang through the small vista and Ciel smiled at his aunt, his smugness lost on her through her shock.

Oh yes, the demon was definitely something, but what that "something" was, the Earl could never tell. He was exceedingly talented, but with that talent came a massive ego that had to be fed on a regular basis. The man thrived like a flower in May when the people around him noticed the impossible nature of his work as well as his skills. The boy briefly wondered if the butler was really as confident as he seemed but he quickly cast the thought away with a sly smile. Of course he was that confident, that's what made him Sebastian.

Ciel wiped the pride from his features and dragged his focus over to his aunt, "Of course he was able to accomplish such a small task. He's a Phantomhive butler."

His focus switched over to Sebastian and he offered the man an unexpected smile and a tiny nod. Surprise was evident as the elder caught the smile as well as the tip of the bluenette's head. The Phantomhive butler silently filed that away to think about later was he rolled the parchment back up.

As the dazed redhead finally gathered her thoughts, she accentuated one of her hips and struck a feminine pose, smiling curiously, "Are you sure you're just a butler? You aren't part of the Queen's secret service are you? Don't lie, Sebastian." She wagged her finger at him jokingly with another smile.

"No, I'm just one devil of a butler."

Sebastian grinned as he turned and walked towards the drawing room, the innocent smirk adorned with intricate secrets and hidden knowledge deepening as he considered just how true the statement was and as they walked, the demon caught Ciel's smile at the inside joke as well.

* * *

Seconds slowly ticked by as the Earl of Phantomhive sat within the drawing room along side both Madame Red and Lau. He sipped his tea quietly as his patience counted the passing of each minute. With a whisper of a smile and a slight bow, Sebastian had disappeared to retrieve the promised treat for the noble bluenette. His nerves were on edge, to many questions and not enough answers, along with the previous irritation of his unexpected guests; guests that insisted upon lingering.

As the sound of a rolling trolly caught his attention, he sighed. Ciel knew that the sugar would calm his grating nerves and sooth his mind, but the look on the butler's face as he appeared promised that his sense of calm would be fleeting. With all his arrogance, there was no way that Sebastian didn't know who the killer was and the young Phantomhive was more than willing to bet that he wasn't going to like what the elder had found, nor the circumstances surrounding it.

As the head of the house, Sebastian served him first and the moment he'd grasped the plate and gazed at the sweet cake and the drizzle on top, his stomach settled and momentarily stopped doing cart wheels, "So, what do you have to tell us Sebastian."

The butler glanced at him, serving their guests, as well as Mr. Sutcliff, a slice of cake before standing at the boy's side, "A medical expert with no alibi for the nights of the murders that also dabbles in the art of black magic. Most interesting conditions."

The ravenette looked down at the Earl, "However unlikely, there is one single person that meets all of these specifications."

His blood red eyes swept over the faces of everyone in the room, pausing more for dramatic effect than necessity before continuing, "The Viscount Druitt, Lord Alabaster Chambers."

Silence rang throughout the room as Sebastian's declaration worked its way through the room. Madame Red was the first to break the brief trance when she nodded her head slightly, "I had heard rumors that the Viscount Druitt was experimenting with Black magic, but I assumed that it was merely for curiosity sake."

Sebastian and Ciel both gave her a drawn out look before the butler turned his attention back to the young Earl, "Lord Chambers attended medical school and graduated rather high in his class. However, he never secured a position in the work place as a doctor of any kind."

"He has thrown many parties during the course of The Season, but there are also rumors that during each party, there's a secret gathering of only those closest to the Viscount."

"Alter sacrifices?"

All heads turned to look at the quiet Asian man as he spoke up and Ciel nodded absentmindedly as he slid the first bite of the pear and blackberry treat into his mouth, letting out a content sigh as the sugar touched his tongue and a wave of calm washed through his body. He laid the sparkling silver fork gently against the decorated plate, "If I recall, the Viscount will be hosting his final party in celebration of the Season's end tonight."

Angelina raised an eyebrow in obvious surprise that her nephew was informed but said nothing as he continued to speak, "I was aware of the party but I had no intention of going, therefore I didn't receive an invitation."

Ciel brought his focus back to his aunt, "That could prove to be a problem. Can you take care of it?"

She seemed to brighten when he asked for her help and a cocky smile graced her bright red lips, "Of course! I AM rather popular. Give it no thought at all Ciel. A word here and there and all will be arranged."

Her smile didn't falter as she stood, "I shall arrange for myself, my lover Lau, my lovely niece and her acclaimed tutor to attend the Viscount Druitt's Season ending ball."

She gave him an evil once over and the bluenette suddenly felt as though his stomach had dropped like a bomb.

_Her niece?!_

That meant that he'd have to be in a dress. He would be expected to dance and men would try to put their hands all over him. Dresses, manners, dancing, makeup and worst of all, a submissive personality. He would be subjected to all kinds of tortures, and he would have no authority if anything happened.

His eyes flashed over to Sebastian's face and he was embarrassed to find that the butler was already looking at him, silently gauging his reaction to her claim. A small flicker of something unnamed passed through him and he remembered that Sebastian wouldn't let anything happen to him. The demon would protect him until Ciel's last dying breath, and as his gaze hardened, he could almost feel the demon's silent promise to do just that.

"Make it happen."


	8. Chapter 8

Pain. It wracked every inch of the young boy's body with every movement. Each breath felt as if he was bursting within his own flesh and a thin sheen of sweat coated the bluenette's pale skin. Ciel struggled to keep his eyes open as a dull throbbing coursed through him at a painstakingly lazy rate, making him squirm.

"Sebastian! P-please! I can't take it!"

The stoic butler steadied him with a brief touch and he continued as if the boy hadn't spoken, "Young Master, if you please. Just endure it a little while longer. I'm almost finished."

Ciel could've sworn he heard the crunch of bones as he was pushed harder. He clenched his fists and cried out in agony, "Sebastian stop!"

The elder smirked playfully as he pulled the strings taunt and restrung them all the way until they were practically invisible. The demon had to admit, he'd pulled the corset especially tight, especially for a boy. There were so many lewd and provocative comments that the man longed to verbalize, but his flawless etiquette as a butler held his tongue.

"All done."

Ciel pushed himself up from the wall and almost fell over. The corset was the latest torture that Sebastian and Angelina had deemed necessary for even a chance at success with the Viscount, but this was by far the worst. Every breath made his ribs ache and he constantly felt as though he was going to pass out. The lack of oxygen let Ciel view the world through a glossy sheen of surealism, and the boy was infinitely greatful for that. There was no way he could have stomached the thought of what he was about to do without that sense of detachment.

First, they'd taught him the art of eating with the correct fork, leaving him to feel slightly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge but that mild humiliation was only the beginning. It seemed that the rules governing how a lady should eat were vastly different than the rules of etiquette he'd learned.

From there it'd only grown as he was schooled on how to walk, talk and basically how to function as a human being all over again.

However, the absolute pinnacle of the evening had been when Sebastian made him assume the submissive position as a dancing partner and his Aunt watched Sebastian lead and teach him the various body stances and dipping positions. The very thought of it made Ciel shutter with distaste as he tried to move gracefully in the mercilessly tight fabric.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

The bluenette grit his teeth as the exclamation sent another wave of pain down the length of his rib cage.

Madame Red sighed and flipped her hair nonchalantly, "Of course it is. Even the most immature noble woman is taught these things and a man as social as the Viscount Druitt will notice if you can't do even the simplest Waltz."

He sighed in defeat and glanced helplessly at the clock. The ball was in less than three hours and Ciel had not a single doubt in his mind that both Madame Red and Sebastian had many more humiliating and painful lessons to teach him before it was time to make their appearance.

* * *

Color flooded his cheeks as he stared into the flawless reflection of the mirror. A chill glided down the Earl's spine as he examined himself. His body felt foreign, and aside from his dark blue eyes, Ciel saw nothing of himself.

The lacy pink dress clung to his forcibly curved body, the sleeves hanging just off the shoulders, revealing creamy white skin. Black silk elbow gloves contrasted sharply against the boy's milky complexion and brought out the delicate shade of the dress. The dress itself was heavy but the material was soft and airy, seeming to attach effortlessly to the roses that clung to the center. His navy blue ringlet curls stood stark against the cream colored ruffles clinging to his shoulders. Faded maroon makeup made his eyes feel heavy and as Ciel gazed at himself through the familiar dark blue eyes, he felt alien within his own skin.

He swallowed heavily and was suddenly glad he'd insisted upon only having the butler help dress him, "Sebastian."

The elder raised a silent eyebrow and tied the last bow on the back of the dress, "My Lord?"

The boy couldn't form words as he continued to stare helplessly at his own reflection. Blood he could handle, drug smugglers and slave traders were as easy as breathing but not this. This was unnatural.

Ciel took a deep breath and turned around to face Sebastian, smiling pleasantly, "How do I look?" His voice was thick with accent, easily masking the male undertones of his natural sound.

The smooth richness of the bluenette's voice made the butler pause. As the demon took in the Earl's appearance, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He was dazzling. The faint insecurity that radiated from the boy's body like perfume made the elder's mouth go dry and his gaze darkened, "Stunning, My Lady."

In all the time since they'd made the contract, Sebastian had never wanted to consume Ciel's soul more than he did right then. With undying grace, the man in black stood and turned from his Master, the monster within his flesh growling, demanding attention. He was so venerable, so fundamentally strong but undeniably delicate. A true meal fit for a king. A sinister smile met the demon's lips as he perched a thin pair of glasses on his nose, glancing at Ciel from the corner of his eye.

He, or rather "she", looked so unsure of herself. He could feel the continuous waves of discomfort and frustration rolling off the Earl like a perfectly balanced shore. The male in the pink dress looked so terribly lost and the sly butler couldn't help but to smirk. However, just beneath all that insecurity glowed a dazzling sense of determination and a twisted view on justice that refused to be extinguished. They balanced themselves out nicely within the boy and Sebastian couldn't help but to notice how revenge driven his young Master had become. The wolf in the sheep skin, indeed.

"I need to speak with my Aunt. Meet us down in the drawing room when you've finished whatever preparations you deem worthy of tonights... social experiment."

A scoff rung through the butler's mind like a bell at the young Lord's choice of wording, and a predatory smirk lingered on the elder man's lips "Of course, My Lady. I shall see to everything."

The Earl cast him a chilling glare at the second mention of his assumed title, his deep blue eyes flat and void of anything beside icy irritation, "Do not mock me, Sebastian. I may be a proper lady now, but by the end of the night I won't be. And I'm not beneath running your bones into the ground like an overworked mutt. Is that clear?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and clasped his hand over his heart, "Crystal, my Lady."

As the boy spun on heel and tried his best to avoid stomping from the room, as well as slamming the door. Sebastian watched with idle interest, a slow smile curving across his mouth at Ciel's threat. He must be feeling especially sadistic today, which in the butler's view, was never really a bad thing. It always proved interesting, especially if he himself wasn't the punch line to the Master's joke.

As Ciel braved the stairs in search of his Aunt, he felt an entirely new wave of determination flood through him. Though the circumstances, as well as the means to the end, were not ideal in any way, shape or form, the Earl was confident in their hastily thrown together plan. That undying streak of brilliance within him drove the bluenette day by day, and for the moment, it drove him to the Viscount.

Ciel grit his teeth as he stumbled slightly on the last step, an entirely new jolt of pain striking his ribs as he was forced to catch himself. Bloody ridiculous. How women managed this on a daily basis was beyond him and if he had his way, all corsets would be banned and considered inhumane.

The chorus of laughter easily directed the young Phantomhive to where Madame Red, as well as Lau, had decided to wait for him. Upon his entrance, he was immediately caught in a tight and smothering embrace from Angelina as she shook him, cooing over how adorable Sebastian had made him.

For a brief moment the boy hoped that perhaps he would fair much like a goldfish in a bag, and if she shook him long enough, he would simply turn belly up and float to the surface.

The morbid thought left the boy smiling as he pried the over zealous woman's fingers off of him, breathing as heavily as he dared.

As he caught sight of her, Ciel was momentarily dumb struck at how beautiful she had become in such a short amount of time. The dress she wore was tight in all the right places and unlike himself, she seemed to have no issue with her own hidden corset. Well trimmed ruffles sat against the front of her hips and the way the dress clung to her legs vaguely reminded him of a mermaid. The dip in the front was modest but decently riské enough to show that she was a strong and powerful woman. She wore elbow gloves to match and of course, the material was a striking and flamboyant shade of red.

"Oh Ciel, your butler truly is wonderful! Just look at how beautiful you look!"

Ciel grit his teeth and swallowed the sharp comeback that came so naturally to him with refined effort, "Tell me again, why am I in this ridiculous dress and this unyielding torture device?"

"Because, Darling! I have always wanted a daughter to attend all of London's most fabulous balls with! I suppose that I'll just have to make due with a niece instead."

An annoyed sigh escaped the boy's lips and though he knew she was merely joking, it practically pained him to hear his entire existence laid out as such, "Angelina,"

The way he drew out her name made the redhead tsk and cross her arms, "No need to be such a spoil sport."

Her initial irritation completely faded and she plopped back down into her chair, "I have arranged for my brilliant niece to attend the Viscount Druitt's final ball of the Season as a personal favor. Lau will be my ever present lover, and I suppose Grell will be.. well. Grell."

The butler looked terribly offended and he quickly tried to voice his opinion before Angelina's own voice trumphed his, "And of course, Sebastian will be your tutor."

At the mere mention of his name, the butler seemed to appear out of thin air beside Ciel, "All is set and ready to go, My Lady. Shall we?"

Ciel swallowed. The moment of truth. Everyone in the room seemed to look at him, silently asking if he would, indeed, go through with this charade, with the exception of Sebastian. The demon knew that once the bluenette decided on a course of action, no matter the cost, little would sway him. It was both a noble and foolish trait, but try as he may, the tutor in disguise had yet to discover whether or not tonight's performance would end with a hollow victory.

* * *

Perfume hung heavily in the air like a thick fog within the ballroom. Every woman wore her own scent and as they mingled, the boy trapped in the pink dress felt as though he would suffocate. Layers of lace, silk, satin and cotton were all within touching distance and he couldn't begin to count the number of women crowding the floor. Dresses in every size, shape and color spun and drifted on the dance floor with their respected partners as the orchestra played each piece flawlessly. Alcohol seemed to be all around him and the familiar scent of champagne overwhelmed his senses. On top of it all, they had yet to spot the Viscount. All in all, it was Ciel's worst nightmare.

Sebastian stayed an acceptable distance behind him and the bluenette briefly contemplated how the demon was dealing with the over abundance of stimuli. The Earl idly wondered if the mixed company of different scents bothered the butler.

Just as he'd been instructed, Ciel plastered a soft and welcoming smile on his face and wandered the floor with small and dainty footsteps, making sure to lift the bottom of his dress with each step. All he really wanted to do was go home and complain. His feet hurt beyond comprehension, his ribs ached, he still felt dizzy, the dress was heavy, and he was hot. There were so many more complaints that he could think of, but none of them could be uttered without swearing, which he'd been specifically instructed not to do.

Which Ciel could understand. If a lady were to swear in his company, he'd be both startled and appalled but as a man, all he wanted to do was to tell each and every man that kept pawing at him to either piss off or to shove it.

As the young "Lady" walked ahead of him, Sebastian was pleasantly surprised that he didn't appear to be male. In his mannerisms at least. The crowd around them made the demon want to burst out of his skin and consume each and every one of their souls out of pure irritation. All their chatter and the pointless conversations. Ignored flirtations, over dramatic demands for attention, pressured laughter, and above all, ignorance. It made his stomach churn. Each and every individual in the room was more shallow than the last. Some could say that they weren't really all that bad, especially since each one contributed to a charity of some sort; but in the end, that just made them all the more lacking in character. They donated their wealth for the bragging rights, not because they actually cared about what happened to the people it went too.

As his gaze fixated on Madame Red, he silently noted that while among the others of society, she immediately melted into the crowd. Flocked by men who desperately wanted her favor and attention. It was disgraceful and more than a little sad.

His eyes roamed the ballroom and he was less than surprised to find that Grell wasn't among the cities most superficial individuals. The butler could claim to be shocked, but he truly wasn't. The man was off doing better things.

"Oh my goodness! All the lovely dresses, I can't believe how beautiful they all look!"

Both Ciel and Sebastian froze at the sound of the Earl's future wife. Her voice was unmistakable and the bluenette whipped his head around at record speed to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

The Marquee's granddaughter stood off to the side, marveling at all the women on the dance floor and the sight was like a bucket of cold water down the Phantomhive's spine. A flood of panic wracked his senses and he immediately looked up at Sebastian.

The young Master's distress was written on every feature on his delicate face and the butler could see the beginning beads of sweat appear on the boy's brow as he cast yet another frantic glance towards Elizabeth.

The butler turned tutor placed a hand on Ciel's back and quickly guided him away from the girl in the yellow dress, "Don't worry young Mast -, My lady. We'll just stay over here for a while and I'm sure she won't notice us."

Ciel wondered if fate had a sadistic sense of humor, for the moment Sebastian finished speaking, Elizabeth turned her attention to both of them, "Oh my! Hey, you! In the adorably cute pink dress!"

Sebastian cast a discrete look over his shoulder and bristled as he realized that the young Master's fiancée was hurrying towards them at an alarmingly quick pace.

The gentle palm against the bluenette's spine suddenly became slightly more forceful as Sebastian expertly weaved them through the thick crowds of people on the center floor. However, as hard as they tried, Elizabeth seemed to keep perfect pace behind them. The elder grit his teeth as they failed to escape the girl's attention.

With each step Sebastian could feel the bluenette's muscles tighten and become rigid as Ciel's carefully structured female idiosyncrasies quickly started to revert back to his normal everyday mannerisms.

As they stepped in front of an especially large group of people, Sebastian jerked the Earl down behind an overly large cake entered near the far wall.

"Why is she here, Sebastian?!"

Ciel leaned against the table and frantically looked for Madame Red, only for his hopes to be immediately diminished. She was completely flocked by men. Including Lau.

"If she sees me, the entire investigation will be blown open in front of all the nobles... AND the Viscount."

Sebastian lowered his voice sharply, "It would also become quickly apparent that the young Lady is actually the young Master."

Fear gripped the boy's nerves as the full weight of the situation crashed down on his conscious. Anxiety dulled the reawoken ache in his ribs as he began to hyperventelate, "If she sees me.. the Phantomhive name will be tarnished for generations!" His throat tightened as heat crept up to his face, "I would have to explain being caught in a dress to my future wife."

He swallowed hard and quickly tried to dab his face with a napkin just as Sebastian had taught him, "What are we going to do, Sebastian? We still haven't found the V-"

"Viscount Druitt! It's so lovely to see you again. It seems that you get more and more handsome each time I see you!"

The overly exaggerated tone of the woman's voice instantly caught the bluenette's attention and he searched for her before easily matching her voice to her face. The Duke's wife was excitedly talking to a tall blonde man that Ciel assumed to be the Viscount.

The Druitt was nothing like what Ciel had imagined. The man was about as tall as Sebastian with rich blonde hair that settled around his shoulders. He had high cheek bones and dazzling blue eyes that settled against pale snow white skin. A glass of champagne sat between his fingers as he easily conversed with the dark haired woman.

A little flutter danced in Ciel's stomach as he watched the Viscount talk with Duke Baliey's wife, Helen. His charisma was absolutely infectious, and she hung on his every word. The way his body language worked with the flow of his words was stunning and the Earl didn't have a problem imagining him luring an unsuspecting prostitute into the alley with a smile smile and a handful of words.

The demon covertly glanced around the room for Elizabeth before nodding at the young Phantomhive, "You'll have to greet him first. I'll stay here as another man could make him weary of you."

Ciel cast him an annoyed glare before mustering his courage, taking a deep breath and standing, quickly weaving his way between men and women on the dance floor as he made his was over to the blonde.

Duke Baliey had joined his wife in talking to the Viscount as Ciel arrived behind the suspected murderer. He stood tall and smiled warmly, "Good evening,"

As Ciel prepared to curtsy, the shriek of Elizabeth finding the mystery girl in the pink dress met his ears, making him cringe as he dashed away from the Druitt and back into the mass of the crowd, breathing heavily as he tried to get as far as possibly from his fiancée.

He yelped in surprise as Sebastian suddenly wrapped his long slender fingers around his wrist, tugging him over to the farthest wall, "This way, my Lady."

Ciel followed the demon without question, breathing heavily as they scooted through the crowd. Sebastian momentarily paused to catch the attention of one of the servers, cleverly directing him towards Elizabeth with the request of a lemonade. The Earl cursed his footwear and huffed in frustration as they finally stopped on the opposite wall. So close! A string of colorful curses rang through his thoughts before Sebastian's musical voice pulled him free, "This has become more difficult than we originally planned."

Ciel gave him a death glare and bit back his sarcasm, groaning quietly as the orchestra played in full swing and the men and women paired up for the next dance.

"I see no other way."

Ciel looked up questioningly at Sebastian before understanding dawned on him. He looked at the dancing crowd with horror and realized that there was no other way. Elizabeth was directly opposite of them and waiting for the dance to stop before she continued her pursuit of him. The Viscount was standing across the room talking to another noble and the only way he could get over to him before Elizabeth caught up to him would be to dance across the floor with Sebastian over to where he was standing.

A bolt of fear raced through the Earl's nerves as he instantly recalled the last time they'd danced together. The strange wave of peace and the inability to breathe afterwards. The zing of connection that he couldn't explain.

Sebastian offered the bluenette his hand and smiled knowingly, "As your tutor, it will be perfectly acceptable for me to dance with you."

He bowed slightly, clasping his free hand over his heart like he'd done so many times before as he continued to offer Ciel his open palm, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Dread almost buckled the Earl's knees and he swallowed deeply, a warm feeling lingering within the pit of his stomach as he thought about dancing with Sebastian. A small part of him that he tried to ignore whispered that the peace he'd felt on the previous occasion had been anything but bad.

He didn't want to admit it, but since then he'd tried to duplicate the tranquil feeling, to little result. The frightened part of his conscience wondered if he would feel it yet again with the elder before him.

A flicker of fear grasped the boy's heart before he accepted Sebastian's open hand with a timid smile.

The elder in black returned his smile reassuringly and Ciel couldn't help but to relax. Yes, he was about to dance as a woman in a group of unsuspecting nobles, and he was running the risk of not only ruining his investigation but also being exposed by his fiancée, but as he shyly glanced up at Sebastian he knew that the man wouldn't let either of those things happen. For the first time, he really did trust Sebastian. Not because of their contract or the fact that Sebastian was a demon, but because he'd never let anything happen to him before and he was more than positive that he wouldn't let him down this time, or any time in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's glove clad palm felt warmer than he remembered and Ciel looked up at the elder, a brief flicker of trust glazed his eyes only to be replaced by his signature perseverance as he stepped forward and they made their way out onto the dance floor.

The nobles surrounding them whirrled and dipped with a practiced elegance that the Earl could never hope to mirror. That alone made his stomach knot almost painfully as he glanced towards the Viscount.

Nobody paid them any mind as Sebastian pulled the disguised Earl close, laying a gentle hand against his lower back and stretching a pair of their hands out to the side. The tutor frowned softly as he felt Ciel flinch below his touch and he looked down at the boy. The warm and patient smile that they'd practiced earlier held firm, but beneath the pink layers of silk and the false smile, fear radiated from Ciel without pause. Normally, the demon was happy to sample the boy's negativity, but not here.

Deep within the dark and withered part of Sebastian's soul that lived on, he felt a faint echo of worry. A frown settled on the demon's lips and pondered the Master's mystery issue. There was always a chance that the young Lord was simply worried and overly tense about having to dance, as well as the upcoming task, but the butler highly doubted it. Sebastian was one of the few people who could touch the boy without making him recoil in disgust. There was nobody he trusted more, to the demon's knowledge, to handle him but there was something different about the way the boy held himself this time. There was an edge beneath the bluenette's exterior. A sense of unsettlement and an almost unnoticable sliver of distance.

Sebastian drummed his fingers against the side of the boy's spine and Ciel instantly startled before shooting him a sharp glare, "Let's just get this over with, Sebastian."

Ciel always seemed to find his comfort in the impossible. It was intoxicating to succeed where all others had failed, yet, all he felt was panic. The urge to flee was overwhelming and the only thing that held him anchored was Sebastian's grip on his body. He wasn't afraid of the Viscount, Elizabeth or the other nobles discovering his investigations, no, Ciel was deathly mortified of himself. He didn't know what was happening to him as of late and he had no answer for some of his recent behaviors. There seemed to be no solid ground where there previously had been and each step felt like a major choice. Whether that choice was an advantage of a setback he had yet to discover, but as he looked back up at his ever faithful butler, his worry ebbed once again.

It was just one dance.

The crowd swept them up like a grain of sand against the ocean and Sebastian tightened his hold slightly to keep from losing him as they threw themselves wholeheartedly into the center of the storm. Sound and movement dulled the Earl's perception and as Sebastian led him from step to step, his heart slammed in his chest.

Every step the butler took seemed full of purpose and direction, and Ciel was only along for the ride. That final thought struck a chord within him and he suddenly felt a small swell of sadness. Sebastian made all of this possible. It wasn't due to his own investigations of sharp wit on his own side, it was because of Sebastian's ability to think on his feet and discover a path through the land of doubt. The Phantomhive always held an air of superiority and even a tad bit of arrogance around him, however, beneath the surface, he felt less than he appeared. He could fence and even fight to an extent but if not for Sebastian, he would have died long ago.

 _You would have died on that cold slab that you love to think about so much._  The boy winced at that particular thought and he swallowed heavily.

"Stop worrying so much, my Lord."

Ciel pushed his thoughts aside and glanced up at his bulter's soft spoken voice, "I'll protect you, my Lady."

His gaze narrowed and he puffed out his chest indignantly, "Of course you'll protect me," He lower his voice until he knew that only Sebastian would be able to hear him, "That's part of the deal. If you fail to protect me, you don't get the soul you so desperately desire."

Despite what he'd said and how he acted, Ciel was overly glad for Sebastian's reassurances. He was sure that the butler was more than confused by his demenor and though he longed to tell somebody the nature of his thoughts and frustrations, he dared not tell the demon any more than he already had. How would be react if Ciel told him about his brief moment of tranquillity and how the only place he'd found it was in the company of a sadistic demon that wanted to consume his soul and leave him within the void to burn in agonizing torture for the remainder of eternity? But then, if not Sebastian, who?

There was nobody else in his life that he could afford to show even a scrap of weakness too. He'd rather not show signs of frailty to Sebastian either, but really, what else could he do?

The rushed speed of his thoughts slowly began to match the beat and tempo of the music. His feet moved without having to think and he danced along side Sebastian with what appeared to be practiced ease. His body was no longer tense and ready to crack without reason. Instead, his body felt rather proficiant and the notes slowly started to blend together, leaving his thoughts in a temporary pause.

He'd been so afraid of what he might learn, of what his peacefulness could mean that he hadn't bothered to think about how he felt. Ciel didn't like to admit it, but he had a rather frustrating tendency of developing tunnel vision, and it was a habit he couldn't seem to kick.

With a final thought, the bluenette cast aside his worried thoughts. He locked away all of his worries over Elizabeth, the Viscount Druitt, Jack the Ripper, and his debt to Sebastian. It flowed from him like water and as he closed his eyes, he concentrated solely on the way it felt when Sebastian guided him.

For the first time since the death of his parents, Ciel allowed himself to feel whatever it was that he felt. The warm brush of Sebastian's coat against his bare skin, the heat from the elder's hand on his lower back, and the faint aroma of kitchen spices, shoe polish and something spicy that he couldn't name. He let go of his obligation to be a leader and let himself follow, to be guided blindly by the hand of another, and suddenly, it felt as though the shackles had fallen.

Serenity enveloped him and the layer of ice carefully guarding his heart started to drip. There was so much hurt in his life, so many excruciating moments that he couldn't even bare to face yet, and they'd all taken him over. His pain ruled his life and it drained him slowly, intent to leave him as a living, breathing shell until his revenge was finally complete.

Until Sebastian..

The Earl couldn't even finish the thought. So often within his every day life, Ciel was able to be indifferent to the fact that one day, perhaps one day soon, Sebastian was going to kill him. No, he was going to do worse than that. The demon was going to consume his soul as a five course meal, and condemn him to the inferno. But that isn't true, was it? Ciel had condemned himself to that fate. Even with that logic, the bluenette couldn't deny the overall sense of betrayal that he felt.

His conscious rejected the thought, but here, in this moment of blissful peace, the Earl couldn't hide from the truth. Everyone in his life had left him to the mercy of the Underworld. While he suffered day by day, in that cage, all those he loved were gone. There was no hope, save for death, in his future. But Sebastian had saved him, whether by his accidental call or not. Sebastian had slaughtered those men without a word and life was once again his to experience. But eventually, be it a week, a year, or ten years, the demon he had come to trust, would take that from him.

And worse than anything else, was that he had chosen that fate for himself.

As Ciel lost himself within the avalanche of his own emotions, Sebastian watched him intently with seemingly indifferent eyes. The moment the teen slipped into his trance, the butler felt it. The tightly strung muscles beneath his touch had relaxed slightly before, without warning, all the tension left the boy's body. The lines of worry disappeared from the bluenette's face and Sebastian felt the Earl lean closer against his body.

His steps matched the sway if the music without a hitch and as they neared the Viscount, Sebastian began to worry. The boy was unresponsive and though the butler was sure he could rouse him, a large portion of his conscious didn't want to. Ciel looked so calm and collected, but not in the way he tried to appear when he was at his breaking point. His unperturbed demenor was real, and the demon was hesitant to take that from him; but as they neared the Viscount, he realized he had no choice.

In a very unbutlerish fashion, Sebastian promptly stepped on the young Master's foot.

As the echoes of his emotions suddenly disappeared, Ciel snapped back to reality and he quickly took in their surroundings. Sebastian had successfully led him across the dance floor and the Viscount Druitt was less than fifteen feet away. As his tranquillity faded to the recess of his mind, Ciel stumbled sharply, the flow of their dance long forgotten.

Sebastian immediately took the window of opportunity and pulled the Earl off the dance floor, standing just a few feet from the Viscount, "I'm truly sorry, my Lady. I didn't mean to step on your foot. Please accept my deepest apologies."

Ciel nodded his head a fraction of an inch and he smiled softly before letting a deep frown grace his lips and he let the flow of accent run thick, "I was having such a good time. That was very rude of you."

"I can't blame him. Any man dancing with a woman as beautiful as yourself is sure to trip."

Both sets of eyes snapped to the warm voice of the Viscount. He offered them both a smile but his focus was intently on Ciel.

Sebastian bowed slightly, "I shall fetch you something drink, my Lady."

As the demon became a ghost within the crowd, the bluenette turned his attention back to the Viscount, "You were as beautiful as a robin taking flight."

He bowed slightly lower than Sebastian had and gently captured the pale fingers of Ciel's hand in his own as he brushed his lips over the top of the milky skin, delicately letting his hold on the teen's fingers linger before letting go and straightening, "I trust you're having a good time. Who did you come with?"

A shutter went down Ciel's spine. His voice was as thick and sweet as warm honey. The way he dropped his voice to a whisper and drew out his words made the Earl shiver. The women he'd killed never stood a chance of denying him whatever he'd asked for.

"I came with my Aunty Angelina."

He raised an eyebrow and cast his aunt a glance, "Madame Red?"

The boy in the pink dress nodded excitedly and smiled innocently, "I've been having such a fun time, but all I've wanted to do all night was meet the Viscount Druitt in person."

"Is that so?"

Ciel let soft blush color his cheeks, "Yes, of course. I've begun to tire of dancing and socializing. I was hoping perhaps the Viscount would have something more interesting in mind." He looked up at the blonde with his glittering sapphire eyes through thick dark lashes.

"My, quite the princess aren't we?"

The tall and powerful elder slid up behind the bluenette and gently laid his palms on either side of the Earl's waist, "And what did you have in mind, my lovely little robin?"

He dipped his head and boldly glided his warm lips across the bluenette's exposed shoulder before lightly nuzzling his neck just above the pulse.

Ciel resisted the urge to rip himself from the elder's grasp. His skin crawled where the Viscount touched him and all he wanted to do was shove him away, but he couldn't. This was their one and only chance, and he couldn't fuck it up by refusing to do his part. Despite the lure of his voice and the delicate and seductive nature of his touches, Ciel was disgusted. It brought him right back to his months in captivity. It never felt this way when Sebastian touched him and Ciel closed his eyes, imagining Sebastian in the Viscount's place, a soothing sort of calm coming over him.

"Don't you know, dearest Viscount?"

Without warning, the orchestra led the song to a close and the couples who had been previously dancing began to drift apart. His eyes snapped open and panic immediately made his pulse thunder as he glanced up and caught sight of Elizabeth hurrying through the thinning crowd. He could feel the Viscount smile against the sensitive skin of his neck, no doubt thinking that he was the cause for the sudden increase in the boy's pulse.

"Hmm, I can think of many things." He lifted his head and gently pinches the bluenette's chin, making the boy look up at him. Deep blue eyes met stormy gray ones as the Viscount looked him over, "You're but just a budding rose, my robin."

The Earl smiled, "Now I'm not a little girl anymore. Surely that much is obvious."

Ciel cast a discreet glance towards Elizabeth and his heart started to really hammer. She was closing in on him and there was no way he could escape. He was unbelievibly close to cracking this case wide open and she was about to ruin the entire thing, as well as exposing him for what he really was.

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of his neck and he swallowed heavily. It was all about to be over. All their hard work.

At the very pinnacle of his dispair, a loud crash echoed through out the room. The Earl's attention snapped towards the source of the sound and his jaw dropped.

Sitting in the middle of the floor, not even twenty feet from Elizabeth, was Sebastian. He was kneeling next to a large cabinet and he glanced back at the bluenette, smiling coyly. He'd put on a thin masquerade mask and acquired a knee length black coat to help hide his previous attire.

"Now that we've reached the very height of the party, allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen in attendance an illusion unlike any other, with the use of this cabinet."

Ciel glanced back at the Viscount and the man looked slightly puzzled for a moment before carelessly shrugging it off.

Sebastian once again commanded the attention of the audience, "Now, I need but one single volunteer!"

He feigned indecision for a moment before pointing out Lau, "Would you be so kind as to assist me?"

The quiet opium trader looked almost surprised before smiling and walking forward to meet the demon in the middle of the room, "I'd love to be of assistance."

Sebastian opened the cabinet and took out a neat stack of razor sharp swords as well as two piles of chains, "I'm going to step inside this cabinet," he laid his palm on the wood for effect, "and I want you to secure it with these chains, and then pierce it with each one of these swords. Can you do that for me?"

The crowd gasped in astonishment but the Asian man looked genuinely amused, "Of course."

Sebastian bowed to the crowd with a smile, "I shall emerge from the closet unharmed. I assure you, there are no tricks involved."

The mystery illusionist straightened and made his move to step into the closet, "I hope you all enjoy the illusion." The elder stepped inside and closed the door securely.

Ciel watched with mild amusement as Lau raced around the cabinet, wrapping the chains around it until he ran out of the clinking metal links. He paused a moment and picked up the largest and heaviest sword in the bunch, testing the weight in his palm for a moment before stabbing it all the way into the top of the closet, directly in the middle.

A woman in the crowd gasped and the mens' eyes went wide, "He went right for the head first!"

Lau no longer hesitated. He grabbed sword after sword and slammed them into various parts of the cabinet with all his force, skewering every angle until he finally ran out of blades. He breathed heavily, gasping slightly before unclasping the chains, letting them all around the outside of the closet with a loud clank.

The crowd waited breathlessly for the impossible before Sebastian suddenly opened the door and stepped out, completely unharmed. The guests burst into a deafening chorus of applause and they all crowded around Sebastian, gazing at him, as well as the cabinet.

In the height of the chaos, Ciel turned back to the Viscount and put on his very best pout, "I've had enough magic. Isn't there anything else we could do?"

The Viscount returned his attention to the Earl and he smiled seductively, "Quite persistent aren't we? Well, if you insist."

The blonde slipped back into the soft shadows and easily swept one of the curtains aside, revealing a hidden door behind the thick velvet.

He turned the knob and held the door open for the young lady, "After you, my lovely robin."

Ciel clenched his fists but grabbed the hem of his dress, lifting it elegantly before sliding past the thick wood frame and into the darkness. The Viscount was right behind him and as the door closed, he caught the scent of something sickly sweet.

It burned the inside of his nose and he could feel his eyes start to water as the room began to lose focus. Everything was swaying and doubled and though he couldn't see much, he was vaguely aware that his senses were failing him and that he was starting to feel overly sleepy. His eyes drooped until finally closing. The moment his pale lids met, the world was lost to him and Ciel slid deep into the dark and comforting world of unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

_There was no escape. Strong, unflinching fingers held both of his wrists in an iron grip, forcing his knees to the ground. Rough hands ripped the stained cotton material from the small boy's body, giving no mind even as he cried out in pure unadulterated fear. He tugged and thrashed beneath their captivity, but his efforts were in vain._

_The scent of something hot permeated the air and adrenalin rushed through the bluenette's veins. Mere specks of dirt came into focus and he rapidly became hyper aware of every movement around him. The grip of his captors suddenly seemed all the more intense and the unforgiving ground beneath his knees was colder than he remembered. Chills crawled up and down the boys spine as the continued rush of adrenalin courses through him without pause. The fight or flight instincts of the natural order screamed throughout the youth's terrified conscious but there was no place to run, no way to escape, no hope of fighting his way free._

_A lone figure made his way up to the forcibly kneeling boy from behind, a red hot brand held in his glove clad fingers, "Hold him tighter."_

_The bones in his wrists threatened to snap as their fingers dug even deeper into his already bruised flesh. The boy whimpered in pain and tears brimmed in his eyes as the men with the hot iron stopped directly behind him._

_"I hope you remember this moment for the rest of your life, Phantomhive."_

_One of the men grabbed the back of his head and shoved him further down towards the ground, his wet cheek less than an inch away from the stone floor and his skin began to warm as the hot metal neared him, before without warning, the scalding iron was pressed roughly against the tender flesh of his lower back._

_A flood of white hot pain slammed into him like a tsunami at the drop of a dime and the boy screamed in utter agony from the very recessed of his soul. The bluenette's nerves were on fire and with each passing second, it only seemed to burn hotter. It felt as though his very skin was melting as easily as candle wax to a flame and his muscles jerked and convulsed as the metal sunk through the protective layers of his skin. He thrashed helplessly against the men holding him but the movement only drove the metal deeper into his flesh, making him scream louder. He finally went limp in their grasp, his throat raw and bleeding from the blood curdling shriek that had echoed through the room._

_The man behind him pulled the cooled metal from his body and he flinched as he felt the cold air hit it, making the brand burn even more, if that was at all possible._

_The elder came around to face the young boy and grabbed his matted blue hair, forcing his head back until their gazes met and he smiled wickedly, "From this moment on, Earl Phantomhive," He sneered the name and tossed the branding iron aside, "Everyone will know what you really are. A slave. You're worthless now and you've never been more beautiful."_

_He nodded to the men holding the boy up and he dropped his head before standing and exiting the room without another word. His captors jerked him to his feet and dragged him along, making their way through the damp halls and led him back to the door of his own personal hell._

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive woke with a start and a rush of fear surged through him as his eyes met nothing but black. The nature of his nightmare, as well as his memory, left his skin to be chilled by a thin layer of sweat.

Emotions whipped back and forth through his heart like a hurricane and the tight feeling in his chest almost made the corset seem barable. The resurfacing of his most secret and well guarded memories left him shaken but as he cast his senses outward, he was immediately able to reassure himself that he wasn't back in that place. The air wasn't damp enough, and there wasn't moss beneath him.

_Sebastian killed those men. He slaughtered them and their blood stained the floor like paint. Their last moments of life were filled with pain and inescapable fear and horror._

The reassuring thought instantly cooled his electric nerve endings and he took a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs. Meditation quickly overcame the bluenette as he calmed himself. He concentrated on the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he exhaled, the way his muscles began to loosen with each breath.

The material surrounding his wrists had a small amount of slack and the young Earl was positive that it was only cheap rope that held him in place. He gently tried his bonds and discovered that his arms were bent at the elbow up towards his chest and bound to his body. The ropes around his wrist were slightly tighter than those around his arms and the bonds holding his wrists together had been connected to a single loop of rope that'd been wrapped around the back of his neck, holding his arms even more firmly against his chest. From what he could tell, there wasn't anything binding his legs, but the way they'd seated him left his limbs dead with sleep and lack of circulation.

The rhythmic beat of his heart finally began to slow, and as the sound of voices fell within the range of his hearing, the bluenette stilled even further.

"Next up, we have the crown jewel for the night. The Viscount's choice!"

The appropriate 'Ooo's and 'Ahh's were exchanged and and the bluenette was momentarily confused before his attention was once again drawn to the attention of another speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on upon this beauty."

The rustle of material rapidly being removed caught the Earl's undivided attention and though his vision was still blinded, he could see faint scraps of dim light through whatever material was covering his eyes.

A knot formed in the bluenette's stomach. An underground auction. The gears within his clever mind finally found what they needed to begin moving and all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. The Viscount must have been selling the stolen organs from the prostitutes! It seemed so overly obvious now that it was out in the open. Ciel sighed softly while listening to the murmurs of the bidders.

"This lovely little robin is a jewel for any collection. As you can see, her skin is the perfect mirror of freshly fallen snow. Treasure her as a pet, she will make an excellent addition to any ritual, don't you agree?"

The Viscount's luscious seductive tone made the bluenette shutter. The memory of his honey smooth voice in his ear made him want to vomit. He felt utterly helpless and the reminder of the Viscount only made him feel worse, but below that meek feeling was simmering rage.

"Her eyes are a shade of blue more beautiful than any sapphire in existence. Allow me to show you."

The black material was suddenly pulled from his eyes and his pupils constricted as they met the light. As his vision focused the knot in the pit of his stomach tightened. Just as he'd thought, thick iron bars surrounded him, holding him captive as the audience gaped at him, quietly discussing his future amongst themselves.

"The bidding starts at 1000 pounds!"

The bidders rapidly began upping the price, their voices rising in pitch and volume with each increase.

His lips thinned out into a tight lipped grimace and his simmering anger finally came to a boil. He was a Phantomhive. An Earl and the Watch Dog of the Queen. To be thrown in a cage, bound and sold off like a common beast? Insulting. Disrespectful. It didn't matter to him that they had no clue who he was or even that he wasn't a female. All that mattered to him was that, once again, he was sitting in a cage being gawked at.

His patience had finally worn to thin and he looked over each and every one of their faces with irritation, "Sebastian. I'm here."

* * *

Sebastian lingered silently within the shadows of the party, quietly observing those around him that seemed oblivious to his presence. It was probably better that way. Truth be told, the demon was in a right foul mood. He'd been rather preoccupied with distracting Elizabeth with the illusion to watch properly but he'd still seen the way the Viscount touched Ciel.

It would've been invisible to the over confident blonde, but Sebastian had known instantly that Ciel didn't want to be anywhere near the man. He had yet to determine if that was because the Viscount was a man, he was a murder suspect or merely because the Earl didn't like to be touched by others without his permission. The butler assumed that it was an odd mix of all three reasons but when it came to Ciel, one could never be entirely sure.

All he knew was that the moment he saw the elder's lips touch Ciel's shoulder and the flash of repulsion in the bluenette's eyes he'd wanted nothing more than to rip the Viscount apart limb by limb.

Blood lust had pooled in his stomach and left its mark on his heart. Ciel was his property, his meal, and on occasion he'd even go as far as to say that they were friends. The blonde was caressing the boy's skin and whispering suggestivly in his ear, making the butler's jaw clench. The fool was toying with what belonged to a demon. This demon. Sebastian was easily the more dominant and powerful species between the two of them and his instincts practically demanded that he make an example out of the blonde.

However, what enraged him even more was when a soft smile met the boy's lips and a faint blush colored his pale cheeks. Some unknown emotion clawed and ripped at his insides as he saw the small reaction from the bluenette . Unfortunately at that exact moment, he'd been needed inside the closet; and after his performance, including the time it took to separate himself from the wave of new fans, Ciel had disappeared, along with the Viscount.

Sebastian knew that the pair hadn't left the manor, that much he was sure, but until Ciel called for him, he wouldn't be able to tell exactly where in the manor they were without going in search of the bluenette. In a sense, the covenant felt like a kite string. The elder could feel the slight pull as Ciel moved farther away from him and he could potentially tell which direction he'd gone; but it was vague. If the devil's seal was covered, as it normally was, it made the task all the more difficult.

As he thought back to the young Master his mind began to wander effortlessly. The boy was an enigma. Sebastian had been alive longer than any of the humans currently walking the Earth, longer in fact than many of his own race, but the Earl of Phantomhive still managed to surprise him. He could admit that he felt protective of Ciel for more reasons than just his soul.

When he was gone, the world would lose one of the few interesting people that made up its numbers. Ciel was driven and clever. Stubborn to a fault and willing to sacrifice to serve the greater "good", so to speak. His thoughts were his own and he didn't follow the rules of society just because that's how he was expected to feel or react. He was original, if such a person existed. More original than anybody here.

Sebastian cast a look around the room. A number of the guests had begun to trickle out but the majority of the party was still in full swing. Tedious. All they did was dance and flirt. Even their conversations were dull and rehersed. Nobody ever said what they meant, accept for Ciel.

As that final thought rang through his conscious, the string went taunt, "Sebastian. I'm here."

A smile curled the demon's lips and he disappeared into the darkness. Finally. The Seal was revealed and it led him to the boy like a map. He weaved effortlessly through the underground chambers of the manor and it was almost as if time had stopped for him.

Well, it hadn't stopped entirely. Everything around him was in slow motion. It was almost as if the steady tick of passing seconds had to run through a river of molasses. The flickering candle flames were slow and lazy, licking at the surrounding air without the vigor they normally possessed. With a will and a want the flicker of light died out entirely and the gasps of the nobles filled the small room.

His pupils turned to slits and dialated within the darkness. The room was as clear as daylight and the look of fear on all their faces made his skin prickle with excitement. He could taste their confusion, the panic of being in the dark, and the beast within roared with triumph and approaching victory.

Sebastian could feel Ciel's presence against the back of his mind and he smiled as he caught sight of the boy. The sadistic nature of Sebastian's personality purred in approval, the blood quickening in his veins as he took in the Earl's appearance. The boy was bound and helpless to his captors, but his expression of defiance stayed strong. The twinkle of vengeful arrogance shone brightly in the boy's dark blue eyes. And among his strong and resilient features was Sebastian's personal mark. The sight of his seal marking this specific individual sent a wave of territorial pride through him and his rage suddenly returned as his thoughts turned to the one who'd touched Ciel.

He scanned the small crowd his eyes lingered on his prey. The Viscount. He was looking wildly around just like the rest if them and the demon snarled within his skin. The tall blonde had dared to touch something that belonged solely to a demon, and worse, somehow the repulsive excuse for a human had managed to make Ciel smile. He'd put color in the boys cheeks and that thought alone only enraged the ravenette more.

For reasons he couldn't explain, Sebastian's rage boiled over and the electric flow of power across his skin seemed to snap and crackle with renewed energy. The angrier he got, the slower time seemed to crawl.

Sebastian stalked towards the crowd and spent less than ten seconds with each one. His skilled fingers jabbed at the three paralyzing points along their spine and the two on either side of their neck. The effect was instantaneous. Each one fell silently, unable to scream at the pain that shot through their nerves and held them temporarily captive. Unconsciousness enveloped each of them in mere seconds.

But he'd saved the Viscount for last. He set the man in his sights and fell behind him like a shadow. The predator within him was normally content with trailing, watching his prey struggle while he played with it, but not this time. Sebastian ripped his white gloves off and grabbed the Viscount roughly by the shoulders.

The blonde was instantly pulled into the demon's power bubble and time flowed as it should around them. Sebastian silenced the air around them with a harsh thought and held the Viscount by the scruff of his shirt, pulling them face to face.

Maroon eyes morphed and became four glowing blood red ones that started deep into the Viscount's soul with burning hatred. The beast within had been released and all thoughts of proper etiquette no longer applied.

The blonde's eyes widened in unbelievable fear and he whimpered helplessly. Sebastian eagerly drank in his terror, the glassy look of hope draining from the man's face driving him harder than before.

"Viscount Alabaster Druitt," Sebastian stared into his eyes, smiling as the Viscount's fright swelled at the mention of his name.

"You should learn not to touch things that don't belong to you."

His captive's eyes flickered to where Ciel was still bound and caged, "That's right. Your actions have been inexcusably rude."

The demon pulled the Viscount in close, almost as if they were lovers, his lips lingering just below his ear, "I'm going to drain you dry, and then I'm going to take back what rightfully belongs to me."

He gripped the man's throat in a flash and squeezed sharply, leaving no room for the Viscount to speak, "I'll think of it as my prize for killing you."

The blonde's eyes bugged and he desperately tried to apologize or offer some form of an excuse, but Sebastian would have none of it. He dug his fingers into the Viscount's throat, his clawed nails sinking into the flesh. Sebastian sighed contently as small rivers of blood started to trickle down over his pale flesh and he held the blonde close, their bodies pressed intimately together as the life force steadily flowed into the ravenette.

The healthy glow of life quickly began to drain from the Viscount and he gaped like a fish as his skin became withered and delicate. His hair started to gray at the roots and worked it's way down until every speck of gold was gone. Muscles rapidly shrunk and clung to the bones, the skin sagging from his form and after a few moments, Sebastian was holding a mummified skin encased skeleton in his arms.

With a lewd pop, the demon pulled his fingers from the late Viscount's throat and let him drop. As the bones hit the ground, they burst into dust. Sebastian snickered and kicked the pile, sending the dust in all directions, watching with satisfaction as the small particals settled.

It wasn't as good as a soul, but Sebastian felt temporarily satisfied. His body hummed with power and the beast was tamed, even if just for the moment.

With a brief flick of the hand, time began to flow steadily and the silence that'd previously surrounded him dissipated. Candle wicks flickered with returning life and Sebastian approached the bluenette with intent purpose.

"Of all your talents, I dare say being captures is the most successful."

Ciel cast him a glare, "Get me out of here."

The butler bowed his head respectfully and grasped one of the bars in both hands before easily bending them apart. The metal squealed in protest but Sebastian ignored the sound and bent them open far enough for him to reach in and pull Ciel out. With a quick flick, the ropes surrounding the boy's wrists fell and he wiggled out of the annoying restrictions.

Blood thrummed in his wrists and relief coursed through him as he was freed. He glanced around and was happy to see that all parties of the audience were unconscious and looked to have faint grimaces of pain on their features. Irritation flushed through him as he realized that the Viscount was not among their numbers.

As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian spoke in a calm and reassuring tone, "The Viscount Druitt has been taken care of."

Ciel gazed up at Sebastian greatfully for a moment before hugging him tightly around the waist, his cheek pressed against the ravenette's chest. The contact and comfort of another body was essencial to the bluenette. The reawoken wounds of his past were split open and bleeding, and the pain that he'd put off for the moment was returning. It filled him with mild dread and as strong as he was, Ciel needed to know that he wasn't alone. That this wasn't the end. He needed to convey the depth of his gratitude and he could think of no other way to express what he wanted to.

Sebastian was visibly startled by the embrace, especially after the way the Earl had reacted to the Viscount touching him but the demon slowly wrapped his arms around the boy's body.

He was warm, like most humans, and Ciel gave him a hesitant squeeze before letting go, "Sebastian?"

The demon raised an eyebrow in question, "My Lord?"

"Take me home"

Sebastian smiled and bowed his head, clasping his regloved palm over his heart, "Of course." The ravenette easily scooped him up, cradling the boy bridal style before flitting through the winding pathways of the Viscount's manor.

Ciel paid their location little mind and he laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing deeply in calming relief. The familiar scent of kitchen spices, shoe polish and a hint of something sweet washed over his senses, just as it had when they'd danced and he slowly relaxed against the elder's body. He felt utterly safe and protected.

With a start, the Earl realized that his previous thought was likely the reason he felt so tranquil and at peace when he was with Sebastian. Safety was rare in his life and Ciel didn't like relinquishing control. Even for a split second, because he knew that it only took a moment to slip a knife between the ribs of your enemy, but with his faithful butler, Ciel felt nothing but protected. Sebastian would never let anything truly harmful befall him. It was a luxury he rarely experienced.

The pleasure he felt because of that particular revelation left his heart warm and comfortable. He cast a secret look at the demon and calmly observed. They were racing down the empty streets of London at inhuman speed and Sebastian looked completely content. His face was calm and collected, his eyes set ahead towards their destination.

There were so many things that Sebastian did for him on a day to day basis that he didn't care to acknowledge. His pride refused to admit it but Ciel knew that he wouldn't be able to carry out the duties of his everyday life without the butler's aid. His loyalty was unflinching and his work was unmatched by any standard. He never failed.

"Sebastian?"

The demon looked down at the boy in his arms, their eyes meeting. Ciel looked slightly conflicted, almost ashamed and the ravenette slowed down his pace so he could focus, "Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel felt his pride lump in his throat but he swallowed it sharply, "I really appreciate all the things you do. Thank you for saving me.."

The sentence hung open ended and the ravenette realized that the boy was referring to both the day they'd met as well as his rescue from the Viscount. Shock slammed into the demon and he almost stumbled over his own feet at the boy's words.

"My Lord, what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn-"

Ciel cut him off, "No, Sebastian. Thank you for not leaving me. Don't claim it was your duty. It's your responsibility to make sure I live, not that I'm comfortable. You could have left me. "

Confusion bloomed within the demon but he said nothing, nodding his head once before running at top speed back to the manor.

His emotions clashed, ringing through him like the meeting of two swords as Sebastian pushed himself harder and faster to get the Earl home. Unbridled worry flowed through him and part of his conscious raged that yet another human emotion had wormed its way into his life but he ignored it. The butler was focused more on Ciel's words than anything else.

Sebastian could admit that the morning he'd given Ciel the ring, he'd been surprised that the bluenette had thanked him. Surprised but not astounded as he was right now. The butlers first thought was that perhaps there was something wrong with him. Maybe while in their care, the Earl had been drugged but he didn't appear to be anything but genuine. Shaken up maybe, but not drugged. The demon's second thought was that Ciel was mocking him but that thought was cast away within the moment.

The boy's actions were yet another mystery and for the time being, Sebastian had to accept that he meant the words he'd spoken. With that, he also had to accept the deep rattled feeling inside his core. He was unaccustomed to people thanking him, especially his masters. In all his contracts he could only remember two other times when he'd been thanked and the words hadn't been nearly as genuine and sincere as Ciel was.

As Sebastian raced on into the night, holding the boy close to his body, the tides of confusion settled within the pits of his blackened heart and he was left to wonder just what'd happened behind those iron bars to leave the young Master so obviously not himself. His protective nature swelled and as he glanced down at the now sleeping Earl, he growled with anger. He should have spent more time with the Viscount. He should have made him suffer. It was no longer enough that the Viscount's soul was trapped on the plane of the living, bound to this world forever, unable to ever truly find peace. It wouldn't ever be enough.

Sebastian glanced down once more at the young man's face as they approached the wrought iron fence guarding the Earl's town house. His face was free of concern and Ciel slept peacefully, but just below the surface, a storm was brewing. Sebastian didn't know who or what had the strong boy in such turmoil, but he was sure that when the storm hit, nobody would be safe from the Phantomhive hurricane.


	11. Chapter 11

Mornings were all very much the same for the Earl of Phantomhive. However, on this particular morning, the pale boy within the soft and comforting blankets awoke to a different scene. Sunlight streamed through the glass panes of the window and the boy sighed as he stretched lazily within the comfort of his sheets. For the first time in months, he felt rested. The Earl didn't feel more tired than the night before.

_The night before._

He bolted up in bed and stared into the mirror opposite of him. His hair was disheveled, and his night clothes rumpled. The makeup that'd once made his eyes pop was streaked across his lids and the bridge of his nose, making his cheeks sparkle. The bluenette could see the faint shadow of smeared lipstick against the corner of his mouth and his eyelashes were clumped with makeup. Within the whirlwind of chaos, his sapphire blue eyes sat wide and brimming with alarm.

Despite the disaster of last night's operation, Ciel felt completely rested. The constant dark circles that stubbornly lingered below his eyes seemed less dark and though he was still extremely pale, his complexion appeared more normal and the Earl ceased to appear sickly.

The boy's thoughts turned towards the end of the night and as he recalled the bars, the blankets felt all together smothering. He kicked them away and scooted further up the bed, practically glaring at himself through the reflection.

He couldn't begin to understand how he felt. How could he have revealed that much of himself to Sebastian? Memories swam alongside his senses and the boy could almost feel the reluctant return of his hug. He could feel the demon's arms around him and despite the initial hesitation, he'd felt safe. Always safe with Sebastian.

The revelations he'd fought so hard to avoid and ignore refused to disappear, and beneath all his disbelief, they burrowed deeper. Ciel could practically feel them; skimming along his cortex, gliding over his thoughts before sinking their barbs into his peace of mind.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Ciel's head snapped up in startled surprise. It had to be Sebastian. There was nobody else it would've been and as the bluenette cast his thoughts to the being behind the thick wood he didn't even hear himself acknowledge the demon, much less bid him entrance.

A bolt of panic arced through his body as he caught sight of the ghostlike male. He wasn't ready to see Sebastian. That much was obvious to the boy but there wasn't much he could do about it, aside from merely avoiding him.

The black clad butler silently rolled the cart into the young Master's bedroom and effortlessly closed the door behind him without breaking stride. Deep ruby eyes sought the Master's face in anticipation but the boy's face was blank and neutral. Disappointment flickered through the ancient before he turned his back to the bluenette.

"Young Master, I've brou-"

"Get out."

The butler glanced back at the boy, his eyes still glassy with deep thought, "Pardon, my Lord."

Ciel met his gaze, the glassy sheen turning flat and icy, "I said get out."

Sebastian's lips thinned and he bowed respectfully, "As you wish, my Lord, but if you'd allow me a moment of your time."

He grabbed the morning's newspaper and presented it to the boy with a courteous bow. Ciel glared at the demon before snatching the paper from his grasp and throwing it open, quickly scanning the front page.

Blood turned to ice and Ciel couldn't keep the shock from his face.

**"JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!"**

The boy's eyes darted across the grisly photograph before scanning the article below, with an ever sinking heart, for any mention of himself, the Viscount or any of the other parties involved.

_"The Scotland Yard arrived at the residence of Viscount Alabastor Druitt late Friday evening with the intent to arrest him under the counsel of an anonymous tip. The yet-to-be-named source of information told the men of Scotland Yard that the Viscount was directly related to the ongoing Jack the Ripper case, though whether that association was as a suspect or a person of interest is unclear. Police entered the Viscount's residence at the end of his annual Season ending party only to find that he was nowhere to be found. In the absence of the charitable Viscount, yet another woman fell victim to Jack the Ripper. Scotland Yard refuses to comment on what this means for their case, but we do know that Mary Potter was found just a few short kilometers from the missing Viscount's residence."_

The paper went on to recount the previous attacks as well as Jack's most recent kill, making the Earl droop with disappointment, as well as frustration. It ended with the briefest of mentionings concerning the unconscious men and women in one of the Viscount's many hidden rooms but Ciel wasn't surprised in the least.

Anger ravaged his senses and the impossibility of it all seemed to mock him. How could the man have escaped?! Sebastian himself took care of the Viscount. Was it possible that he failed? Was the Viscount truly Jack the Ripper? Did he have an accomplice? Were the circumstances surrounding his suspected guilt merely chance? Pure and simple coincidence, perhaps? No, no, no. It was all wrong.

To many variables, and not enough constants.

Ciel threw the paper aside and turned to address Sebastian, only to find that the stealthy butler had already vacated the room, leaving the Earl to his own thoughts.

What he really wanted to do was throw a fit. As immature as it sounded, there was no other way to describe what the bluenette boy wanted. He wanted to scream and rip books from their shelves. He longed to shatter all the delicate China and leave the mess for Sebastian, but that wasn't who he was. He was the Earl of Phantomhive, and as such, he wasn't allowed to throw temper tantrums.

Oh but how he hated to lose.

He felt his eyes narrow at the thought of not winning and the boy decided that it just wouldn't do. But where did that leave him, exactly? What information could be trusted and what had to be scrapped and recollected? Was it back to square one? No, it would hardly be necessary to start from the beginning.

The Earl slid out of bed and stood with a groan as he stretched, wincing slightly as he rolled his shoulders. Everything was stiff and the muscles around his ribcage were especially tender. From the corset, no doubt, but Ciel merely sighed and gave a halfhearted yawn before glancing around.

The bluenette was still unused to being left on his own in the early waking hours and he felt a pang of loneliness. It was just him. Of course there were others in the manor; Angelina, Lau, all three of the servants, four if you counted Tanaka, and Sebastian of course, but the boy still felt lonely. It wasn't uncommon for him to remain in Sebastian's presence for a good part of the morning, sometimes well into the afternoon, but on this day, in the wake of his absence, the young Phantomhive felt a bit lost.

Ciel frowned as he glanced down at his night clothes. It wouldn't do for him to attend breakfast in such informal wear but he didn't know how one went about choosing their daily outfit. That was Sebastian's job, but it couldn't really be all that difficult, could it?

Ciel threw open the doors to his wardrobe and practically groaned aloud. Almost everything was navy blue, grey, black, green or a shade in between and the blue eyed teen realized with a start that he had no clue how to choose what shirt went with which trousers. He wasn't exactly sure of the height difference in his shoes or what shoes were expected to be seen with what style.

He sighed in frustration and closed the doors with a bit more force than intended.

Of course, he could always call Sebastian back up and tell him to pick out his clothes but the boy's pride growled in warning. He didn't want to rely on the butler, but as he peaked back into the closet he knew that unless he wished to look like a fool, he'd have no choice.

However, that didn't mean that he had to let Sebastian know that. Not in the slightest.

The Earl smirked contently at the silent compromise, "Sebastian."

The boy's voice was barely above his normal volume but the demon heard it none the less. His internal frustrations raged on as he swiftly climbed the main staircase and made his way through the halls. He'd heard the sudden flutter of the bluenette's heart as he'd read this mornings headline but that didn't account for the previous attitude.

Sebastian was once again puzzled by the boy. He was like a flurry of thunder wrapped in a silk bow. All appeared well but every so often, the boom of colliding emotions could be heard. However, as of late, the thunder seemed to become restless and the butler, despite all his knowledge and his experience, couldn't seem to pin point the exact issue.

That alone was starting to drive the man crazy.

Aside from that, all the excitement seemed to be centered around the case, but the elder knew that wasn't the problem. Their little mix up certainly wasn't helping, but that wasn't what had the Master knotted up so tightly.

A soft knock at the door alerted Ciel to the demon's presence and he bid him entrance with a lazily drawn word.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

"Run me a bath, Sebastian, and prepare my attire for the day."

The butler nodded with a small smile, "Of course, young master. Will you be requiring anything else?"

"Indeed, will you retrieve my case files and make sure they're waiting in my study?"

The butler was momentarily baffled by the small shift in the bluenette's attitude. He wasn't even sure that Ciel realized he'd asked him to do something rather than just ordering it, but the demon didn't comment, "Very good, my Lord."

He bowed his head and went to run Ciel's bath, leaving the boy to his own thoughts within the other room. As the warm water poured into the bottom of the large clawfooted tub, Sebastian wondered if he should let his master in on the secret.

He was so unbelievably close to Jack but the boy just couldn't make the connection. One would think that after summoning a demon he'd be more open to alternate possibilities but it seemed that Ciel hadn't made the jump yet. Was it really so hard to believe that humans weren't the only intelligent beings that roamed the Earth? Of course he'd come to understand that humans were far more ignorant than most other creatures but the depth of that ignorance often surprised him.

The butler abandoned his thoughts as the Earl's soft footsteps echoed faintly in the background, alerting the demon to his presence. Sebastian smirked and turned around to undo the young master's buttons only to watch with shock as the boy slowly unbuttoned his shirt with steady fingers.

"My, my. Unbuttoning our own clothes now, my Lord?"

The comment slipped out before he could stop it but Ciel smirked, his cheeks betraying his inner embarrassment as they flushed a pale pink, "Shut up, Sebastian."

He'd barely finished stripping down before Sebastian picked him up and lowered his body into the steamy water. The bluenette let out a soft sigh of content as he sunk down below the water, the previous frustrations of his morning melting away.

"I shall attend to your papers and when I return I'll wash your hair. Is there anything else that you need?"

Ciel shook his head and the moment the butler exited the room, he let his head fall beneath the ripping surface of his bath water. He wasn't the best at holding his breath, most of that having to do with his chronic athsma but in those few moments when he was completely submerged, the boy felt content. Life wasn't as complicated. In that moment, his only two thoughts were his peace of mind and the subconscious reminder that he would need to breathe again soon. All else was but a shadow on the wall, and though he took his work very seriously, it mattered very little in these moments of silence and primal instinct.

He knew he should go up, but the peace felt incredible. It was a luxury that Ciel missed. The steady burn in his lungs continued to increase as the Earl stayed beneath the water and when he could take no more, the boy slid up from beneath the surface, gasping for breath. The air felt cool and refreshing as it expanded within his lungs and he laid his head back against the lip of the tub, enjoying the calm blanket that seemed to wrap around his conscious as he flickered in and out of awareness.

As Ciel let his subconscious take the reigns, he found his thoughts returning to Sebastian again and again. There was no denying that the demon played a very significant role in the bluenette's life, but when did he get so close? Nobody knew more about him than Sebastian. On the topmost level that frightened him more than anything, but just below the surface, it filled him with reassurance. One person, even if that person was a demon, understood him. Somebody could see what happened to him, what changed his life so suddenly, and they didn't condemn him for the choices he made. None of the choices he made; not the ones in his right mind, or in the grips of death.

As Ciel glanced down into his barely visible reflection his thoughts took on a slightly different path. Who was he really, and was that all due to his choices? Was some of it because of Sebastian?

The demon silently entered the room moments after his name had flickered through the boy's thoughts. He watched with rapt attention as the bluenette continued to broad in the cooling water. His eyes were still and serious but they lacked in recognition. Ciel's thoughts were miles and miles away. Not even the presence of a demon could pull him from their depths and in that moment the butler was brimming with curiosity.

The Earl of Phantomhive was a complicated young man, even Sebastian himself could admit this, but he had a steady thought process that never seemed to jam. So as the butler gazed wordlessly to his young Master, he couldn't help but to wonder what had the boy so stuck. What delicate and intricate issue had the boy strung so tightly?

The web of emotions and endless questions began to thicken and clump together before Ciel was brought out of his chaotic mind with the introduction of Sebastian's fingers to his scalp.

"I didn't mean to startle you, young Master."

Ciel waved it off and sank lower in his bath water with a soft and content sigh. He wouldn't admit it but this was one of his all time favorite things. Sebastian added just the right amount of pressure and he never pulled his hair or got soap in his eyes. It was utterly relaxing as the older man's skilled fingers glided up and down his scalp, covering each strand with the faintly scented shampoo.

All faint thoughts of tension quickly abandoned him and Ciel allowed himself to relax against the unwavering edge of the tub. Everything was always so complicated in his world, but this wasn't complicated. This was simple and easy. It was just Sebastian and himself. No words were needed and as the boy allowed the butler to wash his hair, the unwavering block on his thoughts seemed to melt away.

The Viscount seemed like the most logical choice, but in a world that wasn't what it seemed, what role did logic really play in such a situation? The supernatural lingered just behind the scenes and what's to say that someone or something didn't just decide to escape. Was it really so far fetching to believe that Sebastian was the only supernatural entity that walked the Earth?

Just how many demons were there, and what other creatures lingered behind the veil?

The bluenette's eyes hardened and he could feel his heart start to hammer just behind his ribcage as a wave of new possibilities flooded his consciousness, "Sebastian."

The butler's fingers stilled momentarily before continuing, "My Lord?"

"Don't ever lie to me. That's an order. Do you understand?"

A flicker of mischief crossed the demon's features as he began wringing out the excess soap, "Of course."

He was so close. Sebastian could practically feel the dark connections radiating from the Earl's skin. The faint hum of human life, flickers of hidden power coming to a spark. The gift of knowledge.

"Now, Tell me, Sebastian. Are there others like you?"

The satisfied smirk grew, "Demons?"

"Of course. That is what you are, isn't it?"

The tone was mocking but Sebastian noted the true curiosity behind the jab, "Yes, my Lord."

The Earl grew visibly frustrated, "Yes, what, Sebastian?"

"Yes, I am a demon, and yes, there are others like myself."

The flush of a correct theory arced through Ciel and he smoothly continued, "Are there, perhaps, other beings that are similar to you?"

"Similar?"

Ciel sighed in annoyance. He would have to be extremely specific.

"Are there other supernatural beings that have access to Earth?"

Sebastian hummed before covering the bluenette's eyes and pouring a bowl of water over his head, the thick soap gliding effortlessly down the fair blue strands of his hair. Droplettes of shampoo floated along the surface of the water and Ciel huffed, "Sebastian?"

"There are a number of beings that walk the surface without the notice of humans."

Ciel opened his mouth to drive his question home but the demon gave him pause, "If I may, my Lord."

The butler rinsed the rest of the soap from Ciel's hair and wiped the water from his brow, "Are you finished?"

The younger male clentched his jaw as Sebastian danced around his questions but nodded, eager to escape the chilly water.

Goosebumps peppered the boy's milky flesh as Sebastian lifted him out of the water. A soft fluffy towel was wrapped around his body before his feet even hit the floor. Warmth soothed him and he glided into his bedroom ahead of Sebastian.

His chosen clothes sat undisturbed at the end of the bed and Sebastian quickly ran the towel over his companion's body before helping the bluenette into his clothes.

As white gloved fingers steadily buttoned his shirt, Sebastian spoke up, "Not many beings choose to linger within the human plane. I'm here because I was called. Some demons choose to roam and seek their victims randomly."

He straightened the younger male's shirt, smoothing away any wrinkles, "But, there is another creature. Another ancient that actively wanders through your world, but they aren't supposed to deviate from their duty."

Sebastian stood abruptly and snickered, "But what would you expect from savages such as them?"

Ciel looked up at his butler and found himself once again viewing the demon in a different light. He wasn't just a butler. He was more than just an attractive man. He was a supernatural being. A consciousness that'd walked the Earth longer than any mortal could dream. He'd watched humanity grow and mature.

"What exactly are they, Sebastian?"

The butler regarded the boy with a slight smirk, "They're the carriers of the dead."

Ciel's brows furrowed in confusion and Sebastian let out an amused sigh, "Really, young Master, isn't it obvious?"

Sapphire eyes flashed in recognition, "The soul."

A smile curved the elder's lips, "Very good."

Piercing maroon eyes focused on the Earl's face as he circled the teen, "All souls must go somewhere."


	12. Chapter 12

Daylight quickly faded into darkness as Ciel pondered over the conversation with Sebastian. The puzzle wasn't entirely solved, but it might as well have been. Within hours the duo would know who Jack the Ripper was. Impending victory set the boy's spirits high and as the stars made themselves known, he found himself considering the chess board.

The heavy black king felt comforting in his palm and as he leaned towards the pieces, he trailed slender fingers over the decorative table top that held the heavy marble board. The wood was warm, inviting and for a moment, Ciel forgot that it was all a memory. It wasn't the same table and it never would be again.

_Just like me._

He cast his thoughts away and slipped quietly from his troubled conscious to gaze into the dwindling fire. A foreign flash of maroon caught his attention and an unconscious smile pulled at his lips as he caught sight of his aunt.

Unlike before, her hair was completely unmanaged and her body sat freely under the projection of a loose nightgown. A burgandy robe was tied at the waist and she returned his smile with one of her own.

"I thought I'd find you here. Still working, hard as ever."

His soft smile turned into a grimace but he didn't comment.

"You work to hard, Ciel." The redhead sat behind the white army on the board and gestured to the pieces, "How about a game?"

The bluenette glanced over at the scatter of papers on his current work space, the dense web of connections stark against the parchment and he easily turned from his game in favor of the seat across from her, "Of course."

He returned the King to his place beside the Queen and looked expectedly up at her, "It's been a while since we've faced each other on the board, Madame Red."

She laughed and moved one of her pawns, "Indeed, it has. I must admit that I haven't gotten any better."

A smirk creased the Earl's lips as he slid one if the pawns into battle on the opposite side of the board, "Ah, but let's hope you haven't gotten any worse either."

A playful glare was tossed his way but no retort came as they focused on their own men, mapping out the potential moves and trying to read the others mind.

As the game went on, it was obvious that Ciel held the upper hand. The redhead across from him has already lost three pawns, a knight and a rook. The bluenette on the other hand had sacrificed one pawn and lost a bishop in a move that even Ciel hadn't seen coming.

As the shadows grew and the pieces along the board began to thin, Madame Red glanced up at her nephew, "So tell me, Ciel. How is the investigation going?"

The young Phantomhive bristled slightly as he recalled his recent failure before composing himself, "I've made progress."

The woman opposite of him glanced down at the checkered squares and hesitated for a moment before moving her remaining rook three spaces to the left in an obvious attempt to take out one of Ciel's knights.

"I don't get you, Ciel." She cast a look behind them to the silent butler that looked on from the shadows, "You've proved again and again that Sebastian is more than capable of the situations and demands that you present him with. Why not just leave the case to him? I'm sure he'd figure it out in mere hours."

The Earl of Phantomhive picked up the knight that she'd been aiming to take and he glanced up to meet her eyes, "It wouldn't take hours. Mere minutes. I'm more than positive that he already knows."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she remained silent, "Sebastian is the very best there is, but he isn't the King. I am."

He leaned towards her and smiled, "Sebastian is my force," He held up the knight, "He moves where I tell him to and until I give the word, until I tell him exactly what I want him to do, he won't move a muscle."

Ciel smirked and glanced over her shoulder at the demon only to find that Sebastian's maroon eyes were already on him, "I am the King. I wear the crown. I am the Queen's Watchdog. Not Sebastian."

He returned his gaze to Angelina, "If I let Sebastian do it, the accomplishments would not be my own."

"But that's not to say that he isn't a valuable player. Oh no. That would be foolish."

Ciel's eyes twinkled as he thought on to the inside knowledge that was only shared by Sebastian and himself, "You see, he's a special knight. He can go anywhere. Do anything. All the King must do is voice his desire and his faithful knight will make it reality."

He leaned forward and knocked her King over with the knight, startling her slightly, "Even if the task seems impossible."

"That isn't fair, Ciel."

She picked up his knight and set it back where it'd originally been, replacing her king in the process.

"No, I suppose not. But that hardly matters. Life isn't fair, Madame."

The bluenette glided his bishop across the board, effectively taking out the threat to his black knight, "When you play the pieces for real, there are no rules, aside from those you make for yourself. Everything else is fair game."

Her smile faltered as he briefly skimmed over his silent occupation, "Is that how you view what you do, Ciel? A game?"

He raised a brow and smiled coyly, "What I do, Madame?"

She sighed and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and holding them sadly, "You know of what I speak."

She glanced down at the board but it was obvious to anybody who knew her at all that she didn't even see it, "They wouldn't have wanted this, Ciel.. My sister. Your mother.. Vincent.. they wouldn't have wanted this for you. This life. They wouldn't have wanted to see you roaming the Underworld in search of their killer. For revenge."

He actually looked minorly shocked, "When you were born I was just starting out as a nurse. It was the first time I'd ever delivered a baby and I was so worried about you."

She gave him an adoring smile as the past filled her vision, "You were so small and perfect and I loved you instantly, even though you weren't my own."

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I worry for you Ciel. I don't want to watch you crumble away to nothing while you desperately try to avenge your parents deaths."

He scoffed and glanced down at the board, thinking intently for a moment before moving both sets of pieces in the syncronized order of impending moves until only black and white loyalty remained, "Revenge won't bring back the dead, Madame." He glanced back up at her, "The dead do not make choices. They aren't happy or disappointed or even offended. Because they've passed on. No, revenge is for the living."

His gaze hardened, "I've chosen this path. It's my choice to seek revenge on those that humiliated me. It's my choice to show them the same pain I faced. It's my choice to use every tool left to me by my predecessor, and if that tool is unbridled access to the underbelly of England, then that's what I have. That's what I'll use."

"Ravenge is my own. My path."

Her eyes held a note of sadness but they glittered with something else, the small smile on her lips meeting her eyes and she knocked over her king as she stood, moving around the board to stand in front of the bluenette. Steady fingers brushed the hair from his face as their eyes met, "Ciel. They would have been proud of you."

She watched as shock and disbelief flickered through the endless depths of his sapphire blue eyes, "They may not have agreed with all of your choices, but they would have been proud of what you've done and how far you've come."

Her warm eyes glossed over with memory and she smiled, letting his bangs fall back in his face as she laid a palm on the top of his head, "Especially your father. I see so much of him in you, and he would be proud that he passed his name and his legacy to you, Ciel."

Something pulled inside of the Earl. A deep chord within the confines of his heart was being tugged as those words sunk in. The thought of his parents being proud filled an empty space inside of his soul that he hadn't known was missing. Something that'd been left and forgotten but as he thought about it, the accomplishment seemed to tarnish before his eyes.

How would they be proud of him? How could they? He traded away his immortal soul for revenge and even now, he didn't regret it. Without that, he wouldn't have met Sebastian, and he would've died.

Sebastian. His eyes flickered towards the demon but the elder didn't seem to acknowledge him in any way other than meeting his gaze, silently questioning if an order would be given.

Or so he thought.

In truth, Sebastian's entire focus was on Ciel as he waited to discover how he would react to the older woman's words. Would he reject them? Or perhaps he would rejoice. The fact that he couldn't tell left him breathless and he realized just what held him to this one soul. The element of surprise.

The Earl's frown was soft and sad but not altogether unhappy. He sighed before quietly standing and surprising Angelina by kissing her on the cheek, "You have no idea what that means to me. And I shall end our night on that note."

She smirked and watched as he turned and headed back towards the door, her voice soft, "Just because you won again doesn't mean that I won't beat you eventually."

A deep silence enveloped them both as their eyes met. The quiet spark of understanding flowed between them. An unannounced apology, of all things, from both sides. They would not play chess again, and he did not accept her claims of his parent's pride. There was no explaining the nature of their discussion, but it was binding.

The moment lasted a mere fraction of a second before Ciel was gone, leaving Madame Red alone with Sebastian.

Angelina held her strong stance for a few more moment before slumping and burying her face into her hands, letting out an exhausted sigh, "That boy, Sebastian."

Her voice barely registered to the butler as he tasted the atmosphere, the demonic nature of his true being flashed in his eyes as the flood of truth arced through the air. The spark from both sides, each with secrets claiming their hearts. It hummed against his demonic core and he sighed contentfully. Power. The universal language. And as all those like him understood, there really was no "good" or "evil". Only power, and those to weak to seek it.

"I worry for him."

The soft spoken voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to her, giving a tiny smile of understanding, "Ah, yes, the young Master is quite.. stubborn."

She chuckled, "Yes, I suppose that's a way to put it."

Her smile disappeared and she looked up to the mysterious man in black. Her eyes were flat and calculating, "We both know the truth, Sebastian. Maybe not the whole truth, but that matters very little to me."

His soft smile turned to a cunning smirk worthy of any Slytherin, "Right down to the bare bones of the matter, my Lady?"

"Don't play coy with me, Sebastian."

He bowed slightly and stoked the dwindling fire, "Of course not, my Lady"

She stood from the chess board and turned towards the ravenette, "We both know that when this ends,"

He raised an eyebrow in question and she gave him a bland look, "When it does, because I am assured that it will indeed end, we both know that he will be without guidance."

Sebastian met the woman's fierce gaze, "This job, this.. duty. It was thrust upon him. There is no escaping this curse, Sebastian."

"When it ends, he will be more alone than ever."

The resolve in her eyes strengthened as she unknowingly looked into the eyes of the devil, "Sebastian, I must ask something of you. Something I could never ask of any other."

A slight prickle of curiosity caught his attention, "Madame?"

"Watch out for him. Stay by his side and don't let him stray from the right path. Nobody else could possibly guide him."

A jolt of surprise through the butler for a loop. She wanted him to protect the boy? He'd fully expected for the woman to ask for her life, or perhaps ask him to deceive his Master. Most humans lived for themselves, their number one priority was self preservation but the woman in front of him cared more for her nephew than herself. She cared more for his guidance than her freedom and perhaps even her life.

With slow and steady footsteps, he made his way over to her and he kneeled at her feet, bowing his head deeply in the ultimate sign of honor and respect as he clasped a gloved palm over his heart, "On my word, I will never abandon him. Not to his enemies, or himself."

Deep inquiring eyes met his own and she stared into their maroon depths, "Don't disappoint me, Sebastian"

She stood and glanced back down at him before, he too, rose to his full height, "It's late. I think it's time for me to turn in."

The male stayed silent as she walked over to the door and paused in the same manor that her nephew had. Angelina looked over her shoulder at the tall ravenette, her gaze cold, "I hold you to your word, Sebastian. All the way to the grave. On your honor and the honor of your kind."

Heat coiled around his core as she spoke, the tingle of a sealed promise branding itself to him from within as he once again dipped his head in respect, "My word."

She seemed satisfied before she slipped out of the door like a ghost. She was so like her nephew. In personality and mannerisms alike.

Sebastian lingered within the darkening room, taking in the shadows with little interest. Much had been revealed, to him and hopefully to the young master as well but would it be enough? Would it give Ciel enough time to prepare? Would he even know what he was preparing for? The demon knew Ciel was by no means stupid, but would he be able to accept what he learned? Her body language and the words she chose were subtle but not unrecognizable, especially to an expert like the Earl of Phantomhive.

However, the demon also knew that denial was by far the greatest disguise.

Ciel stood over the simple and purposefully ragged clothing his butler had laid out. Their plan demanded that his normal apparel was absolutely out of the question. Pity.

The bluenette sighed and picked up the rough gray coat, running his thumb over the course texture. It left much to be desired but he couldn't risk standing out.

He smiled down at the offending material, remembering the affinity his father had with similar things. The former Earl Phantomhive was higher on the nobility latter but he still enjoyed some of the simple things. Clothing being one of them.

Ciel could remember his mother playfully scolding his father, asking what the others of our stature would think if they saw him. Not that such things mattered to her. Not in the least, he knew.

The thoughts of his late parents made his heart swell with unwanted emotion. He wished he could've believed the words his aunt spoke. He wished his parents would've been proud, but he couldn't see how they would've been.

How could they have been proud of a person like him? A son like him? He threw away everything and would be, without doubt, the last of his line. The very last Earl of Phantomhive. How could either of them be proud of that? How could they be proud that he traded his eternal soul for revenge? To a demon no less. The fiend in black.

The Earl shoved the thoughts away and let the ice crystalize his heart. The heat of emotion slowly smothered under the sudden frost, leaving the cheap wool clenched in his fist. The dead were silent. They had no thought and made no judgment. He owed them nothing.

The bluenette shrugged out of his clothes and started throwing on the laid out garments. It rubbed against his skin and made him want to scratch. His trousers were sown in all the wrong places and the cap made him feel as though his intelligence took a sharp dive.

 _Ridiculous_.

The Earl smirked and unconsciously swept the wrinkles from his attire. It didn't matter what he was wearing. In mere hours, he would be putting Jack the Ripper to rest, one way or another.

An arrogant smirk curled his lips as he slid the harmless looking medical bandage over his left eye. The board was set. He could practically map the rest of the game. His knight was set to strike and the King that'd so valiantly tried to hide would topple.


	13. Chapter 13

The chill of night wasn't lost on the bluenette. Unlike many of his everyday outfits, the wind had no problem cutting through the layers of flimsy material that'd been forced upon him by necessity.

The close proximity of his demonic companion made the chill barable but the boy would be lying if he said he would rather continue to stand within the damp alley then to curl up in bed and lose himself within the comfort of unconsciousness.

However, the promise of victory drowned all thoughts of discomfort. A thick flush of anticipation hung heavily in the air as both males listened carefully to any and all sound around them. They'd been waiting for just over three hours and Ciel could feel his patience slipping. Continuing silence met their ears and the Earl found his train of thought wandering from the case and returning to the butler beside him.

After Sebastian released him from the Viscount's cage, the boy had expected taunts, small jabs at his pride, but they never came. Not in the hours that followed, or the next day. He'd stubbornly lingered on the edge of expectation for what seemed like an eternity before coming to the conclusion that Sebastian wasn't going to comment on the emotional wreck that he'd become in that fraction of time.

A respectful demon. The thought left a smirk on the younger male's face. He knew that his relationship with Sebastian was in no way ordinary but a small part of him wondered if all demons acted the way the elder did. Were they all respectful of their masters? Did Sebastian even truly view the bluenette as his master? Would it ever be possible for them to be equals?

No. The young Phantomhive shoved that thought away immediately with a sour frown. Sebastian was an ancient being with power that he couldn't even imagine, and he was a boy. A powerful and cunning boy, but human none the less. But he was also Sebastian's master. Did that even the scales? Did it even matter?

A sudden chill brought Ciel from his thoughts and he looked to Sebastian only to be momentarily stunned when met with the empty space beside him. He looked around for a moment in bubbling annoyance before spotting the butler under a street lamp. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at the man's kneeled pose before spotting the small animal in front of the elder.

A cat.  _Of course it was a feline._  He mentally rolled his eyes but continued to watch Sebastian in silence. His glove clad fingers stroked the sleek black fur with respectful adoration and the display shocked the Earl in a way. It was rare to find something that the demon appreciated. He took pride in his cooking and his skills, but there was never any indication that he enjoyed either of those things, but cats; the butler seemed to have an honest love for the furry beasts.

Ciel pondered the elder's affection with mute curiosity. What was it about the animals that caught Sebastian's attention? Sure, they were soft and some would call them cute, but they were also defiant and most of the time they couldn't be trained. However, nobody could say that cats had no sense of personality.

Perhaps that was why Sebastian adored them. They were defiant and each one was different.

The Phantomhive briefly entertained the thought of surprising Sebastian with a cat. The look on his face would be more than worth any annoyance the animal could cause. He'd always rejected the idea of a feline house pet under the pretences that he was allergic but in reality, his mother was the one who'd had an intolerance to the animals. She'd been extremely allergic and though the allergy wasn't passed down to him, it seemed like a reasonable excuse to avoid them at the time.

"Sebastian."

The butler looked up and smiled guiltily, "Young master?"

The bluenette sighed and let his eyes land on the small creature in the man's arms, "Let it go. You can't keep it and we have work to do."

Sebastian sighed but released the feline, scratching behind one of its black ears before shooing it away and returning to his place beside the boy.

"Maria Gale." Ciel rubbed his palms up and down his chilled arms, "She seems more trouble than she's worth." He sighed, "Sebastian are you positive that our friend will even show up for her?"

The butler looked down at his companion and smirked, "Of course, my Lord. As you know, aside from the missing organs and the penetration site beside the spine, all the victims had something else in common. He won't pass up an opportunity to finish off the last one."

Ciel glanced up at the butler and opened his mouth to reply before an ear splitting scream rang through the alley, making both males jump in surprise.

 _How?!_  They'd been standing in front of the only entrance! Nobody went by, not a single soul walked though.

The Earl raced for the door with Sebastian hot in pursuit and threw the it open, momentarily forgetting all forms of caution. Sapphire eyes widened in horror at the sight laid out before him, the sheer intensity of it all making him stop in his tracks.

Deep burgundy stained every visible surface and the young woman laid out before him was slashed open in the most brutal of ways, more so than the rest. Once blonde hair, forever stained crimson, clung to the limp curve of her throat as well as the swell of her shoulders. She was ripped apart from groin to collarbone and the pale white flesh clinging to the bones was smeared and dripping with the sticky red substance. The blonde's sternum was in splinters, the hollow cage that'd once protected her had been cracked wide open for all to see, her organs laid out, neatly organized; slick and glossy with internal fluids, but where her womb should of been was nothing but a chalice that'd begun to fill with the remainder of her life.

A drop of the hot crimson liquid splattered his face and the bluenette could feel it begin to roll down the smooth curve of his cheek while he watched the woman's fingers twitch helplessly. As the remainder of her blood began to pool around her body and into the gaping cavity, he could hear the gurgle of her lungs desperately trying to function, the hammering of her heart as she struggled and fought for life, but her fight was in vain. The steady thrum of resistance slowly dwindled as the exposed muscle lay defeated and exposed. There was no fixing what'd been done.

"NO!" A gloved hand flew over his eyes protectively and the butler pulled him backwards with a growl until his shoulder blades met Sebastian's torso but it was to late. He couldn't unsee the blood and the pain. He couldn't remove the scent of impending death from his senses. Rust and salt filled his nostrils, and the unmistakable stench of fear permeated everything around them, robbing the male of any hope for fresh air.

The boy felt his insides clench and he swallowed the bile sharply, desperately trying to keep the contents of his stomach down but the battle proved to be folly. It was to much. The sight of her broken body, the smell of burnt flesh and the feel of her blood against his skin.

He heaved and leaned over, throwing up his dinner onto the damp cobblestones between his feet, his stomach continuing to lurch even after everything had been emptied.

He unconsciously leaned back against Sebastian, greatful for the man's presence and he felt his butler pull him a tiny bit closer as his body began to tremble. The sight of her mangled body lingered behind his eyes and made him want to vomit again, but Sebastian's silky voice broke through the horror and soothed his shaken psyche, "A little over the top, don't you think? Very theatrical."

He hummed in mild amusement, "You'd think that a person such as yourself would've learned to clean up after themselves. Don't you agree, Jack?"

The lone figure lingered within the shadows, the steady droplettes of blood meeting the concrete breaking the tense moment of silence, "Or do you prefer, Grell Sutcliff?"

Sebastian took two steps back, guiding the young master with him and he smirked as the briefest flash of panic consumes the man's face before he stepped from the shadows, "N-no! I.. I heard the scream, I ran to help! T-there was so much blood, there was nothing I could've -"

"Now, now Mr. Sutcliff. There's no need for such an act. How could you ever hope to pull off such an apparent rouge looking the way you do?"

Scalding maroon eyes raked up and down the others figure with disdain, "A pitiful performance. I must say, this is the first time I've met one of your ...kind... in the form of a butler." A frown graced the black clad butler's features as he swallowed his distaste before a smirk replaced the mellow frown that'd twisted his lips, "And how the supposed mighty have fallen."

The smaller male looked momentarily offended before smothering it with a coy and suggestive smile, lime green eyes flickering to life behind the blood coated surface of his glasses, "Well, well, well~ Who would've thought?"

"Gorgeous AND smart~!"

Grell slid the stained glass down his nose with a sly grin, the smooth flats of his teeth morphing gracefully into razor sharp points as he dragged a thick tooth comb through dark brown locks. Eye catching crimson quickly invaded and took over chocolate brown, infecting every strand around it until there wasn't a trace left of the seemingly natural color. Glamors rapidly wavered, and the color red continued to consume everything in its path, leaving the once normal butler looking flashy and unquestionable flamboyant.

Long, thick waves of cherry red hair twisted and curled around the man's face, hugging his neck and trailing down his spine, ending just below the small of his back. Dark lashes framed neon green eyes, ringed by gold as they sat behind newly cleaned glasses. The sparkling red frames demanded attention as they sat perched on the redhead's nose, and Sebastian hardly contained a shutter as the feminine man in front of him accented one of his hips, persing his lips as he applied a thick layer of crimson lipstick.

"If anything, an A-list actress such as myself must remain theatric! It's in the job description, love."

Blazing green eyes dragged down the butler's body in an obvious visual caress, "But that isn't the only thing that's in my job description, Sebastian. No! Not Sebastian."

The reaper flicked the hair from his face in a dramatic swipe of the hand, "No, I do believe that I'll call you… Bassy~!"

The dark glaze of knowledge glossed over the man's eyes as his smile continued to grow until each individual sharp tooth was on display, "I'm not the only one practiced in the art of acting though, am I, Bassy darling~?"

Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he watched the reaper with disinterest, "My master made me who I am, and who I am is who I shall remain," the ravenette gave a smirk and glanced down at the boy that remained in his protective grasp, "For the time being, that is."

Grell huffed in overblown annoyance, "Oh but the hardships of being an actress! One must stay in character at all costs."

The redhead puckered his lips flirtatiously, cooing at the demon, "You've no idea how difficult it was to remain in such hideous apparel in front of a stud such as yourself."

"And what a stud you are, Bassy."

Green irises blazed with inhuman passion and Grell purred shamelessly with lust, "Delicious~"

Ciel stood in observatory silence, his stomach knotted but calmed for the most part. Grell Sutcliff. To be perfectly honest he hadn't expected it, but the Underworld was hardly what people came to expect. Even to an experienced trespasser such as himself.

The fluctuation in the supposed reaper's voice as he addressed Sebastian set the boy on edge. Perversion seeped without hesitation from the offensive voice, making the Earl grind his teeth in disdain. Unmistakable green claws of outrage viciously raked his insides as the man continued to seek his butler's attention but he stayed still, calmed only by the way Sebastian held him; as if the elder knew he'd attack Grell if the ravenette released him.

The exuberant butler pinched the bridge of his nose and dropped his head back in an over exaggerated display, "But woe is me, it can never be! For a woman hath stolen my affections." He flashed a malicious grin at Sebastian, "Where do your affections lie, Bassy~?"

The implication wasn't lost on the demon but he paid it no mind, content to direct his iniquities elsewhere, "A woman?"

The unmistakable click of soft stepped heels echoed through the alley, "Don't play ignorant, Sebastian. It doesn't suit you in the least."

The white hot grip of anger around his conscious was immediately extinguished as the unmistakable sound of his kin's voice reached his ears. The rapid thrum of his heart sputtered and the Earl within the demon's grasp froze with denial. He'd acknowledged the possibility of her involvement, but quickly discarded it in favor of the Viscount, especially after that night at the ball.

Hurt radiated from him in thick, relentless waves and time seemed to find a momentary standstill. The deception of his own flesh and blood, but also the betrayal from his ever faithful butler.

The Earl of Phantomhive prided himself on the fact that he only used Sebastian for so much. He was, in fact, the King and as the ruler of the board, it was his duty to make such decisions and to take part in the mystery. He had to earn the title of his ancestors for himself, but that didn't stop the hurt. Sebastian should have told him, should have allowed him the decency to react in the privacy of his own company. Logic and reason beat against the emotional whirlwind that tore through his conscious, but their voices were lost within the chaos, leaving the Earl detached as he pushed the gloved hand from in front of his face. The sight of his Aunt without the warmth of her smile drove the knife further in between his ribs.

The scarlet dress clung to her body, the criss crossed frills clinging to her legs lined with blood. The normal flush of compassion that played host within her features was icily absent. An unmistakable flatness colored her gaze and the coolness of her expression only drove the truth in deeper.

She was Jack the Ripper. Madame Red and her butler killed all those women. The duo ripped them open, stole their wombs and left them to bleed out in the dark. And there was nothing the bluenette could do to deny it or defend them.

"Madame Red."

"Ciel. While I'm not at all surprised to find you here, I AM surprised that your butler was able to see through Grell's disguise."

She shifted her weight to the opposite side and struck a pose that struck him as more appropriate to the Reaper than herself. Shock still rang true, but his pride and his instincts easily swallowed all other emotion. She was a killer. She had killed women in England. She broke the rules of the Underworld, and that couldn't continue. No matter who she was, he was a watchdog, and she was the intruder in his yard.

"Of course, you were on our original list of suspects, despite the fact that you didn't meet all qualifications."

She raised an eyebrow at the authority that colored his tone. Though she didn't show it, he imagined she was minorly startled that her big reveal had only affected him for a fleeting moment. In truth, her betrayal affected him more than he'd ever admit, but he wouldn't show weakness, not to her. This was his duty, and he wouldn't abandon it, no matter how unpleasant it proved to be.

"Really, Ciel? Suspecting your own kin! I feel almost insulted."

His gaze turned flat and he took a step away from Sebastian, squaring his shoulders indignantly, "I care very little for your feelings, Angelina Durless. If the possibility remained that you could be involved in any way, it was investigated. The status of friend or foe means little to me, or to her Majesty."

Sebastian reached into his coat and pulled a scrap of paper from his breast pocket, "Sloppy. Very sloppy, Madame."

Maroon eyes darted down to the bluenette before he flicked the parchment open, "Did you truly believe that we wouldn't be able to connect the dots? You laid them out for all to see, Madame." He shook his head.

Ciel felt the steel lace through his conscious as the cogs of victory over came his shock. The brilliant fire of winning drove all else from his mind and the boy embraced the power he held and pieced together the rest of the puzzle.

"Indeed. You see, Angelina, each of the victims had something in common, aside from the obvious." Ciel nodded his head towards the darkened room, "Something insignificant when compared to the violence and the missing womb."

Sebastian held up the creased paper, each name crossed off aside from one, "A small procedure. It took less than twenty minutes."

Accusing blue eyes met the cool and collected gaze of his Aunt, "You were the doctor, Madame Red. You performed those terminations."

Distaste crossed the Earl's features, "However, your alibi was perfect. Maddeningly perfect. It was impossible for you to slip out and commit any of the murder."

Sebastian flashed his signature smirk before stepping up beside the bluenette, "Impossible under human conditions."

The demon directed his attention to the flashy reaper draped in red, "But those rules don't apply to you."

Grell pouted with mocking guilt, "It seems we've been figured out, Madame Red. How unfortunate~!"

Angelina flipped her hair from her face, a brief flicker of sympathy crossing her features, the soft dwindle of light lingering in her brown eyes, "It's to bad that you didn't listen to me, Ciel. That you didn't listen to my warning about the Underworld and what you'll find there."

"I know perfectly well what I'll find there, Angelina." He gave her a pointed glare but resumed his silence.

Her eyes glazed over for a second, "I wish we could've played chess once more, but we both know it wasn't meant to be, even then."

Chocolate brown eyes searched his face for a moment before her conscious seemed to break right before his eyes. All traces of the warm woman he'd know disappeared in a flash of anger. Her features twisted in fury, "I will not be denied this time! I will not yield to you, Phantomhive!"

The rev of something heavy met the boys ears just as Sebastian jerked Ciel out of the way and took his place with ease. Both glove clad palms where on either side of the Reaper's deranged weapon. The circling blade of the chain saw was mere inches from the butler's face but he ignored it, staring the grinning red head down as he puckered his lips and blew the demon a kiss, "On your toes, Bassy~! We wouldn't want anything to happen to your darling dearest!"

A surge or exertion on the Reaper's end forced the man in black to take a step back and Grell smirked as he continued to advance. Sebastian held his ground and cast his arms down, driving the blade into the concrete in front of him, taking pleasure in the other male's brief moment of shock.

"Sebastian! What in God's name is that thing?!"

The demon pushed stray locks of hair from his face in obvious annoyance as he eyed the Reaper wielded machine with contempt, "The death scythe, if I'm not mistaken."

Though the butler had his back to the boy, he could feel the thickening of the bluenette's confusion. Ruby eyes met vivid green ones as he spoke, "Death gods have to have a way to separate souls from their deceased hosts."

A flicker of disgust flashed across his face, "Although, this one is particularly crude."

Grell blew the demon butler a kiss and hefted the blood red chain saw up against his shoulder, "I couldn't just have ANY death scythe, Bassy! I needed one to show off just how talented I really am." He winked suggestively.

The demon ignored the other male in favor of glancing down at the bluenette, "This does complicate matters, my Lord."

Ciel raised an eyebrow in question but remained silent.

The man in black sighed before returning his attention to the reaper, "The death scythe can -"

"Cut through anything, Bassy~!" Cherry red lips parted in a grin slicked with malice, "Even a yummy morsel such as yourself. It's supposed to be for severing souls from the attachment they have to their bodies. Buuut, that doesn't mean I can't use it for other things as well~."

Grell leaned forward and licked his lips, meeting Sebastian's uninterested gaze, "We could have quite a lot of fun~"

Maroon eyes narrowed as he was cut off by the other man, "Reapers are meant to go about their work with discretion and excellence. In turn, it is a butler's job to follow their master like a shadow, awaiting their orders."

He raked a dark look down the shinigami, "It appears that you lack the necessary qualifications for both occupations."

Ciel watched the banter, feeling mildly entertained before the craving for true power flooded his emotional core. The need to dominate those who stood against him, and in turn, the Queen.

Almost unconsciously, Ciel found himself pulling the dark patch from his left eye and dropping it along the cobblestones, both eyes opening and gazing at the world they found without mercy, "Sebastian."

Heat grazed the Earl's skin as the demon met his eyes, the contract seeming to glow brighter, "I order you, in the name of her Majesty the Queen to eliminate Jack the Ripper."

A devious smile curled the dark beings lips and he turned his gaze back to Grell, his eyes igniting in unadulterated amusement at the thought of making the Reaper suffer for his words, as well as his actions, "Yes, my Lord."


	14. Chapter 14

Silence prevailed. Though only for a fraction of time, it held. Sapphire eyes darted wearily from face-to-face as the demon and the reaper remained still, the calm nature before the storm making both humans in attendance hold their breath.

A bolt of irony seemed to strike as the clouds finally gave in to the weight of the rain. Small droplettes of water poured from the sky and Ciel shivered as the icy drops glided down over his exposed flesh. The flimsy wool did little to protect his body from the weather and within moments, he could feel the material of his clothes sticking to his skin.

The flamboyant redhead was the first to break the silence, "Well, well Bassy~ Looks like it's just you and me this time."

His eyes glowed with mischief and the godly being licked his lips, "I don't mind. I'm not really.. one for sharing. If you catch my drift~"

The demon simply sighed at the innuendo as he shrugged out of his heavy coat and turned his back on the reaper to address his Master. The elder contained a smirk as he felt a wave of irritation coming off Grell at being disrespected in such a blatant manor.

He kneeled before the bluenette and wrapped the boy up in his coat, "Hopefully this shall offer you some protection from the rain while I take care of this minor inconvenience, my Lord."

He stood and looked down into the face of his shorter companion, "When we return to the manor, I'll go about fetching you warm milk and perhaps a sweet treat if time permits."

Ciel nodded as he held the coat tighter around his body, barely able to concentrate on the ravenette's words as the radiating heat from the demon's jacket enveloped him, effectively driving out the cold.

As the butler stood and turned to give his full attention to the matter at hand, Ciel spoke up, "Sebastian."

The older male looked back at his contracted with silent aknowledgement, "I order you to win."

A coy smile curled the dark haired male's lips in a malicious grin, his eyes showing the true nature of his being as the contract beneath his glove burned for a brief moment, "Of course, my Lord."

Sebastian turned on heel and narrowed his gaze on the flirtatious reaper as the redhead beckoned him toward with his pointer finger, "Come on now Bassy~ don't keep me waiting."

The chainsaw reved ominously as the butler stepped forward and rolled his sleeves up to the elbow, "Mr. Sutcliff, I'd appreciate it if we could move this along. Rather quickly perhaps?"

A cool giggle penetrated the darkness as the reaper laughed above his roaring weapon, "We can do it however you like, dearest."

Anticipation broke as the obscene male charged him, bringing the spinning blade down towards Sebastian faster than possible, but the demon easily side stepped it. However, the ravenette was caught by surprise as the death god changed course the moment he missed the butler. Before Sebastian could think to move, Grell was already arcing the deadly weapon his way, driving the demon to the wall behind them.

Maroon eyes flashed dangerously as the shinigami began to close in on him. The raven haired male longed to release the monster behind the flesh. Delightful shivers raced along his cortex as he imagined the look of fear that would play so beautifully across the reaper's face. But he couldn't. Ciel had forbidden him from showing his other face.

The beast growled in warning at the binding reminder before Sebastian cast his eyes over to Ciel. The boy was standing almost perfectly still, silently watching them, but the elder caught the sight of Madame Red making her way up behind him.

Before he could call out to his Master, Grell swung the machine forward, forcing the demon's back against the wall. He growled angerly as he held the whirling blade at bay, keeping it from slicing his shoulder apart.

Ciel was anything but unaware of the approaching woman. He feigned ignorance, keeping his eyes focused on his butler as his senses reached outward, grasping at the sounds of quiet footsteps. The boy gripped the small blade in his palm, a victorious smile catching his lips as he heard the tell-tale click of a heel meeting cobblestone.

 _Gottcha_.

Without warning, the Earl spun and lashed out towards the direction of the sound, only to be startled when he caught nothing but air. Confusion clouded his vision before a swift set of fingers wrapped around his throat and shoved him back against the unyielding brick wall.

He looked up at his aunt and she glared down at him with a hatred so deep and wounding that it was all he could do to keep from flinching. Her fingers dug into the soft tissue of his neck and he gasped as she forced him higher up the wall, making him stand on his tip toes, "Tell me, nephew, what does your name mean now?"

She sneered and pulled him forward before slamming him back into the wall. Stars exploded into his line of sight as his skull met the heavy stone, making him sway slightly, "Oh yes. You were so eager to be just like your father."

She leaned in and squeezed his throat for good measure as their eyes met, "How do you like it, Ciel?" Her voice dropped to a hiss, "Is it everything you thought it'd be?"

She captured his eyes and he stared up at her, his vision swimming as she gazed deep into the contract. The tense silence lasted a moment longer before the viscious grind of the death scythe caught his ear.

Ciel snapped his attention towards Sebastian and his eyes widened. The demon was losing. His back was pressed submissively against the wall, similar to his own position, and the elder was battling against the reaper's continuous force. Cold, calculating eyes darted across the butler's face and Ciel realized with a start that the man couldn't focus properly while the bluenette was so intertwined with danger.

Merciless metal dug into his gut, dragging his attention back to Angelina, " Now, now. Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to ignore the person speaking to you?"

She raised the gun to his view and the boy's eyes widened in alarm, "I finally have your attention now, don't I?"

She slammed him furiously against the wall and pressed the barrel to the bottom of his chin, "You're nothing but a brat, Ciel Phantomhive. Why should you have survived when my beloved didn't?"

Her eyes hardened as she stared down into the teen's face. He met her resentful glare with eyes glazed in confusion. Beneath the desire to understand, his resolve strengthened and his pride flared. Though he said nothing, the boy's aura screamed defiance and his eyes narrowed as she clentched her teeth.

"You should've died with them." She cocked the gun and let her finger caress the trigger.

Panic burned through the contract and the monster behind the beauty bashed through the barrier, "MASTER!"

Red slits consumed the relaxing maroon as his canines lengthened in warning and he looked to Grell. He was caught in a trap and the boy was in immediate danger. Seconds or minutes, it mattered little. She was touching his contracted!

Ciel was his!

Despite the guaranteed damage, Sebastian released the death scythe, hissing in rage as he felt the heated metal cut through his flesh with practiced ease, shredding the taunt muscle without mercy. The avian demon grit his teeth as the metal met the bone, barely missing the socket.

Ciel didn't let his eyes waver from his aunt's. She dug the metal into his flesh as her eyes searched his face.

The red haired female stared down at the boy in her grasp. The way he faced her without fear drove the memories home. He was so like this father, and why shouldn't he be? Vincent's only son idolized him and made his memory immortal within his conscious.

Angelina could see the traces of her love within his face; the strong underlining of his jaw, the way his hair fell in his face and refused to be tamed. But there, within his features, was the face of her sister, Rachel; the gentle curve of his cheek and the depth of those eyes, the same gemstone blues that she'd revealed her secrets to as a child.

Mere seconds remained frozen, seeming to continue on for hours as life around them pushed forward. From the corner of his eye, the Earl could see Grell shove the death scythe deeper into the shoulder of his butler before the man exploded with an inhuman howl.

Darkness wrapped affectionately around the demon's core, flooding to life as he let his power consume the air. Particles raced with electricity and the contract burned against his skin as he disobayed. Ciel was in danger, and the butler was powerless to help, but despite what the bluenette liked to believe, he was far more than a butler.

He was a fallen, and he would protect his master at any and all cost.

Wings ripped from his flesh, brought to life only by the darkness. The nightmares of their world, fear itself, stitched together, binding the light absorbing feathers and Sebastian let the full demonic aura pulsate around them as he appeared behind the woman holding his master captive.

He could see the blood rising to form a bruise where she'd gripped his throat, and the sticky wetness in his hair where he'd connected with the wall. The scent of cold metal caressed his senses and he growled lowly in the back of his throat.

Freezing cold water continued to pour down upon them and the Ancient prepared to wrap the never ending darkness around the woman who dared to harm something that belonged to a demon.

Her hold on the gun slackened and Ciel watched as the hate and the anger cracked ever so slightly before bursting apart at the seams. Her hands trembled and she lowered her weapon, her voice faint, barely above the wind, "I can't."

The cackle of power made the bluenette look over his aunt to catch the eyes of his butler.

The boy's stomach clenched painfully as he met the two pairs of glowing red eyes narrowed with absolute rage. Brain waves short circuited as Ciel caught glimpses of the fires beneath humanity; as he stared into the dark aura, screams of the damned whispering against his thoughts.

He finally snapped from his fear as Sebastian reached for the woman in front of him, exposing his elongated canines in a hiss.

"STOP! Sebastian, Stop!"

The street lamp flickered out for a brief second and as it illuminated the alley, Sebastian stood beneath the glow, crimson soaking through his black vest, "Master?"

Ciel took in the butler's appearance with startled eyes. His normally pristine black and white clothes were torn across the collar, and though it was hard to spot, Ciel could see the faint glitter of blood within the blacks of the man's uniform. Carmine soaked cotton clung to the exposed flesh but the bluenette could see no evidence of a wound. Pale white skin stretched flawlessly across muscle and Ciel swallowed heavily.

Just another of his many perfections.

The attention he held for his companion splintered as Madame Red stumbled backwards away from him, dropping her weapon in the process, "I can't, I can't hurt this child!"

"What are you going on about, Madame~?"

Servant and master both looked to the sudden appearance of Grell as he strutted towards Angelina with set purpose.

She turned to address the former butler, "I can't bare to harm the child of my belov-"

Her sentence cut short in a cry of surprise.

All three sets of eyes widened as the reaper drove the death scythe home within the chest of the woman in the red dress. The air surrounding them turned surreal as Grell doubled his exertion.

Ciel flinched and grabbed his butler's tail coat unconsciously as the chilling crack of the woman's sternum was heard. Air refused to meet his lungs as the insane reaper grinned just as the burst of memories surrounded them like a fog.

Various shades of the past twined around their figures like a loving pet. Memories longing to be seen and understood. Ciel looked around in wonder as the swirl condensed and began to slowly focus.

The woman in front of him was no older than the Earl himself. She was on the smaller side with two licorice red braids. Scatters of freckles draped over the bridge of her nose and she looked utterly shy as she stared through him.

The boy turned around only for his eyes to widen as they landed on his late mother. She held an angelic glow about her, just a soft warmth that seemed to radiate from her. He looked between the two women and realized with a start that the little redhead was Madame Red as a teenager.

The words of their conversation blended together as they playfully argued back and forth over who was prettier. The walk through the garden seemed like a very generic memory to the bluenette but as a deep voice sounded across the foliage, his attention snapped to the visitor.

He hardly noticed that, like himself, Angelina was staring at the new comer in wonder. Dark blue hair fell across his forehead and a steady aura of calm and sophistication surrounded him. Like all nobles, he was wearing a suit of sorts, and the deep gray made his pale skin stand out even more.

Vincent Phantomhive.

Ciel felt a thrill of excitement race through him that he quickly determined wasn't his own. He turned to Madame Red and his suspicions were confirmed as he caught the soft sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

_**"I'd always hated the colour red."** _

The bluenette practically jumped out of his skin as Angelina's soft voice echoed within his own thoughts.

" _ **I didn't inherit the lovely golden blonde hair that my elder sister had. I had red hair just like my father and I hated it."**_

_**"Until he showed up."** _

Ciel looked back over at the younger version of his father as he talked to Angelina, a soft smile set in his features, "You should be proud. Red is lovely, it's the color of passion and rose petals. The dazzling shade of licorice."

The memory suddenly became hazy around the edges and he couldn't completely make out either of their faces. The colors dulled and he stood idly intrigued, " _ **It was easy to fall in love with him. He was charming and handsome, not to mention kind."**_

Pieces of fallen memory slowly stitched themselves back together and Ciel found himself within the parlor, viewing his mother and father announcing the wedding contract.

_**"However, he was not for me."** _

An overwhelming blanket of sadness snared his heart as he watched the happy couple interact. Spikes of jealousy stabbed at his exposed heart but he pushed them away with flimsy promises of happiness for them.

Though the emotions were not his own, Ciel couldn't help but to understand them, and more importantly, to embrace them. It added to the experience, as well as to the knowledge being gained.

Brief flashes of medical schooling streaked before his eyes. Countless patients and grueling hours of paper work and case studies.

_**"I threw myself into my work, and the social spotlight."** _

The scenes of her professional life dissolved, only to be replaced by dazzling parties. He watched as his aunt embraced the color red and made it her trademark.

However in this particular memory, a handsome man approached his aunt for the third time that evening and asked her to dance. He was tall and held an air of sophistication as he guided them both across the dance floor.

_**"Eventually, I met a man. He was charming and I enjoyed his company. He showered me with endless affection."** _

As her life continued, Ciel suddenly found himself on a high balcony as the Baron confessed his love and asked Angelina for her hand. She stared down at him with shock and slight hesitation.

The bluenette could feel her excitement, he could see the longing within her heart and unconsciously he knew that she desired a family. But in the back of her mind, the love she still held for her sister's husband remained.

Ciel watched in silence as she reached out and took his clasped hands, "There's something you must know.. There is a man I cannot forget."

He stood and pulled her close, "That matters little to me, Angelina. Can we not share your heart?"

Memories blurred together as she accepted his proposal. His own birth at her hands. The Earl watched with a heavy heart as she reimagined all the times she'd chased the happy boy around the yard as his parents watched with obvious amusement.

Ciel remembered those days, when he chose to think of happier times.

The feeling of pure unadulterated joy swallowed him whole as she recalled finding out that she was pregnant with her own child. A family of her vary own. She cried with joy for the first time in her life as he kneeled before her pregnant stomach and expressed his own excitement.

**_"And then he was killed."_ **

Colors bled with sadness and the memories her life drew forth were no longer as bright as they had been. However she still remained heavy with child, and the promise of motherhood made each passing day barable. Life went on. Days passed. Things seemed to be looking up.

Her recollections jumped forward with shocking speed and all Ciel could feel was radiating pain. Confusion spread through his thoughts like wildfire as he tried to take in the scene from her point of view. The darkness was encompassing and she laid trapped within it.

Heat spread across her abdomen and in that moment reality returned. The Earl could feel the exact moment she remembered that she was pregnant, and the immediate flood of sheer panic and desperation.

Time jumped forward and the boy found himself in a dimly lit room. Tears streaked his aunt's face and bandages marked various parts of her body. Numbness and depression clouded his conscious and the hopelessness of it all dragged his heart down like an anchor.

_**"I lost the child, along with my womb. I would never be a mother. I was forever cursed to love other peoples babies."** _

He felt the ghost of hurt echo through his thoughts like a silent master and faint flickers of suicide flitted across her consciousness.

As the memories melted away to blackness, a huge weight lifted itself from his shoulders and he gasped, the very feel of air flooding his lungs bringing him back to reality.

_**"But that wasn't the end."** _

Fear ensnared his heart as he looked up through her eyes and caught sight of Phantomhive manor being consumed by the merciless infero.

Heat bloomed in his chest and Ciel couldn't breathe. Memories of smoke choked the bluenette as he recalled his own version of that night. The confusion of awaking in the middle of the night and having the house feel uncomfortably hot. He remembered the way his eyes burned as he sought out his parents, only to be forgotten as he peered into their open door and glimpsed their broken bodies.

Emotions flowed uncontained between the two of them before the fire disappeared. The darkness lingered, shock and sadness turning to unbridled anger and scalding jealously. Ciel opened his eyes, gazing into the neutral features of his aunt as she stared into the face of a prostitute asking for an abortion.

_**"She didn't want it!"** _

Her voice exploded across his conscious, driving his thoughts out by the sheer emotion in her voice.

_**"All I wanted was a child! A family of my own and she was CASTING IT AWAY!"** _

Fury whipped back and forth within him as she raged silently behind her perfect mask. She did what was required of her, but with each termination, her hate grew and her heart died.

The first woman, Beth, was an accident. A outburst of pure anger at the woman who so carelessly cast aside the life of a child. The power of freedom intoxicated her as she stabbed the woman over and over again, coating her snow white skin in the crimson of her filthy blood.

"Well, well, well. What have we here~?"

The ring of his voice held stark in her thoughts as she recalled seeing the reaper for the first time. The way he lept from the impossibly high building and landed before her, pulling her up from the blood soaked ground.

"You look dazzing, Madame."

He took in her soiled appearance and grinned wickedly, "My, your passion DOES run deep~ Red suits you, just as it does me."

He brushed the dripping hair from her face, "I've never seen a more beautiful woman."

The memories of her time with Grell was a whirlwind of never ending speed. Time jumped from place to place, face to face, victim to victim. The blood lingered at the corners of each memory, tainting it with even more violence.

A warmth flooded the watcher's body as he stared down into his own face as she held him against the wall. Through her eyes he could see the soft reminders of his mother's grace, and the sharp contrast that was his father. They were both there, staring back at her as she dared to harm him, silently shaking their heads in disapproval and overall disappointment.

Slowly, the edges began to haze as they drew to the close. Her thoughts were blurred and lacking in direction before stopping all together.

The warm glide of memory suddenly escaped him and Ciel found himself standing in the relentless down pour of rain. He stared down at the empty shell that'd once been Madame Red, Angelina Durless.

Her life had been laid out for all present to see; all the things she deemed necessary to prove her life, and to express who she'd been. And now she was gone.

There was no glimmer of consciousness in her gaze, no hint of recognition behind the eyes that'd begun to glass over, and Ciel Phantomhive once again found himself staring into the face of all that'd been taken from him.


	15. Chapter 15

Death had never appeared so final. So irreversible.

It wasn't often that the Earl of Phantomhive witnessed death first hand. Most times, Sebastian shielded him from such things when they proved necessary. He hadn't seen the death of his parents, something the bluenette was eternally greatful for, but this was almost as bad.

Shock laced his features as the boy watched Grell approach the body of Angelina and rip the red overcoat from her shoulders, sneering at her body as he did so, "What a disgrace~ Shameful, Madame!"

He slid long arms into the blood soaked sleeves and flicked the dripping crimson liquid aside with a practiced snap of the wrist, "I thought you were different, Madame Red."

Blazing green eyes stared down into her frozen features with contempt and Grell cocked his head, "But no. You let your emotions get in the way. And after all I did to help you!"

With a lewd pop, the reaper pulled the stilled death scythe from her body. He wagged his finger at the dead woman like a parent scolding a naughty child, "You don't deserve to wear the color red, not at ALL. I even helped you kill people that weren't on the 'To Die' list and this is the thanks I get. Hmph."

He turned his back on the woman and began stalking away, the dripping chainsaw hitched up against his shoulder.

The flamboyant male swayed his hips with attempted seduction as he made his way through the drenched alley and Sebastian made no move to follow.

Though it was obvious to Ciel that the issue of Jack the Ripper was eliminated courtesy of his Aunt's gruesome demise, the lust for revenge ran deep within his heart. In moments like these, it was no surprise to the Earl that he'd sacrificed his immortal soul in exchange for vengeance.

Darkness fluttered through his conscious with all the undying grace of a butterfly. Everything it touched twisted and thrived within the growing abyss that was his psyche. The monster hidden by his humanity dragged its claws across the bars, growling and screaming for release. It demanded blood for the reaper's actions. It howled for revenge behind his bicolored eyes.

And how he longed to release the beast.

His orders to Sebastian were absolute. It was rare for the bluenette to revoke one but in this instant, Ciel wanted to see Grell suffer by Sebastian's hand. He wanted to see the demon, not the wolf in the sheep's skin. He lusted for terror that only a fiend from hell could bring and the boy knew that a simple word would make it happen.

A word he was more than willing to give.  _Just this once._

"Sebastian."

Crimson eyes focused on the face of his young master and the steel resolve he saw there made the elder mentally growl with pleasure, "My Lord?"

Ciel looked to Grell, noting that he'd also stopped to eavesdrop on the exchange between himself and his butler.

"When you found my side, you agreed to remain as my butler on my orders. With that came the binding of who you really are and the extent of what you can do."

The elder cocked his head in understanding but said nothing. He remembered. He remembered locking his demon behind soft eyes and fragile human flesh upon his Master's orders. A small sliver of the butler wondered if Ciel was reminding him of this before he chose to punish his servant for the attempted actions towards Angelina but the icy rage behind those haunting mismatched eyes promised something all the more sinister.

Sebastian met the Earl's eyes and the depth of their demand made him pay even closer attention.

"Tonight, there are no limits."

Power slammed through the ancient's body like a tidal wave as the contract recognized the subtle order and unlocked the energy stored away. It caressed his senses with all the knowing of a long term lover while silently promising something new. The burn of approval made the monster within his flesh purr. Sebastian's eyes turned to slits, glowing with danger as he looked to his master. Surprise echoed through gaze but he couldn't take his eyes away from the boy. Even at full strength he'd never felt this much power. The sheer amount of it would have easily killed any lesser being.

Magic sung within the elder's veins and he approached his master, kneeling before the bluenette. "What are your orders, young Master?"

The Earl of Phantomhive glared daggers at Grell, "Play with your food before you consume it."

The reaper smirked at the boy and didn't appear to have any knowledge on what was about to happen. That suited Sebastian just fine. Only a fool would deny what his little Lord had just offered and the demon was no fool.

A temporary meal in the form of a death god.  _How exquisite._

Sebastian clasped his palm across his heart and gazed up at Ciel through dark lashes, sparing the boy nothing as he flashed him a purely predatory smile, "Thank you, my Lord."

Ciel regarded his butler with little more than a silent stare before dropping his voice below a whisper so that only his companion could hear him, "Make it painful, Sebastian."

The demon blinked and one set of maroon eyes became two sets of blood red ones. His smile became all the more omnious and Sebastian flashed the boy a grin, his lengthened canines on full display, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Master."

The elder in black stood and turned to the reaper, confidently striding towards his intended meal. His master, though cruel, could be quite generous when it suited him.

Endless pools of blood red met the neon green ones of his foe and he smiled maliciously as he caught the scent of arrogance.

 _The death god thinks this will be easy._  A smirk came over the demon's features.  _And it will be. For one of us_.

The rev of the chainsaw seemed to finalize the promise of battle and Sebastian closed his eyes for a second merely to breathe.

The scents of the mortal world glided over his senses like a physical caress. A sweet drift of true emotion twining itself around him and Sebastian took it all in. The lingering scent of blood mixed with desperation along with a combination of mossy cobblestone, revenge driven desire, and a twist of egotism held together with a dash of perfume.

"Coming back for round two, Bassy darling~? I dare say, I was willing to let you go without a fight." Grell wiggled his hips back and forth while blowing Sebastian a kiss, "But I suppose I AM irresistible~!"

Glowing red eyes snapped open and without a seconds warning, Sebastian darted across the space between them. Merciless fingers slammed as the pressure points in the reaper's left arm, a growl of satisfaction lingering on the demon's lips. He caught sight of Grell's terrified surprise as his supporting arm went undeniably limp and the elder flashed a sinister smile. The balance of the death scythe cracked immediately and Sebastian slammed his palm effortlessly into the redhead's forearm. A deep vibration seemed to ripple up Grell's arm as the chainsaw fell towards his body, the audible snap of bone piercing the space between them before the blades met flesh, ripping into the exact same spot where it'd caught Sebastian earlier.

Grell dropped the weapon in shock, both arms going limp before a scream ripped it's way through his parted lips. The reaper swayed on his feet but before he could make a move to run, Sebastian had already pulled his arms behind his back. The swelling muscles in Grell's forearm seemed to scream with protest but Sebastian paid the redhead no mind, jamming his knee into the intersection of the reaper's wrists and driving his weight down, forcing the once proud death god to his knees.

Nimble fingers wrapped around the smaller male's throat and Sebastian jerked him back, aligning his razor sharp talons against the steady thrum of Grell's jugular before pushing in all at once.

The reaper went completely still and Sebastian laughed as the utter submission he'd forced upon the redhead.

His voice dropped as he leaned in towards Grell, letting his lips just barely brush against the shell of his captive's ear, "What do you desire?"

Merciless talons dug deeper into the pierced artery and foreign emotion ripped its way across the demon's cortex. Dreams, desires and thoughts radiated through his demonic core and he sighed contently as he probed within the reaper's psyche. Sebastian could feel his resistance, the way Grell's conscious fought against his every intrusion, but Sebastian ripped through his barriers with a thought.

He searched for emotional connections within the gray matter, briefly gazing at each one before he finally came across the hidden compartment below all else.

Merciless eyes roamed across the surface of the safely guarded lock box, practically tasting the way Grell mentally begged him to stop. Fear radiated from the body in his arms and Sebastian dipped his head, capturing the thick scent before gliding the fingers of his astral form across the box's surface.

His voice lost the seductive nature of his human form as he directed his lips just behind the death god's ear, "What's in here that you don't want me to see? Keeping secrets, Grell?"

Ciel watched with unhidden curiosity as Sebastian held the red haired male tight against his body. The bluenette could see the terror playing across the smaller man's body with each passing second and he smiled internally at the obvious signs of terror.

The Earl arched a silent brow as he caught sight of something coming up from behind Sebastian. With a few moments of focused observation he realized that the appendage was a long black tail. It curled threateningly around his demon and sapphire eyes widened as a wickedly curved spike slid silently from the tip, glistening in the moonlight.

Sebastian slid his tail up under the back of Grell's shirt and pressed the razor sharp tip against his pale flesh at the base of the reaper's spine, "You're going to willingly open this box for me. I could break into it without a problem, but I won't."

A cry of surprised pain came from the redhead as Sebastian jabbed the tip less than a half inch below the skin, his voice dipping dangerously, "Now that we are, as you say, lovers, I wouldn't want to disrespect your privacy."

Grell said nothing and the coy smile returned to the demon's lips, "I was hoping you'd remain quiet. I hate it when I stamp the fire out to quickly."

Without warning, Sebastian pulled the tip back and slammed it home, easily piercing one of the fluid filled pouches between the vertebrate of the reaper's spine. A sharp thrill arced through the demon as Grell's pain induced scream reached his ears.

Panic coated the demon's palate as his prey finally seemed to realize the severity of his situation but before the redhead could make a sound, Sebastian split the small sac wide open, and pulled his tail free. Whimpers and whines filled the silence as the disk collapsed and the two vertebrate slid lower, clashing as they met.

Crimson pools of darkness darted to the face of his Master and Sebastian nearly groaned as he caught sight of the unabashed enjoyment he witnessed. The teen's features were alight with longing for more and the demon purred contently, ready to give it to the boy without question.

"I'm going to force those beautiful screams from you, Mr. Sutcliff." Sebastian repositioned the point of his tail just above the previous puncture site, "I'm going to destroy you both emotionally and physically while my Master watches you suffer by my hand."

He prodded the sensitive flesh threateningly, "Save yourself some of the humiliation and open the box."

The reaper remained stubbornly silent and the elder in black grinned before snatching a hand full of Grell's red hair, jerking his head up until he was eye to eye with the bluenette, "Stare into his eyes while I punish you, death god."

He forced the spike in with little effort and immediately destroyed the second squishy package, noting with satisfaction that the bones quickly mashed, pulling another lovely screech of agony from those perfect red lips.

The mental wards surrounding the reaper's secret thoughts seemed to melt before his eyes and Sebastian smiled victoriously before jamming the spike forward, sliding in deeper to trail alongside the spinal column as the demon ripped apart three additional disks.

He withdrew his tail and watched as the fight seemed to leave the other immortal. Deep waves of despair drifted through their forced connection and Sebastian sunk into the shared conscious, sliding one if his talons into the keyhole of the lockbox.

It opened with a whisper of a thought and the demon eagerly submerged himself within the other's exposed secrets.

Flashes of the youngest of three children, yet another boy when all Teresa wanted was a girl. Not enough money to try for another child. Glimpses of a confused boy who preferred dresses to pants, boys to girls, red to black. The anger of an older man when he voiced his questions. Awkward recollections as a young adult, constant questioning as he came into himself and accepted the things he could no longer deny. Clumsy, rushed moments with other boys that only made him feel inferior and left him unsatisfied. The meeting of a strictly professional brunette that buried himself within his work. Fleeting glances from afar, brief interactions and desperate longing for the other. Falling behind in work as he tried to forget his boss. Flaunting everything he had in the hopes of catching the other man's attention. Receiving nothing but over time and annoyed sighs of disappointment.

It was a whirlwind of feelings, and Sebastian tasted every drop of emotion that the reaper presented, purring contently as he pulled back and re-entered his own mindscape.

Red eyes met the blue ones of his Master as the elder leaned forward and let his lips gently brush against the ear of his captive, "How could he possibly love you, Sutcliff?"

The broken male stiffened and Ciel watched on as silent eyes begged for mercy. The Earl didn't have to be a genius to know what Sebastian was doing and it made the act all the sweeter.

The body is easy to break. It's fragile and given enough pressure it will collapse on itself, but the mind was different altogether. To break ones mind and leave them within a partially broken shell was something that Ciel deemed utterly appropriate for the demon. It spoke volumes about his normally closed off companion and the bluenette wondered in earnest how much of the show was really for him.

Sebastian wrapped his tail around the reaper's throat and let the blood stained spike graze over his Adams apple, "The least loved. Your mother never wanted you, did she? Even after she accepted that you weren't the daughter she wanted. And your father, how could he love you when he had two other sons to love and be proud of. Normal sons."

The demon's voice slid smoothly from his lips like oil on glass, mercilessly tearing the other apart, "But you still thought that you could be loved, didn't you Grell? If you just gave those boys what they wanted, a taste of something forbidden that their parents would kill them over. But each and every one of them left your heart bleeding in the ditch, didn't they?"

"You gave your love away to anybody that you could and they gave you nothing in return. It seems appropriate. Nothing for a nothing like yourself."

A smile shaped the butler's lips and he gave the other man's throat a squeeze, "Even as a death god you couldn't make anything of yourself. You escaped from the tedious land of mortals and actually expected there to be some kind of change. But the change never came, did it? I bet you found yourself right back in the same desperate hell that you thought you'd escaped."

Radiant eyes dimmed with each word spoken as Sebastian jammed his metaphorical claws into every soft spot the redhead possessed, effectively driving out his spirit, "That being said, I return to my original question: How could he possibly love you?"

Soft fingers brushed the fallen hair from Grell's face as if in comfort before continuing, "You're a mess, Sutcliff. You're used, and your body tainted by all the grubby hands that you allowed to touch you. Do you think a man as important as William would scrape the bottom of the barrel for a "woman" like you? Even if he did, I couldn't see him finding the will to keep you around, useless as you are."

"He needs nothing but his work, and you will never convince him otherwise. Not through your skills, your work, your mind, or your body."

Tears mixed alongside the endless raindrops and Ciel's eyes brightened in victory as the final flicker of hope was extinguished from those daring green rings. It would happen now. Sebastian would consume whatever he could from the reaper, be that a soul or a close substitute. The boy was minorly curious about how such a thing could be done and he watched with pained focus as his demon ripped the black tail from around Grell's neck and positioned the dangerous point just at the hollow of the redhead's throat.

"Beg me for it, Grell."

As the reaper opened his mouth to speak, a glint of silver reflected in the moonlight and Ciel didn't even have the change to call out in warning before an enormously lengthy pair of clippers forced the demon away from his prey with an enraged hiss.

The eyes of both master and servant looked up to the silhouette of an irregularly tall man with sharp glasses.

With a graceful jump he landed in front of Grell, as well as Sebastian, "Excuse the interruption gentlemen, but I am William T. Spears, the Department Manager for the London Division Shinigami Dispatch Association, and I'm here to collect that reaper."

Hope flickered within the reaper's darkened eyes before the dark haired man cut them off with an icy glare, "We'll speak of this later, Sutcliff. Murdering those not on the 'To Die' list, revealing our existence to a mortal," His eyes slid over to the blood caked death chainsaw, "Upgrading your death scythe without filling out the proper forms." Flat green eyes displayed nothing but indifference boarder lining on disgust.

The twitch of Sebastian's lips screamed that he wanted to argue but he said nothing as the superior death god grabbed Grell by the hair and jerked him up to his feet.

Emotionless eyes fell to the demon and William grit his teeth for a fractional second, "I apologize for any inconvenience that Mr. Sutcliff has caused you," He cast a dark look to Ciel that made the ravenette growl in warning, "Or your human."

He bowed ever so slightly and straightened immediately, clenching his jaw as the first signs of fire sparked within the pits of his eyes, "Disgusting. Having to bow and apologize to a creature not even fit to lick the scum from my shoes. Disgraceful."

Sebastian smiled pleasantly and said nothing as William passed him, dragging the defeated redhead behind him by his hair. He swooped the fallen death scythe from the ground and continued forward, unwilling to cast the demon or his boy another glance.

Sebastian watched their retreating figures until the darkness swallowed them whole. He returned his gaze to the boy and approached him soundlessly before kneeling, "I am sorry, master. I was unable to follow your orders as a butler should."

Ciel's eyes held a dazed and distant glaze as they stared down into the immortal's face. The rush of vengeance had passed and though momentarily sweet, it left him feeling less than satisfied. Weakness swept through his body like a stampeed and strength infused legs buckled under the weight of recent events.

Maroon eyes widened in shock and he caught the frail boy with little effort, holding him up with steady arms, "My Lord?"

Pride flared behind cobalt irises and he shoved Sebastian away with more force than he should've been able to conjur, "I'm fine, Sebastian."

The elder watched him carefully but made no move to offer assistance, "I'm just tired. Take me home, Sebastian."

Without another word, the ravenette scooped the boy into his arms and flew towards the manor through the ceaseless down pour of rain. Sizzles of human emotion echoed through the ancient's thoughts as he looked down at the bluenette.

Though originally ecstatic by the boy's lust for revenge and pain, Sebastian began to think that such a thing would bring about nothing positive in its wake. He could see the surrealism gloss over the Earl's features and as they made their way through the darkened streets of London, Sebastian began to wonder what those same features would look like when reality finally made itself known.


	16. Chapter 16

Upon their arrival at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel stated quite plainly that he desired something sweet, something that he hadn't had in a while and after thinking of all the complex desserts Sebastian had prepared for him, the bluenette declared that he wanted the butler to make a double layer German chocolate cake.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question, "My Lord, that will take some time. Perhaps you'd like something else."

Cold, unyeilding eyes met the deep maroon pools of his butler's and Ciel stood from his chair, pressing his palms flat on the desk and leaning towards the taller man, "And what the gave you the impression that I care how much time it takes you to make my god damn cake, Sebastian? I want a double layer German chocolate cake, an ice cold glass of milk, and a scoop of plain sorbet. Can you do that for me, Sebastian? Or do I need to weep and whine like a harlot for you to go make me what I want?"

A flicker of shock crossed the butler's face before he smothered the surprise of hearing his master swear in such an undignified manor, "Of course, young Master. Please forgive my error."

Ciel said nothing more on the subject and promptly sent Sebastian from his quarters with a dismissive wave of his hand, silently ordering the demon to the kitchens.

A small ripple of guilt caressed his conscious as the door shut behind the black clad butler but Ciel pushed the useless emotion away for the moment as he made his way from behind his desk and kneeled before the furthest bookshelf on the left. Nimble fingers skimmed along the spines, mentally accounting for each one before he pulled a leather bound book from the shelf.

It was unequally weighted and Ciel flipped open the cover to reveal a bottle of excellently aged brandy that Madame Red had left as a gift many months previous. It almost seemed a shame to unseal such a treasure but in his moment of sadness, the Earl of Phantomhive could think of no better time than the present.

Pale fingers hesitated for a moment before breaking the seal and taking a long drink. Smooth liquor burned a path down his throat and sat warmly in his stomach as Ciel sighed contently and took another swig.

It tasted different from other types of alcohol he partook in. It was well aged and rich, but more than that, it was calming. The bluenette didn't have worry about how he would react, or what he might reveal in the presence of others as he took yet another long drink.

The warmth slowly began to spread and Ciel leaned back from the bookcase, content to sit with his back against the side of his late father's desk. He briefly wondered how his father would've felt if he saw his son in such a position, but as the bluenette continued to drink, he found himself unable to care.

Why should he be worried what his parents would think of him? They were dead, weren't they? The dead don't think; they don't feel or care, because they're dead. Their time has passed and though one could guess how they'd react based on memories, nobody really knew. Perhaps his father wouldn't have minded, he might have even joined his son as they drowned out the pain of loosing somebody so dear.

Feelings were for the living, and even they didn't bother Ciel as much as they could have. Very few of them meant anything to the bluenette. In truth, he could count them on his fingers. Elizabeth, the servants, Sebastian.

_Sebastian.._

Despite the fact that he needed to distract the man, he shouldn't have spoken so rudely to his ever faithful companion. Ciel briefly wondered when he'd begun to care about how he treated his demon but he couldn't seem to place it. Much like sleep, it just happened; he treated the man horribly and then one day he found himself shying away from his previous attitude towards the older man.

Mere months ago, the bluenette would've been content to watch Sebastian crawl on all fours like a dog while he barked like the animal he represented. The very thought of making the butler do such a thing now sent a wave of disgust through the teen.

There was no denying that the demon was impressive. He was a proud creature in his own right and though Ciel didn't claim to know anything about the nature of demons, even he understood that to subject the man to such humiliation was unthinkable.

Sebastian served Ciel by choice. The contract was a choice made between a boy and a demon that'd walked the Earth long before the Phantomhive's had been around; perhaps longer than humanity itself. The ravenette could walk away any time he chose and to the best of the bluenette's knowledge, all he'd lose was the chance to devour his promised soul.

Pride rapidly faded into the background as the teen continued to drink his fill. Half the bottle was already empty and Ciel found his thoughts blending and branching off without the restraints of being proper.

With the introduction of alcohol, Ciel was free to admit that he actually liked the demon. Sebastian was witty and sarcastic to a fault. He stood up to the Earl, pointed out his wrongs, steadily pushed him in the right direction. Whether by his age or species, the man was brilliant. There was nobody with a better mind than Sebastian and the teen often found himself wanting to exchange philosophy with the immortal but his pride always pushed him to remain silent.

A part of him wondered what it'd be like to actually talk to the demon without the barrier of master and servant, predator and prey. Where would their conversations lead, and what would Sebastian deem worthy to tell him about? What kinds of things had the man seen in his lifetime? Was he there when Jesus was nailed to the cross? Did he dine with Alexander the Great? Was it possible that he'd spoken with the Pharaohs of Egypt? The possibilities seemed endless.

Brief remembrances of their meeting crossed the Earl's mind changed course rapidly as he pondered over what the demon actually looked like. Would he even appear to be human? Were all demons the same?

Ciel chased the thoughts away with another sip of the diminishing brandy. He liked how the butler looked now. With an altogether different flash of pride, the teen couldn't help but to appreciate how beautiful his demon was.

His skin was the color of freshly fallen snow and no matter how long he was in the sun, it never got burnt or tan. Shades of the purest black stained the demon's hair and it reminded Ciel of the shadow beneath a raven's wing. The man was composed of long arms and legs, a strong torso and it was all held together with those knowing maroon eyes; the suggestiveness of his smirk. He was the very definition of beautiful and the thought of that beauty devouring his soul made his thoughts falter.

_Why do I have to care at all?_

With clumsy effort, the boy managed to shove himself off the ground and into a standing position. He swayed dangerously but the bluenette refused to drop the bottle in his attempt to stay standing.

Anger finally made itself known as he pushed himself away from the desk and began to pace. His footsteps were uneven and often he found himself stumbling, but still he continued to move.

Did Sebastian feel anything at all? Did he look at the Earl day in and day out, thinking only of his soul? When Ciel found himself emotionally trapped in the past, did the man surpress a sigh and aid him while thinking only of the meal he would get in the end? Did any part of the demon see the boy as a friend or a companion?

Part of him wanted to say yes. When he thought back to the ring that the demon fixed, he reminded himself that Sebastian could have easily recreated it from memory. He could have done nothing at all.

But in the end, Sebastian would consume his soul, whether they were friendly or not and that alone made the bluenette want to scream.

It seemed appropriate that Fate would give him a demon that he'd actually befriend; an ancient creature of the underworld that he'd grow to care about, only to let that same creature condemn him to the deepest circles of hell.

Rage eclipsed the alcohol induced warmth and Ciel turned his attention to his prize chess board. The pieces sat in their respective places and the king towered over all of them. Pawns guarded him, ready to be cast away for his life and the knights sat in opposite corners, awaiting the orders of their leader.

The boy calmly approached the board and looked down at the pieces with contempt before he shoved the table with all his might. Despite being drunk, the boy managed to force the heavy stone playing set to the ground, and he watched with glee as the glass army, both black and white, shattered upon the floor.

Ciel quickly scooped the undamaged black king from the carpet and glared at the unblemished glass, "Is this what you want?! Was this all I was meant to do?!" He threw it as hard as he could and screamed in anger as it exploded against the far wall.

Sebastian barely managed to catch the silver mixing bowl as the loud crash of the chess set echoed through the manor. Dark eyes widened and he shot through the winding halls as he heard the scream of his master. Darkness enveloped the demon and he threw open the door to the Earl's study in mere seconds, eyes widening as he caught sight of his contracted.

Ciel was a whirlwind of anger. The demon could feel it pouring off his body like sweat as the boy ravaged the contents of the office, shoving everything from the surface of his desk with a swipe of his arm. He ripped open drawers and screamed as he threw their contents at anything that stood in his way.

After a few more moments of this, the teen finally caught sight of the demon and his eyes blazed with all the fury of an exploding star, "You!"

With lightning strike reflexes, Ciel threw back his arm and hurled the empty brandy bottle at the demon's head, snarling when the ravenette ducked out of the way.

"What the hell do you want, demon?! What more do you want from me?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but the bluenette pointed his finger threateningly at the man and growled his disapproval, "Don't you dare say a fucking word, you bastard. I don't want to hear another god damn word out of your mouth. I don't want to hear the honey smooth way you talk me down."

Ciel stumbled through the broken objects, hissing as he stepped on something sharp. Sebastian made a move to help him but the boy froze him with a glare before stumbling over to the front edge of the desk. He leaned back against it and glared at the demon before standing straight, "Kneel before me, demon."

Hard red eyes stared deep into glassy mismatched ones and he did as his Master commanded. Ciel immediately weaved his fingers into the elder's hair and clenched his fist.

Just beyond his anger he recognized how soft the man's hair was. It tangled around his fingers like silk strands and the very edge of his anger seemed to dim but as he took in the neutral set of his butler's features, the alcohol induced rage returned.

"I sold my soul to you." His words were slurred but he kept them firm, his eyes searching for something the demon couldn't name.

"In the end, after I have tasted revenge you will consume my soul and I will pass into the land of the dead."

His grip loosened and he let go Sebastian's hair as he stared down into the face of his most beautiful torture, "You will help me. Care for me. I trust you and it will be in vain."

The withering anger returned but it was no longer aimed at Sebastian. The boy howled in fury and ripped rare glass figures from their shelves, throwing them in confused anger, "Why, Sebastian?!"

"Why must it be you who finally takes everything from me?"

Ciel ripped one of the model swords from the wall and slashed at the seemingly endless books upon the shelves, leaving deep grooves in the spines, "You who must betray me in the worst of ways!"

"I TRUSTED YOU SEBASTIAN!"

The boy dropped the sword and finally collapsed to his knees, soul wrenching sobs pulling from his throat, his words jumbled and rushed, "I trusted a demon and now I will pay the price. My body will burn in the endless fires of Hell and I am to blame. I myself made the choice but Fate has been cruel Sebastian."

Pity found a home within the demon's heart as he stood from his place and approached the broken teen. He slowly pulled Ciel to his feet and moved him to the desk, easily placing him upon it before the boy could bury glass shards in his soft feet.

Despair glided over Sebastian's tongue and for once, it disgusted him.

Ciel looked up into the face of his butler, his one true companion and for the first time in many years, he allowed himself to cry.

Heat pooled in his eyes before spilling over, cascading down his cheeks in twin waterfalls. Warmth blossomed in his face, due to neither shame or embarrassment, but due to the pain that'd made itself his life. All he could think of was Sebastian, and the irrational betrayal that would come at the demon's hand. He pictured himself in Grell's position, radiating fear right before he willingly gave Sebastian his soul.

Only there would be nobody to save him.

"You will take everything I have, everything that's left after life's cruel hand has taken everything else."

In an unconscious desire to comfort the teen, Sebastian cupped the boy's face in his palm and stroked the sharp rise of the Phantomhive's cheek with the soft pad of his glove clad thumb.

Ciel leaned into the gentle touch and Sebastian was once again reminded how starved the bluenette was for simple human touch, something the Earl would not even allow himself.

"You're so warm, Sebastian."

Shocked by his own actions, the butler became deathly still but Ciel continued as if he hadn't noticed, the alcohol letting his thoughts glide across his tongue without the barrier of pride or dignity. "I've always enjoyed that. When you carry me. You're always warm, but not uncomfortably so." Ciel dropped his head forward until his damp forehead pressed against his butler's shoulder, "I've seen you do things, Sebastian. I know how strong you can be but you're always gentle with me. Sometimes it makes me think that you care."

The boy's voice started to thicken as emotion dragged him deeper into his own thoughts, "I hope that it's worth it, my soul. I hope it really is the most delicious soul you ever encounter. I hope that when I'm gone, and my family name is nothing but dust, and humanity has fallen, I hope you remember my tiny insignificant soul."

With definite effort, the teen pulled his head up to stare into the eyes of a speechless demon. The fact that he'd rendered the untouchable man unable to speak brought a smile to the bluenette's lips and he gazed into Sebastian's face.

Ciel raised a shaky hand and touched the demon's bare skin on his own for the first time since their contract had been formed. It was soft and warm, just as he'd thought, but the throb of power seemed to hum just below his fingertips, "How can you have so much power? I can feel it. Like lightning encased in silk."

He paused for a moment before resuming, "You really are beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts."

Without a second thought, Ciel leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the soft lips of his butler.

The kiss was warm and barely lasted a single moment but Ciel could taste the chocolate from the cake he'd demanded earlier. The elder tasted of intoxicating chocolate and something spicy that demanded respect. It promised danger but beneath them both, Ciel could taste something subtle that could only be described as purely Sebastian.

Before the other could shake off the apparent shock, Ciel pulled away and laid his head on the ravenette's shoulder. The emotional wave left the younger male tired and the alcohol did nothing to help. His eyes began to droop and though there was more he wanted to say, he couldn't find the words.

Heavy limbs slumped against Sebastian and with the last of his strength, Ciel asked Sebastian to take him to bed.

Hours passed and even after thoroughly cleaning the destroyed office, Sebastian still couldn't wrap his head around what'd happened.

The boy was an enigma. He stood so tall and assured, radiating pride and grace but beneath it all, he was a sad and lonely boy that feared death. But that wasn't right either. Ciel didn't fear death, he'd never stated that he was, in any way, affected by the thought of passing on. What bothered him was how he would get to the other side. The Earl didn't seem to care that his soul would be eaten by a demon, all he admitted was the anger that Sebastian would be the one to take it.

Human emotions steadily clouded his mind and the butler growled in frustration.

_Why? Why now? They've been gone for over two thousand years. I don't need or want them._

But they were there none the less.

Sebastian could no longer deny the sadness that he'd felt at the boy's expense.

The display in the office was so unlike Ciel Phantomhive that the very sight of it shocked the immortal to his core. He'd never seen the Earl drunk, in such a rage, or able to freely cry for that matter.

And then there was the kiss. That alone had shocked Sebastian more than anything.

The taste of his master lingered on his lips as a near constant reminder of the biggest mystery of the night. Faint traces of peppermint and brandy, surrounded and sealed by the briefest taste of the soul he desired above all others. Oh yes, he could taste it. That one damaged, revenge driven soul held together by the purity of innocence was present on his taste buds, and it was divine.

In times like these, when surrounded by his innermost thoughts, Sebastian could also admit that, to a point, he enjoyed Ciel's company. He was different, but he didn't try to be. His differences came naturally to him and Sebastian enjoyed the surprises Ciel presented. But in the end, just as the bluenette had stated, Sebastian would take his soul. He would leave the boy an empty shell and he'd move on. New names, new masters, new wishes. That alone was the cycle of his life, and one boy could not, and would not, change that.

Sebastian idly wondered if Ciel would remember any of this in the morning, but he assumed not. Even if he did recall the events of this evening, it was highly unlikely that he'd ever acknowledge what he said or did. His pride stood to strong for that.

Sebastian didn't know how long he laid within his quarters thinking of Ciel as well as himself, but as the minutes ticked by, the demon found himself more and more fatigued. His mind was exhausted and in the earliest hours of the morning, sleep finally dragged the demon into her realms for the first time in many moons.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days had passed since the incident in the office and neither male seemed keen to bring it up.

Sebastian was almost positive that the bluenette didn't remember the end of their conversation but he couldn't be entirely sure. The smaller male was more quiet than usual and the elder suspected that the Earl's wounded pride demanded time to recover before he made any sort of mention of his tantrum.

However within the chaos of the Watchdog's thoughts, he found that he didn't have a single thing to say to Sebastian. His recollection of the night was blurry at best. He remembered drinking the alcohol, destroying the office and forcing the butler to his knees. Part of his brain remembered snippets of things he'd said but for the most part, Ciel was lost.

Sebastian wouldn't hesitate to fill in the blanks but the noble couldn't bring himself to ask the demon about his spotty memory. It gave the ancient an upper hand and Ciel would be damned before he admitted his boarder line obsessed curiosity.

Tense silence had lingered between them and the current carriage ride proved to be no different. They both sat in overly polite positions, stiff around the edges as the driver weaved through the busy streets of London. The blue haired teen could feel the intense gaze of his companion but he paid Sebastian no mind, choosing rather to stare out of the side window.

Landscape went by in a blur as as the buildings became more and more spaced apart, a knot appeared in the pit of Ciel's stomach. There was no avoiding the funeral. No avoiding the flood of distant friends and relatives, acquaintances for both the light and dark sides of the city. They would all mourn to each other, shed a few tears and share tiny stories, but it was all a lie. They would leave and nothing would change.

Nobody would know the truth about Madame Red, the late Angelina Durless. They wouldn't know how she really died or the poisoned secret that she held to her breast just days before her end. They would move on and she would be forgotten, just as he would be forgotten. Ciel's warped sense of mortality left little to be desired and as the carriage pulled to a stop before the great stone church, the Earl of Phantomhive felt older than ever. Soft red satin glided reassuringly over the boy's fingertips and he gazed down at the beautiful garment with a heavy heart.

Streams of sunlight spilled out across the roof of the magnificent structure and the silence that met his ears told him that the ceremony had already started. The lateness would've normally soured the remainder of the Earl's day, but as he approached the twin doors the teen realized that he didn't care for anything they could possibly have to say about his aunt.

They didn't know her, and they never would. That was reserved for only a select few.

With little effort, Ciel pushed the doors open and strode down the center isle with puffed up confidence. He stared straight ahead to where Angelina's body laid across the stone alter. As he approached, the Earl noticed his fianceé off to the side dressed entirely in black, her eyes puffy and red from crying. It looked so wrong on her that the teen paused for a fraction of a second before continuing forward.

Each step felt like an eternity and as he ascended the final steps he caught sight of his aunt's face. She looked peaceful in death and there wasn't a single hint that she's been mercilessly torn open by a crazed reaper.

Just as he'd predicted, Madame Red was dressed in pale whites and creams that only made her look more washed out and pale.

Ciel frowned and shook his head, "These colors do not do you justice, Madame."

He swept the beautiful red satin dress across her body and stared down at her with a soft smile. The ruffled silk laid still against the material and he recalled the memories that he'd been shown, a rare glimpse through the eyes of another.

"Red is lovely, it's the color of passion and rose petals. The dazzling shade of licorice."

The Earl of Phantomhive ran the back of his knuckles across her soft cheek before turning away from her and striding back the way he came. Half way down the isle, a flood of silky maroon rose petals drifted down from the ceiling. Rays of sunlight caught them, giving the room a brilliant burst of vivid color as they drifted toward the ground, making the attendants gasp in awe of the display. Ciel knew without a doubt that it was due to Sebastian. He wanted to smile at the thoughtful gesture but his pride kept his face blank.

The demon watched his contracted from the churches lawn. He hadn't planned to do anything for the woman's funeral besides attending with the teen but as he stood watching the calm mask of his master, he couldn't purge the last conversation he'd had with Angelina Durless from his mind. Her emotional strength as she faced down an unknown monster. Her bold nature and the protective way she cared for Ciel. It made her stand out and Sebastian couldn't pull his eyes from the bluenette's face as he remembered his promise to Angelina.

The promise to keep the boy safe.

Sebastian disappeared into the shadows as he caught sight of the Earl making a turn and walking back behind the church. A field of neatly trimmed grass laid behind the holy building and upon the smallest hill to the west, two figures in black stood stark against the landscape beside a single headstone.

Ciel approached the silver haired man in silence and stood in front of the plain grave marker, staring down at the neatly etched name of Jack the Ripper's final victim, the victim he'd failed to save.

The Undertaker flashed Ciel a mischievous smile, "A very generous donation, my little Earl."

A wall of detachment quickly surrounded his thoughts and the Earl soon pushed aside any strand of guilt that he might've carried. Her death, though tragic and unnecessary, was not his fault and it never would be. He would take that weight, as the underworld demanded but he felt nothing as he carried it upon his shoulders.

"It isn't generous. I'll be paid for the service at a later date."

All three of them knew it was a lie but neither immortal commented on it.

The Undertaker chose instead to pick at the teen's armour, "Such a cold exterior for one such as yourself."

Ciel turned to look at the odd man and he let his gaze go flat as he stared at the silverette, "I am the Queen's Watchdog. It's my job to be cold and ruthless to the fiends of the Underworld. I have no room for mercy."

He glanced down at the grave and let the usual indifference define his features, "Sometimes people get caught in the cross fire. Innocent and corrupt alike. There's no stopping it."

"And which one is she, itty bitty Earl? Innocent or corrupt." The corky man leaned over the grave marker as if it were a luxury high back chair, awaiting Ciel's answer.

Ciel stared at the newly placed dirt and thought back to the woman who'd found herself caught in the middle of a supernatural conflict. He knew nothing of her innocence or the darkness she held close.

His thoughts were interrupted by the odd man invading his space, "And what of you? Are you corrupt?"

Deathly pale fingers darted out with lightning precision and grabbed the caravat around the Earl's throat, pulling him up on his tip toes to face the eerie male, "Does the Queen know of your darker side, my ickle bitty Earl, our notorious noble."

Ciel gave the mortician a last piercing glare before forcing the elder away, almost stumbling backwards as he did so. He turned to Sebastian and nodded, setting off down the hill and back towards the cobblestone street, ignoring the Undertaker's question all together.

The two immortals watched the boy walk away in a flurry of cold pride before the reaper turned to the dark haired man and flashed him a haunting smile, "Careful, don't let the boy fly to high, he may find himself caught in the web of another before the sun melts his wings and sends him crashing into the unforgiving sea."

The Undertaker cackled and made a graceful retreat before Sebastian found himself turning away and following the footsteps of his Master.

* * *

Obsession danced within the depth of liquid gold irises as the spider demon slid quietly from web to web, shamelessly examining the many potential lives of Ciel Phantomhive.

Some people only have a few webs. They live their lives just as they're meant to, and they die with little alteration. Very few things could change their path and they remained one of the many tasteless examples of humanity.

However, there were some lives that could change in the most drastic of ways at the drop of a coin. They lead many, and followed very few. Their lives were governed by pain and often times power was thrust upon them. So many choices. Many lives that could've been, endless possibilities.

The arachnid glided his fingers across silken strands, yet another possible collection of life choices flashed before his eyes and he sighed in aggravation as he saw no possibility of encountering Ciel Phantomhive in the flesh.

He'd viewed countless lifetimes, seen the horror of the boy's past, his desire for revenge and it left the dark haired demon desperate for the bluenette's soul. His mouth watered at the very thought of it and he would do absolutely anything to acquire it, including bending the rules.

Perhaps the "rules" would be bent and splintered, but it mattered very little to the golden eyed man. His desire overcame the fear of repercussions.

As the ancient laid his fingers upon the next bundle of silk, he stilled.

This one was different from the rest.

A trip to a remote village named Houndsworth. The legend of a demon dog and a terrible curse. It lead the Earl down a path of misery, and into the arms of a power corrupted angel. Greedy eyes watched as the teen fought through the control that gripped his mind, as well as his body, and held on to his hate and his anger.

Gold eyes became two sets of four blood red ones and the elder stared through the eyes of his prey as his life continued to play out like a dream. He encountered the crumbling structure where the crow demon planned to take the bluenette's soul and a flicker of disappointment tasted bitter on the man's tongue before he realized that the fallen castle wasn't the end of the story.

Eyes glazed with lust filled greed as he skipped ahead through the muddled swamp of confusion and lost memories before he caught sight of himself through Ciel's eyes.

He stood tall and silent beside a hyper blonde teen in shorts and a long purple coat with dazzling gold buttons. The ice blue eyes pierced him and he could practically taste the rage consuming the blonde. It sung for the demon and the dark haired man realized that the other boy must have formed a contract with him at some point.

 _Alois_.

The name ghosted across his tongue like a foreign language as clouded memories of a life that'd never happened in this reality filled his cortex.

Waves of emotion danced across the blonde's features as the two boy's faced off, but observant eyes caught sight of the blackened rose within his own breast pocket.

His eyes narrowed before widening in almost comical surprise.

A demon's bet?

There was no question in his mind that Sebastian was the other demon but a bet between immortals was nothing to joke around with. It tended to create serious grudges and though the spider demon was no stranger to a well kept grudge, forever was an awfully long time. Actions within the mortal world tended to pass unnoticed by demons, even if they were pitted against each other by their masters. No offense was generally taken but all bets were off when two immortals knowingly gambled within the realm of humans.

Sharp lips thinned and the dark haired male worked through his thoughts as he proceeded to watch the sword fight between the teens.

It quickly became apparent to the ancient that the token of the bet was Phantomhive's soul. His greedy heart lurched as he watched his alternate self try to force the Trancy boy's soul into Ciel's body.

Risky actions borderlining on careless. It was a brilliant plan but he shouldn't have been so wasteful. Two quality souls. He took a great gamble by assuming that Alois' soul would linger within the red gem stone set in gold.

He would've expected as much from Ciel, but Alois had never been an Earl. He wasn't attached to the possessions of his ancestors as the bluenette was. Without even having to view the course of the blonde's life, the raven haired man knew that the elaborate manor and the lavish lifestyle weren't bred into the boy. He lacked the grace and utter ease that typically accompanied a man of noble upbringing.

However as time progressed he caught more and more errors in his plan. Though he hadn't reached the end of the tale, he was more than positive that Hannah Annafellows would become a problem.

Impatience forced him further along into the edges of the web and his brows scrunched in confusion at the flickering of black out perspectives as the blue haired teen stood above a giant hedge maze. In a moment of clarity he realized with bitter irony that the soul of Alois Trancy had not merged easily with the other boy's, despite their emotional similarities. They fought for control and the ancient was alight with excitement as he awaited the winner of the contest.

A low grown pulled from his throat as his suspicions were confirmed when the Alois controlled Ciel stepped into the dark cave with the violet haired maid. He watched with surprise lined features as he heard the conditions of their contract and the spider demon shook his head for underestimating the sheer devious and cunning nature of Alois.

Frustration consumed the elder as he heard the conditions of his fated battle with Sebastian but was unable to view it for himself. Though able to view the many potential lives of humans, demons were a different breed and it was impossible to view anything through their eyes. He pinched his nose and sighed heavily as he watched the final moments of the young Earl's life before it ended abruptly.

There were only two things that could've happened. Either the arachnid won the battle with Sebastian and was forced to accept that he wouldn't get Ciel's soul, or he would be killed and the crow demon was "free" to serve the newborn demon for all of eternity. Neither option particularly appealed to the ancient.

It was an altogether ingenious plan, but working with unstable variables was an amature mistake. The interesting nature of the interactions between Ciel and "Sebastian" only made the immortal crave his soul more, but this time he would be tactful.

He rewound the visual path of the boy's life and focused on Alois. He was positive that the battered blonde boy would be his ticket to success. For the first time in weeks, the dark haired man left the corridor that housed the possibilities of Ciel Phantomhive and made his way through the winding tunnels.

The elder would prepare this time, research every angle he could, and Alois was going to be the next angle under his scrutiny.

Both souls would be his and this time the golden eyed male would settle for no less than perfection.

Sebastian frowned as he sat opposite of Ciel. Though he found the Undertaker's company distasteful, receiving two separate warnings from the enigmatic man left him weary.

Reapers tended to be maddeningly vague on principle alone. The demon didn't pretend to be an expert on the otherly beings, but he'd encountered them from time to time. It was practically impossible not to. After such meetings, he'd always walked away with the same conclusion: that they lived to be dramatic in their own way. Whether it was through dare devil choices, flashy cross dressing or painfully strict regulations.

However he couldn't pull his thoughts from the Undertaker's words. He spoke with riddles and mystery laced tones; hushed truths and hidden knowledge, but Sebastian couldn't keep from thinking that the warning had been very real.

The maroon eyed man thought back to the previous encounter and he recalled that the mortician mentioned spiders in that warning as well. The demon was unsure of the symbolism behind the reference but he filed it away for further investigation.

* * *

Silence reigned supreme in the carriage ride back to the manor and within the quiet, Sebastian's conscious turned back to the confrontation in the study. The demon could still feel the ghost of alcohol and peppermint on his memories and he cast his attention to the irritated teen across from him.

His posture screamed defensive and the ravenette longed to pry past the words spoken at the grave of the prostitute. He would never speak out against his master in the company of others, especially another key figure of the Underworld but within the confines of their own space Sebastian felt it was his duty to prod at the Earl.

He considered the male across from him and organized his chosen barbs carefully before speaking, "Though incredibly prideful, I always considered you to be quiet direct, young Master."

Ciel bristled at the tone of his butler's voice and he turned his attention to the black clad man.

Sebastian leaned forward for affect and let the condescension lace his words, "But it seems deceitful and hypocrisy are also present."

Mismatched eyes narrowed and Ciel glared at the man across from him, "I'm not in the mood to put up with your mouth, Sebastian, but I assure you that deceit is your area of expertise."

The ravenette smirked and leaned back in his seat, "How many times must I assure you that I don't lie, my Lord?" Crimson eyes studied the teen with amusement, "Lies are for mortals."

Pale lips thinned at the subtle barb and the fragile thread of patience the Earl held was rapidly slipping but he remained silent, raising his eyebrows with indifferent questioning, "Would you care to shed some light on your "subtle" implications?"

"I have no room for mercy." The demon repeated in a mocking tone.

Ciel's gaze turned icy and his jaw clenched, "I recommend that you tread very carefully, demon." He hissed quietly, his calm voice thick with escaped anger.

Sebastian knew the moment the bluenette called out his true nature that he had him. The hooks were in deep beneath the skin, "My apologies, young Master. I merely sought to point out the lapse in honesty, whether accidental or otherwise."

Petite fingers clenched and the Earl of Phantomhive stared, unflinching, into his butler's headstrong gaze, "You are mistaken, Sebastian."

Ciel smoothed out his stirred quills and he sat up straight, crossing his legs at the knee as he slipped back into a more relaxed demenor.

The demon knew Ciel expected him to take the hint and know his place but the temptation was to great, "But there is, my Lord."

He smiled darkly, "You held mercy for your kin, did you not? She was in the position to kill you, attempting to snuff out your life and you spared her from me." Eyes filled with edgeless malice slid over the Earl's tensing form, "Could it be that you didn't have the necessary chilled heart to murder your own flesh and blood?" A mocking smirk kinked Sebastian's lips, "Or perhaps I was mistaken when I spoke of deceit. Should I have called it cowardice?"

Barely restrained fury rolled from the Earl in palpable waves and Sebastian basked in his ability to drive his words home beneath the bluenette's skin.

"I don't appreciate your tone. You dare to imply that I can't do what needs to be done?" Ciel uncrossed his legs but betrayed his false sense of calm when he immediately laced his fingers, "Madame Red was no longer a threat."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he waited for the Earl to elaborate, amusement still apparent within his features.

"She showed restraint, hesitancy." Ciel's visible eye narrowed, "It might not mean much to savage beasts such as yourself, but humans are not so barbaric."

Sebastian ignored the blunt jab at his nature and snickered, "Perhaps. However, hypocrisy remains a distinguishing human trait."

The Earl looked like he was about to snap as he glared daggers at the ancient, "What are you getting at, demon?"

His smirk deepened, "What I mean to say is that you are so inescapibly human it's pitiful."

Sebastian almost laughed at the shocked expression on his master's face, "Have you forgotten Grell so easily? He was ready to walk away without fight."

Flickers of doubt echoed through Ciel's heart as he thought of the way he'd inexplicately ordered Sebastian to torture and eventually kill the reaper.

"Get out."

Twin brows rose in surprise as Sebastian took in the stone cold features of the teen's face. He'd expected a sharp retort and the butler wondered if he'd pushed the bluenette to far with his word choice, "Pardon?"

"Get out, Sebastian. It's a simple order. Painfully so. Must I break it down for you, demon? Remove yourself from my carriage."

A neutral expression blanketed the elder's face but he nodded regardless, "Yes, my Lord. I shall eagerly await your arrival at the manor."

Ciel turned his attention from the butler and was barely aware when the immortal disappeared from the moving vehicle without pause.

Frustration and anger arced through the boy's psyche like free flowing electricity. The nature of Sebastian's statements had burrowed into his skin like small thorns but what really disturbed him was the underlying truth behind the words, and how he felt about that truth.

What Ciel said about Madame Red was true. Though he didn't enjoy the idea of needlessly harming anybody, he would have let Sebastian attack her if she hadn't hesitated and tried to move away. The fact that she was his kin had absolutely nothing to do with it.

However, the reaper's terrified features lingered behind his eyes. He'd allowed his revenge driven lust to cloud his judgement. Grell Sutcliff was immortal, so they couldn't very well hand him over to the Scotland Yard, but he'd lowered his weapon and prepared to exit peacefully; an exit Ciel had denied.

In his anger and his shock, the Earl had ordered Sebastian to not only kill the redheaded man but to torture him, and make his death agonizingly painful.

However, what bothered the bluenette most of all was that he really couldn't bring himself to care about his mistake. Within his own mind, it wasn't a mistake and it never would be.

Though not driven mad with power, Ciel loved the way it tasted on his tongue. The sheer power his demon allowed him excited his taste buds and left him hungry for more. The teen took great care in keeping his appetite in check but the small slip proved to be just as tempting as any sweet treat.

Ciel lazily wondered if this was the point that Sebastian was trying to make: That he enjoyed his power over others. Somehow the lesson itself seemed much less important than the ability to see and accept it for himself. He assumed, quite easily, that his self acceptance was what the demon had been aiming for.

However accepting and giving in to temptation were two very different things.

Ciel suspected that Sebastian wouldn't allow him to abuse his power to much, but he couldn't be entirely sure. Sebastian was a demon and his limits differed quite a bit from human standards. But Sebastian knew enough about humans to help guide the Earl, didn't he?

Sebastian always seemed to steer the teen in the right direction in some round about way. Ciel could think and problem solve just fine on his own, but there were just some things he couldn't account for and wouldn't know how to handle or answer for.

The boy briefly wondered what purpose the demon's ghosted guidance served. Was he indirectly leading Ciel to the truth about his parents, and in turn serving only himself or was it deeper than that? Did the demon take pity on him and try to fill in the blanks? Or perhaps Sebastian was merely striving to make the boy honest with himself.

As he recalled, Sebastian tended to pick apart his arguments and his excuses only when they were in each others company. His sharp words were for the bluenette alone. The things spoken between them never seemed to change anything, aside from the way Ciel tended to view them afterwards.

Thoughts of Sebastian and his intentions left the bluenette trapped in his own thoughts and guesses. As time passed, the teen found that he steadily began growing more and more curious about the mystery man in black. He'd once believed that souls and boredum alone drove the man but now he wasn't so sure. Was there more to Sebastian than just the surface?

The carriage ride dragged on and Ciel found that the distance from the church all the way to his manor wasn't nearly enough time for the Earl to get his thoughts straight: on himself or his butler.


	18. Chapter 18

Within the darkness, his hatred grew.

It began behind bars, as the child lay trapped with nothing but the raw company of his memories. The heated smoke made his eyes burn as the bluenette stumbled through the halls of the manor, desperately seeking his parent's bedroom. Tendrils of fire licked up the walls, the blaze purring in response as it fed a ceaseless hunger.

With each passing second, the inky darkness spread like disease, infecting all that it could, driving the boy deeper into his own nightmares. The sight of his parent's broken bodies stark within the shadows of the fire. His lungs burned as he dashed from the bedroom, stumbling through the suddenly unfamiliar walls. Panic threatened to choke the young boy as he tried to remember how to escape the raging inferno.

Sharp thorns of terror embedded themselves within his heart as a gloved hand reached out from the shadows and gripped the back of his neck, driving Ciel to the ground.

That's when the true nightmare began, the introduction of the cage. Soot stained his milky white flesh as he sat trembling behind unyeilding metal, the heat of shame encompassing the young Phantomhive as his captors snickered over his naked body.

With their abuse came not only the death of his innocence but the birth of his hate. It coiled hot in his belly and Ciel fed it his anger, nurturing the depth of his pain.

With the boy's love, his resentment and the power of his hatred continued to brew in the pit of his heart like a poison.

Days turned into weeks and time became measured only by the growth of festering emotion.

The last strings of faith snapped with the permanent reminder branded in his flesh. An already feeble dam broke and hate consumed the boy to his core, becoming more needed than food, water or even the air he breathed.

Hate was his companion, the savior of his sanity and not even death could take that from him.

* * *

Ciel's thoughts had lingered on the progression of his downward spiral since the night of his fourteenth birthday. He thought back to the moment Aunt Francis claimed him as her son to the servants and he felt the claws of reality claim his heart.

He would never be her son, just as he would never marry Elizabeth. She would not carry his child. He'd stared down at the faintly chipped sapphire and thought over and over of how he would never present it to his oldest son.

He blamed his parent's murderers, the ones responsible for destroying his life down to the very foundation. They caused The Rift, permanently separating the black from the white and the thought of stealing vengeance from them nurtured the poisonous plant rooted in his heart.

But when his eyes met Sebastian's he remembered the taste of freedom; moments of still peace that only the demon could bring.

It was impossible to deny, even within his own mind, that there was something about the man that intrigued him. Something foreign and full of knowledge. Despite the nature of his abruptly ending future, Ciel was not unhappy about meeting Sebastian.

As days turned to weeks, Ciel continued to weigh out the pros and cons of his life. It began with the decision, no matter how accidental, to summon Sebastian and continued on through each order given; every lesson learned.

Each sin was weighed with the utmost care, and every deed was picked apart thought by thought.

The Earl continued to perform his duties, signing countless contracts and meeting with potential business partners but when not actively speaking his face remained vacant.

Sapphire eyes didn't seem to notice how Sebastian's gaze lingered on his master in obvious concern. The demon had silently hoped that the Queen's letter would bring the faint spark of defiance back into those eyes but it proved folly. He was deep within his own mind.

Sebastian had, of course, tried to ease the truth from his Master but the boy stubbornly kept his obsessions to himself, answering only with a pointed glare when the butler insisted on asking.

Just as London had begun to calm after the violent Jack the Ripper attacks, a new threat showed itself. Aristocratic males who'd traveled to India soon found themselves bound and hanging upside down all throughout London's boundaries.

As expected, Her Majesty didn't appreciate the noble men of her territory being humiliated in such a way and she'd politely requested that Ciel put a stop to it. Despite the vacant nature of the boy as of late, his mind was still sharp as ever and he quickly agreed to her request.

The introduction of Prince Soma and his ever faithful butler Agni were the only things that seemed to pull the Earl of Phantomhive from his thoughts. Sebastian was, of course, unsurprised by that change of events.

The prince reminded the demon slightly of Elizabeth with the extent of his excitement but he lacked the maturity of the bubbly blonde, which was a surprising feat all on its own. Agni was a completely different story. He was efficient and constantly held a calm air around him. Though the blonde haired man was entirely devoted to Soma, he still acted as a caretaker of sorts and he cared for the teen, actively keeping him entertained and out of trouble.

Combined, they seemed to throw Ciel for a loop. Upon their first meeting, Ciel and Sebastian had almost been attacked by a group of Indian immigrants in a less than stellar part of town. Though unnecessary, Prince Soma and Agni had granted them safe passage after taking care of the unfortunate men who'd attacked them without reason.

Ciel had been more than a little surprised when the pair showed up at his home but he took it in stride with little complaining and he "graciously" allowed them to stay. With their company came undeniable distraction. Lessons were regarded by the Prince as mere obstacles for Ciel's attention and though the bluenette tried to send him away, Soma brushed it off with ease.

Unlike Ciel, Sebastian found their arrival quite amusing and the demon wasn't the least bit eager to see them off. Soma created small waves of wavering focus and dragged the Earl from his thoughts, even if only to snap with annoyance.

In turn, Agni was increasingly helpful. With the golden brilliance of his faith came near super human strength. It was shocking, even to the ravenette, that the Prince's butler was able to not only stand toe-to-toe with a demon in a mock fencing battle but he proved himself able to keep the servants from demolishing the manor during their daily chores.

Near constant smiles lingered on their faces and as time passed Ciel seemed to take their optimism with a grain of salt. Though quite suspicious of their late night walks from the manor, Sebastian quickly discovered that they were merely searching for a female that'd been taken from Prince Soma's palace.

When asked by the bluenette, Soma quietly explained how Mina had simply disappeared one night from his Palace. He told of their search across India before their continued journey through England; all for the woman with eyes warmer than chocolate and hair the very definition of ebony.

Sebastian caught the slight tensing of the blonde haired man's features as the other spoke of Mina but the butler gave no indication that he'd noticed. The demon assumed that Agni knew more than he let on, especially after he, along with his Master, discovered the man leaving at the darkest hours of the night to conduct his own "searches".

However, it wasn't until Ciel, Sebastian and Soma followed the butler that the demon realized the depth of Agni's knowledge concerning Mina. They'd followed the butler to West Manor, yet another noble in British society and all three were shocked to hear Mr. West's commanding tone narrate exactly what Agni was expected to do for him.

It wasn't surprising that Soma couldn't contain himself the moment Mina was mentioned by his faithful butler and once again, Sebastian had been forced to salvage the situation.

With quick wit, a smooth tongue and the unknowing help of a deer, Sebastian escaped with Prince Soma before the dark-skinned male could say to much in the presence of another British noble.

When they'd returned to the manor, nothing was said for quite some time. Like the excellent butler he was, Sebastian served tea the moment they were seated and he watched Ciel silently evaluate the Indian Prince. His gaze was deeply calculating and the demon could practically feel the grate of the teen's nerves over his "guest" barging in before he'd caught the rest of the conversation.

"How could this happen..?"

The faintly broken voice caught the attention of both servant and master, and the younger unconsciously cocked his head a notch, curiously watching from his seat.

Dull embers clung to warmth before a sudden flash left the fire within Soma's eyes raging with anger and hurt, "How could he leave me behind?!"

The prince stood abruptly with clumsy grace before swiping the fragile china from the table with an angry arc of his arm, "Why would he betray me! After.. After everything! How could he keep this from me?"

He slammed both fists down on the table before fleeing the room, ignoring the shocked anger present on the Earl's features.

"Worry not, my Lord." The demon looked to his master and for the first time in many weeks was pleased to find that Ciel's mind was completely present, "I'll make sure he comes around." Maroon eyes flashed a glowing red as a sinister smirk tugged at the butler's lips.

Metaphorical quills bristled before the Earl smoothed them down, "See that you do."

The being seemed to disappear within the very shadows as he made his way to the Prince's rooms, mentally organizing the emotional daggers he planned to bury in the foreign male's psyche.

The doors to the Prince's room were securely shut but Sebastian paid the barrier no mind, slipping into the darkened room without a sound. Like oil over glass, the ancient moved with unspeakable silence and made his way to the blanket covered teen in the middle of the bed.

The salt infused scent of tears drifted across the demon's senses and he could feel the slight vibrations within the air as the mortal trembled. His sobs were surprisingly quiet for the amount of emotion wafting from him, but as Sebastian stood over him, he felt nothing.

The demon couldn't bring himself to care that the Prince was emotionally broken, and though that thought pleased Sebastian, a faint voice of doubt reminded him that if it was Ciel, he would've already brought the bluenette a pastry and something to drink. The beast within argued that such was his duty as not only a butler, but a demon as well. He was supposed to provide anything his Master required.

But that too was inaccurate. He was supposed to protect the young master until the contents of his contract were completed. In truth that only included his safety and the follow through of the teen's orders. It didn't extend to his comfort, nor did it force Sebastian to care for the bluenette as he did.

Doubtful thoughts locked in to place and the demon forced them away, his features going flat before he grabbed the blankets cocooning the Prince and he jerked them free with an unyeilding tug. A yelp of surprise pierced the silence as the butler took a step back and watched Soma tumble off the bed.

Chocolate brown eyes glared at the elder in annoyance, "How dare you! I am -"

"Nothing."

Surprised hurt flooded the darker male's face and Sebastian easily tossed the blanket back onto the bed before looking down at the bewildered man, "You are nothing here. This is England and you will do well to remember where you are."

Soma stood, practically trembling with rage, "This coming from a servant!"

Sebastian scoffed and shook his head as if he were explaining something incredibly complex to a toddler, "I am a servant of the ancient and noble house of Phantomhive. I serve the Master who has so graciously agreed to house you, but you are nothing more than a spoiled brat."

The Prince reeled back as if he'd been struck but Sebastian continued with an amused shake of his head, "You're a long way from home. You have no power here and without the aid of your butler, you can't even care for yourself."

Maroon eyes narrowed, "A responsibility that was carelessly dumped into my Master's lap."

Anger broke with the shedding of the first tear and Soma looked to the ground, "You're right.. Mina.. and Agni have left me.. I have nobody left."

Sebastian cocked his head slightly, "Tell me, Prince Soma, when did you ever really have them?"

Confusion flickered across the other man's face and Sebastian snickered, "You are royalty in your country." The butler tilted his head, "Your servants were bound to you by the power of your parents."

The man in black leaned forward, his eyes level with Soma's, "Do you really think they stayed by your side because of anything other than money?"

Sebastian shook his head in exasperation, "You foolish child."

"No!" The Prince covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the elder's words as he made a straight bee line for the door, but Sebastian would have none of it. A clove clad palm pressed the wood door closed with ease and Soma looked up at him in obvious panic, taking a step back as Sebastian stalked closer, "Everything you've ever had was gifted to you by your parents, and you're either to arrogant or possibly to stupid to see the truth."

Sebastian opened his mouth to release another scalding comment before Ciel's unwavering voice cut through the momentary silence, "Enough, Sebastian."

The demon turned to look at the blue haired teen and he bowed his head respectfully, "My Lord."

Ciel looked thoughtfully down at his ring, meticulously turning the band around his thumb, "You forget that I could've easily ended up quite similar."

The bluenette glanced over to the Prince who'd sunk to his knees on the plush carpet. Blue eyes met chocolate ones in a silent conversation before he turned to Sebastian, "Leave us."

The butler nodded once, "And Lau, my Lord?"

"I almost forgot he was here." A nearly pained expression crossed the Earl's face before he sighed in annoyed defeat, "Set him up in a room, I suppose."

Sebastian bowed his head before sweeping from from the room in the gracefully dramatic way only a demon could manage. Ciel remained silent after the doors closed, his eyes following Soma as the young man plopped down on his bed.

Though it wasn't in his nature to feel kind or compassionate, Ciel felt a certain kinship with the Prince. When he met those dark niave eyes, he saw all that he could have been. Though the Earl's own father wouldn't have let him mature with such ignorance of the world around him, nor his disrespectful manor, he still could've ended up relying solely on his parents. It wasn't uncommon among nobility.

He approached the slightly older man and stood just to his left, choosing his words with care, "It's not always about money."

The Prince looked up at him with a startled expression, clearly alarmed at Ciel's sudden attempt at comfort. The bluenette wanted to squirm under the dark haired man's gaze. He wasn't comfortable with words meant to sooth; his tongue was familiar with sharp wit and scathing retorts, but Ciel very rarely used it to repair the damage that only the truth could bring.

Soma looked to the bedsheets and he gave a sad sort of smile, "Sebastian is correct."

Ciel parted his lips to try again but Soma stopped him with a hand, "About Mina."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing.

"Mina was a servant at my palace."

An annoyed sigh escaped the Earl as the dark skinned male stated the obvious but Soma brushed it off with an amused laugh and a playful wave, "Patience, Ciel!"

Thoughtful eyes gazed across the room as the Prince recalled the past, "I grew to care about her very much. My parents were busy of course, so I spent much of my time with her."

He flashed a joyful smile, "We had so much fun, I love her very dearly. But it would be foolish to think that she didn't get paid for her time."

Bright eyes darkened with sadness, "But Agni.."

The older teen started to quietly sob as Ciel stood awkwardly beside him, silently waiting for Soma to continue, "Agni needed nothing from me but my love, and I did. I love him in a way that I could never love Mina."

Confusion colored Ciel's features and Soma quickly looked away, fearing the rejection of his companion.

"You mean..?"

Soma nodded, his voice soft, "He is my lover."

"But..! He's your butler!"

The Prince looked at Ciel with absolute shock before he burst out laughing. The purity of that laugh startled Ciel but he said nothing, continuing to linger within his own surprise at Soma's confession.

Finally Ciel could take no more and his eyes narrowed, "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

Soma looked up at the bluenette and let out a couple more small chuckles before he was able to speak, "Just that you're more shocked about the fact that he's my butler than you are over him being a man."

Perfectly white teeth snapped shut at the Prince's comment but he said nothing. Within the realm of the Underworld, Ciel encountered secret homosexual couplings quite often. It wasn't broadcasted in "polite" company, as it was illegal, but it was present none the less. Many times the Earl stumbled upon rich nobles that couldn't bare the shame of their sexuality but continued to seek out young men easily lured by the promise of gleaming coins.

Though stiff and proper, the Earl didn't consider same-sex affairs to be disgusting as many men of his era did. Considering what the teen had bared witness to within captivity, something as small as gender meant little to him on the larger scale. He himself had been subjected to the darker hearts of men, the lust for blood and the desire to hurt others. Despite the fact that it remained illegal in Britian, Ciel couldn't bring himself to think badly of homosexuals.

However, the thought of a Prince taking a mere servant to his bed shocked the Earl whole heartedly. It was improper on so many levels that the teen could only sit in startled bewilderment at the thought of it.

_What if it was Sebastian?_

The faint thought sent the teen reeling and he took a step back as a new wave of thoughts flooded his conscious, his eyes glazed with panic as he turned to the door, eager to escape and sort through the sudden influx of thoughts and doubts.

Soma stood and grabbed Ciel's arm in a flurry of rushed movement, "Wait!"

The blue haired teen looked back at him, his indifference momentarily settled as he tried to remain in control but he didn't dare to speak, almost fearful that the sudden ideas filling his cortex would spill from his lips.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend!"

A whisper of confusion echoed through the Earl before he realized that he'd eagerly tried to leave after Soma had confessed to being involved with a man. The logical side of Ciel's brain recognized the other man interpreting his abrupt departure as a result of the Prince's secret.

Ciel let a fair amount of warmth seep through his body language before he opened his mouth to address the worried man, "Your preference doesn't offend me, Soma."

Despite the bluenette's desire to say more he couldn't find the words. He gazed into the Prince's face and the fingers gripping his arm disappeared. Ciel nodded greatfully before making his escape, fleeing to the inner sanctum of his bedroom where he immediately started to pace.

Himself and Sebastian? It was unthinkable. Not only was Sebastian a man, but he was the Earl's butler and on top of it all, he was a demon. A demon that was contracted to devour his soul.

The thought sent a small shiver down the bluenette's spine but despite the absurd nature of it all, he couldn't stop the flood of thoughts surrounding Sebastian, his demon. There was no denying that he was attractive, Ciel could admit that. He'd be blind not to see how beautiful the ancient was, but beneath that, he knew there was more.

Ciel didn't find his touch repulsive.

Even the fleeting touches from Elizabeth made his skin crawl with distaste but the demon had no such problems. When he'd first noticed it, Ciel chalked it off as the fact that the flawless butler was always wearing gloves, but on the rare occasions when their bare skin made contact, Ciel didn't flinch away from it.

Sebastian knew everything there was to know about the Earl, from the strict way he took his tea all the way to the deepest and darkest corners of the teen's soul. It unnerved him that a single being could know so much about him but at the same time, the knowledge acted as a balm for his pain.

There was, at least, one single person that knew of his life and the reasons behind his choices. Sebastian didn't judge him for them, he merely stood by and accepted them without question.

There was a calm about Sebastian that no mortal could ever possess. It radiated security and undeniable safety. He walked with the pride of his race and the knowledge that almost nothing within the human realm could truly harm him.

But as a  _lover?_

Could Ciel imagine something as strange as Sebastian being his lover?

A soft knock startled the teen from his thoughts and a faint blush colored his cheeks as he considered who was undoubtedly on the other side, "Come in."

Sebastian slipped quietly inside the Earl's bedroom, closing the door without a sound, "Pardon my intrusion, my Lord. I heard you pacing and I thought, perhaps, you were waiting for me to prepare you for bed."

Relief flooded the bluenette's system at the given excuse and he straightened his posture, flexing his arrogant pride, "Of course I've been waiting for you, Sebastian." He plopped onto the bed and the butler dipped his head before kneeling in front of the Earl, carefully sliding his shoes off.

Ciel silently watched the elder in a way he never had before, his eyes glassy with thought as nimble fingers quickly unhooked the leather garters holding his socks up. Even with the gloves, Sebastian's fingers felt hot against his flesh and the young Phantomhive almost sighed as his butler stood and began untying his caravatt. The soft material was easily tugged from his throat before practiced hands set to work on the numerous buttons on the Earl's attire.

As Sebastian worked, the bluenette got a sudden mental image of those skilled fingers gliding across his bare flesh. The thought alone startled the teen but as Sebastian continued, he couldn't help imagining soft lips pressing kisses to his throat as the other possessed his body.

He immediately shoved it away but the damage had been done, the bluenette couldn't take back the thought and it seemed unwilling to leave him.

Ciel was unusually relieved when Sebastian finished dressing him for bed and he sent the demon away with little more than a quickly uttered goodnight.

However, try as he may, peaceful sleep continuously evaded the Earl and the more he tried to sink into unconsciousness, the more he thought of Sebastian. He couldn't stop thinking of the other man, as well as Prince Soma's words. As time passed, his night clothes began to feel suffocating and Ciel constantly found himself ensnared within the smothering embrace of heated sheets.

Minutes ticked by, slowly turning to hours and within the darkest hours of the night, Ciel Phantomhive finally slipped into the darkness of slumber, unconsciously aided by the thought of his butler's soothing voice and seemingly endless pools of maroon.


	19. Chapter 19

Sometimes, all it takes is a nudge in the right direction; the subtle slip of words that plant an idea and leave it to grow.

Steady footsteps echoed through the corridor with measured calculation as the ravenette steadily paced. The Trancy boy's life glittered before the golden eyes of a demon and he carelessly ran his fingers across the blood red spindles. Flashes of memory passed before his eyes but the dark haired male paid them no mind; he had what he wanted.

Upon careful inspection, the spider demon had found the final piece of his intricately woven puzzle. Along the outer edges of a lone web, a teeny tiny alternate reality left forgotten by time and unlikely hood, he had bared witness to a second chance meeting between the two similar souls. The knot of blue stood proudly among the sea of red and a wicked grin replaced the elder's flat expression.

All the blonde needed was a tiny push, one small shove in the right direction, and the ancient being would have to do nothing else; all would fall into place as it should while he watched from the sidelines.

Jim Macken, who would later became Alois Trancy, was an interesting soul. Not on the level that Ciel was, but interesting none the less. His soul held potential for great suffering, something the ravenette could hardly resist. The blonde would make a lovely appetizer before he indulged himself on the main course.

A small flash of silver revealed a set of scissors and the golden eyed man gazed at them in deep contemplation.

What he planned to do was against all sorts of rules. As a demon, he normally regarded rules as little more than suggestive guidelines but in this case, if he were to be caught, the consequences would be severe. The battle between self-preservation and greed took place within the darkest corners of his withered heart but within seconds, the war was decided. The white king fell before the inky blackness of greed and the arachnid's smirk mirrored the cat who'd finally caught the canary.

Without a second thought he reached out and snipped a small segment of the red thread. A quick burst of energy was released before the fragile web turned to dust and crumbled away.

The elder silently considered the thread in his palm as he weaved through the shadows of his personal labyrinth, returning to the hall that housed the webs of Ciel Phantomhive's life.

"Nasuada."

The tiny grey spider appeared out of seemingly thin air and snapped the fragile silk thread to land smoothly on the demon's shoulder, her voice soft and subtle within his thoughts, "Master?"

Cold eyes scanned the various blue webs before he found the one he'd marked for construction, "I must ask you for a favor, my dear."

The tiny spider seemed to almost dance at the mention of helping the golden eyed man, "Of course. Anything for you, Master."

Steady fingers traced slowly through the selected web, viewing hidden moments and events that had yet to pass before he stopped at a specific point. The merry music stilled his quest and he pulled the scissors from his robe before looking to his tiny companion, "The moment I slide the red silk in, I need you to bind them or the web will collapse."

Excited legs stilled, "But Master, what of..  _them._ "

The ancient waved off the question with cool indifference, "They won't know."

The tiny spider said nothing but the demon could feel her disapproval yet she made no move to stop him as he made a tiny snip and laid the red thread in with the navy blue. Legs quick and nimble with practice slid across the web and easily bound the thread in place, sealing the new pathway in silence.

As she finished, the web glowed faintly with power and the male scooped up his companion, "Thank you, my dear. Now come, we have much to do before our two boys meet face to face."

* * *

The next morning, Ciel dragged himself from bed with slow and sluggish effort. Dark circles lingered under his eyes and his lack of sleep became apparent through the Earl's mood. He was quick to snap and his eyes actively sought out any possible flaw that Sebastian could've made.

Ciel knew that his time was no longer his own. As Lau roamed the halls of his manner, the reminder of his duty held stark within his thoughts. Prince Soma's words still clung to his weary mind and the Earl knew that the dark skinned man would insist upon being present for the conversation that would, undoubtably, be held after breakfast.

Mr. West and Agni forged a deal based on secrecy, the mention of Mina alone proved that but what stumped the bluenette was their goal. There was little doubt in his mind that it pertained to the humiliation of British noblemen but he couldn't figure out much other than that. What use would a butler with an Indian background be to a wealthy Brit? It occurred to Ciel that perhaps Agni's position alongside Prince Soma was the reason he was chosen but even with that theory, he was left with little more than creative guesses.

A sigh escaped his lips and Sebastian mentally smirked as he cleared the table, flawlessly balancing each and every dish on his arms as he walked from the dining room. Ciel flashed a small smile at the man's back as the demon's subtle attempt to humor him.

He'd never admit it aloud but the bluenette loved it when the elder man did small things to amuse him without having to be told. It left him feeling cared for and though the Earl doubted that Sebastian truly cared for his well being, it warmed him none the less.

However, despite his "promise" never to say such a thing out loud, Ciel wasn't sure if his initial reaction was accurate. He'd been doing many things lately that he normally wouldn't have done and the Earl couldn't be sure what tomorrow would bring; whether it be confessions or actions.

Dark eyes dulled with boredom as the teen made his way through the manor to the sitting room. As Ciel entered, he spotted the sitting chairs where he himself along with Lau and the late Angelina Durless had spoken of Jack the Ripper mere weeks ago.

The thought made his throat thick with emotion but the prideful male swallowed it down and took his seat, awaiting both of his guests.

Sebastian materialized beside the blue haired teen and nodded his head respectfully, "My Lord, the Prince and Lau shall arrive momentarily."

"Mm"

Ciel made no other move to acknowledge the butler's presence, along with his statement but he took their brief moment of solitude to speak his thoughts, "Though I am unsure of the part Agni plays in this, I assume you are fully aware."

Sebastian said nothing but he smiled coyly. The knowing grin was more than enough proof for the teen and he sighed.

"If such is true, which I have no doubt that it is, move this case along quickly. I am the King, and I move the pawns from square to square but I tire of this game as well as the company it brings, especially in Lau's case."

Sebastian frowned, "Young Master?"

The teen closed his eyes in irritation and tried not to snap at Sebastian, "Must I spell it out for you?"

Normally, the demon would've forced the blue haired teen to be excruciatingly detailed in what he wanted but Sebastian could see the strain present on his Master's face. He watched the Earl visibly tense as he avoided snapping in anger.

It was obvious that he desired a lapse in challenge. The dark circles below his eyes spoke volumes, and Sebastian found himself wondering what caused them to appear. He wasn't so niave as to believe that the Earl wanted the butler to take over and perform the duties reserved for the King alone but it remained clear within the crow demon's mind that Ciel wanted the waters of information to remain clear; free of the misleading paths the murkiness often brings.

"No, my Lord. I shall see to it."

Pink lips parted to release a scathing retort but the order died on the bluenette's tongue as he realized that Sebastian was cooperating. It left the teen feeling somewhat uneasy but before he could gather his thoughts, a quick knock sounded at the door.

Ciel granted them entrance and waited silently for both Lau and Prince Soma to take their seats. Thoughts of Sebastian melted back within the shadows of his conscious as the Earl organized himself.

With little consideration, the teen decided it would be more helpful to be almost painfully blunt. He looked to the Prince and was unsurprised to see that the dark circles beneath Soma's brown eyes mirrored his own. It didn't shock Ciel that the Prince had also found sleep to be elusive.

"Soma."

The dark skinned male looked startled that Ciel had called him out first but he looked to the teen, waiting for him to speak.

"Last night, Mr. West mentioned "The Hand of God". Explain, if you would."

The elder teen's eyes flashed with recognition. Hesitation lingered on his lips before he cast it aside and appeared to square his shoulders, "It's an ancient technique used to make curry."

All three men shared similar look of befuddlement and Ciel was pleased to see that even Sebastian looked slightly caught off guard.

"Curry?"

The Prince nodded and leaned forward, "Curry is more complicated than people think."

"In traditional Indian curry, the spices all have to be picked by hand. There isn't just one combination. There are hundreds of spices and depending on the meat you choose, some of them can ruin the dish completely. Spices can clash, make the meal to hot or even over-flavor it. In India, good curry is judged by taste, smell and the amount of time it takes to prepare."

Sebastian and Ciel shared a questioning look but it was Lau who broke the silence within the room, "And The Hand of God?"

Prince Soma's features turned serious, "I've never had better curry than Agni's. Ever. His curry is heavenly and nobody knows how he makes it. Not even him."

Dark brows show up in exclamation, "How can he not know?"

The Prince bowed his head in silent understanding of the Earl's surprise, "He allows faith to guide his hand. The flow of desire for something divine allows him to chose an impossible combination of spices each and every time without having to try."

"His curry is without equal."

Ciel turned to his butler, "Sebastian, how could these skills pertain to the current events in Britain?"

The silent butler appeared to ponder the question for a moment but Ciel was positive that the man in black did it merely to build anticipation. However, the blue haired teen waited patiently for the answer he knew Sebastian possessed.

And the demon didn't disappoint.

"Three days from now the Exhibition of Indian Culture will be held in The Empire at Crystal Palace."

Sebastian opened his mouth to continue only to be cut off my Prince Soma, "Exhibition of Indian Culture?"

The demon smiled slyly and looked to the Earl of Phantomhive, "A curry contest."

* * *

Ciel paced the floor of his study as he rolled new found knowledge around within his thoughts. After the big reveal of the contest, Sebastian had gone on to explain that the grand prize for the event was a Royal Warrant.

It made sense that West would be eager to possess such a prize. His wealth revolved around the success of his restaurant, and the Warrant would guarantee that his food was of the highest quality. A stamp of approval from Queen Victoria herself, and nothing was better for business than something her Majesty vouched for.

If he had to guess, the Earl could safely assume that one or more of the British nobles that'd been unfortunate enough to find themselves upside down and naked within the public square were experienced in cuisine. They'd each traveled to India and it wouldn't be that much of a leap to also assume that any chef visiting the area would hear of the complex puzzle of choosing spices for traditional curry. It also made sense that if they'd learned of such a challenge, they'd be eager to experiment until they found something unique that they could take back home to Britain. These experienced cooks would have no need for the curry powder Britain sold to the public, a product that Prince Soma scoffed at.

It wasn't surprising that West wouldn't want to work for the seal of approval, especially when it was so much easier to incapacitate any competition he might encounter.

But why would he need to do so when he had Agni? If what the Prince said was true, there would be no chance that some aspiring chef would compare to the butler of an Indian prince. Did West doubt Agni's talent? And how did Mina fit into the equation? Could it be that she knew the secret behind The Hand of God? Did West know where she was? The elusive woman seemed to be the only other connection between all three men; Mina and curry.

All the rest was based on speculation and the Earl of Phantomhive did not like to speculate.

With a tired sigh, the teen dropped himself into his high-backed chair and rubbed his temples, "Sebastian."

Within moments the demon was knocking politely on the door and Ciel bid him entrance, "What can I do for you, young Master?"

Ciel laid his palm in his cheek and balanced his elbow on the desk's smooth surface, "I'd be eternally greatful for something sweet."

Sebastian's face betrayed nothing but the nature of Ciel's request, or rather how he phrased it, made the ancient wonder just how tired the boy really was.

Normally, Sebastian would surprise the teen but in a fleeting moment of thoughtfulness he turned back to the bluenette, "Do you have any preference, my Lord?"

The steady scratching of a quill on paper stopped immediately at the question but Ciel didn't lift his head, both eyes focused entirely on the parchment in front of him, "Something with strawberries."

Dark hair brushed impossibly pale skin as Sebastian dipped his head in respectful acknowledgement before exiting the room with quiet grace.

Impatient fingertips drummed against the smooth wood surface in synchronous order as the blue haired teen waited. Even now, surrounded by his work, Ciel couldn't help but to think back to the previous evening. More than anything, he pondered the nature of being gay.

Did Prince Soma consider himself gay, or was his love for Agni enough to make the other man's gender irrelevant? And what was he? Ciel had long ago accepted that he didn't feel any sort of attraction towards Lizzy but as he continued to think, he couldn't help but to wonder if that was because he thought of her strictly as family or because he didn't find women attractive in general.

_And Sebastian._

The teen couldn't rid himself of the single stray thought that'd taken hold of his conscious like a vice. Sebastian as his lover. It was an untouchable idea that should have repulsed the Earl beyond wit or measure but, strangely enough, it didn't. The thought of taking one of his servants as a lover made his spine stiff with distaste but the truth was that Sebastian had never really been his servant, had he?

Ciel could call him a fiend of Hell or a demon all he wanted, coating his tone with layers of distaste, but in the end, the teen was human and Sebastian was something more. He was a servant by choice.

Ciel was unsure as to why he was trying to justify his thoughts in the first place. It wasn't as if the Earl would ever have any sort of romantic contact with Sebastian, and his thoughts were his own. Nobody would ever know of them unless he chose to speak of it.

At the sound of Sebastian's knock, thoughts of butlers and lovers were forgotten, "Enter."

The raven haired male opened the door and wheeled in a cart with careless ease. Within moments of stopping, Sebastian placed a slice of spongy white cake in front of the teen before laying diced berries on the side of the plate and drizzling a thick red sauce over the top, "Please excuse the preparation, young Master. I didn't want the strawberry glaze soaking into the cake to quickly."

Ciel waved it off and took a small bite as the butler strained his tea leaves. The new scent caught his attention as Sebastian set the steaming liquid in front of him.

Steady fingers clasped the fragile cup and Ciel brought it close, taking a slow inhale, "What is this?"

"Lung Ching Dragon's Well, courtesy of Lau. It's produced near to the village of the Lung Ching in the Zhejiang province of China, my Lord. With flat jade green leaves, it has a delicate aroma, and a mellow flavour with a slightly sweet after-taste. It's easily enjoyed throughout the day, especially alongside rich food."

He accepted the answer by taking a small sip. Though not as strong as the teen preferred, the hot liquid was calming and he took another soothing sip.

"Sebastian."

Dark pools of maroon looked to the blue haired teen, "My Lord?"

Ciel set the cup back in the saucer and reached happily for the fluffy dessert, "I dislike the idea of West winning the Royal Warrant."

Ciel hummed slightly as the rich flood of strawberry met his tastebuds, "I want you to submit our company in the competition."

Dark brows raised in surprise, "I was unaware that you'd thought of expanding Funtom in the direction of cuisine."

White teeth worried the solid metal of his fork before he laid it quietly on the plate, "That was not my original intention, no. However, I do not find the idea distasteful. What better way to introduce ourselves into the culinary pool than by entering with a Warrant? It'd guarantee a successful introduction."

Sebastian pondered his contracted's statement for a moment, "Agni could prove to be quite a problem, my Lord. I am, unfortunately, not experienced with curry as you do not enjoy spicy food."

Ciel snickered, "I'm sure you could convince Prince Soma into tasting your creations to see how you measure up against Agni's legendary curry."

Sebastian said nothing but Ciel could almost see the surpression of a groan at the mention of working with the eccentric male, "Of course, young Master. I shall see to the preparations right away."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian smoothly exited the room, taking the cart with him as he made his way back down to the kitchens. The tedious nature of his task left little to be desired but he would complete it as ordered.

There was much to do.

First, he would have to acquire a wide assortment of fresh spices. Though the freezers were in no way lacking, Sebastian also deemed it necessary to stop at the butcher's shop for choice cuts of chicken, pork, beef and a scatter of seafood. They were quite low on rice, so that would also have to be gotten. It probably wouldn't hurt to stop at the Farmer's Market just outside of London for some harder to find produce.

Next, he would gather the servants, as well as Prince Soma, and have them all play guinea pigs to his creations.

And last but not least, the black clad butler would have to find something better than the one-in-a-million spice selection that Agni had mastered to the letter.

A smirk crossed the demon's lips as he set to work, thinking briefly that there was never a dull day in paradise.


	20. Chapter 20

The overwhelming and unmistakable scent of curry permeated every inch of the Phantomhive residence. It'd been hours since the elder started cooking, and as time went on, the manor continued to play host to the complex and ever growing scents of Sebastian's creations.

It'd started simple enough with chicken, a little on the spicy side with extra pepper; a dash of lemon juice. But the 26th son had quickly dismissed it, stating that the sauce was bland and the chicken wasn't right.

Every dish since then had been deemed unfit for one reason or another. Though Ciel declined to participate in testing each and every one of his butler's creations, he always made sure to appear when they were called in to taste.

More than the rest of them though, Ciel payed specific attention to Sebastian.

For the first few dishes, the butler didn't seem to mind them being cast aside but with each new plate served, the bluenette could see his annoyance grow. Being a prideful creature himself, the Earl understood where he was coming from and if the teen had to guess, he'd safely assume that Sebastian was no longer fooling around. Despite not being able to eat human food, or choosing not to, Sebastian knew how to cook. It was one of the very first things Ciel had demanded that the demon learn to do flawlessly.

Over time, the butler had grown to use cooking as his way of showing off. Sebastian was no stranger to spices and unique ideas, so when Prince Soma continued to sent the dishes back, it was a constant blow to the man's pride.

As the fiftieth combination was sent away, Ciel watched his butler leave with seeking eyes. His pace was just a step more brisk than usual and the small shift alone seemed to unbalance Sebastian in the eyes of the bluenette.

He stood and unthinkingly followed the butler clad demon through the halls and into the kitchen.

The smell of cooking meat and spice combinations lingered heavily in the air. The endless mixtures made it impossible for Ciel to tell which dish was which but he assumed that it wouldn't be much of a problem for the ancient. The Earl vaguely wondered how the demon was able to create such things when he couldn't taste what he was making but he dropped the idea in favor of the small stool in front of where the demon was standing.

It struck the teen odd that the singular piece of furniture was there to begin with but in the back of his mind he already knew that Sebastian had provided him with the seat.

"Is there something I can do for you, young Master? A snack, perhaps?"

A lone sapphire eye gazed at the incredibly tall man and he ignored the question in favor of looking at his butler. As he stared, small bits and pieces of fractured thoughts swept through his conscious. Distant and hazy memories of intoxicated ramblings as he'd sat in his office, drinking liquor and letting his mind wander. Most of that night was still a mystery to the teen but parts of it were starting to come back in random fragments.

He vaguely recalled wondering what it would be like to have a normal conversation with the man. Perhaps not traditionally normal, but Ciel wondered what it would be like to talk to him about things other than business. They spoke of cases and his revenge, orders and his company, but never anything personal.

Ciel watched on as Sebastian moved like a ghost from pot to pot, stirring slowing, making sure to get every level of the pan.

He was so utterly focused on the motion that Ciel was completely unaware that he'd opened his mouth to speak until the words started flowing out, "How do you do it?"

Sebastian looked up at the blue haired teen in vague curiosity, somewhat intrigued by his master's question, "My Lord?"

The teen felt frozen as he realized that the question really had slipped by unnoticed, but the bluenette summoned his pride and went on, "Cook, Sebastian. How do you cook?"

A finely shaped brow arched at the Earl's question and Sebastian silently studied his face, "I don't understand, young Master."

Ciel stood from his seat and crossed over towards the stoves, glancing in to each of the slowly simmering pots, "You don't eat the same food as mortals."

A smirk graced the demon's lips at the blunt statement, "No, my kind prefer something a bit more.. substantial."

"Can you taste it?"

A thoroughly confused Sebastian turned to face his master, glancing down into one of his eyes, "I can. It merely tastes like dirt."

Ciel frowned, "Then how do you make it so perfect?"

Sebastian turned back to the cutting board and picked up his knife, cutting the chicken where he'd left off, "It's my job to make it perfect."

A flush of irritation crawled down Ciel's spine as the butler brushed his question aside, "That doesn't tell me how you do it."

The teen's response stilled the dark haired demon's steady slices before he cast a look over to the blue eyed male, "You actually care to know?"

Ciel thought for a moment. Did he really care? A quick evaluation of his thoughts left the boy reeling as he realized, with a start, that he actually did care. It genuinely impressed the bluenette that Sebastian was such an incredible cook when mortal food tasted like dirt to him and a growing portion of Ciel wanted to know the secret.

"I do."

Sebastian studied his master's face with deep contemplation. His brows were relaxed but the teen's gaze appeared slightly startled. Ciel's hands were still and the fact that he wasn't fidgiting made the butler's curiosity grow. The faintest brush of color touched the blue haired male's cheeks as Sebastian continued to study him but the butler couldn't seem to stop.

It was rare indeed when Ciel chose to speak. To the demon, there was a big difference between talking and speaking. When Ciel addressed his company or his lessons, he talked; it was direct, sometimes questioning, and left little room for comments or deviation. But when Ciel chose to speak, it reminded the ancient of how humans survived the passage of time. His voice was strong and unwavering, the tone of unabused power. Sebastian wouldn't have been surprised if his father was the same way; a leader from the shadows.

Though aware of the ravenette's power, Ciel rarely asked how he accomplished the things he did, no matter how impossible. It was the unspoken cog work between them: Ciel gave the order, Sebastian completed it without fail, and life continued. However, within the confines of the manor's kitchen, the Earl was asking him about his cooking ability of all things.

The longer Sebastian neglected the question, the more uncomfortable the bluenette felt, but his pride refused to back down. Many times the depth of his pride led to trouble but in this instance, he was glad for it.

For the first time, Ciel sought to understand more about the elder male. He wanted to know how he could perfect a skill beyond all human capabilities within hours, despite not being able to judge it on those same standards.

But more than that, Ciel wanted to talk to his demonic companion.

"It has to do with memories."

Ciel's uncovered blue eye widened in near comical surprise. Part of him hadn't expected the raven haired man to answer but now that he had, the sapphire eyed teen was even more interested, "Memories?"

Sebastian turned back to what he was doing, and the younger male frowned in disappointment before the demon's liquid velvet tone filled the room, "To make contracts, my kind have to understand desire. Human desires are often a mystery. Things such as wealth are easily obtained,"

The ancient cast the teen a look from the corner of his eye, "But others can be tricky. Things like revenge... or love."

Ciel swallowed thickly but sat back on the stool and presented himself with all the dignity that was expected for a noble such as himself, "I don't understand how that pertains to cooking."

Practiced fingers scooped up the sliced chicken, dumping it in yet another pot of curry before Sebastian turned to his contracted, "Demons view the memories of others through touch. Its original purpose is to view the mortal's deepest desire and to find where it stems from."

Maroon eyes lingered on the Earl's face, "But it has other uses as well. For example, cooking. I, myself, cannot taste the food correctly but if I were to view the mind of a chef, I could easily find the memories of what basil or cinnamon tastes like, in small amounts as well as larger quantities."

The explanation sent a small wave of excitement through the teen and he leaned forward, "Is that how you gather information as well?"

The tell-tale smirk glided across Sebastian's lips as he slowly stirred the pot in front of him, "At times. Sometimes I like to spice it up." Sebastian dropped the last comment as he added the spicy pepper flakes into the darkening liquid.

At the obvious pun, Ciel flashed his companion one of the soft smiles that rarely graced his features and the small gesture completely threw the demon for a loop; truth be told, the entire situation was throwing Sebastian for a loop.

It was unlike Ciel to ask these sort of questions but Sebastian found that the conversation didn't bother him in the slightest. It was easy, and the Earl was genuinely interested. It surprised him.

Despite being thoroughly impressed by his power, many humans found his kind disturbing and generally made that opinion very clear. The ancient male assumed it came with the time period. Though never out right encouraged, the days of witch craft were over and the age of God fearing religion was upon the mortal world.

Ciel leaned forward, intent on shooting the ball into the demon's court with a witty response before the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs caught his attention.

Moments later a breathless and distraught Mey-Rin burst into the kitchen, gripping the door knob for dear life, "Mr. Sebastian!"

Maroon eyes darted to her face, "Yes, what is it?"

"Bard was 'elping Finny in the garden, he was! An' they managed to light the bushes on fire!" She seemed to dance nervously on two feet, "Finny tried to put them out, he did; but it di'nt do any good!"

Dark eyes closed in annoyance and Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious irritation, "I see, I'll be there right away."

She left in a dash and the butler slid the top onto one of the pots before heading for the stairs, "It seems I'm being called upon to avert disaster. Please excuse me, young Master."

Petal pink lips turned upward in an amused smirk, "Good luck."

The demon gave him a backward glance and a wicked grin, "I don't need luck, my Lord. I'm simply one hell of a butler."

At the end of his statement, the ravenette seemed to be almost swallowed into the shadows of the hall, leaving Ciel alone in the kitchen. In a fluid motion, he stood from the lone seat and curiously wandered the enclosed space of the kitchen. Of all the rooms within the manor, this was perhaps the least explored by Ciel. Even when his parents had been alive, he had little reason to come down here.

Several pots of curry sat simmering on the heated surface of the stove but the blue haired teen ignored them in favor of the one Sebastian had been carefully tending while they spoke. Nimble fingers snatched the lid, letting the rush of steam escape before he leaned over and inhaled slowly.

Though unspoken, it was no secret that Ciel loved good food; something that caressed his taste buds with flavor. He usually declined anything spicy but the scent permeating from the simmering pot made his mouth water with curious longing.

The scent of complicated spices and tenderizedmeat made the young Earl's stomach clench, despite having lunch just hours before and without thinking, Ciel grabbed a spoon and collected a generous amount in the shallowly curved utinsel. Careful of the heat, the bluenette blew on it cautiously before tasting.

Flavor exploded on his tongue and though his pride would never admit it in a million years, the teen felt his knees almost buckle below him. But after the initial burst of flavor, a low heat settled on his tongue, warming his mouth slowly before the sensation enveloped his stomach as well.

Even with the lingering heat on his tongue, the bluenette could still taste the faint recollection of spices, the ghost of something delicious. Though rooting for Sebastian's skills, the teen was still loathe to admit how near perfect the dish was, but prince Soma would undoubtibly find something wrong with it.

Not wrong, per say. Just not good enough.

Ciel plopped back onto the stool, still holding the cool neck of his spoon and he began to think of Agni. The white haired butler's curry had to be truly divine if it was better than Sebastian's creations.

He gazed once more at the other pots before casting them away in favor of the lone concoction in front of him. The answer was right there and in this moment he felt unconventionally close to his own butler. They were both seeking the same answer, weren't they?

It could be argued that Sebastian was only seeking the answer on his Master's orders but they both knew the truth: it was a challenge. Despite being confident in his skills, Sebastian liked proving that he was the superior being, even if he chose to appear humble. This particular bump in the road was irregular, a human creating something that a demon could not, and Ciel knew that just wouldn't do. Even if the warrant wasn't on the line, the bluenette was sure that Sebastian would've still sought to conquer Agni's curry, even if the satisfaction was merely for himself alone.

The teen was quite similar to Sebastian in that way. He liked to win, to stroke his pride as well as his ego with the claiming of victory. Puzzles intrigued him, especially complicated ones and as Ciel sat in the kitchen, staring at the slowly boiling curry, he couldn't surpress the desire to win this round. He wanted to be the one to find the answer.

Or perhaps, he just wanted to be a bigger part of it.

In recent times, Ciel had been forced to admit to himself that Sebastian factored in majorly to his ever growing list of victories and though he didn't mind that, the teen wanted to remind himself, as well as Sebastian, that the King still played the most important role in the game.

Ciel was in no way threatened by the roll Sebastian played in his life, as well as his cases, but it was becoming more and more common for the demon to capture the action demanding rolls. This wasn't exactly surprising to Ciel. Despite his extensive mental capabilities and his logical mindset, he was still human and had nowhere near the amount of strength his demon possessed. But this particular challenge wasn't about strength, was it?

It was a puzzle, a strategic inquiry for the best possible combination of spices; flavored that contrasted but complimented each other.

He was more than positive that the butler would figure it out eventually but something quiet within the Earl's conscious desired this victory. He wanted to be the one to discover the mystery ingredient that would put their curry creations on par with Agni's.

The bluenette took another small bite of the delicious curry but the spark of flavor on his tastebuds didn't conjure the same inspiration that sugar did. The teen smirked to himself and slowly began wandering the kitchen, looking for something sweet to kick his logical mind into gear.

After searching fruitlessly for a few moments, Ciel finally came upon the warming box. Mismatched eyes snuck a glance at the empty doorway before investigating, his stomach rumbling as the Earl caught sight of the silver mixing bowl Sebastian reserved for chocolate.

His eyes fluttered with undisguised excitement as he whisked the bowl from its warm container and snuck a finger full. A burst of ghosted flavors arced across his tongue and Ciel gasped in surprise. The smooth, rich taste of the chocolate curled around the spicy flavor of the curry with all the grace of a long time lover. The two opposites seemed to mesh like cogs within a clock and Ciel quickly found himself making his way back to the curry pot.

He dipped the tip of his spoon into the rich chocolate before scooping up a healthy amount of curry and plopping it into his mouth. The contrast was more intense the second time and thick lashes fluttered closed as he rolled the exquisite taste back and forth across his tongue. The sweetened cocoa merged easily with the spice and the Earl could feel the steady increase of heat against his palate. It tasted divine.

Earned arrogance danced across the teens features and he smirked, understandably pleased with himself as he took two large scoops of the whipped chocolate and dropped it into the curry pot, stirring it quickly as the bluenette cast another look to the door.

No doubt Sebastian would return within moments and Ciel wasn't quite ready for the demon to know about his addition to the curry pot. With a mischievous grin, Ciel replaced the silver bowl in the warming box and made his way to the dining room, content to sit and wait for the Prince's reaction to their joint creation.

* * *

Sebastian strode through the halls with obvious purpose as he carried the fifty-first bowl into the dining room.

He'd returned to the kitchen to find that Ciel had already left, and a quick glance into the simmering pot told the demon that it was time to be tested. Despite being ordered to create the perfect curry, the butler's nerves were wearing thin. Perfection was often impossible to achieve but to the demon, fifty tries was a bit excessive. Curry was by no means a simple and easy dish to make, especially when compared to Agni's apparent God-like creations, but Sebastian was a demon, and the thought of being bested by a mere mortal was unacceptable.

The eyes of his master watched him carefully as Sebastian set the steaming bowl in front of Prince Soma, no longer bothering to tell the other man what was in it. He could see that the dark skinned male was growing weary, obviously full and tired of testing spoonful after spoonful, dish after dish. But he didn't once complain other than to tell Sebastian what areas were lacking.

Soma quickly scooped up a spoonful and stuffed it into his mouth, however, unlike the many other times where he chewed quickly and spat out his response, the Prince's movements slowed. The motions of his jaw seemed to linger and dark eyelids slipped closed over glassy chocolate brown eyes as the 26th son savored the bite he'd just taken.

Sebastian watched the Prince with curiosity and noticed the smug look that suddenly overcame Ciel's face.

"This is amazing! Extraordinarily delicious!"

Soma stared down at the bowl in wonder before looking up at Sebastian, "What's in it?"

The demon easily rattled off the names of various spices and heat levels, and the Prince nodded as he listened, but when Sebastian finished the man shook his head, "There's something missing. An ingredient you didn't name."

The butler arched an eyebrow in question and quickly rescanned his memory, checking off each ingredient that he'd added and already named, but he was coming up short. He'd named everything.

"Chocolate."

Both heads snapped towards the Earl's spoken voice and he leaned back in his chair, the look of smug satisfaction never leaving his face.

"Pardon, young Master?"

The bluenette leaned forward and rested his elbows on the edge of the table, "Chocolate. That's the ingredient you missed."

Sebastian opened his mouth to tell the teen that he hadn't added chocolate to the mix, but Ciel easily cut him off, "Of course, you didn't add it. I did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have quite a lot of work to take care of."

Maroon eyes stared at the Earl, glazed with an impossible combination of irritation, contempt and pride. The boy was clever, there was no denying that, but as Sebastian watched the teen walk away, he couldn't help but to think of just how far his little master had come, and in turn, how much further he still had to go.


	21. Chapter 21

Relentless coils of smoke gripped the teen's lungs like a vice, making it impossible to breathe within the darkness as two sky blue eyes flew open in startled alarm. Twin pools of moisture sat steady on his lids as the blonde's eyes watered. He clawed at the thick wool blanket, ripping it from his slim form as the blurry eyed male scrambled for an exit, desperate for air.

Heat bloomed against his skin, and through the watery haze of his vision, Jim could see the persistent glow of the flames that'd rapidly begun to consume his home. A terrified scream engulfed his heart in sheer panic, his head snapping around towards the room his parents, along with his younger brother resided in. Fire licked at the crying wood frame of the door, and the boy stood stupidly in the middle of the room, staring into the blazing inferno.

"Jim! JIM! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The little boy's terrified cry shook the blonde back into reality and he charged into the room with reckless abandonment, ignoring the flush of intense heat against his flesh. Luka sat huddled up in the farthest corner, small arms wrapped desperately around his shaking legs. Streaks of tears made the black soot run down his puffy cheeks and without considering an ounce of danger, the older boy ran towards his sibling, grabbing him roughly and pulling him through the blazing room.

He could feel the darker haired boy beside him stumble slightly a couple times, but Jim paid it no mind, leading his brother diligently through the small house. As they neared the door, the smoke intensified, roaring towards the open oxygen, presenting itself as the final challenge before them.

With a last burst of energy, the young blonde pushed his dizziness aside and shoved his brother through the door, following mere inches behind him.

His pupils blew wide as he sucked clean air into his lungs and began to violently cough and retch, his legs turning to jelly. For a brief moment in time, the world stood stark in breathtaking clarity, the burning embers of the buildings around them floating harmlessly through the air as the flames climbed, consuming anything and everything around them with merciless hunger. Men and woman ran for their lives, dodging and attempting to flee from the men in red, riding their snow white horses. Innocent people laid slain in the weather beaten streets as the proud animals trotted over their corpses without hesitation, the flanks of the great beasts speckled with droplets of crimson.

Panic stricken eyes searched out his younger sibling before widening in horror. Sticky carmine stained the ground, and no more than three feet from Luka was a light haired man laying motionless in a pool of darkening blood.

His mouth suddenly went dry and the screams of terror around them faded into the back ground as Jim crawled towards them. He gathered Luka up into his arms, holding his tear stained face to the curve of the blonde's shoulder as he stared silently at his father.

"Don't look, Luka."

The small boy cried against him and Jim longed for nothing more than to hold him and sooth his fears away, but the adrenaline coursing through his body screamed at him to flee, to run far and fast from the men wearing red velvet.

"We have to go, Luka. An adventure through the woods, just like always."

Intelligent brown eyes met sky blue ones glittering with concern as the little boy pulled back. His focus was entirely on his older brother, ignoring all else and he smiled, "Yes, your Highness!"

Pride made the elder's heart swell and he grabbed his brothers hand, dropping his voice, "We're gonna be sneaky and hide from all the grown-ups, okay Luka? Follow me!"

He forced a reassuring smile for his brother before they both took off with all the practiced grace that two boys from the countryside can possess. Jim winced with each vacant face they passed, with each glimpse of the glassy eyes of the dead but he pushed forward, looking behind him every few seconds to make sure that Luka was following.

The screams of terror soon quieted as the edge of the forest drew closer and closer, the simmer of excitement coursing through the blonde. He could feel the dense crunch of leaves under his feet and he cast a look behind him, only for his joy to die as he saw the flash of red velvet as one of the men caught sight of the two boys and began sprinting after them.

Blue eyes glassed over with unadulterated fear and he slowed slightly, looking down at his brother, "Luka, you need to run ahead of me. Don't look back, I'll be right behind you."

He put his palm flat on the little boy's back and pushed him ahead before purposefully falling behind, the blonde's heart hammering frantically behind his ribs. He could hear the man gaining on him and he prayed that Luka was okay, and that he'd get away.

As strong fingers wrapped around the top of his arm, Jim lashed out with everything he had, clawing and screaming at the stranger, kicking his legs out in a desperate attempt to get the man to release him. He let out a sharp cry as the older male backhanded him, throwing his balance off and sending him painfully to the ground.

The man in red grunted and gripped the teen's blonde hair in merciless fingers, hauling him to his feet, "Charles! I got another one of 'em village brats!"

The painful grip on the top of his arm returned as the blonde's captor hauled him to his feet and dragged him along towards the center of town. Jim tried to ignore the unpleasant squish below his footsteps as he walked through the stilled puddles of blood.

He frowned in confusion as he caught sight of the village boys huddled together, surrounded by the stoic riders that proudly sat upon their horses. Jim was instantly shoved in to the group and though he longed to speak, to ask what was happening, he remained silent as possible, desperately trying to bland into the background. Dread pooled in his stomach as one last rider joined the circle, a small dark haired boy atop the saddle. Luka hadn't gotten away. He'd failed.

He sagged against the brunette beside him, and the other teen seemed to understand as he held him close, whispering quietly, "Your brother right, Jimmy?"

He said nothing in response but he gave a nod, watching with darkened eyes as his younger brother was lowered in to their huddled circle, his small form quickly gravitating towards the blonde. Jim wrapped a comforting arm around Luka and he longed to tell him everything would be alright, but he doubted that it would, and he couldn't stand the thought of lying to the traumatized boy, so he stayed silent.

"Oi, Boss! 'hat's all of 'em!"

Jim lifted his gaze from his brother as the tell-tale clip clip of hooves broke the silence. The black horse strode with intimidating purpose towards the group, his measured steps slow and graceful. The first thing he noticed about the rider was the flat and unmistakable look of indifference. His features were stony and uncaring as he stared into all their faces. It was eerie, the way he looked at all of them without really seeing. They were nothing to him, and he viewed them as such. He was tall and proud with an unwavering posture that held his spine straight. Dark raven hair contrasted sharply with the blood red material of his uniform.

"Line them up."

A startled shiver glided over the blonde's flesh and he could tell that he wasn't alone. His voice was cold as iron, and spoke volumes of his unyielding nature; it was hollow and hung within the air like a fog.

The bodies around him trembled as their captors prodded them forward, forcing them into a row. Curiosity flickered within his heart and Jim silently looked at those around him. No more than ten of them, himself and Luka included. He knew all of them, had worked with many of them at one point or another, and though he didn't consider them friends, he hoped that nothing terrible would befall them. Their current situation told him that his wish was folly, but he dared to hope none the less.

Merciless eyes raked up and down each of them, studying their faces, taking in their height and the shape of their bodies. It was unnerving, and the blonde quickly found himself wanting to look away. Dread filled the teen as the Captain's eyes lingered on him. He could feel the heat of those dark eyes and he wanted nothing more than to turn and run. He squeezed Luka's hand and tried to calm his painfully slamming heart as the man dismounted his horse and approached him.

Rough fingers gripped his chin, turning his head from side to side, inspecting his features closely. Fear pooled in Jim's stomach, and he could feel the muscles in his legs threatening to buckle as the other man stared at him. The Captain's grip suddenly disappeared but the blonde's flush of relief was short lived.

"Him. Dispose of the others."

"NO!"

The blue eyed teen gripped his brother's hand and tried to make a break for it, but the soldiers were prepared. Swift fingers grabbed the back of Jim's neck and drove him to the ground with a sharp push. Fingers slick with sweat slid from his younger brothers grip and he cried out in panic as the Captain turned and hauled the younger boy up by one of his arms.

The teen in the dirt scrambled to stand, only to be grabbed on either side, two hands with a steely grip digging in to his upper arms, holding him tight as he struggled and jerked, desperate to get to his sibling.

Simultaneous gunshots echoed through the night but Jim didn't seem to hear them. He didn't see the bodies of the other boys dropping like flies, he didn't feel the blood splash against his chilled flesh, he didn't hear the desperate cries of panic before the silence grew thick. All Jim could see was the terror on his brother's face as the little boy reached for him, the spreading darkness of Luka's flesh where the man held him to tight, the tears pooling in the child's eyes as the Captain pressed a gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Memories flashed before his eyes; the day his mother gave birth to his sibling, how small he was with the faintest fluff of chestnut hair atop his head, those chocolate brown eyes wide with fear the first time he heard a thunderstorm, the way he begged to sleep in Jim's bed. Countless remembrances, the look of utter worship as Luka looked up to him, all their adventures through the woods, his signature "Yes, your Highness" response when they were on a mission.

All of it was gone in the blink of an eye

Jim screamed in emotional agony, thrashing violently against his captors, aching to rush to his brother, his one sibling. They held him tighter than ever and though the blonde knew in his rational mind that there was nothing he could do for Luka now, he continued to fight, unable to stop, unable to think.

The Captain dropped the lifeless body and Jim winced as it hit the ground, "You bastard! HE WAS INNOCENT, YOU BASTARD!"

Hollow eyes looked up at the men behind the blonde and he nodded, watching with detached interest as one of them slammed the butt of their gun against the base of the teen's skull, effectively shutting him up as he lost consciousness. The two men dropped him with the same carelessness that the Captain had the little boy and the powerful male watched as Jim hit the ground with a pathetic thud.

The men dutifully keeled beside his limp body and bound his wrists with rope before tossing him into a small carriage.

They looked to the man astride the black horse and he nodded, "Take him to Trancy Manor."

They said nothing as the six men and their white horses began making their way from the countryside towards the expansive estate.

Nobody saw the Captain's eyes flash gold, or the elongated canines of the demon in disguise as he smirked at the continuing success of his plan.

* * *

In the dead of night, Phantomhive manor sat silently among the trees. The windows were dark, and the orchestra of crickets played long into the earliest hours of the morning, but within the darkened estate, the Earl himself laid awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The curry contest was tomorrow afternoon, but the teen couldn't bring himself to care. He knew they'd succeed, he'd ordered Sebastian to win, and that's what the demon would do. Of course, the Earl had a hand in that victory as well due to his chocolate discovery, of all things, as a secret ingrediant. It seemed fitting somehow that Funtom would win the royal warrant by adding in the smooth, rich chocolate that all of Britian seemed to adore.

However, on this night, as Ciel laid in bed unable to sleep, his thoughts on the contest and the warrant were practically nonexistent. He thought only of Sebastian, and the way they spoke in the kitchen. It felt almost normal.

No matter where he went, or who he spoke to, Ciel had to be conscious of his Earl status. Every spoken word could become a weapon, a weakness. It was gruelling, and left little to be desired. There was always a roll to play, a deal to make. He couldn't reveal to much about his occupation, or the secrets behind his success. Every word was a conscious choice. Even speaking to Elizabeth proved to be a chore, and he was supposed to be entirely open to her. It wasn't meant to be. His reserve held around the bubbly blonde and Ciel couldn't bring himself to speak honestly with her.

The same could not be said for Sebastian.

There were no secrets from the demon, not really. The man already knew about the cracks that lined the very foundation of his soul, defining him with their drive. He knew all about the Underworld, better than even Ciel, but he stayed a respectable distance behind and let the bluenette work on his own. The Earl of Phantomhive firmly believed that he could say just about anything to Sebastian, confide in him, and the man would never speak a word of it. He wouldn't use it against him, and if he did, it was only to better the Earl, but he would never dare embarrass him in public.

The teen slid from his bed and approached the window, pulling the curtains aside and staring through the flawless panes of glass.

Shadows twisted lovingly around the surrounding forest, driving away any light the moon could offer. The stars shone brightly in the sky, twinkling beautifully despite the lights of London and the ever present smog. Ciel felt lucky to see them, having expected the sky to be covered by a thick blanket of lingering overcast. Despite his assumptions, the sky stood clear as ever, stars glittering overhead, and the moon hung heavy and full among them.

As he gazed upon their beauty, the blue haired teen thought of Sebastian and the beautiful perfection that immortality inevitably seemed to bring.

As he thought of the silent man in black, another thought flickered across his subconscious, a brief remembrance that sat behind the fog of intoxicants.

_"You really are beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts."_

And beyond those softly spoken words, Ciel remembered leaning forward and capturing a taste of his butler's lips.

Panic consumed the teen at the recalled memories and he stumbled away from the window, waves of embarrassment crashing through the confused male. He'd gotten drunk, and spilled his conscious to the man, he was sure, but now it went further than that. He kissed his butler, his very male, very demonic butler.

Anxiety coiled around his heart. Why hadn't the man said anything? Was he laying in wait, allowing himself to be patient before springing the information on him at an unexpected moment? Did the raven haired man plan to throw it back in his face?

The facade of calm breathing soon disappeared and became full blown hyperventilation. Ciel gasped for air, his lungs feeling tight, unwilling to give way to the oxygen he needed as his thoughts consumed everything around him like a fire.

It was one thing to potentially roll the idea of being gay around in the secrecy of his own mind. The Earl could even forgive himself for the traitorous mental image of Sebastian as his lover, but what he couldn't forgive was the inappropriate action he'd engaged in with his butler.

If there was anything he'd learned during his time in the Underworld, it would be this: Nothing was done randomly. The subconscious desire was always a factor, even if it wasn't obvious. People didn't steal without a reason. They did it because they were greedy, they wanted the thrill that came with temptation or out of great need. There was purpose to it all, and that very fact forced Ciel to acknowledge that there was a driving force behind his actions. His intoxication merely set it loose.

It was illogical in all senses of the word and Ciel didn't want to even consider why he'd done such a thing but deep down he knew. He knew why he felt at peace with Sebastian, why it only happened when they danced, or when they were alone. He suddenly understood why he couldn't talk to Elizabeth but it seemed more effortless than breathing when he spoke with his demon.

The Earl could see it all; all the things that'd never made sense, all the reactions he couldn't explain and chose to ignore. Flashes of the past. The immediate sense of relief when Sebastian freed him of the Viscount's cage, the scalding flush of something foreign when Sebastian caught him as he stumbled from the tub, the desperate way he'd leaned back into the comfort of the demon's body as he saw the brutally butchered prostitute. He thought of the tiny flutter in his stomach when Prince Soma spoke briefly of his relationship with Agni, of the way his thoughts immediately turned to his own sexuality.

In the fraction of a second, it all clicked in to place.

The information was like a swift punch to the gut and the bluenette didn't know how to swallow the knot in his throat. Unyeilding pride cried out in protest, demanding that he compose himself before Sebastian came to check on him, but he couldn't. Ciel couldn't breathe, he couldn't think as his world turned on its side with the realization that somewhere along the way, between all the pastries and the taunts, hidden beside the adventures and the sense of wonder, fogged by the need for revenge and his denial, the Earl of Phantomhive had fallen utterly and unequivocally in love with his demon butler.


	22. Chapter 22

The Empire at Crystal Palace was brimming with more people than Ciel thought necessary. The Lord's and their respective ladies mingled amongst themselves, wandering around the Exhibit, gazing at the wonders of India. The same could not be said for the Earl of Phantomhive.

While the elephants where quite impressive, and the hand sewn rugs held magnificent patterns, Ciel had enough Indian Culture to last a lifetime. Living under the same roof as Soma and Agni's had made sure of that from the beginning.

The bluenette glanced around, idly searching for not only Agni, but his sponsor, Lord West. However, neither man caught his attention from the crowd.

Despite his recent emotional revelation and Sebastian's close proximity, all the Earl's thoughts revolved around the approaching contest. He would win the royal warrant, securing a position in the food industry while also binding his family name more deeply into Britain's rich and glorious history.

Ciel did not regret selling his soul to a demon. Vengeance coated his veins, and his heart, with driving focus. It protected him like a shield, and though he deeply regretted the knowledge that he would be the last Phantomhive, it didn't diminish his desire for revenge. Within the bluenette's mind, he would've been the very last Earl of Phantomhive with or without Sebastian's help.

However, by walking this path, the bluenette not only guaranteed his retribution, but also gave him the rare and fleeting opportunity to dig his family roots in even deeper. His line wouldn't die out without having achieved the most they possibly could. Not only was Funtom one of the largest toy makers in Britain, but it was steadily branching out. Children all over the world were being introduced to the toys they would all grow to love and adore.

"Ciel Phantomhive, what a surprise!"

The call of his name brought the teen from his thoughts. Just to the left of him, Lord West stood tall and proud, displaying a smile with all the arrogance assured victory brought. His skin was pale, just like many of the other British nobles, and dark golden curls sat prestigiously on the back of his neck. Brown eyes twinkled with upcoming achievement, and Ciel couldn't help but to smirk as he considered how the other would look when he was beaten.

The thought pleased the Earl immensely.

"Lord West, I must agree. It's been quite some time since I last saw you. Last year's social events if I'm not mistaken?"

The blonde chuckled and pulled the black hat from his head, "I believe so."

Ciel surveyed him with a seemingly indifferent gaze as he took in all the details of his competition, "Still wearing a well made suit, I see. Despite not having seen in quite some time, it seems that you haven't changed."

The bluenette gave an innocent smile, as the subtle jab at the elder's maturity laced his words.

West arched a brow, "Is that so? Tell me, Earl, what are you wearing these days?"

The blue haired male gave a backwards glance towards his butler, "I'm not really one for brands. I leave such things to my butler."

Sebastian bowed respectfully at the mention of his assumed title, "My Lord."

Brown eyes glided smoothly from the blue haired teen to the butler in black, Lord West's perceptive gaze taking in the ravenette, "Ah yes, the fabled Phantomhive butler."

Amusement flickered across the Earl's thoughts, but he brushed it aside in favor of his expressionless mask, "Fabled?"

A coy smile reached the blonde's lips, "One does hear things along the grapevine."

"Indeed, they do." Ciel shifted his weight slightly to the left, "I, myself, heard not long ago that you had a break in at your manor. Nothing serious I hope, Lord West."

The elder's easy going smirk fell flat and brown eyes darkened, "I'm surprised you heard about such a thing."

"As am I."

Their eyes met in a dark exchange, neither willing to speak first and Sebastian took the opportunity to clear his throat, "My Lord."

Ciel broke their heated eye contact to look back at his demon, his gaze softening just the slightest amount, but he said nothing, waiting for Sebastian to speak.

"They'll be starting soon, I'm afraid. Is there anything I can get for you before we're to part ways?"

The bluenette looked over at the other servants, each one gawking at their surroundings, before glancing around for Soma. The dark skinned man was nowhere to be found and an irritated sigh escaped the Earl's lips, "No, I'll be fine. However, if you run into our guest, remind him not to wander to far."

Annoyance similar to that of parent with their misbehaving child crossed the blue haired teen's features but he mentally waved it off, assuring himself, for the moment, that the elder teen wouldn't get into to much trouble.

"Of course, young Master."

Sebastian clasped his hand over his heart and offered the Earl a bow, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moment before Sebastian straightened, directing his gaze towards Lord West. He offered the man a slight nod of his head and quickly swept away.

A look of surprise sat stamped on the blonde's face as he watched the butler walk away.

"I was unaware that you were competing in the festivities, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel offered him a nonchalant wave of his hand, "Yes, well. I've been thinking of moving my company in that direction for some time. What better way to begin than with a Royal warrant?"

Arrogance returned to the elder's face and he glanced down at the teen, "I see. It appears that we're on opposite sides of the board, Phantomhive."

Ciel could agree more. The board already laid set within his mind and the teen could see the pieces slowly making their way across the battlefield. The metaphor that West provided pleased the Earl very much and he couldn't stop the competitive smirk that graced his lips.

"We are. I would say, 'good luck' but I fear it would not be offered genuinely."

Amusement captured the elder blonde's features and he chuckled merrily, "Elegantly blunt, as always, Earl Phantomhive."

West nodded his head in departure before turning and disappearing among the crowd, leaving Ciel to internally celebrate the approach of his sneak attack victory.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Sebastian to find the competitors area. The Exhibit was abuzz with emotion. It surrounded the dark creature in relentless waves but the butler paid it no mind, ignoring everything but the guiding beacon of nervous energy. And his hunch did not disappoint.

Four men and a single woman occupied the small space, each fidgeting in their own way. Only Agni appeared calm among them, but as the white haired male laid eyes on the Phantomhive butler, a look of surprised darted across his face.

"Mr. Sebastian!"

The Indian man quickly approached him, the edge of panic never leaving his stance, "What are you doing here? Where is Master Ciel?"

The butler considered appearing shocked to see the dark skinned male but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was to tedious of a task to do without proper reason.

"Agni, a pleasure." The meticulous butler straightened his jacket, as well as his cuffs, "I can't be entirely sure but I'm assured that my Master is among the crowd awaiting today's competition."

A curious look swept over Agni's features, "Then why are you here?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the obviousness of the situation, "I am here on my Master's explicit order. My Lord has requested that I win the Royal Warrant for him. And as a butler for the Phantomhive household, it would be quite shameful if I couldn't complete such a minor task."

Confusion replaced any sort of panic that the other had been previously feeling, "You're here to compete?"

A coy smile curled the demon's lips, "Of course."

Agni cast a worried look around the room before lowering his voice and directing his attention back to the Phantomhive butler, "If Ciel is doing this for my Prince, if he believes that this will help my Soma, then please! I beg of you, you must leave!"

Sebastian scoffed at the very idea, "My Master has submitted our company for his own benefit. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If the young Master's actions prove to be helpful to Prince Soma in some way or another, then it remains coincidence; nothing more." An amused smirk pulled at the demon's lips as he added that final comment.

A pained look swept across the white haired male's face, "I cannot lose, Mister Sebastian."

Sebastian's smirk morphed into a devilish grin and his eyes flashed in the brief moment that Agni chose to look away, "I know exactly what you mean. I find myself in a similar situation."

The tense moment between the two butlers stretched on for what seemed to be an impossible amount of time before the booming voice of the announcer drifted into the room, welcoming the audience, quickly outlining the contest, and introducing the judges.

The demon within his flesh roared in victory as the announcer informed everyone present that the Viscount Druitt had not been able to attend, leaving his chair empty.

A brief flashback of the blonde touching Ciel, binding him, caging him, made the ancient want to growl. Despite having killed the male himself, Sebastian longed to restake his claim over the blue haired teen that bared his mark, a mark that rarely saw the light of day. The demon silently chalked his overly possessive nature towards Ciel as part of the boy's appeal, the sheer potency of his revenge driven soul. It was rare, the boy's soul, his very essence, and it belonged to Sebastian. Nobody, mortal or otherwise would take what belonged to him, but try as he may, the demon could not seem to kick the feeling that perhaps it was something more.

There was something about Ciel that left Sebastian wanting more. So much more. He was annoying and demanding, harsh and revenge driven, but beneath it all, he was something completely and utterly captivating, something that could only be described as purely Ciel.

The Earl of Phantomhive was one of the few mortals with a moral compass that allowed him to walk freely while also doing what he believed to be right. One could even say that Ciel possessed the morals of a demon, not that his kind had any such thing as a whole. He believed in justice, and in doing right by his country, but he also stood tall enough to see that the laws did not guarantee true justice. He knew that sometimes, you had to lower yourself to their level to come out on top; sometimes you had to lie and cheat and even kill to get the job done.

When present, it was quite an attractive trait in mortals.

Without really thinking, Sebastian followed the other contestants, the immortal's thoughts continuing to linger on his Master, even as they stood before the crowd. Maroon eyes sought out the sapphire gaze of his prey, and a bolt of something foreign echoed through him as their eyes met.

Ciel's visible eye was glossed with approaching victory and pride steadily consumed the blackened heart of the butler. He would be the one to bring victory to the teen's feet. The ancient would once again prove himself to be the superior species. Better. In every way.

Sebastian cast a look to his one true competitor only to find that Agni's eyes were on him as well. The need to win flowed heavily between the two of them, but consciously, the demon knew that he would be the victor.

Not only did he have the curry approved by Prince Soma, but he also has another trick up his sleeve.

However, there was something else within that inquisitive gaze, something that made Sebastian pause in question. Agni looked from Sebastian to the tiny blue haired Earl and back again. It was thoughtful and insightful, with the barest hints of surprise. Something was missing, something that was apparently painstakingly obvious to others, and yet he himself was blind to it.

Sebastian looked to his Master and scanned the teen's face. His eyes were alight, the glow of challenge making them sparkle. His brows were relaxed, so he obviously wasn't lost in thought. Fingers were still, not a single fidget while the boy waited for them to begin. His buttons were perfect, his clothes straight, making it highly unlikely that he'd run into trouble, as the Earl wouldn't have been able to correct the errors in the way that Sebastian would. Ciel's body was on the stiffer side, however Sebastian assumed that such was because of his required etiquette as a noble in public rather than stress or heavy emotional turmoil.

All in all, the teen appeared to be fine. More than fine really when considering the current events waiting to unfold before them. He appeared content within the rings of approaching victory, but that still didn't explain that thinly veiled look that'd been cast his way by the Indian Prince's butler.

Neither appeared to hear the announcers calling out their names, as well as their companies, as the time to begin finally arrived but the moment the starting bell struck, both butlers launched into action.

A portion of Sebastian's attention was focused on Agni at all times, carefully keeping tabs on his progress, while the other half was ever mindful of his Master. A faint sliver of his consciousness was focused on the mundane and utterly mechanical task of snatching meats and spices from their dishes, throwing it casually together with practiced ease. It really was too easy. Within his mind's eye, Sebastian could see the effort that Agni was putting forth, the beads of sweat that'd begun to blossom across the white haired male's forehead as he tried to push himself faster and harder than ever before. The demon could feel Agni's focus, pouring from the other male in sharp waves as he too kept a watchful eye on the Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian could almost feel the exact moment that the other man recognized the trouble he was in. There was a flux, a sudden ripple against the sea of unending determination, before flashes of nervousness broke through.

Quick fingers pinched at the spices, spreading them evenly across the tenderized chicken, no longer paying as much attention to Agni. It was effortless. Everything felt more like autopilot than true competition, and Sebastian internally sighed at the tedious nature of it all. The flush of victory was always pleasant, however, it dimmed ever so slightly when he played against mere mortals. How could any of them ever hope to compete against a creature such as he?

The crowd watched on with breathless abandonment, all of their attention focused on the two males at the end. Even the competiting chefs were casting Sebastian and Agni looks of utter awe. But Ciel only had eyes for his demon.

The bluenette watched on as Sebastian set the sauce to a medium boil, adding in the chicken right on time. He stirred slowly, making sure each and every bit of his creation was thoroughly mixed. It was then that their eyes met once again and Sebastian pulled the chocolate bar from his breast pocket, crumbling the smooth cocoa in his palm and letting it drop into the pot.

Ciel could hear the murmurs of disgust all around him as the audience caught sight of Sebastian adding chocolate of all things to his curry. Even the judges seemed weary, quickly convinced that it was merely a publicity stunt, but the teen also caught sight of Agni as he paused in astonishment. The white haired male seemed to be thrown for a loop, instantly understanding the truth behind their secret ingredient.

A sly grin captured the teen's lips as he looked back to Sebastian, pride weaving through the steady thrum of his heart. He had no doubt that Sebastian had done something to one-up his discovery of the chocolate, the Earl would be astonished if he hadn't, but in the present, as he watched Agni stumble, looking for something to set his curry apart even more, Ciel couldn't help but to grin. That was his doing, the sudden panic, the scramble.

But Ciel wasn't the only one to notice the change. Sebastian had also noticed Agni's behavior, as well as that of his Master and the butler couldn't help the smug look that crossed his features. Even he had to admit the the chocolate was clever. Such an idea would've taken him ages but if Ciel was anything, he was clever. Exceedingly clever in fact. So clever, that he'd outsmarted a demon, and that alone was no easy task.

Minutes ticked on and as they did, Ciel found himself wondering where Soma had run off too. A quick look around proved him right in assuming that the elder teen had disappeared for the time being. The Earl cast Sebastian a look, staring at him for a few brief moments before the demon caught his gaze, discreetly looking up from the kneeding of his dough. The bluenette dipped his head in acknowledgment before turning from the crowd and making his way through the exhibits, looking for the eccentric foreigner.

He wove his way between the many attractions, paying their contents little mind as he sought the Prince. The Earl could feel his annoyance begin to grow, and just as he'd made up his mind to return and watch the ending of the contest, he spotted the familiar robes of his guest.

Ciel turned his attention to the Prince and noticed, for the first time, that he was hugging a slender woman with Indian features. Ciel could only assume that the woman must be Mina. She was tall, almost as tall as Soma was, with long locks of the richest brown and her skin was the color of dusted cinnamon. She appeared surprised to see the elder teen, and as Ciel watched from afar, he could only frown as her beautiful features twisted into an ugly sneer.

She shoved the Prince away, and the blue haired male could see the shock that action brought to Soma. Ciel was to far away to hear what was being said, but the mere body language between the two of them spoke volumes. She was angry, unhappy to see him, and though Ciel had no doubt that whatever she said would be some variation of the truth, he was also more than positive that she spoke it in such a way to hurt Prince Soma as much as possible.

In a flurry of gestures and the swift turn of her heel, she was gone, set off in the other direction and disappearing within the crowd. Soma stood still among the constant bustle of moving bodies, paying them little mind as he stared after the woman he had traveled so far from home to seek out.

Ciel approached the other teen and stood silently beside him, choosing to glance up at the dark skinned teen rather than speak. Normally happy brown eyes swam with sadness and the Earl of Phantomhive could see twin pools threatening to overflow. Shock was still evident among his features, but there was also relief; a relief so profound and overwhelming that Ciel had to raise an eyebrow in question.

The Prince said nothing for a good long while, choosing to stand in comfortable silence beside his unspoken friend. The bluenette, too, was at ease with the option.

They stayed like that for several minutes, ignoring the momentarily blatant stares of others as they passed. Normally, the teen's pride would have hindered such a thing, and prevented him from remaining for longer than strictly necessary, but there was something deeply emotional that kept him rooted beside the slightly older boy.

Ciel turned his head as a chorus of surprised gasps met his ears. The group sound came from the direction of the competition and, if he was forced to guess, the blue haired male would've assumed that Sebastian had finally showed his upper hand. By the steady stream of murmurs growing in volume, Ciel was forced to admit that the butler's idea was, most likely, brilliant. It was no secret within the Phantomhive residence that Sebastian held a certain theatrical flare for creativity, and if Ciel ventured a guess about anything at all, it would be that whatever Sebastian revealed to the judges, as well as the crowd, was utterly spectacular.

The Earl's movement seemed to pull Soma from his silence, and as Ciel turned away from the vocalizations of the crowd, the Prince glanced down at him, "Sebastian was right."

Ciel raised a brow but didn't turn to look at the other male, "Was he now?"

The elder nodded and wrapped his lengthy arms around himself, "She left the palace to search for a noble Englishman to marry."

A flicker of pity flashed through the bluenette's gaze as he took in the sight of his dark skinned companion. The way he held himself reminded Ciel, quite thoroughly, of himself after a particularly bad nightmare; as if the teen was ready to fall apart at the seams and only his arms were keeping him solid.

"She hated it there, hated me. Detested our time together."

The teen frowned before letting his arms fall to his sides. Soma glanced over his shoulder, and Ciel could see the physical change as something uplifting took hold of the other's spirit.

"Agni didn't want me to know. He didn't want me to find her."

The last piece of the puzzle instantly clicked into place and what was once murky and muddled became incredibly obvious. Agni was protecting Soma, protecting his heart from the venomous poison that only other human beings could bring. Soma, who had saved Agni's life, who had eventually become the man's lover. Agni had hurt his Prince, hurt him to save him from a horrible truth that he had found out anyway.

The tragedy of it all was tedious to the Earl. He enjoyed literature, and the creativity behind the great tragedies, but within real life, they meant nothing to him. So while he was glad, to some degree, that Soma was pleased with the real truth, he couldn't bring himself to appreciate the painful beauty behind all of it. Not like he did when the pain was merely expressed through ink on parchment.

Focus on the present once again returned as the judge's booming voice echoed throughout the building, "And the winner is.. The Funtom Toy Company!"

A coy smile captured the teen's lips and he looked up just in time to see Lord West slipping angerly from the crowd, pulling a slender Indian woman he assumed to be Mina by the wrist behind him. Their eyes met for the briefest moment and Ciel could see the flames of rage before the noble smothered them with indifference.

Ciel let his coy smile morph onto a full blown grin that screamed of his victory as he also caught sight of Sebastian approaching the two males, holding a trophy in one hand and a small sugar coated bun in the other that the Earl guessed was the butler's ingenious idea.

As his demon neared, Ciel dropped the smile and looked to his dark companion, "Checkmate."

He knew that nobody else would be able to hear him. Not Soma, who was becoming reunited with Agni, not the servants, who were chattering excitedly amongst themselves, and certainly not the crowd around them, all of whom were still buzzing with excitement that Funtom had won a Royal Warrant for an industry they weren't even involved with.

But Sebastian heard. Sebastian always heard what he had to say, and in the end, that made all the difference in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

_Skilled fingers glided down the Earl's abdomen with torturous precision, leaving a trail of scalding heat in their wake. Ciel couldn't stop of the mewl of pleasure that escaped his lips at the heat of Sebastian's touches._

_They really couldn't even be defined as purely sexual. The butler had made no move to do anything but touch his skin, caressing the teen's muscles, watching him arch and gasp under the attention._

_The elder dipped his head, the warmth of the demon's bare skin making the blue haired male gasp softly. His lips were so close to the sensitive column of his throat, and Ciel was almost positive that he would've been willing to sell his soul a second time just to feel that sinfully beautiful mouth against his throat; licking, sucking, biting. Anything Sebastian was willing to give, but the ancient was ignoring that desire._

_The butler inhaled deeply, holding himself at the curve of the bluenette's neck and Ciel wanted to demand that he hurry, that Sebastian stop teasing him, but that'd ruin it. The entire spell would be broken._

_Soft strands of raven black hair brushed the well defined rise of Ciel's collarbone and a shiver ran down his spine, drawing a sharp breath from the teen. The sudden flush of air made his head swim, and the younger man realized, quite breathlessly, that he'd been holding his breath as the demon teased him._

_The warm pads of Sebastian's fingertips never left his skin entirely. For short moments, they would linger, making the teen's skin heat up from the contact. But as Sebastian continued his exploration, and the cool air washed over his warmed flesh, a faint pepper of goosebumps scattered across his skin, and though he couldn't see it, Ciel could practically feel the dark haired man's victorious smile._

_Knowing lips pressed a merciful kiss to the hollow of Ciel's throat, a choked moan lingering on his parted lips. After that first brush of contact, Sebastian seemed to almost attack his neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along his throat before finally settling over the steady thrum of the teen's erratic pulse, sucking deeply._

_The pleasure of the demon's mouth made the Earl's back arch from the bed, pressing his thin torso against the rumpled material of Sebastian's half undone uniform. A groan of disappointment pulled from the blue haired male's lips. He longed to feel flesh on flesh, to feel the intense burn of the demon's skin against his own, and in that moment, he wished more than anything that Sebastian would make the annoying article of clothing disappear._

_Unyielding hands gripped the teen's hips and held them to the bed, making Ciel whimper with desire. The way Sebastian so effortlessly moved his body, controlled him, it made him painfully aroused, leaving him to whimper helplessly as Sebastian teased and tormented his neck, leaving a very public claiming upon his throat._

_Just as Ciel found himself prepared to beg, the demon released his neck, giving the darkened mark a soothing kiss before gliding up and nipping his earlobe, "Tell me what you want… Ciel."_

_The honey smooth baritone of Sebastian's voice along with the pronunciation of his first name made the teen's pupils blow wide with lust, his breathing quickening, "Sebastian!"_

* * *

Ciel sat straight up in bed, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Mismatched eyes were wide, startled even and he quickly looked around his darkened room before a dull throb caught his attention.

The teen glanced down, a dark ruby flush scalding his cheeks at his very obvious erection. Shame flooded his system as he considered what made him that hard in the first place, or rather who. It was so dark, so tempting to reach down and just brush his fingers over his aroused member, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was a noble, and as such, he was below such things. But oh how he wanted to.

It'd all been so real. The way Sebastian held him, the way he teased and taunted him before flooding his system with pleasure. And he did all of those things without even having touched him in a directly sexual way. It was overwhelming.

A soft knock at the door startled the bluenette, "Y-yes?"

Ciel mentally cursed for the brief stutter, flogging himself within his mind for a show of such weakness but before he could continue, Sebastian's rich voice carried through the thick wood of his bedroom door, "I heard you call for me, young Master. Is everything alright?"

The teen took a deep breath and instantly found himself thankful that Sebastian always knocked first. The embarrassment of Sebastian walking in to find his Master aroused after apparently calling out his name would've been to much to bare.

Ciel cleared his throat and ran his hands over his face, "I'm fine, Sebastian. Just another nightmare."

His eyes felt heavy, and though Ciel did not usually condone lying to his butler, in some ways, he wasn't. This really was a nightmare. It was bad enough that he'd realized his feelings, terrible enough that Sebastian was a man, not to mention that he was the immortal that planned to consume his soul. The entire situation was impossible, it was a nightmare from start to finish, but now it was even worse. Now his desires were manifesting within his dreams. He hadn't even had time to swallow his own feelings for the elder before his physical desires had made themselves known. It would be foolish to think, even for a second, that he would be able to keep the knowledge from Sebastian if things kept progressing as they were.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

Ciel wanted to send the demon away with a curt no. That would be the right thing to do, the smart thing, but an even bigger part of the teen wanted to invite him in. To talk to him, like they'd talked in the kitchen.

The Earl stared at the barrier of wood between them, weighing his options before he lowered his voice to a whisper, "A cup of hot milk would be nice. With honey.. or brandy."

Ciel immediately regret his suggestion of the brandy, quickly remembering the last time he'd consumed alcohol with his butler present. It made the younger man weary, "On second thought, Sebastian, just honey."

"Of course, my Lord."

The faint echoes of fading footsteps made the teen breathe a sigh of relief. However, that relief was short lived as he realized his lingering state of arousal. A fresh blush darkened his cheeks before Ciel slid quickly from his bed and approached his bedroom window. The curtains were easily pulled open, and with minor effort, the youngest Phantomhive was able to open both the doors, quietly making his way out onto the balcony.

The air was crisp, a bit on the chilly side and though it rushed over his partially exposed flesh, it did little to make his erection wilt. Ciel paced anxiously and began thinking of all that he could to make it go away. He thought of Grell and the murder of his aunt, of the way it felt when the Viscount touched him. He pondered his parents and the time he spent locked away. His arousal quickly faded, leaving Ciel able to breathe easy one more.

Another soft knock sounded at the door, "Come in."

Sebastian easily slipped inside, opening and closing the door without breaking the silence, but as he stood within the Master's chambers, his nostrils flared and the demon's eyes glowed stark within the darkness. Lust, the pheromones of arousal, hung heavily in the air. Even with the window open, it still lingered, quite strong in fact, and that very detail made the butler take pause.

Ciel.

The teen stood out on the balcony overlooking the grounds on the west side. When the teen turned to look at him, Sebastian saw the flush of his cheeks, the beads of sweat that lingered upon his brow, the way his breaths were just the tiniest bit ragged, having not returned to their normal steady pace and he was instantly struck with the thought that the boy looked exquisite.

His lust was apparent, especially to the demon, and a wave of possessiveness ensnared Sebastian's blackened heart. What had Ciel so aroused? Had he actually had a nightmare, or was it closer to a fantasy? And who would've been involved in such a thing?

The demon couldn't imagine Ciel fantasizing about Elizabeth. Another young woman? Could it be a man? And why had he called the butler's name? Was that, too, coincidence? Or was it possible that his human, the soul of his endlessly devoted attention, had finally succumbed to the charms of a demon. Did Ciel find him attractive, or at the very least, attractive enough to fantasize about?

If such a thing we're true, Sebastian would be the first one to admit his surprise. As well as his pleasure. It was not often that his Master truly reacted to something in this manor. He had his pride and his anger, yes. He was prone to bouts of temporal flares, but nothing of this nature. Ciel was almost always able to brush aside the demons sexual humor. Very rarely did he manage to get the boy riled up about such things, but this was new. This was different. Tonight was special somehow.

Ciel continued to look at the elder male before a few more moments before Sebastian returned to the present, taking in the boy's state of dress and the temperature outside, "What are you doing out of bed, Master? You're sure to catch a cold."

The butler set the tea tray down and pulled back the covers, waiting with infinite patience as the blue haired male made his way back to the bed, crawling in to sit against the headboard.

Mismatched eyes watched as Sebastian poured the steaming milk, adding what was no doubt a bit of chilled cream before finishing it off with a small scoop of honey. He did it with such flowed movements that Ciel found himself momentarily surprised that anybody took him for a regular mortal. He was so much more. And though pride sneered at the thought, the teen knew it was true.

This being was a demon. Capable of unspeakable magic, able to laugh in the face of death even. Not just once though. Multiple times. The things he'd seen Sebastian do. It was brilliant and utterly breathtaking at times. But then there were times like this, where everything he did was so incredibly domestic. This was an ancient creature, that'd been alive for who knows how long, centuries, eons even, and he was making Ciel hot milk with honey because he thought that the Earl had a nightmare.

It was an odd thing to consider, the two sides of the man. Ciel wondered if Sebastian was this way with all of his previous masters. However, of all the things they talked about, or rather, didn't talk about, that was one of the bigger ones.

The Earl barely noticed Sebastian's approach, only brought about when the elder offered him the steaming cup, "Young Master."

Ciel took the cup and stared at it for a moment. It was times like these that he wished he'd remained ignorant to his feelings. It was a wave, all or nothing. Either he was completely oblivious to his own emotions, or he knew they existed and it sought to consume him, just as his revenge and his hate had consumed him. He'd never thought these things about Sebastian before, but now it was like a switch. Suddenly, all these things were apparent to him.

Such sentiment. It was so unlike him, so completely foreign.

He stared down into the teacup before glancing towards his butler. Sebastian stood beside him, waiting patiently for the teen's approval.

"Do you remember the beginning?"

The dark haired man looked down at the Earl questioningly, "My Lord?"

The bluenette dropped his eyes back down to his teacup, "The first time I had a nightmare, after our contract was made, you offered me milk with honey and I told you that Tanaka said shouldn't or I would get cavities, and you said -"

"Just for tonight, then."

Drifting attention snapped back into focus immediately and Ciel looked up to find Sebastian also looking fairly startled. It was a rare moment to catch the immortal off guard but that made each one all the more grand.

The two lingered in silence, neither knowing quite what to say. However, as always, Sebastian came to his senses first and straightened. "If that's all, young Master, I shall leave you to retire. If you leave the cup on your nightstand, I'll collect it before dawn."

The demon turned to exit, but before Ciel could think to stop himself, one of his hands shot out and ensnared the butler's sleeve, "Wait.. I have a question."

Sebastian slowly turned and looked to his Master, dark maroon eyes darting across his face. Though scrambling for an appropriate question to ask, the teen couldn't help but to wonder what Sebastian saw with that intensely focused gaze. Did he see right through him, finding the blue haired male to be quite similar to a plain glass window, or had he finally learned to guard his face.

Anxiety quickly began to make itself known as he failed to think of anything to say. Like many other times as of late, Ciel found his lips parting and the words started tumbling out before he could find the sense to keep them captive, "What do you see when you look at me?"

Red eyes widened in surprise and Sebastian pulled his sleeve free to turn the rest of the way towards his companion. He could see the distress written all over the other's face. To an outsider, the Earl would appear calm and collected, asking a direct question, but that wasn't what the demon saw. What Sebastian saw.

He could see the way Ciel's toes pointed inwards for a brief moment, no doubt acting the part of a nervous boy rolling on the soles of his feet. His eyes were focused, but it wasn't perfect eye contact. Ciel was forcing himself to focus on something specific, perhaps in the hopes of showing Sebastian that he was brave and over all quite fearless, but the demon decided it was far more likely that the teen couldn't believe what he just said, and he was trying to appear calm. To stay headstrong.

However, he now found that the ball was in his court, so to speak. The Earl had already let the words slip, they were out in the open and never to be taken back, but now it was Sebastian's turn to respond. And what did one say to such a question? Was he honest or was it much more logical to give a faintly bland answer?

Sebastian quickly decided on his ordinary "mortal" response but as he opened his mouth to speak, the demon found that he'd rather not. That, though illogical to converse deeply with one's food, he couldn't help it. Sebastian liked his mortal prey. Ciel was interesting, and no matter what happened, the boy deserved the truth. That was always what he'd asked for. Not the smoke screen or the edited version. He strove for truth, no matter the pain.

But, in this case, it wouldn't be painful. Or perhaps it would. Would it hurt the teen to know that a demon found him interesting? That he was different, yet no so much so that Sebastian would choose to give up his soul?

But that was the beauty of it, he supposed. The teenaged Earl would want to know, No matter how much it upset him."

"I see the strength of the human race."

Whatever Ciel had been expecting to hear, it wasn't that. That much was instantly apparent by the stunned look on his face. Sebastian could understand. There were some compliments that were to large for words, but Sebastian didn't feel that it was enough.

The demon was not a nice man. He was sadistic and monstrous, as all demons were. He was sarcastic and scathing, with little to no compassion for anyone. Except for Ciel.

The boy had put himself out there, expecting, perhaps, to be met with a sarcastic response, but he'd braved it anyway, and Sebastian found that even after his spoken words, he couldn't let the question go without the whole truth.

"For a mortal, you are maddeningly brilliant. Exceedingly stubborn. As time goes on, your kind have become weak. They have nothing to offer, no true spark of difference. But not you. No. You wouldn't settle for that, would you?"

A momentary flash of the child upon the alter crossed the demon's thoughts, and maroon eyes darkened, looking more like twin pools of blood rather than the elegant wine color they usually settled as.

"You were so broken."

Ciel stiffened and Sebastian didn't have to be a mind reader to know that the teen knew exactly what he was referring to, "I saw you there and I was surprised. Such hate from a child. It was scalding. And I could see in your eyes, the sheer need for revenge, the defiance of death. You overcame. Overcame the fear, and rose to be something worth remembering. It's something I haven't seen for.."

Sebastian paused as he considered how old he truly was, and just how long it'd been since a human caught his attention, "Very many years."

Ciel spotted the opening within their conversation for a question he'd wanted to know for quite some time, but never had the chance to inquire about.

"How old are you really, Sebastian?"

The demon considered the question carefully, rolling it around in his thoughts. How many years had it been? He could say that he had to think about it, but the truth was that the butler never really lost count. It was always within the back of his mind, but rarely did such a trivial piece of information matter to anybody but himself.

"I was born in 218 BC at the beginning climb of the Roman empire."

Ciel gasped at the impressive time gap, "But that's-!"

"Just over two thousand years old. Yes, I'm aware my Lord."

The blue haired male could do nothing but gape before falling back into his bed, staring up at the canopy, thinking of what it must've been like to wander the Earth for so long, to see empires rise and fall. But another thought struck him. Two thousand years was an impossibly long life, especially to a human, but what about to a demon? Were thousands of years lengthy amounts of time for other demons? Ciel briefly wondered how many demons there were, but the thought dispersed as the teen decided upon its irrelevance.

"Were you born a demon?"

Sebastian paused and looked down at the boy. He appeared so innocent this way, lying within his sheets like a child, but his eyes spoke volumes. The darkness of his gaze told a tale of pain, suffering in the highest degree, while the faintly glowing contract made the appearance of his purity vanish.

The ancient found himself intrigued.

Nobody asked him these sort of questions. It just wasn't spoken of, not in all the years that he'd been serving mortals in exchange for their everlasting souls. But of course Ciel would be different, just as he'd always been. Ciel would be curious where as all others wouldn't care one way or another.

It always tended to amuse the raven haired male when humans thought themselves to be so above demons. Some human traits were worth mentioning, but for the most part, they were just another animal on the food chain. It was amazing in some ways, the extent of their arrogance, but for the most part, it remained laughable.

But it hadn't always been that way. He, too, had been ignorant of the truth once. Many years ago, yes. That didn't change the true history, and as Sebastian looked down to the blue haired mortal within the sheets, he remembered what it was to be human all those ages ago.

In a momentarily lapse of character, the butler pushed the Earl's bangs away from his face, staring down into his eyes. The contract sat brightly within the iris of Ciel's left eye, contrasting quite beautifully with the original sapphire blue.

"I wasn't always this way. I was human once. Like you."

All Ciel could do was stare. His noble conscious screamed that it was inexcusibly rude to stare, but there was nothing else that he could think to do. The idea of a human Sebastian was almost impossible for the teen to even wrap his mind around. But then again, he hadn't been Sebastian then, had he? He'd been somebody else, a man with limited life, normal skills. A man who made mistakes.

There were so many questions, so many things that he wanted to ask, but a single one stuck out above all others, "How did it feel?"

Sebastian raised a curious brow, "My Lord?"

"To be free."

It was once again Sebastian's turn to be shocked. It appeared as a game between them, passing the surprise of each statement back and forth with every response.

Sebastian thought back to those first few years. They hadn't been spectacular. In truth, they'd been Hell, in the truest sense of the word, but the decades after that were something to remember. He recalled the wonder of it all, the human realm through the eyes of a newborn demon. It was beautiful; watching the sunrise from the world's tallest peak, wandering through the impossibly busy jungles that no man had ever set foot in. Nothing was off limits, there was nowhere he couldn't go.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Ciel laid back in his sheets and tried to imagine it, the freedom. He tried to imagine a life where his revenge was complete and he lived on, where the teen was free to do as he wanted. He thought of growing old, something no other Phantomhive had ever done.

Despite the intensity of their conversation, and the feelings it invoked, the teen couldn't help the wave of exhaustion that was starting to take its toll. He found himself sinking deeper into his blankets and the usual sharpness of his mind was dull.

The demon watched the teen's eyes droop and an amused smile settled on his lips. He was only human, after all. "I think that's enough for tonight. Sleep well, young Master."

Sebastian blew out all the candles, aside from one, and gathered the tea tray along with Ciel's cup, moving about the room for a moment before making his way to the doors.

The familiar sounds lulled Ciel further into his near unconscious state, but before he could be completely ensnared, he looked to his butler, "Sebastian?"

The elder turned his attention to the sleepy teen, his fingers wrapped around the gold door handle, "My Lord?"

A curious smile spread across the Earl's face, "Have you seen the Sun rise over the Nile?"

"I have."

Ciel waited patiently for a moment before Sebastian continued, "It was much to beautiful for even I to describe."

The blue haired Earl seemed satisfied with the answer as he burrowed deeper into his blankets, no longer able to think at all.

"Sleep well, young Master."

Sebastian turned away and slipped quietly out the door, but not before hearing the faint and nearly inaudible return of his sentiment as Ciel said goodnight.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning went by in a flash. Just as he did every morning, Sebastian woke the Earl at what seemed to be an ungodly hour with the promise of tea and breakfast. As usual, Ciel gave in and his morning continued, faster than usual, but exceedingly ordinary.

However, it wasn't until Ciel sat alone in his study, hunched over business parchment and ink, that he decided to make the day special. To change it and do something different. Neither of them had spoken of it, or even hinted towards what happened the previous night, but Ciel had changed things. There was no mistaking that, and the teen knew it, just as Sebastian undoubtedly knew.

The demon was no longer just another fear behind the glamor of the world, he was a person. Not a human, far from that, but he wasn't entirely invincible now. There was more behind the mask of immortality, and Ciel wanted to do something for him.

The Earl was not a man of sentiment. He usually refrained from buying gifts, or tossing out compliments to easily, and that was especially true for Sebastian. The teen had, never in fact, given Sebastian a gift and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it.

If nothing else, just to see the shocked expression that would undoubtedly cross the other man's face.

The teen thought for quite some time, slowly making circles in his chair before stopping in front of the window. He really had no idea what to get a demon. Human items were so trivial. He supposed that he could go and find some ancient book that the man might be interested in, but that too seemed pointless and lacking.

It had to be well thought out, something that couldn't be casually overlooked. Not that the fact that he was giving a gift at all would be overlooked, but that alone was what made the task even more important.

Before long, a single idea grew within the back of his mind, slowly growing and pushing its way forward until Ciel could no longer think of a more perfect idea, but he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

Another quick glance told him that Finny was out in the garden, so the Earl assumed that all of his other servants were busy as well. He wished that he could speak to each of them without any interference from Sebastian, but such would look extremely suspicious. He never sought out the servants individually, and thus, could not do it this time either.

He needed to be casual as well, to think it through. A brief glance at the clock told him that it was only twenty after ten. Sebastian would come on his own just before eleven to drop off tea and a snack. From there, he would have exactly two hours before the butler came again with his lunch, but the Earl couldn't guarantee that he would be finished before then. But if he waited until after lunch, he ran a high chance of encountering closed shops by the time he got to London. He would have to be creative.

The Earl pondered the issue, tossing around different scenarios before eventually deciding that the best option was to claim sickness and sneak out with the aid of his other three servants.

So, ever the patient being, Ciel sat in his chair and poured over his work, making his reports slightly more detailed than usual, taking just a tad longer to sign his name and give the family's seal. For the rest of the hour, the bluenette played his part, doing things as he normally would, but as the small knock sounded through the room, the teen couldn't help but to feel slightly relieved.

He bid the butler entrance and watched in patient silence as the tea was strained and mixed to his liking. Sebastian never got it wrong, not since the very first cup all those years ago.

The brief thought made Ciel smirk but he ignored the look his butler sent at the coy smile, "Young Master."

The blue haired teen gladly accepted the cup Sebastian offered and he took a small sip, sighing contently as the warmth soothed his nervous stomach.

Sebastian laid a small plate alongside the younger man's work, and it was all Ciel could do to avoid digging in to the cherry tart, "Is there anything else I can get for you, my Lord?"

The Earl wanted to groan. There were some things that he couldn't deny, and his childhood love for sweets was one of them. Ciel loved Sebastian's cooking, as any sane person would, but the man's desserts were completely different. They were impossibly perfect and Ciel wanted nothing more than to snag the sweet treat but if he wanted to play his part to the tee, he couldn't.

"Yes, actually. Send up the servants."

With what seemed to be great effort, Ciel pushed the plate away, "I'm not feeling well, it seems. I think I'll go back to bed after I speak with them."

The demon nodded in understanding, "Of course, young Master. I shall lay out your sleeping clothes and send them right up."

Ciel ignored him in favor of pretending to read the next report on his desk, "See that you do, Sebastian. I won't be needing lunch. Wake me before supper."

Sebastian dipped his head in acknowledgment before picking up the untouched treat and wheeling the cart away, pausing only to shut the door behind him.

It took only a few minutes before the tell-tale scramble of uneven footsteps alerted Ciel to the approach of his three misfits. There was a pause just outside of his door and a quick flurry of hushed voices before a tentative knock sounded at the door.

"Enter."

Finny entered first, wearing his trademark smile but he was visibly nervous, followed closely by the ever clumsy Mey-Rin who managed to stumble, almost knocking the good natured gardener down.

"Oi, watch it Mey-Rin!"

The ditzy maid scrambled upright at the sound of Bard's unmistakable voice, a faint shade of pink coloring her cheeks, "Oh my! 'm sorry Finny, I did't mean to!"

The happy blonde offered a forgiving smile, "It's alright Mey, no harm done."

The three suddenly straightened and directed their attention to the blue haired teen behind the desk. The maid's blush deepened as she thought of making him wait, but Bard managed to put them all at ease with a classically American smile.

Ciel looked at the three of them and gave an internal smile. They were incredibly dysfunctional, almost completely useless as servants, but Ciel wouldn't have traded them for anything. They brought life to the manor, and without them, there would be nobody to protect his castle. And as far as protection went, there was nobody better.

"I have a very important task for the three of you, and you can't tell Sebastian."

Three sets of eyes went wide at the mention of the head butler. They exchanged similar looks before May-Rin spoke up, "Beggin' me pardon, Sir, but what if we happen to mess 't up?"

A coy smirk captured the teen's lips as he leaned forward, setting his elbows on the edge of the desk and bringing his fingertips together in a steeple, "Well, you see, that's the point."

The look of confusion upon all their faces was definitely worth the extra time that it took to be slightly cryptic.

"I have a surprise for Sebastian that he can't know about, and in order for me to get it, I need to leave. But he can't know I'm gone, or he'll insist upon accompanying me."

The teen sat thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, "I could, of course, order him to stay here, but that would ruin the surprise entirely."

Rather than the questions he'd been expecting, the Earl's brief explanation was met with three identically mirrored smiles.

The teen continued, "I need you to be extra clumsy, cause excess mischief today, and make sure Sebastian stays busy."

The easy going smiles that'd crossed their features suddenly looked all the more coy and even mildly sinister. Bard and Mey-Rin shared a devious look and Ciel couldn't help but to feel slightly sorry for the butler.

"So I can count on you three then?"

They all turned to look at him before giving a salute, "Yes, Sir!"

Ciel laced his fingers momentarily, considering all that needed to be done before standing from his chair, moving to clasp his hands behind his back, "Excellent. You're dismissed."

As they started to leave, the Earl stopped them one last time with a small cough, "Remember, Sebastian can't know about it. No matter what he says, you three won't suffer consequence."

They all breathed a sigh of relief, giving their Master one last smile before disappearing out the door without another word.

* * *

As always, London was covered by a thick blanket of clouds, making the day often appear dreary and cold. To a degree, it was. The air was thick with moisture, not humid necessarily, but enough to offer the timid promise of rain.

The Earl just hoped that it didn't choose to pour before he got back to the manor. It was this thought that quickened Ciel's steps, pushing him farther away from the main road. It hadn't been hard to find somebody looking to give the things away, even without a previous inquiry.

221B was hidden within the heart of London and by the time the teen reached the weathered doorway, he was breathing hard and cursing the nature of cobblestones.

Ciel lifted the heavy brass knocker and tapped it thrice against the thick wood before taking a step away. It didn't take long for the elderly woman to make her way to the door, calling for him to be patient.

She was short, a bit on the thin side, with curly grey hair pulled back into a messy bun. Age lined her face, but despite her years, she appeared strangely youthful. As soon as she saw him, she smiled, and the teen realized instantly why she had so many wrinkles around her mouth; her life had been one of many smiles.

"You must be here for the little ones, come in, come in."

She ushered the blue haired teen inside, closing the door behind him without as much as a single hitch in her step, "I keep them in the washroom with the warm laundry. Keeps them happy."

The place was a labyrinth of space but Ciel followed the elder woman steadily until they came to a softly lit room at the end of a darkened hallway.

"Let me know if you decide on one, Dear."

She turned, going back the way she came and the teenaged Earl was left alone to enter and search for the tiny things. It wasn't particularly difficult to find them.

All five kittens were snuggled around their mother in a pile of laundry. The soft suckles drew his attention and Ciel watched them with detached interest. They were cute, all of them soft and fluffy looking, and the Earl was positive that Sebastian would love whichever one he chose.

He watched as they eventually tugged themselves away from their mother and started to wander along the sheets. Most of them were clumsy and wobbly, but not the black kitten. She was obviously older than the others, just by a little bit. It showed with the way she walked, the way she strode with intent and obvious purpose. Her strides were graceful, even for a feline.

She idly made her way over to him and sat right before his feet, quickly capturing the bluenette's attention. Without a second thought, Ciel bent down and picked her up, carefully inspecting her.

The feline was black with stark white paws. Her bright whiskers stood out in sharp contrast against her ebony face, and her eyes were mismatched, just like his own; One of them was hazel, while the other was a brilliant shade of green. However, what truly set her apart was the unmistakable sheen of intelligence within those eyes.

"I'm not surprised that you'd take a liking to that one."

The teen looked up in startled surprise to find the grey haired woman standing in the doorway, "She was from the last litter. Well mannered, but very feisty. She just needs to strong but loving hand."

Ciel took one last look into the mismatched eyes of the black cat before returning his gaze to the elder, "How much?"

* * *

The journey back to the manor wasn't as terrible as he'd predicted. The cat wandered around the carriage, unfortunately clawing at the upholstery, but not making any move to get out. He'd expected the creature to try and bolt at the first sign of movement, but as the horses were called to attention and the carriage began to move, she merely jumped up beside him and sat patiently.

Ciel looked down at the black haired feline, watching her kneed the velvet covers gently with her claws and he wondered how Sebastian would react to her. He himself, though not a huge cat lover, was quite taken with her already. She just sort of fit their household.

Earlier in the day, the Earl had thought of how impractical the three servants were, but in reality, they were all dysfunctional as a whole, himself and Sebastian included. They were different, but somehow they had all come together and made a family of sorts. Him and his demon, alongside an assassin, a human experiment, and an ex-army soldier with a knack for explosives. But it went further than that. Even the extensions of his social circles had begun to linger a little to long. Though he'd missed it as a child, Ciel now realized the role many of his late father's guests played when they visited Phantomhive manor. Though their visits were frequent, they paled in comparison to the amount of time Ciel spent with them. Characters as slick and treacherous as Lau all the way to the blatantly honest ones such as Prince Soma. They just fit, and as the Earl looked to the sleek animal beside him, he knew that she would fit in as well, in her own corky way.

All to soon, the manor came into view from within the trees, and even before the teen made it a quarter of the way up the drive, Sebastian was waiting at the front door. The bluenette couldn't see his face yet, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to be on the stern side.

Ciel was more than positive that Sebastian had noticed his absence by now. He hadn't expected the servants to keep him distracted indefinitely, that would've been foolish. Despite their talents, they were only human after all.

As the carriage drew closer, the Earl was able to confirm his suspicions, noting the irritation that darkened the man's features and for the first time, wondered if this somehow wasn't a good idea.

The blue haired male turned to the cat, "Pay attention."

He couldn't help but to be surprised when the black feline lifted its head and looked up at him, almost as if to say,  _"Yes? What can I do for you?"_

The Earl cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very self conscious about talking to a cat.

"When we arrive, don't jump out and rush off. Do you understand?"

The cat just stared at him, making the teen feel like more of an idiot than before. She finally broke their shared gaze and settled back down, laying her head on the cushion.

They eventually pulled to a stop and Ciel took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out.

"Young Master. You've returned."

The younger man almost flinched at the silent accusation, but his pride kept him still. The demon was angry. It came as a bit of a surprise to the teen and he wasn't sure what exactly to make of that knowledge. Sebastian was there for his safety, Ciel usually insisted that the butler follow him absolutely anywhere, but he was not limited to such company. The Earl was free to wander as he so chose, but he hardly ever exercised that right. Instead, Ciel preferred to have Sebastian at his side, following his lead, keeping his thoughts straight.

The teen wondered offhandedly if the butler was irritated that Ciel hadn't taken him along. However, it was much more likely that Sebastian was angry that Ciel had lied to him. Not only lied, but asked the servants to keep him occupied.

A small voice at the back of his conscious reminded him that if anybody had recognized him, he could have been injured, or, more likely, kidnapped. But as Ciel looked back towards the carriage, remembering what sat within it, he steeled himself against Sebastian's disappointment

"I have."

Ciel watched the man with interest, he could see the tension in the elders face as he fought to avoid demanding where the teen had gone. However, that wasn't the butler's place and it would appear unprofessional, especially in the company of others.

In turn, the blue haired male found himself wanting to apologize and clear the air rather quickly. He cast a look to the carriage driver before focusing back on the grumpy demon.

"Turn around."

Twin eyebrows shot up in surprise, "My Lord?"

The Earl raised a brow, ever the player of his status. He said nothing to the ancient, simply waiting, until finally, Sebastian turned from him.

The bluenette turned back to his coach and peered inside, easily finding the troublesome gift. He picked her up with care, watching her for any sign that the creature was going to make noise. Her mismatched eyes flew open but she made no sound, watching him with what appeared to be curiosity.

A quick nod to the driver had the horses off in a flurry, and the younger man turned back to his companion, looking down at the small creature that he'd gone to all the trouble to get, but her eyes weren't on him. The feline only had eyes for the man in black, and Ciel instantly knew that he'd made the right choice.

His mouth felt dry as the bluenette considered the elder man, and he struggled to find the words to not only to present the cat, but also to repair the damage he'd done. It occurred to Ciel that such things used to be below him, and he wouldn't have cared what Sebastian thought about his little disappearing act, but as the Earl looked to the cat, he also realized that he wouldn't have bought his butler a present either. His demon butler.

Things were different now and they would never be the same. It didn't matter if he connected with Sebastian, or if the man ate his soul without a care, because the past was lost. And as he'd always believed, once something was lost, it could never be returned; and really, what was more impossible to reclaim than time? The choices of his path. This was what he'd chosen, what he was currently choosing.

"Sebastian."

Ciel watched the elder's spine stiffen, "Young Master."

A frown made its way to the blue haired teen's features as he heard the chill in the butler's tone. It made him look to the unnamed feline, as if she could help him, but she took no notice, staring intently at the ravenette.

"I lied to you this afternoon. And I apologize. Please turn around."

Moments ticked by before Sebastian turned back to his Master, the demon within his flesh growling with aggravation. He longed to throttle the boy, to demand where he'd so foolishly ran off to, to teach him a lesson about lying with some well placed barbs. But the moment the elder turned around and laid eyes on the sleek black feline in Ciel's arms, all thoughts disappeared.

He couldn't stop the look of bewilderment from crossing his features, the absolute and utter surprise that betrayed his true emotion. The very last thing Sebastian had expected to see was Ciel, looking so utterly worried, as he held a calm black kitten in his arms.

The creature was small, but unnaturally well manored by the looks of it. She sat tall, or rather, as tall as she could in the arms of a nervous human. The cat's ears stood at perfect attention, a focus that was being completely directed towards the butler. It took a moment for the demon to take in her mismatched eyes, but the moment he caught sight of them, he froze.

They were absolutely beautiful, so similar but ever different. Just as she was undoubtedly different. The feline's gaze glittered with intellect and Sebastian found himself utterly speechless. She was lovely.

Ciel looked down at her before taking a couple steps towards Sebastian. There was so much he wanted to say, and yet he knew that much of it would never be spoken of. It had become the secret of his breast. The heart remained an ever present sanctuary for the deepest and darkest parts of ourselves, the shadows that affect us most. And what could be darker than loving a demon?

But that was what he'd done, and it grew ever more apparent with each passing moment.

No doubt, that some of his feelings would die with him, unspoken, but Ciel knew that something needed to be said, "I was nothing when you found me Sebastian."

The words tasted foreign on the bluenette's tongue. His pride would normally have choked him long before saying such a thing, but as the teen looked to Sebastian, he realized that there was nobody else who would ever play a bigger part in his life. The ancient being was his redemption, his savior, and would eventually be his death. But before that darkness, Sebastian would protect him with his very life. The demon would follow him absolutely anywhere that he wanted to go. There was nobody that would ever be more loyal.

"I was scared. More scared than I'd ever been in my life, Sebastian, but you saved me from it. You gave me my revenge, my pride, and you promised me vengeance. Never once have you failed me. Not then, and not now."

Ciel offered the cat to the visibility startled male, "I apologize for lying, but I wanted to surprise you."

Mechanical fingers reached out and wrapped themselves around the kitten's soft middle. There wasn't a single thing Sebastian could think to say. Such was becoming a regular occurrence. Never had the demon experienced anything similar to this. His contracts didn't just give him things, they didn't speak to him in such a way, sober at least.

Maroon eyes turned to faintly glowing slits of the purest carmine. This was Ciel Phantomhive. And what an interesting human he'd become.

"You don't need to say anything, but I want you to have her. You deserve her company."

A small smile claimed the Earl's lips before he became very stern once more, "But that's the only one, Sebastian! If I ever find another cat in here, you'll regret it."

The teen smirked to himself before going around his stunned butler, walking calmly up the steps to the manor.

Sebastian turned, automatically keeping the teen within his sight before his train of thought finally found the correct track, "Young Master?"

The blue haired male stopped and looked over his shoulder to the ravenette butler, "Yes, Sebastian?"

"She's beautiful."

Ciel grinned, instantly knowing that all was forgiven, "Of course she is. She's going to be living in the house of Phantomhive. We couldn't be seen with a scraggly cat running the grounds."

The bluenette turned his back to the demon and started back up the stairs, "I hope you haven't forgotten about my dinner, Sebastian."

Even with his back to the elder man, Ciel could almost feel the radiating smirk of arrogance, "I would never do such a thing, Master."

"And dessert?"

Ciel looked over his shoulder a second time as they reached the door, finding himself confused at Sebastian's absence.

"For you, my Lord, always."

The teen jerked around only to find the demon standing at the door, holding it open for him, a smile of endearment crossing the ancient lips, and despite the ridiculousness of it all, Ciel finally felt like things were as they should be.


	25. Chapter 25

The room was dark at night, not unpleasantly so, but enough that the blonde captive took particular notice of it. There really wasn't much to complain about, aside from the constant nature of his confinement. The room he'd awoken in was furnished with top quality decor. Jim found it fair to say that what'd happened could only be brought about by a powerful man that could afford such things, however, the blonde found himself surprised at how he was being treated.

Every single day, a butler came and went without a word, dropping off meals, collecting plates, tidying up, extinguishing the lights, but no matter how much Jim talked to the man, he never got any sort of response. It was aggravating, but it also pleased the broken teen in an odd sort of way. He wasn't sure what he would say, if anything, had the man responded to him.

From what the boy could tell, it'd been three days since he'd been taken from his former life, three days since the murder of the beloved brother that he'd, in the end, failed to protect. He'd spent much of that time crying, too lost within his own misery to even recall the passage of time.

One final look of terror induced panic. That was what Jim found himself left with; his last memory of a brother he'd cherished with all his heart. As the blonde looked around the room, he found himself wishing that he'd died also, that he hadn't been chosen for whatever this was.

A brief glance towards the window told the teen that the butler would bring him dinner soon. The last rays of daylight had long since been taken over by the darkness and he hadn't received a meal yet. However, there was little else to do other than wait.

He'd done all he could to keep his mind at bay. The blonde puddered, cleaning things needlessly, remaking the impeccable bed, wiping down the walls with a damp cloth. The tedious tasks kept the blood from consuming his thoughts, but as night fell, there wasn't anything more to do. The lights were dimmed, aided only by the moon's faint glow, and it left him very little room to see and continue his meaningless work.

Within his subconscious, the blonde teen dreamed of blood and smoke and the cold look of indifference from the man atop the single black horse, but as he sat wrapped in the smothering arms of growing darkness, all he saw was blank slate. Jim's thoughts were a mess of agonized chaos that he didn't care to sort. He merely sat amongst the sheets, staring at the far wall, waiting for whatever was to come.

However, when the butler finally made his appearance, a coil of fear tightened painfully within the younger male's heart. The man in black did not carry the usual tray of food. The elder's face was, as usual, devoid of emotion or caring. Hhowever, his indifference wasn't anywhere near the icy mask that'd been worn by the man who murdered his brother in cold blood. It showed the face of a man who did as he was told without feeling or constructive will. A servant in all ways, including thought.

"You are being summoned to the Master's chambers."

The deep and professional tone of the servant took the teen by surprise. So much so that he remained frozen in place, staring at the older man with a look of shock before the butler finally sighed and strode forward, grabbing the blonde by the top of his arm. The grip wasn't particularly painful however the lingering bruises made it so, but his grasp proved to be unyielding as the man guided him through the manor with practiced ease.

Just as his room, the building was filled with the most expensive decor available. Rugs of the darkest red sat within the middle of each hall, leading the way through. Heavy frames hung upon every wall, some filled with the ancestors of the Master's family, while others housed the masterpieces of other cultures that Jim couldn't even dream of recognizing. A variety of vases sat alongside well placed tables and conveniently located plants.

It was all incredibly tasteful and even someone as clueless about art as the blonde teen in front could see their immeasurable value.

They walked past countless doors and hallways before the man in black directed him towards the one at the far end of the western hallway. It looked just like all the others, but as the teen was pushed inside, he saw that it housed a giant claw footed bathtub. It was easily half as tall as the blonde, and as twin blue orbs took in its sheer size, a swarm of maids entered the room. With terrifying efficiency, they were turning on the water, adding impossible mixtures of scented oils while pulling him rather roughly from his clothes.

Jim tried to protest and to get away from them, but they weren't having any of that. Within moments his clothes were whisked away, and the broken teen was left standing naked in the while tiled bathroom, trembling as the two remaining servants eyed his body with disdain, taking in the darkened and ugly bruises that'd blossomed across his pale flesh.

Immediately, the vulnerable male was scooped up and plopped into the scalding water. A startled yelp pulled from his throat at the action, but one of the maids just hissed in response before grabbing a brush and digging it into his flesh as she scrubbed him with soap. The bristles dug uncomfortably into his skin, making it turn even redder as the elder woman continued cleaning him without speaking. Dirty toes sat in defiant contrast against the flawless ceramic tub, but before long, those too were clean, and the once clear and steaming water was murky with dirt and becoming rather chilled.

However the worst part came when Jim was forced from the water. Relentless fingers dug into his scalp as soap was poured through his hair. These were not the gentle and adoring touches from his childhood as his mother stripped the dried mud from his hair, these were the fingers of a stranger. Locks of his hair were pulled sharply, soap got in his eyes, and after every strand was slick with soap, the teen was forced to bend over the tub as a bucket of chilled water was poured over his head.

The combination of the soap and the cold liquid made the fresh scratches along his scalp burn but the blonde boy said nothing, choosing instead to remain as still as a statue as the maids ascended on him like a swarm of locusts once again.

Hairs were roughly plucked from Jim's body, brushes dragged through his damp locks, and his mouth was forced open while they scrubbed his teeth with a disgusting powder mix. However, the biggest shock came when the maids slathered a dark mineral oil over his flesh. It sat thickly on the male's torso, some of it managing to sink into the blonde's softening skin before being wiped away.

His body glistened but as the seconds ticked on, Jim could feel his conscious begin to haze. His vision proved to be blurry around the edges and the teen soon found himself squirming under the gaze of so many. His skin felt tight, itchy and borderline uncomfortable. Where the steamy bathroom had previously been comforting and warm, it was now unbearably scalding, the heated atmosphere making the teen whimper.

He couldn't think. The entirety of Jim's thoughts became devoted to the scalding heat and the way he found himself desperate. For what, the teen didn't know, but there was an ache, a desire demanding to be met, and nobody to guide, nobody to sooth his screaming nerves. None of the servants offered the confused teen a bit of sympathy, or even a second glance. They merely looked to the clock, content to wait for whatever was coming.

After what felt like hours, the stoic butler returned. Jim had originally assumed that the elder man would be bringing his clothes, and the conviction of that assumption sat heavily on his features when the man appeared empty handed. He barely managed to spare the maids a look before the man in black grabbed his slippery skin and pushed him from the room.

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but the elder silenced him with an icy glare and a brutal squeeze. Fear replaced the embarrassment within his heart and Jim longed to cover himself. He felt exposed, for more than just his nakedness. His bruises were laid bare for all to see, the marks of his failure. They would fade, in time, but to the blonde teen, they were eternal.

The nasty servants had tried their best to cover the dark marks with pigmented powders, but they did little to hide the unmistakable greenish black shapes of fingers.

Anxiety consumed the blonde's heart as the man knocked respectfully on the sealed wood door. Jim's conscious was foggy, desperately trying to push through the haze and keep up with the situation, but the task couldn't have been more folly if he'd tried. Each passing thought dragged itself through a thick pool of lingering confusion. One single thought at a time. The fact that his skin felt heated and the blonde wanted, more than anything, to cover himself remained at the forefront of his conscious. That he didn't know what was going on or where he was. That he was naked. That he was trembling. That he couldn't think.

The attempt at sorting the teen's thoughts promptly distracted him from the situation at hand, and the blonde barely noticed that the door was opened and he was being ushered inside. Focus returned slowly as the younger male felt the plush carpet beneath the soles of his feet.

The Master's bedroom had to be at least twice as big as his family's house. It was decorated in expensive wall tapestries, and gleaming wood furniture. Jim wiggled his toes against the carmine fibers of the carpet, the pleasant feeling momentarily dragging him in. Each brush of stimulus captured his attention, drawing him in before casting him away with a shove, forcing him to focus on something else entirely. In this case, the blonde teen took in the most dominating feature in the room, The gigantic four poster bed against the far wall.

The posts were made of the richest mahogany, darkened with age. It held steady, the faint sheen of polish glossing the surface, sitting heavily on a stark white rug, the edges just barely peaking out from beneath the lengthy hanging blanket. Fluffy white pillows sat upon black satin sheets, all wrapped with what appeared to be a velvet lined maroon comforter. The bursts of red controlled the room, but not like the bed. It drew the eye in, captured your attention with the sharp contrast that somehow worked in the best way.

Jim was no exception.

His attention was indeed captured, and within the confines of the teen's clouded mind, he couldn't drag his thoughts from it.

It wasn't until a foreign pair of fingers wrapped around his wrist that the blonde pulled his train of thought away from the massive bed.

The butler had disappeared, the door closed, and Jim stood naked and alone before the man of the house. The elder male stood tall beside the teen. Age lined his face, not necessarily in an unattractive way, but there was no denying that he'd witnessed the inevitable passage of time. Silver strands fell against the sides of his face and down the other man's back, ending just below the male's shoulder blades.

He wore a bathrobe, the plush material another deep shade of red, and as their eyes met, Jim felt his stomach twist in discomfort. His eyes were dark, settled only on the blonde's face. They held a promise, an assurance of something that made the teen's skin want to crawl.

"Alois."

His voice was smooth, aged like fine wine, but it held secrets. The Earl's tone was laced with well disguised venom and it left Jim feeling rather small. He suddenly felt very much like the prey, captured within the gaze of a well hidden predator.

"Your name."

A sudden bolt of relief slammed itself home within the teen's throat. This was all a mistake, they grabbed the wrong boy.

"My name isn't Alois."

Those four tiny words made the man's face darken, and the blonde felt his heart sink in terror as the smooth sophistication melted away in an instant. The elder's features turned cold, the sheen in his eyes going flat, and before Jim had a chance to react or prepare, an unyielding fist swung at his face, strong fingers connecting with the fragile bones of the teen's cheek.

A cry of both surprise and pain sat heavily on his lips, a rush of heat quickly collecting below his skin, the white of his cheek blooming with color. The younger man's eyes watered before full blown tears began streaming down his cheeks as those same fingers twined and gripped the strands of his blonde hair in a death grip.

"And just what is your name, son?"

Terrified blue eyes rose to meet the dark brown ones of his tormentor, the teen's body trembling as his lips parted, "Jim, my name is Jim."

The blonde immediately knew that he'd said the wrong thing as the fingers within his hair tightened, pain spreading across his scalp before the man swung at him again, landing another solid punch into the soft of the teen's face.

"Wrong again, boy. I'll ask again. What. Is. Your. Name."

He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to lie? And if he admitted to being somebody he wasn't, would the brutality stop? There was no way to be sure.

Even with a clear mind, the blonde wouldn't have been sure, so it didn't come as a surprise to him when he began to sob, the motions making his face and teeth ache, "I swear! My name isn't Alois. It's Jim Macken! I swear, I SWEAR!"

Once calm features twisted with rage, and the teen once again knew that he'd made the wrong choice. His gamble hadn't paid off, and there was no way to stop the onslaught of violence that became focused on him. This time, the man didn't just settle for his face. Merciless fists rained down on the soft parts of his body, the swollen round of his cheek, the exposed curve of his spine, and the tender stretch of his ribs.

Over and over, the Earl hit him, making the boy scream in fear and pain before finally it stopped. Jim curled in on himself, desperately trying to protect his aching form from the next attack. His body trembled and shook with the power of his sobs, but the cruel male gave him no time to recover.

A broken cry pulled from the blonde as he was once again hauled up by his hair, his back bowing uncomfortably as the Earl leaned down, his hot breath less than an inch from the boy's ear, "I'll give you one last chance to tell me your name, boy."

Tears streamed down Jim's face, His vision blurred with them as he stared ahead, his foggy mind threatening to collapse on itself. It was to much, the death of his brother, the nature of his kidnapping, the murder of his entire village, his current situation. The pain, the humiliation, the confusion. His body slowly began to shut itself down from not only the sheer amount of pain radiating through it but the barely restrained stress of everything that'd happened, however, a swift tug at his hair brought the teen back to the present.

"Answer me."

Split lips parted and the blonde sucked in a shaky breath, the action making his ribs cry out in protest before he attempted to speak, the crack in his voice leading the statement.

"Alois. My name is Alois."

* * *

Chrysanthe sat calmly in the center of the butler's chest, content to wash her adorably rounded face as the demon ran his ungloved fingers down her back. The cat had quickly adjusted to the house. It took her just over five hours to completely scour the property, peeking her fuzzy black head into every open room, nosing every nook and cranny that she could find. She'd wandered aimlessly through the halls, sniffing at the rugs, clawing at the wallpaper, exploring the expansive garden, but not once did she try to leave the estate.

After Ciel's return, and the dropped bomb that was his gift, the butler had returned to his duties. Throughout the day, though, he'd found himself distracted, his mindset boarderlining bewilderment. Of all the things he'd expected Ciel to say when he'd returned, his gift and the confession that accompanied it were far from his first choice in assumption. It had thrown him so far off kilter, that he'd almost forgotten entirely about the Master's after dinner dessert.

But really, it wasn't the demon's fault. In between the feline's inspection of the house, she'd taken to following Sebastian, content to merely poke her head in, wait for him to see and acknowledge her, and then she was gone.

After all was said and done, and the Earl was tucked in to bed, Sebastian had wandered the house looking for the creature, only to find her sitting in front of his quarters. The moment he'd made himself known within the hallway, her mismatched eyes had been on him, and the cat offered the butler a friendly meow before pawing at the door.

So here they were, Sebastian laying on his back, while the small feline dominated his chest, content to sit and bathe herself while the ravenette petted her body. It was oddly domestic, and Sebastian found himself frowning as he stroked her sleekening coat.

The animal was absolutely lovely, just the right size for her age. Her coat was soft and shiny, and it was obvious to anybody that knew anything at all about cats that she took very good care of herself. Chrysanthe was a vain cat. But Sebastian himself held a special spot within his darkened heart for vanity, so it wasn't odd at all to think that he enjoyed that about her.

She matched him, and despite the demon's initial anger at the blue haired Earl, he was already quite smitten with the tiny creature. She was beautiful, stark white whiskers, midnight fur the very definition of ebony, and those eyes. They saw through everything with a brilliant spark of intelligence that left the demon feeling rather prideful, especially in light of knowing that she'd taken an immediate liking to him.

But on this quiet night, in the darkened estate of Phantomhive manor, Sebastian immersed himself within his thoughts. The ancient considered his human life, something he hadn't thought about for centuries. He thought of his transformation into a demon at the hands of Mephistopheles and as time went on, Sebastian began to think of his own decent into the world of the supernatural. He thought of his new body, his new title, the one he would bare for as long as he still roamed. Hell or above, he was never to be that Roman scholar ever again, just as Ciel was destined to leave his innocence behind.

There was something detrimental about learning of the existence of true evil. Sebastian didn't consider himself to be truly evil. Brimming with the seven sins as all others of kind? Absolutely. He was changeling, a demon who had begun their life in the mortal realm. His heart housed the ability for compassion, regardless of his choice to exercise that ability or not. He was not, however, one of the thirteen.

The original thirteen fallen angels lacked all forms of empathy or positive energy. They had neither need for company or human souls. They were the Dark King's Court, and they rarely left the nineth circle. Though Sebastian considered himself quite sadistic, he would never be one of them, despite his effortless ability to climb the ranks within the Underworld. Sebastian held power and sway, many demons knew his name, respected him, approached him for favors, but the power the thirteen held came at a price, a price he would've never been able or willing to pay.

All these thoughts came back to Ciel, Ciel who was surprising him more and more with each day that passed, Ciel who delved deeper than any human or demon had before, Ciel who gifted him with a pet, a creature of his adoration. Ciel, who would eventually fall limp and lifeless before him as the demon forgot his assumed name and consumed the teen's very essence, the core of who he was and what he'd been.

As Sebastian thought of these things, the small feline began to pur against his body. Her head rested on thin paws, mismatched eyes meeting the maroon irises of a being that walked among humans but remained separate from them. He saw Ciel in her calm face, and a frown crossed the ancient's face as he reached a hand down and ran one of his fingers over her cheek.

The fact was, he would miss Ciel when he was gone. The demon would miss their adventures and the work they accomplished as a team. He would miss London and the kitchens of Phantomhive manor, but above all, he would miss the blue haired teen that he'd saved.

Once upon a time, the younger man had been a scared child, covered in soot and blood, crying out in agony, begging for anything to save him. In those last moments, the blue haired boy that'd seen the darkest corners of the human race had not thought to beg the Almighty for his life. He'd discarded his faith, sworn off the promise of Heaven and that of the Father. In that moment, Sebastian had heard the cry of an innocent turned black with hatred, and he saved him.

For a price.

And as time passed, the collection came closer and closer. Sebastian could see it as clear as day, the path of progression that would lead Ciel to the truth, and inevitability, to his death, but in these moments alone, when Sebastian thought of the value behind human life and the price that must be paid in the end, the demon couldn't help but to think that, in the case of Ciel Phantomhive, the price was to high.

For all that he'd suffered, the teen still had one more bill to pay, one last thing to take care of before he was finished, and in the darkness of his room, with only the unjudging eyes of his companion on him, Sebastian laid silent in thought, wishing that things could be different.


	26. Chapter 26

The Undertaker knew, as he always did, the the guardians of London's underbelly would soon seek his council. They always did in matters such as these and the silver haired Reaper knew that it wouldn't be long. When one has lived and breathed the true Underworld for so long, they developed spies, eyes and ears across the mortal plane that helped to guide his thought and decisions.

The immortal knew that the Queen's elite had visited the little Earl's home the day before. That, under the guise of delivering the original sighed copy of the Royal Warrant, they'd delivered a letter of the gravest importance. Undertaker couldn't be sure of what this letter contained, but if he had to guess, he would say it involved the missing children that'd been cropping up all across England. The mystery of the Circus.

Even to the Reaper it remained a partial enigma, as none of the bodies had made themselves known yet, but he would find out soon enough. He always did.

The silver haired male looked down at the pretty female before him. Her skin was pale and perfect, pliant beneath his touch and her blonde hair laid fanned out around the her head like a glittering crown, a halo of golden strands. She was empty of everything but a story.

In the Undertaker's personal opinion, art was the last subjective thing that remained within the mortal world, and, to the ancient being, there was nothing more artistic than death, and by default, life.

When a mortal is born, they are a gloriously blank canvas, pale and perfect, but as time goes on, their bodies begin to tell a story. Wrinkles, stretch marks, freckles, and scars; a visual map of the course of their lives. There's all sorts of signs that they've lived and loved and spent time in the sun, that they've made mistakes and experienced adventures. And at the end of all paths, when the mortal conscious is no longer within the shell of their body, all that's left is the canvas. It remains behind, full and bursting with the individualized tale of their life.

The body could tell you anything if you only knew where to look, and as a Keeper, the Undertaker knew where his information was kept hidden. Within them all, it sat buried and hidden, waiting for discovery, for attention and recognition. However, the elder found it entirely difficult to look in to their stories as of late.

His thoughts lingered upon his equal, the black to his silver, the future to his past. It was his opposite, his twin that stole the attentions of the mortician. As a Keeper, there were rules, laws to be obeyed at all costs, and the Undertaker remained aware that his brother had disregarded one of the most important.

He cheated.

It remained their job to watch, to guide if absolutely necessary, but never to interfere directly, and the Reaper knew without a doubt that his other half had changed the fate of a mortal. He'd felt it the moment their fates were sealed, that small burst of energy that'd rocketed across his psyche. The only question was if  _They_  had felt it as well. If they had, there was no telling what the future would hold.

However, try as he may, the Undertaker couldn't seem to push from his mind the idea that Ciel Phantomhive would somehow be involved.

The blue haired Earl was curious for a mortal. He held such high capacity for negative emotion, for suffering. It didn't surprise the normally cooky man in the least that the Crow demon had taken a special interest in the boy. It was for this same reason that the Reaper began to suspect that Ciel was becoming the focus of his Twin. He was a rarity, so much so that the immortal turned butler had taken a special interest in him. Raum had been serving the blue haired teen for more than two years, and if the Reaper knew anything, it was that demons were not creatures of patience.

They lived to bargain, and for a prideful creature such as that to agree to be a butler, a lowly servant for so long, the boy's soul must be more rare than expected. It wasn't surprising really.

Despite not having received the boy's body, the Undertaker knew his story, the horror of his past. The ancient would've loved to have gotten his fingers on that canvas, to read the Earl's story personally, but it was not to be, and the silver haired man found himself grateful for this, regardless of the missing details.

He did so enjoy the company of the Underworld's guard dog. Mortals were so strong in their assumption of superiority. How wrong they were, but it proved for entertainment. Ciel Phantomhive was not this way, not any longer. That much alone was apparent in his new found behavior.

As of late, the Undertaker had taken to watching the blue haired teen with a bit more caution, as well as curiosity, than before. Even with the aid of a demon, the teen had remained ignorant of his subtle warnings, the ancient's low attempts to guide. For all that he wished upon the mortal world, the Undertaker did not wish for the Earl of Phantomhive to become entangled within his estranged brother's web of lies and deceit.

It was in these moments of quiet thought that the forceful knock of authority sounded against his door, and the Undertaker knew without a doubt that the boy had finally come, seeking answers that nobody else within London's underbelly could possibly have.

The mortician melted back into the shadows, the darkness slipping over him in a familiar embrace as he covered his blonde guest with a thin sheet. Glowing green eyes stared at the thick wood door behind a fringe of silver strands and a sly grin captured the immortals lips. He didn't have to wait long. It seemed fitting that the Earl's impatience matched that of his companion and the Undertaker watched with deadened silence as the door was pushed open and the two appeared.

But something was wrong.

The duo stood side by side, with Ciel in front, standing tall and arrogant while his shadow, the butler in black, stood a mere step behind the teen, looking as calm and collected as ever, but there was a tension between them. The butler kept his pace behind the Earl with a faction less focus than before, as if his mind was used to being elsewhere while he followed. The blue haired male was just the same, but his footsteps were quicker, as though he sought to put that extra tiny bit of distance between himself and the butler. It was a dance, as Ciel stepped away the demon moved forward to cover the space between them. It was like gravity, or the steady beating of a human heart, unconscious and yet still there, in perfect rhythm.

The subtle change caught the Undertaker by surprise. A fraction of the Reaper's conscious entertained the idea that perhaps the crow demon had prodded the boy's pride one to many times, but the thought was quickly thrown out. This was different. The way they circled each other, so painfully oblivious. It was obvious that they both had something occupying their thoughts. This would not have meant much if it were only the Earl that appeared unconsciously tense, but to distract a demon? That alone was a testament to the size of the issue, as well as the small catch that inevitably drew the silver haired Ancient in.

But now was not the time to think about such things. The game was on, and the Reaper had yet to put his game face on. A coy and knowing smile parted his lips as he stared at the boy from the darkness.

How like his father Ciel was. Standing tall and unmoving in the Undertaker's shop with all the invincible arrogance of his ancestors.

"I knew you'd come, itty bitty Earl."

The teen's attention was immediately drawn to the shadows and the Undertaker couldn't help the ridiculous laugh that escaped his lips as he took a lingering step from the darkness, "I'm actually.. disappointed!"

An elegant brow was raised at the statement in obvious question, "Disappointed?"

The Reaper took his time, moving through the shop until he stood behind the desk, perched against the overflowing surface that had yet to be cleaned, "Such a lazy dog you are, Phantomhive."

The cooky man drapped himself across the parchment in an effort to grab his cookie tin, "So many children missing already."

The teen visibly stiffened at the silver haired man's words, his jaw clenching as the other continued.

"You're just now getting around to it."

Ciel shook off his irritation at the elder and straightened himself, letting the authority of his position flow heavy within his tone, "And you know of that, do you?"

A wide grin split the Reaper's face and he steeped his fingers together, smirking at the pair before pushing himself away from the desk with surprising speed. In an instant, the silver haired man has his long fingers wrapped around the Earl's necktie, jerking him up close.

Anxiety hung heavily in the air for the split second that they stood there in silence, the Undertaker letting the moment linger for the briefest moment before the shadows of the room began to grow. They twisted among their places, growing, darkening until the flames dancing upon their wicks extinguished with a soft sizzle. Chill laced itself through the air, and the Undertaker's grin widened.

Through his fringe it was impossible for the boy to tell that the glowing green eyes of the Keeper rested on the demon, but his smile grew all the same. The crow demon looked so angry. His spine was stiff as a board, his body practically glowing with gathering energy, and the Reaper could see the beast's canines. Sharp white teeth were revealed as the butler's lips pulled back in a silent snarl, the maroon of his eyes glowing demonic and dangerous, staring at where he held the teen captive.

Within the darkness, with the eyes of an immortal, Undertaker could see the faint outline of the demon's true form in a haze, threatening to burst free at any moment, and the silver haired male couldn't help the insane giggle that burst from his lips as he refocused his attention on the Earl.

The boy was dressed as he always was, posh and upholding of his title, but his face betrayed his bravo. The teen was startled, his body tense, obviously demanding that he flee. It was a feeling that all humans encountered in the presence of a Reaper, a taker of life.

While human beings may be incredibly dull, their senses forgotten and ignored along with primal instinct, there were some things that never completely left their subconscious. But this was different. The teen remained oblivious to the changes in the room, to the possibility that somebody he believed to be mortal would discover the truth about his name and his power. Ciel's one visible eye remained fixed on the Reaper's face, his body tense, jaw clenched.

It was impressive, the way he held strong when he was obviously uncomfortable, so unknowingly close to danger.

The Undertaker dropped his voice an octave, lacing it with the humor so many confused with insanity, "I know of everything, Guard Dog."

"But do YOU know~? Or could it be," Nimble fingers slipped down the satin ribbon around the Earl's throat, releasing him with a smirk, "that you're slipping?"

The Undertaker turned his back to the boy before he could respond and made his way back to the desk, dropping down heavily into a hidden chair behind the messy surface. He'd felt the demon's eyes boring in to him from the moment he released the boy from his grasp, but he paid it no mind. The demon could do nothing as long as his Master remained unharmed. The shadows receded to their proper place, and as the Reaper gazed at his fellow immortal, the haze of Sebastian's true form seeped away. The butler looked entirely mortal, despite the faint air of power around him. The flames had resumed their dance and the smallish room slowly began to warm around them.

With all the dignity he could manage, Ciel stood up straighter and smoothed out his coat with an icy glare, "Don't toy with me, Undertaker. You know why we're here then. That saves me quite a bit of time. Sebastian?"

The butler handed Ciel a stack of files without a single word, and the bluenette casually walked up to the desk and stared at the odd man before laying them flat, the decorative paper seeming wildly out of place among the others, "Tell us what you know about these children."

The Undertaker didn't miss the subtle way the Earl of Phantomhive referred to the butler as well as himself in his statement, "Interesting. So very interesting."

Green eyes flashed to maroon irises from under the Reaper's thick bushy bangs. Sebastian's gaze hadn't wavered from him, his eyes were hard and icy, staring through him with surprising intensity. If the other man picked up on the subtle 'us' that Phantomhive had dropped, he didn't show it.

Without breaking eye contact, the elder scooped up the papers, his gaze pulling away to stare down into the faces of missing children. They were all young and beautiful, soft faces and large smiles, sparkling eyes brimming with innocence. It was painful. The Reaper was meant to take life, to cut the final chord but he hated to see children, mortals so young in life. Their Cinematic Records were unbelievably short, but most of them were filled with joyous moments, complete with laughter and smiles and warm wishes, sullied only by that last bleak moment in the end. It was a waste, and regardless of how many lives he'd seen or the morbid nature of his hobbies, the Undertaker never smiled when the order for a miniature coffin came though.

Aside from the tragedy of the situation, there was one other reason that small mortals captured his attention. It was impossible for a Reaper to be seen accidently by an adult that was not dying, especially if the being didn't want to be seen, but the eyes of a child were unclouded. They didn't know that reapers were just "myths" in the mortal world, and therefore, could see through their disguise. There was little that could fool them. Children weren't smart and savvy to excuses like adults were, so they often remained ignorant to the reasons behind the actions of the immortal population. But even he, the Keeper, had been seen by young mortals. It was rather remarkable.

The names upon the page we're not unfamiliar to the Undertaker. He'd heard most of their names through the grapevine, but a couple of them were new. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the newer ones were from a town not far from London. Not surprising in the least, especially when considering that the Circus had just left that particular area.

Like ants drawn to sugar, the guard dog had caught the trail and as the silver haired male looked back to the teen, he realized, with a humored grin, that the chase was about to begin.

"Oh my," The Reaper looked up to Ciel, "So many."

He watched the Earl clench his teeth in aggravation, "What can you tell me about them?"

The smirk had yet to leave the Undertaker's face, remaining even as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up with calm and collected ease, "Nothing."

A look of pure befuddlement crossed the features of both Master and servant, and the Keeper couldn't help but to break into hysterics as their stumped expressions. Even the crow demon had lost some of his simmering rage within the confusion at his blatant statement, but that only urged the silverette further into laughter.

"What do you mean nothing?!"

The mortician took his sweet time calming down, enjoying the air of anger and confusion. He sat up in a flash and leaned partially over the desk, "Nomally, I'd ask for a laugh before giving you such a valuable clue, my itty bitty Earl."

A wicked grin captured the silver haired man's lips as he fished out his cookie jar from the scatter of parchment, "But I think that look on both your faces is payment enough."

"Wouldn't you agree~?"

Ciel scowled but didn't contradict the mortician. 'I don't understand' sat heavily on the Earl's tongue, but his pride kept him silent. Lucky for the Earl of Phantomhive, Sebastian chose that moment to finally speak up.

"They haven't come through here?"

The Undertaker turned his attention to the demon, "Not a single one."

Ciel glanced back at the butler and caught the inquisitive look stamped on his features, obviously considering the elder's words, "Sebastian?"

The crow demon opened his mouth to speak, but the Undertaker beat him to the punch, "It means they aren't dead."

The Reaper leaned heavily on his elbow, propping his head in his hand while crunching half of a bone shaped cookie, "How you solve anything at all, I'll never know."

A scowl twisted the bluenette's lips into a frown as he considered the conversation. The Undertaker provided them with a very interesting clue. It didn't seem like much at all, but in reality, it said quite a lot about their case. There was a possibility that the children were, in fact, deceased, but the Phantomhive Earl doubted it. If it were one or two children, he could see it, but to kidnap that many kids and have none of their bodies found? That would be a miracle. The bluenette looked to the silver haired man in contemplation. It wasn't exactly hard to hide a body. Deep enough in the forest, nobody would ever find it if the killers covered their tracks. Especially this time of year. The Season had just ended, and it would quickly become much to cold to hike, camp or anything of the sort.

It was much more likely that it was as the mortician had said, that the children were alive, which raised the question: What was being done with them? If they were alive, being held captive, what was the purpose? There'd been no mention of ransom or any other form of bribery, blackmail, or extortion.

The Undertaker's clue seemed to raise just as many questions as it'd answered, and though Ciel didn't expect to solve the mystery in a single visit, he'd definitely hoped for a better lead.

"If one of their bodies are brought in, I trust word will reach me immediately."

A dark smile parted the Undertaker's lips as the silverette leaned forward in his chair, crossing his fingers dramatically, "But of course, Earl."

A flicker of amused light danced within the Reaper's eyes, but the effect was lost by both his guests.

"I wouldn't dream of facing the dog off his leash if I didn't."

The Earl's eyes hardened and he spun on heel without another word, "Come along, Sebastian."

The butler dipped his head and made a quick step to the right, moving out of the blue haired teen's way. As they moved, the dance resumed and the Undertaker couldn't help but to smirk. Blue against black. Suck similarity within their contrast.

"Earl Phantomhive."

The teen stopped but said nothing, his posture held incredibly straight as he waited for the other to speak.

It amused the Reaper, the way the Earl treated him. Despite his travels and the people the boy encountered, the Keeper still held the ability to make the young Earl uncomfortable. It didn't take a demon to figure out that the mortician put the teen off, made him consider things he'd rather not, and in regards to their apparent rank within society, it made the Undertaker feel powerful.

He was not a being that desired power. Rather, he was a creature that it'd been thrust upon and by sheer irony, he'd flourished and continued on through the centuries.

But as he looked at the small creature before him, the Keeper felt that balance must be restored. He'd thought that perhaps his other half had taken interest in the Phantomhive child, but after seeing the boy interact with the demon, he was positive. And knowing his Twin, the other wasn't playing fair.

"Two unlikely threads will meet, twine and tangled by fate. In turn, a new path shall be woven with the Spider's silk."

Stiff muscles tensed at the cryptic phrase and after a brief moment of hesitation, Ciel strode out of the shop without a single word, not bothering to wait for Sebastian to open the door as he normally would.

The Undertaker expected the demon to follow, and was minorly surprised when the temperature of the room took a dive. Immortal eyes glowed threatening and possessive in dark carmine as the demon stared down the silver haired mortician. His true form hazed darker than ever, and the Reaper could feel the waves of power as they spilled from the creature in front of him in dark, black, waves.

"Do not test me, Death God."

The Reaper tilted his head to the side in question.

Thinned lips pulled back in a snarl as the demon stared into his covered eyes, "If you ever so much as lay another finger on Ciel, I'll rip you to shreds and drag your disgusting excuse for a soul so far down into Hell that the Dark Lord will cower before the mass. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me."

As soon as it appeared, the horror was gone. The demon looked as he normally did, clad in black, playing the part of a mortal, but beneath it all, the rage simmered, waiting, threatening to boil over and destroy everything in its wake.

The man was gone in a flash, slamming the door behind him, and the Undertaker couldn't help the sly, mischievous smile that captured his lips. The demon had called his Master by name, without thought or acknowledgement. So possessive.

The ancient leaned back in his chair and fished another cookie from the jar, crunching it happily as he considered their encounter from beginning to end.

"Very interesting indeed."


	27. Chapter 27

The boy's suffering was exquisite.

Golden eyes glazed with greed watched from the intricately woven web, taking in each and every detail of the blonde's beautifully broken body. His screams had echoed for hours, practically painting the walls with his terror, his desperation.

Alois' pain coated the spider demon's palate like the sweetest sugar and it took every ounce of free will that he possessed not to leap from his perch and tear the boy to pieces on the spot. The Earl had been so rough with him, so brutal. It showed in the boy's darkening flesh, the blood stained sheets and the way he curled helplessly in the duvet.

He laid quiet, pretending to sleep as the Earl slept beside him. It was almost sad to watch, the way the younger man trembled, the way he grasped himself. So much hate, such confusion, and anger was not far behind. It was a surprise to the Spider that the Earl Trancy was brave, or rather, arrogant enough to sleep so carelessly beside the teen he'd raped and tortured.

However, the newly turned Alois was in no condition to do much of anything. That was not to say that he'd been completely broken. No, That would never happen, the blonde teen had to much strength in him for that. There would always be one last snippet of defiance, a single part of the boy that refused to give up, that strove to overcome. It was that strength that would flavor his hate and his rage, it would merge effortlessly with the growing darkness of his soul, and the result would be flawless.

Demons were generally known for their impatience. Despite having, literally, all the time in the world, they hated to wait, and the golden eyed ancient was no different. He stared at the teen, watching as he tried to block it all out, to fall into sleep of any kind, and the immortal desperately wanted to take him, to make the boy his property, but it wasn't time.

Earl Trancy stirred and the blonde froze, every muscle in his body going tense, stringing tight as he prepared for whatever was to come, but the man merely uttered a couple sleep infused words and rolled away, leaving Alois to breathe a sigh of relief.

As the demon's mind began to wander, he revisited a curiosity that'd begun to stand out within his thoughts.

It was a surprise to their immortal that his counterpart had yet to make a move against him. Though the silver haired reaper was not known for going out of his way for the benefit of others, he was known for balance, and the raven haired demon was more than positive that his other half would consider what he'd done to be cheating. Whenever this happened, the immortal would seek to even out the playing field, restoring balance so to speak.

Many had uttered useless words about why he did this. They spoke of Yin and Yang, the placement of stars, and the balance of nature, but the raven haired immortal knew better.

His twin merely liked to play both sides.

He watched over his own herd through the eyes of death, the tales of the past. He acquired information through the acts of the present. But rather than stay neutral all together, the reaper often added a chaotic factor to the mix. Good, bad and all shades of grey. He kept it even, balancing all sides of the board simultaneously with his interference.

Unlike his twin, the golden eyed demon's power, along with his focus, remained firmly seated in the future. It was his duty to watch them, the beings of the plane he'd been tasked with. Most of the time he was content to sit and watch, mapping out the journey of each life, spying on his counterpart through the eyes of all those that he spoke to, but every once and a while, a mortal caught his attention and the dark haired Keeper couldn't resist the temptation to break the rules and play.

Mortals were incredibly easy to read. It wasn't hard to meanipulate them and often times they were amusing to watch. They went about their daily lives, never knowing what was going on just behind the curtain. The existence of things that go bump in the night.

However, some of them went on to lead quite exciting lives, no matter which path they took.

Human's like Ciel Phantomhive.

Wavering focus lazily returned to the frightened blonde before him, and a dark, malicious grin twisted his features. Yes, there was still much to do, and without a single hint of compassion, the golden eyed spider demon disappeared from his web, confident in his assumption that Alois Trancy was in good hands.

* * *

In the days that followed, it became a game between them.

The Circus wasn't due to arrive for another two days, and the duo had scoured London and her underbelly in search of clues regarding the children, but even after uncovering handfuls of poorly disguised secrets, they were still no closer to the end of the mystery. It was minorly discouraging, but in the end, Ciel hadn't expected them to find much of anything.

In turn, the pair spent more time than usual at the manor, waiting patiently for the continuation of their case to arrive, but in the meantime, a sort of game developed between the teen and his demon.

Every morning, at eleven on the dot, Sebastian would arrive with tea and a snack. The demon would putter around the Earl's office, straightening knick knacks and dusting the bookshelves until the Earl finished his first cup of tea. Once the cup was refilled, the man would take his leave and resume his puttering in other areas of the house until it came time for lunch.

After lunch, the Earl had his lessons and then he resumed his work for the time being. Just after four, Sebastian would return with the tea tray and another set of company forms that needed to be signed or rewritten before going about his duties and preparing dinner. One last cup of tea, along with a small snack was delivered at exactly seven.

However, on one not so very special morning, Ciel asked the butler a brief question, something as small and fleeting as the demon's favorite color, and without thought, the man had begun listing off a number of different shades that he preferred, most of which were, surprisingly, green.

From then on, it became a part of their routine. Every time Sebastian brought him a treat, or found himself in the Earl's office, the teen would ask him a question, and today was no different.

Ciel sat at his desk, scooping the last of the cream from his plate before offering it to the feline at his side. Sebastian gave her a complicated name, but Ciel had just taken to calling her Crissy. The name change was an obvious irk to Sebastian, which made the teen enjoy it even more, but more so than that, she seemed to like it.

Though she followed Sebastian from place to place, the cat never hesitated to give Ciel a moment of her attention. The Earl constantly complained when she got fur on his freshly pressed socks, or when she jumped onto his desk and the teen's papers got rumpled, but the truth remained that Ciel enjoyed her company. He would never admit to such a thing, especially after the way he'd teased Sebastian over his obsession, but she was different, likable.

Chrysanthe broke the ice between them, and as Ciel sat in his chair, staring at Sebastian, he realized, quite shamelessly, that he wanted more. He'd noticed for quite some time that the demon was beautiful, even with his back turned. The immortal was tall and dark with such contrast about him, his hair impossibly black, and his flesh the shade of freshly fallen snow. Even the demon's uniform brought it out, stark black and white. The only color that touched the man's features were the maroon pools that the Earl loved so much; alight with knowledge and amusement.

To Ciel, Sebastian's eyes were the one truly alive thing about him. The Ancient was unbelievably perfect, skilled in every way, able to accomplish any task, no matter the impossibility. His body was attractive, his face flawless. There wasn't a single human being that he couldn't charm or con. But his eyes. They were the eyes of a demon. Even without the slitted pupils, Sebastian's stare held something else, something dark that made him appear not quite human.

The Earl hadn't noticed it at first, but as Ciel began paying attention to his demon, it all fell in to place. That rich wine colored gaze that knew to much, had seen something one to many times. It spoke volumes for the slow creep of time, the passing of ages.

Ciel didn't believe that the demon was trapped, the he was a tortured soul. On the contrary. The Earl saw him for what he was. A demon. A sadist. A darkened heart. Sebastian was content in his ways, accepting of the darkness, prideful of his skills, vain to a fault, but below all of that, he was bored.

Within the quiet space of the office, Ciel had thought long and hard about the conversation they'd had. He thought of Sebastian traveling the world, seeing what it had to offer, but the more Ciel thought of it, the less appealing it sounded. Of course, there would be all the wonders; the world's tallest peak, the Amazon rain jungles, the deepest oceans. But there was only so much to explore. Eventually, Sebastian would find his own footsteps, the world would have nothing else to offer, and then what? What was there in eternal freedom, immortality even, when you'd seen all that there was to see?

It was these thoughts that lead the Earl's train of thought when Sebastian eventually came back to collect his dishes.

"What do you think of humans?"

Sebastian looked up from the tea tray, "My Lord?"

The blue haired male laced his fingers together, balancing his chin on the top of them as he looked to his butler, "Humans. How do you feel about them?"

For a split second, the demon appeared almost uncomfortable, "Not to be indelicate, young Master, but they're my food."

Ciel shrugged off the comment, "Yeah, but do they ever interest you?"

The butler raised an eyebrow at the blue haired teen, "I'm here, am I not?"

A smug smile found its way on to Ciel's face, but he didn't let go of the topic, choosing instead to lean forward with interest, "So, are you interested or not?"

A sigh escaped the elder's lips and for the briefest moment, Ciel thought he'd went to far, but as the demon looked to him, the teen knew that all was forgiven. The Earl sometimes found himself forgetting that, in their world, appearances were everything. They still had a part to play, even with each other. Sebastian was the demon, the monster out for his soul; and he was the revenge driven soul, the prideful master.

He thought of how he was expected to act, the chill that was supposed to graze his heart, but it no longer fit. The ice had begun to melt, and the more it dripped, the more Ciel thought of his inescapable prison. Not the contract or his duty, not his pride or his hate. In recent days, the Earl of Phantomhive had begun to consider his very humanity and all the things he could not escape. Emotion, pain, and above all, death.

It came for him, lurking in the shadows, waiting for its time. He could feel it in his conscious, the heavy weight of something unspeakably old.

"My Lord?"

Ciel snapped back to reality and focused on his butler, "Hmmm?"

"You looked quite far away," Thin wisps of steam curled in the air as the elder poured some water through the strainer and into the thin glass, adding a lump of sugar and a dash of chilled cream as he considered the younger man, "Is something on your mind, my Lord?"

An echo of panic flooded through the Earl's system as he looked to Sebastian. Years of practice kept his features schooled, calm and collected, however, just below the surface, Ciel found his mind blank. He didn't know what to say, or how to lie to Sebastian. The teen could feel his lips parting, and he thought of the words he wanted to say. I'm fine. Two little words, but they remained trapped within his throat, unable to escape.

A brief flicker of concern touched the depths of the demon's gaze, "Young Master?"

Ciel thought of those eyes, glowing, slitted as they stared at him within the darkness of the past, as time sat frozen before his gaze, the heat of his blood speckled against his arms, pooled around his body and along his throat. He thought of the hate and the anger and the pain, but he also thought about the faint flicker of hope. Ciel Phantomhive took that moment, as Sebastian stared at him, to reconsider his deal, his hold on death.

The truth was, he did not want to die, but more than that, Ciel didn't want to pretend any longer. He didn't want to hide behind his pride and his anger, he didn't want to lie.

"I'm distracted."

Twin brows rose in obvious surprise at the young Master's words. The demon was almost too stunned to respond. He hadn't expected for a second that the Earl would say anything other than a half considered excuse for his lapse of focus. "What's captured your thoughts, my Lord?"

The teen looked down at his papers, quickly gathering his thoughts before raising his eyes. As he did, the blue haired male's eyes fell on the perfect cupids bow of Sebastian's mouth, the fullness of his lower lip. His lips were tight, small enough to remain masculine, while also being soft and sinful. They captured Ciel's attention, made his cheeks flush with the memory of their kiss, and how he secretly longed for more of it.

Ciel didn't want to lie, he didn't want to hide from the demon, his constant companion any longer, but there was no way he was ready enough to explain his doubt, his fear, his love and the pitifully human nature that blanketed it all. So instead, the Earl settled on a thought that remained equally true, "You."

Something that could almost be described as hurt flashed across the demon's features, and Ciel knew immediately that the elder had misunderstood, "My apologies, young Master. I shall take my leave."

The butler quickly spun on heel, making his way to the door before he heard a rush of movement behind him, "Sebastian, no, wait."

The elder didn't turn, keeping his back to the blue haired male, and as Ciel looked to him, his mouth felt dry.

This wasn't his area, this wasn't what he was used to. In his current life, thoughts of sentiment remained foreign, alien even, and as the Earl looked to his butler, he didn't know how to voice what he wanted. And what if Sebastian didn't feel the same?

Ciel had no doubt in his mind, or his heart, that the demon cared for him to some extent. Whether the man cared for the Earl himself or only for his meal had yet to be determined, but he still held compassion none the less. The teen made no move to try and convince himself that the demon loved him. He knew that Sebastian didn't, but what the Earl didn't know was whether or not Sebastian found him attractive, or if he found human appealing in that way at all.

Would the immortal laugh at his assumption? Would he regard him as a child and pat his head while politely telling him to wait til he was older? And if that happened, how would he deal with the rejection? Ciel didn't consider himself to be fragile. He could spit acidic words with the best of them, but Sebastian was different. There would be no escaping him, or the way he could mock the teen.

Below the surface, there remained a single part of the teen that only Sebastian would be able to hurt. This was mostly due to the fact that the demon was the only being alive that knew the full story, but the other half of that same coin held a much more human explanation. Sebastian was special. Ciel loved his demon, regardless of how much he still tried to deny it, but he also knew that if the ancient were to reject him, to brutally mock him, that it would destroy what little spirit the Earl had left. Smiles were rare for the youngest Phantomhive, laughter was almost non-existent, but Sebastian brought all of those things to the surface. The raven haired man made him laugh, made him smile.

The Earl did not consider himself to be brave. Ciel could be cunning, scathing and cryptic, arrogant in the face of danger, ambitious, demanding and prideful, but he did not consider himself brave. In fact, the teen often associated bravery with stupidity and now wasn't any different. Propositioning a demon was stupid beyond all doubt, but what else was there to do?

He couldn't hide his attraction much longer, the way he stared at his butler's mouth, his body. The immortal was bound to notice before to long, and knowing Sebastian, the moment he put the pieces together, everything would change. The demon would tease him, relentlessly, and his secret would soon be discovered.

Ciel didn't truly believe that he could hide his feelings from the demon forever, but he did hope that he could mask them long enough for their contract to be completed.

Sebastian still hadn't moved, he stood before the Earl, spine straight, muscles tense, and Ciel found that he had no idea what to say. How did you ask somebody if they found you sexually appealing? Did they just ask? He'd attempted to work up to it with conversation, but it hadn't gone the way he'd planned, and now here he was, trapped in the tense air of silence.

All Ciel needed was twenty seconds. Twenty seconds of blindly stupid bravery to put himself out there, to speak his thoughts, but all he could feel was the painful knot in the pit of his stomach, the frantic beating of his heart, the heat in his face as his cheeks flushed but as he stared at the beautiful demon before him, Ciel found the words waiting in his heart.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He blurted.

"I meant what I said that night, Sebastian, about you being so beautiful that it hurt. But it's more than that. It's you. Your sarcastic wit and the way you hold yourself. You're interesting, and I can't stop thinking about you."

The demon turned to face him, and Ciel swallowed heavily, his heart slamming behind the white cage of bone.

They hadn't talked about that night, not in all the days that'd passed since Madame Red's death, and as the teen met Sebastian's eyes, he felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs. They were glowing so brightly, so focused on him, and Ciel could almost feel that sharp gaze go through him. The way the demon stared, taking in every detail, seeing all of him, it left Ciel worried, especially when the immortal chose not to say anything.

What did Sebastian see in his face? Was his emotion, the pitiful nature of his love, mapped out across his features for all to see? Was it plain as day?

The teen didn't know, he couldn't be sure, but his worries soon fled when Sebastian approached him with slow, measured foot falls. Ciel could feel the edge of the desk digging into the small of his back as he unconsciously tried to move away from the predator that stalked towards him. Heartbeats quickened, and for the briefest moment, Ciel was reminded of a canary within the mines, frantically flapping its wings, twittering something wild behind the bars of their cage as the vibrant yellow bird approached the unyielding darkness of something new, something dangerous.

Sebastian stood in front of him, tall and proud, an immovable object combined with an unstoppable force. In that moment, the teen realized just how much difference there was between them, how tall the demon actually was and the size difference in their bodies.

The immortal raised a hand with slow caution, careful not to startle the teen and with surprising gentleness, he reached behind the bluenette and untied the knot of his eyepatch with a lazy twist of his fingers.

The feeling of breathlessness captured the teen wholeheartedly as the cover fell away and he found himself staring up at his butler through both eyes rather than just one. He felt almost naked, exposed without the thin scrap of cloth. The truth laid bare for the demon to see, the nature of his life, the brand of possession, the promise of a meal.

The tension sat between them like a fog, thick and heavy, waiting to be cast away by the first warm rays of morning, but Ciel couldn't bring himself to move. The man was so unbelievably close. He could feel the abnormally high temperature of the demon's body through his own clothes, and he longed for more, but fear stilled his words, as well as his actions.

Any minute now, Sebastian could choose to pull away, to look at him with amusement, to cast him a knowing smirk over his shoulder as he left the room with a well placed barb that would destroy all fragile pieces of the Ciel's warmth, his compassion. The fear of rejection was real, and the teen was afraid, but as he looked to his demon, the briefest flicker of trust crossed his mind.

He thought of before, of Sebastian keeping the knowledge of their kiss secret. He thought of how it felt to be alone in the demon's arms as they danced. He thought of their conversations and the ring on his thumb and all the things that Sebastian made possible.

"Please."

The word escaped his lips in the faintest whisper, but there was no doubt that Sebastian heard him.

The demon stared down into Ciel's face. His fear was so obvious, so strong. The immortal could almost taste it, but below all of it, desire sat heavy in his eyes. The beast within growled for blood, demanding that he take possession of the boy, that he rip and tear and hurt, that he make the teen scream under him, but that wasn't what Sebastian wanted.

Below it all, Sebastian still held the ever thinning strands of his long departed humanity, and as he looked down into the teen's face, he couldn't resist. He couldn't resist the blue haired boy that dared to ask about him, he couldn't pull free from temptation. Most times, it was the other way round; watching the steady gloss of fragile, mortal eyes as he seduced the truth from their trembling lips, but not this time. No, this was different.

Smooth fingers slid into the silky soft strands of Ciel's slate blue hair, as the ever mindful butler lowered his head and captured the lips of his prey.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Warning: Explicit Content.** _

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was almost positive that his heart was about to explode. The organ in question thumped frantically in his chest, threatening to break through his ribcage with every beat. Desire washed through him hot and heavy, but all the teen could think about was the impossible nature of Sebastian's lips on his.

It was different than last time. Their previous kiss remained spotted within his memories, clouded by the harsh fog of intoxication, but this, this was vastly different. Everything lingered in brilliantly focused clarity. He could taste the dark sweetness of power and corruption, the faint burst of something spicy and wild, something untamed.

But the brush of his butler's mouth only fed the fire. Suddenly, it wasn't enough. Delicate fingers gripped the elder's tie, pulling him impossibly close, a sharp gasp pulling from the Earl's lips as their torsos met. The heat of the demon's flesh against Ciel's body through the thin material of their clothes made the teen murmur softly, his body shifting against the man in front of him. Sebastian took the opportunity to dart his tongue into the younger man's mouth, making the teen groan in approval.

Ciel had never dreamed that it could be this way, that it would feel like an unstoppable whirlwind of demanding passion, growing hotter with every touch, every movement. He never imagined the way he would reject the necessity of air just to keep kissing the enigma before him. The teen prided himself on his steely resolve, the proper nature he held above all things, the control he exercised on a daily basis, but there was no stopping the pent up desire that'd been unleashed.

The demon glided his tongue smoothly across the lower lip of his companion, tasting the sweetness of the danish he'd made earlier, the slightly bitter twang of cherry, but as his tongue explored the hot cavern of Ciel's mouth, he found what he was searching for. An indescribable burst of flavor coated the demon's palate as the taste of Ciel's soul overwhelmed him. The ancient barely held back the moan of pure bliss that threatened to break free at the taste of that delectable soul. The anger, the hate, the innocence but below it all was something that hadn't been there the last time they kissed.

Below all the negativity, Sebastian could taste the purity of something almost completely unknown to him, he could taste the growing affection that Ciel held for him above all beings, the love that the Earl of Phantomhive had tried so desperately to hide and keep secret.

The truth shocked the immortal to his very core and without thinking, he pulled away from the teen to look down at him, the bewilderment he felt apparent on his face. The bittersweet taste of the boy's love, his affection and his trust, sat stark against the demon's tastebuds. He thought for the briefest moment that such a thing would disgust him, that the sickly sweet nature of it would crush everything, but as Sebastian stared down into the teen's face, he realized that it proved to be just the opposite.

Sebastian made no qualms about the doubt he held in his heart for ever being able to return Ciel's sentiment, especially with the path that their relationship was bound to take, but as he gazed wantingly at those kiss swollen lips and the dilated pupils of his contracted, desire reigned supreme.

Twin pools stared up at the ancient behind a glassy sheen of lust, sending the immortal reeling. He was exquisite, beautifully broken, so misguided, and he belonged to Sebastian. The demon within roared with triumph. Brief flashes of the Viscount and of Elizabeth darted crossed the demon's conscious, but he pushed them away with a growl before reclaiming the teen's lips.

Ciel remained partially submerged in surprise. The look of confusion that crossed the man's face when he pulled away was startling. The teen had stood waiting, utterly breathless, for Sebastian to turn and walk away, to leave him standing there like a fool, but he didn't. Soft, demanding lips were once again molded to his own, and Ciel could do nothing but respond.

Despite his own inexperience, Ciel replied with obvious enthusiasm, stroking his tongue sensuality against Sebastian's, daring the demon to take the next step. But Sebastian was not a creature to back down from any challenge. This much was apparent when relentless fingers gripped the boy's hips and lifted him up onto the desk, causing Ciel to yelp against the taller man's lips.

Papers of nearly meaningless importance crumpled below the teen, some falling from the now over crowded surface, but Ciel paid them no mind. He could think of nothing but Sebastian, nothing but the heat and the fire and the way he wished the demon would rip his clothes off and pleasure him until the ache in his groin was satisfied.

A disappointed whine escaped the younger man's lips as Sebastian pulled away, and he could hear the man chuckle low in his throat. Mismatched eyes fluttered open to look at the demon standing tall above him. He appeared so powerful, so in control, but as Ciel really looked at him, he began to see just how affected the man in black really was; with his rumpled collar, the rhythm of his breathing, and the intense way his eyes glowed. The demon had eyes for only him.

"Why did you stop?"

An animalistic growl threatened to break free of the immortal's throat as he stared down at the teen. Desire hung heavy in the air, and Ciel's question drove away any doubt about what the blue haired male wanted, but how far was to far? In all truthfulness, he wanted to take the teen, to bury himself so deep within the youth's body that he would never again doubt who he belonged to. The elder would be lying of he said that it was only his demonic nature talking. He longed for the creamy smoothness of Ciel's skin, the sound of his cries, but not of pain. Sebastian wanted to absolutely ruin the teen for anybody else.

As Sebastian stared at the teenage Earl, He realized with a start that he wanted to absolutely wreck the younger man with pleasure. He wanted to leave him panting, ragged and desperate; begging for anything the immortal would give him. Sebastian wanted to take him apart one piece at a time, to watch him come completely unraveled below the touch of a darker being.

He wanted to corrupt him.

Sebastian ignored his soon to be lover's question and leaned forward, dragging his warm lips across the smooth plane of Ciel's cheek, letting the heat of his breath caress the boy's flesh. The effect was instantaneous. The demon could hear the precise moment that Ciel's heartbeat sped up, could feel the heat of his blush as the teen flushed a pleasant shade of pink.

A smile curved the immortal's lips and he glided his mouth along the delicate length of his Master's jaw, once again finding himself rewarded with a faint whimper.

It was like a drug, watching the blue haired male this way. Always so prim and proper, so in control, suddenly at his mercy. Sebastian relished the control he had, the flux of power that made him want to take everything the younger man had to offer and still demand more. Ciel was buzzing with anticipation, trembling below his touch, and the demon hadn't even taken his gloves off.

Coy lips stopped just below the Earl's ear, a smile curving the demon's mouth as he gave the teen a gentle nip, "What can I do for you, my Lord?"

Ciel's eyes went wide as the soft pur of Sebastian's voice caressed his senses, a small shiver racing down the teen's spine as the vibrations of his butler's mouth glided across his skin. Sensation was quickly drowning out any sort of logic that he'd once held and as Ciel sat in front of the object of his affections, he could no longer remember why he had to stay away from Sebastian, why it would be a bad idea to let the demon touch and kiss and do whatever he wanted to the Earl's body. Beneath it all, Ciel Phantomhive couldn't find a single reason to protest. All logical thought, any sense of morality or shortcomings had disappeared, and as the immortal being continued to tease the sensitive flesh of his throat with those sinfully wicked lips, Ciel realized that his pride was nowhere to be found.

The immortal pulled away to look down at him and Ciel couldn't stop the shameless spilling of his thoughts, "Fuck me, please, I want you to fuck me, Sebastian."

The once playful air surrounding the demon darkened and a possessive growl ripped from his throat as he grabbed the teen, pulling them flush together, chest to chest before the darkness consummed them both, pulling them through the very walls. Sebastian could feel the exact moment the teen tensed against him, but the elder wasn't surprised. It wasn't often that the ancient chose to use his power in front of his Master, per the teen's unspoken order, but there was no time to take him back to the Master suite and Sebastian didn't want to risk being discovered. Hearing the teen speak in such a way, hearing the quiver of his voice, the obvious longing, the heated desperation as he purposefully used the word fuck. It was to much for Sebastian to ignore, to much for his patience to endure. Twining coils of darkness gave a parting caress against the demon's flesh dropping the pair on the Earl's overly large bed, leaving behind no trace of anything supernatural or otherwise.

Startled eyes stared up at Sebastian when he pulled back, but Ciel said nothing to stop him as the man once again lowered his head, pressing kisses to the teen's exposed throat. Electric bolts of foreign pleasure raced through Ciel's veins and he couldn't stop himself from the utterly submissive way he gasped the butler's name, the way his fingers reached up to twine in the immortal's hair, to cradle his head as the other man gripped his shirt with a growl, ripping it open with little effort.

The teen should've felt more afraid, especially considering the way the demon tore his clothes as if they were nothing but inconvenience, ignoring the broken silence as buttons scattered across the floor. But ironically, he didn't. The same hands that now shamelessly wandered his newly exposed flesh had killed for him on multiple occasions. Those hands cooked his food, massaged his scalp, taught him the violin, and well as so many thousands of other things that the teen couldn't even begin think of. But in truth, Ciel had never felt more safe.

It wasn't like last time. If he told Sebastian to stop, he would, no questions asked. Without even having talked about it, Ciel knew this. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't harm him more than necessary, that he wouldn't inflict further damage to him. Of all the things Sebastian was, he wasn't a rapist.

All forms of thought were suddenly driven away as those plush lips wrapped around one of the younger man's nipples, a harsh suck pulling a startled cry from Ciel's throat. He couldn't think as that sinister mouth lavished him with attention, the demon's tongue swirling around the excited peak, his fingers splayed across the Earl's ribs.

A fresh burst of cool air washed over his sweetly tortured nipple as Sebastian released it from his mouth with a soft pop. The teen gazed up at him, ready to once again ask why he'd stopped, but as Ciel looked to the demon, his mouth went dry.

The elder no longer looked perfect and unaffected. His cheeks were faintly flushed, his hair messy, and his clothes were wrinkled beyond explanation, but that wasn't what caught the teen's attention. Somewhere, between Sebastian kissing his neck and the demon releasing his nipple, he'd managed to unbutton his own uniform and shed his signature white gloves. The garment sat loosely on his shoulders, exposing the perfectly crafted expanse of his torso. The skin there was just as pale and flawless as the rest of him, hard planes of lean muscle sculpted across his midsection. How nobody ever suspected him of being more than human, the teen would never know.

Ciel sat up slowly, entirely bewitched by his butler's partial state of undress. He'd never seen Sebastian naked, or even without a shirt, and for some reason, the sight of it shocked him. He was absolutely beautiful, pale and perfect. His body was thin and lean, but the teen would've never mistaken him for weak.

Hesitant fingers slowly came forward and the teen laid his fingers over the demon's heartbeat, the frantic fluttering in his stomach making it hard to breathe. The immortal's skin was soft, smooth and exceedingly hot, but beneath it all, Ciel would feel the steady pulse of hidden power. It was all he could do not to gasp and jerk his hand away. The feeling was nothing he'd ever felt before, it was like pure lightning encased in the finest silk, raw power held at bay by nothing more than fragile human flesh.

And it turned Ciel on more than he thought possible.

It was as if a switch had been flicked on and suddenly the teen was practically attacking the demon. Previously shy lips latched on to Sebastian's neck, sucking and nipping at the steady pulse there. Unlike before, he could feel the power now, the magic just below his lips, and it made him moan. He no longer felt shy, and the teen showed it by shoving the shirt from the demon's shoulders, his hands running desperately over the heated flesh of Sebastian's shoulders.

The blue haired teen felt the faint vibrations of Sebastian's growl before merciless fingers gripped his hips and held him still as Sebastian ground his pelvis against Ciel's, making the younger man gasp with pleasure. He could feel the thick column of Sebastian's erection against his own aching arousal, and the sheer pleasure of their contact was absolute bliss. Even through the remaining layers of clothing, the teen could feel the heat of his demon, the nature of his excitement.

Delicate fingers wound in the ebony locks of Sebastian's hair and Ciel pulled him back in for a kiss as they rutted against each other. The kiss was messy, barely contained as they rocked their hips, each brush of their arousals making the teen whimper with desire. Ciel nipped gently at Sebastian's lower lip before tugging the demon's hair, urging him on, but Sebastian needed no encouragement.

Before Ciel could even fully let go of the ravenette's hair, Sebastian was sliding down his body, nipping, kissing and licking a steady path down the teen's stomach. Sebastian stared up at the younger man, echoes of demanding possession racing through his veins as he felt Ciel's muscles jump below his touch, giving away his excited anticipation.

Glowing carmine eyes met those of his contracted as he positioned himself above the Earl's groin. The demon could see the desire of his lover, the desperate way Ciel fought against moving or begging, the way he laid submissive before him, and the sight made the elder groan with unabashed desire.

"Absolutely exquisite."

Ciel appeared ready to question the statement but before he could get the chance, Sebastian lowered his head and nuzzled the thick outline of the younger man's cock. He was rewarded with a loud gasp and a faint whimper as the teen helplessly raised his hips, silently begging for more, but that wasn't what Sebastian wanted. He wanted to hear Ciel beg for him, he wanted to listen to the lust infused tone of his Master as the teen pleaded for his mouth.

Skilled fingers quick with practice unbuttoned Ciel's trousers and slipped them down the teen's shapely legs with minimal effort and the sight before him was worth the wait.

Ciel was thin, small for his size, but he was lovely. His skin was milky white, pale but not sickly so. His face was flushed, strands of his luscious blue hair stuck to his cheeks and his forehead, his pupils blown wide with desperately demanding lust. The teen's lips were dark and kiss swollen, his breathing ragged, but the thing that caught Sebastian's attention was the darkened weeping erection between his legs, nestled in a thin patch of dark curls. The teen wasn't exceedingly large, but it was obvious that he'd hit puberty sooner than most teens. His erection was mostly average, not nearly as impressive as Sebastian's own, but then again he was a demon. A vain demon.

The immortal trailed a single finger up the length of the teen's cock, causing Ciel to let out an absolutely filthy moan, "S-Sebastian."

The demon looked up and smiled coyly at his lover, "So responsive. As I said before, exquisite."

Before he could respond, Sebastian dipped his head and ran his tongue up the length of the younger man's shaft, gracing the thick vein along the bottom with the flat of his tongue. The teen's reaction was instantaneously, the gracious arch of his spine and the absolutely inhuman sound that came from between his lips. It made Sebastian harder than he could ever remember being and without cue or warning, the demon grabbed the hips of his captive, flipping him over.

The smooth expanse of the teen's flawless back was marred only by the deep brand laid against the curve of his waist. It sat proudly against the bluenette's flesh, yet another badge of his honor, his desire to carry on, his strength. Sebastian was sure that the younger man didn't see it that way, but it mattered little what the Earl thought. Sebastian knew his true value.

The demon was pulled away from the tides of sentiment as Ciel squirmed below his gaze, rutting helplessly against the sheets.

"Be patient, young master."

Blue hair spilled across the white linens in a dark halo as his lover turned his head to the side, the teen's cheeks flushed darkly, his arousal apparent as he tried to still his movement. Sebastian was once again reminded that this was the first time Ciel had done something of this nature. The giving of his innocence would be guided by the aid of a demon, a demon that'd marked his soul.

That knowledge alone, that Ciel had never been tasted by anybody else, that nobody had ever seen him this way, submissive and desperate for release, made the darkness within Sebastian sing, deep possession trailing closely behind.

It was these thoughts that lead the immortal, lead him to grab the youth's hips and jerk him up to his knees, watching as his spine dipped gracefully back down to the bed, the Earl's cheek pressed snugly against the fluffy white pillow. Sebastian stared at him, at the flush that seemed to permanently stain the teen's cheeks, at the thin layer of sweat that made his youthful body glisten. The demon stared at his prey, watching the teen tremble faintly with building anticipation and when the ancient could contain himself no more, he tightened his grip on the Earl's hips and dragged his tongue along the cleft between his lover's cheeks

Ciel cried out beneath him, bucking his hips backward in surprised bliss, but Sebastian held him still, his fingers digging deeply into warm ivory flesh as he tongued the teen's entrance, swirling his tongue purposefully against the tight little rosebud. The teen quivered below him, desperately trying to urge his hips back, to get more of Sebastian's hot tongue against his little hole. Unbearable heat consumed the blue haired teen as the elder teased him, just letting the tip of his tongue brush the clenching center.

It was the sweetest torture he'd ever endured, and just as he thought he'd explode from the sheer pleasure of it all, the demon forced his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Delicate fingers gripped the sheets and Ciel screamed his cry into the muffling material of his pillow. His body was wracked with tremors, making his muscles jump without warning as Sebastian continued to torment him, content to circle the teen's opening torturously before sliding his tongue inside.

It was to much, and yet, not enough. Ciel was right at the edge, and he could feel the dangerous way he trembled upon the fence, dancing the line just before his orgasm. All he needed was a tiny push, and the teen found himself practically sobbing with his need for release.

The demon growled low in his throat and was met with a soft little cry as the vibrations of his tongue glided across the teen's tortured nerve endings.

Sebastian was not known for being a creature of merciful nature, but as he pulled his mouth away and took in the sight of his contracted, the demon couldn't refuse. Ciel was just as the immortal wanted him, completely wrecked, lost in the sea of sensation, willing to give anything. Sebastian had seen this look many times, perhaps not with his current Master, but with countless humans. The only difference remained that, this time, there was absolutely nothing that Sebastian wanted. He wasn't doing this for power or information, certainly not on the Earl's orders. It remained clear within Sebastian's mind that he chose to do this, that Ciel, quivering and desperate below him, was what he got out of the situation, and the demon was surprised to realize that that's all he wanted.

"Please let me, Sebastian. Let me cum, I need it. Give it to me, please!"

Ciel whimpered as one of Sebastian's hands released him, a dull throb becoming apparent as the blood flow returned. The brief sound of suckling drew the teen's attention for a split second before he was once again distracted by the man behind him as two insistent fingers penetrated his opening.

The flash of pain became muted within his lust struck mind and in this particular setting, Ciel found that he didn't mind it, the slow burn that found him as Sebastian moved the lengthy digit within him, twisting it slowly as if searching for something. It was at this moment that a sharp burst of pleasure shot through his body, making the teen cry out in startled pleasure.

A knowing grin curved Sebastian's lips when he found the teen's prostate. It was almost to easy to make the younger man squirm and squeal, and nothing could've pleased the demon more. Determined fingers dragged themselves over his lover's sensitive bundle of nerves, making Ciel writhe against the sheets, his legs trembling, obviously fighting to keep his hips up high.

Sharp, uneven breaths made the bblue haired teen's chest rise and fall in a ragged and unsteady rhythm, as he raced towards his release. Ciel was certain that his butler could feel his approaching orgasm, as the man quickly wrapped his fingers around the younger male's shaft, pumping him in long, steady strokes.

And that was all it took.

Ciel's eyes went wide and his chest heaved as he gasped for breath, the muscles in his abdomen tightening almost to the point of pain as absolute bliss shot through him. Thick, hot spurts of cum shot from the tip of his cock, painting the sheets in his release before the blue haired teen let his muscles drop, not caring about the mess he was making.

However, Sebastian didn't stop. The immortal avoided Ciel's prostate, knowing that he would be much to sensitive. Fingers skilled with practice quickly stretched Ciel's opening, preparing the younger man for his lover as the youth laid dazed and mentally disconnected within the afterglow of his orgasm.

It was like a spreading fire within the immortal's conscious. He'd done this, rendered the teen absolutely boneless. His tongue, his fingers, that left Ciel in a blissed out daze and as the demon watched awareness slowly flicker back within the mismatched eyes of his lover, he couldn't wait to drag out his pleasure, to render the teen inoperable once again, to wreck him with intensity. Raging desire coursed through the ravenette, an absolute need to take that last step and possess his Master entirely.

For that really was what he would be doing. The teen's soul was his, waiting, ripening like the last peach of the summer. Their contract guaranteed that fact alone, but his companion's kiss also told unspoken secrets. The demon's blackened claws had ensnared the Earl's heart. All that was left was his body, the taste of his flesh and the heat of his embrace.

Sebastian pulled away and shed his trousers along with the loose tie that lingered around his throat, carmine eyes glowing fiercely within the darkness. Though the power of Sebastian's lust urged him to go faster, he had no desire to harm the younger man, and with the demon's size it would be impossible to enter him with just saliva, let alone taking him dry. Sebastian rapidly searched the room, looking for any sort of passible form of lubricant before finally deciding on the massage oils. It would have to do.

Dark eyes took a moment to take in the sight of his master. The teen was delicious as he was, collapsed on his stomach, cheek still pressed to the pillow, but the demon longed to see the bluenette's face as he took him.

Before the raven haired immortal could make a move back towards the teen, Ciel had already rolled onto his back and hesitantly glanced down at his demon. Slitted eyes met mismatched ones in a look of heated passion as Sebastian let out a dark, animalistic growl of dominance. Lean muscles moved in perfect synchronicity beneath flawlessly pale flesh as Sebastian made his way back to bed and crawled up his lover's body, nipping a path up Ciel's thighs, along the curve of his hip and up the length of the teen's torso.

Desire fogged the immortal's thoughts as he slicked his cock with the oil, quickly tossing it away, taking his place between his lover's legs. Sebastian could feel the heat of human flesh as the teen wrapped his shapely legs around the demon's hips, drawing him in closer. There was no doubt in Sebastian's mind that Ciel wanted this, wanted him, but he had to be sure.

Maroon eyes darted up to the Earl's face, "My Lord."

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, revealing the glassy surface of both mismatched irises, "Don't make me beg Sebastian, I just want you. Let me have it."

Restraint vanished in an instant, lingering behind only to urge momentary caution as Sebastian claimed the younger man's lips once more, pushing his tongue past the thin line of shocked resistance as the demon placed the tip of his arousal against the Earl's opening.

Ciel gripped the sheets tightly, gasping as he felt the heat of his demon, pressed intimately up against him. The teen had never thought much about his virginity, it meant little to him as his true virginity had been stolen from him quite some time ago. However, the Earl of Phantomhive couldn't help but to feel that this was right. He held no regret for giving himself to Sebastian, his every faithful companion.

The slow burn of penetration raged through the teen's body as the immortal slowly pushed his hips forward, driving the tip of his length into the youth's tight channel. It was the sweetest torture, the blinding heat that pooled in the pit of Ciel's stomach as he allowed Sebastian to continue sliding inside of him. A sense of completeness captured the younger man's breath as the warm skin of Sebastian's pelvis settled against him. There was nothing like it, the dull throb that only drove the teen's pleasure higher, the unnaturally hot flesh of Sebastian's member, but it was nothing in comparison to the demon pulling his hips back and snapping them forward.

Mismatched eyes went wide and Ciel couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips, his fists balling up in the sheets as Sebastian set the pace, drawing slowly out of the teen's body with torturous precision before slamming back in to his lover's heat.

There was no longer any hesitation.

Sebastian soon cast away any remainder of hesitancy, leaving Ciel to feel the sudden shift in the merciless rhythm of his thrusts, the way the immortal gripped his legs as he pounded into him, dragging filthy sounds of desire from the Earl's lips.

Ciel's eyes snapped open with a forced gasp as the head of his lover's cock brushed his sweet spot, making the teen arch his spine from the bed. It was unbelievable, the sheer breathlessness that captured him as Sebastian moved above him, holding the teen tightly as the demon drove himself deeper into the Earl's body. Never had his mind felt so offline, so overwhelmed with stimuli.

It became impossible to think of anything besides Sebastian, of the way his muscles moved with flawless abandon as he worked the younger man's body, how the dark black stands of his raven colored hair stuck to his skin as the immortal began to sweat. But more than that, it subtly reminded Ciel that the demon above him was not unaffected. He'd seen Sebastian do many a laborious task without even a single drop of sweat, without a hair out of place, but here and now, he was different.

Another well directed thrust against his prostate made the younger man howl with pleasure and he could no longer stand to think. All he could do was experience, to feel and be felt.

Already tight muscles gripped the ravenette's cock in a sudden squeeze as Ciel clamped down against him, gasping as the sudden shift in feeling. He could suddenly feel it more intensely than ever, every centimeter, every vein, pressed intimately against against the inside of his body.

It was to much, and Ciel suddenly needed Sebastian more than ever. He felt more than naked, beyond emotionally stripped, vulnerable in every sense of the word. How he thought he could hide his love from Sebastian and still do this was immediately beyond him.

Petite limbs strengthened by need gripped the immortal and pulled him down flush against the younger man's torso. Desperation clawed at his stomach, his very nerves as Sebastian buried his face in the teen's neck and latched his mouth just above the steady thump of his erratic pulse, drawing a soft whine from the blue haired teen,

The heat was almost unbearable. It radiated from the demon's body in dense waves, making their bodies slick with sweat. Ciel used that to his advantage, sliding his arms quickly underneath Sebastian's so that he could grab the older man's back. Small cressant moons indented themselves upon the demon's flesh as Ciel dug his nails in deep.

Sebastian growled posseseively against the blue haired male's throat, redoubling his effort as he felt Ciel start to claw his back.

"Sebastian!"

The demon pulled back to stare down at his lover, and as he saw the bluenette's face, his rhythm faltered. Ciel's eyes were blown bigger than Sebastian had ever seen them and the contract glowed the brightest purple within the darkness of the room, sweat covered his forehead, strands of his hair impossibly dark, clinging to his flesh. The teen's cheeks were flushed brightly, his lips kiss swollen, red, and already the blood had begun to bloom across the Earl's throat where the demon had marked him.

"M-my Lord?"

Ciel's eyes widened at the faint stutter, the slip in composure before another well placed thrust against his prostate made him cry out with need.

"I need to- I'm going to- please, Sebastian!"

It took everything the demon had to stop himself from cumming right then. Watching Ciel as he was, rocking against the edge of bliss, all but begging for what he needed. And with that, Sebastian's self control was thrown.

The demon could barely keep control of his human form as he threw away control and thrust mindlessly into his lover's body, the animalistic growls of his creature breaking free without thought as he drove himself deeper and harder into Ciel at speeds that no human could manage.

Below him, Ciel writhed with torturous agony. His prostate was constantly being stimulated, brushed or hit by Sebastian's length with every pump of the demon's hips but it wasn't enough. The teen ground himself helplessly against Sebastian, whimpering mindlessly as he sought much needed friction.

He was almost there, right at the edge and without warning, one of Sebastian's hands slipped between their tightly compressed bodies and gripped Ciel's member, stroking him quickly.

All it took was that first stroke and the bubble immediately burst. White hot pleasure drew his balls up tightly against his body and the younger man could feel the path his orgasm traveled, the build up before he finally screamed in release, calling out his butler's name as thick ropes of his pleasure coated their stomachs.

Sebastian wasn't far behind. Seeing Ciel come undone, the way he said the demon's name, and the way the teen's muscles gripped him impossibly tight, seeming to draw him even further in. It was to much.

A loud groan escaped his parted lips as Sebastian gave himself over to his own pleasure, a sharp shiver racing down the demon's spine as he emptied himself into the fully sated body below him. His impossibly sharp mind remained quiet and content for the lingering moment, refusing to reconnect immediately.

A soft whimper pulled Sebastian from his afterglow just long enough to slide his spent cock from Ciel's body with a lewd pop, smirking at the soft moan the teen below him made before the demon fell beside the sated teen. Like a kitten, Ciel immediately snuggled against the demon, rubbing his cheek sleepily against the immortal's chest.

Normally, Sebastian would've already exited the room, happy to put a healthy amount of distance between himself and the human being he'd used to satisfy his lust. It was a common enough occurrence, and that wasn't even counting the mortals he merely slept with for information, but as Sebastian glanced down at the rapidly dozing off teen, he didn't want to leave. He was content to stay and watch his Master sleep.

After all, what were a few hours to a being that'd walked the Earth for centuries? However, after a few calming minutes, Sebastan began to feel sticky, slightly uncomfortable, and the demon was sure Ciel was worse off than him, as the blue haired teen had released in the sheets he was now laying in.

Sluggish limbs began preparing to untangle themselves from the Earl but a soft squeeze from said male stopped him. Sebastian looked down to the teen and found that Ciel had lifted his head to look at the demon, his eyelids heavy, obviously battling the urge to sleep.

"Young Master, I need to get you cleaned up before we retire for the night."

The phrasing of his statement made it clear, even to the painfully sleepy Ciel that Sebastian didn't intend to leave but the teen shook his head and held the ravenette close, "Do it your way. Just this once. But don't leave."

The words were mumbled, faintly slurred in some places, but the demon understood them none the less and a small smile found itself across the elder's lips as he looked down to the younger man that'd already begun falling back into the arms of unconsciousness.

"Of course, my Lord."

And with little effort, and even less thought, it was done, and Sebastian found himself quite content that he hadn't been forced to rise and clean up the mess they made. For once, he was happy to relax and watch the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest, oblivious to the world outside or anything remotely connected to their everyday lives.


	29. Chapter 29

Cautious fingertips slid effortlessly back and forth over the pale skin of Ciel's back, careful not to wake the sleeping teen.

To say that Sebastian was lost in thought would've been an understatement. The course of their relationship had changed forever. There was no going back, no denying what'd happened. He could taste it, the faint corruption to the younger man's soul in their last few kisses. Regardless of whether or not Ciel chose to acknowledge what happened between them upon his waking, they would both know. They would both know that Sebastian had been inside of the Earl, that he'd taken him apart one stroke at a time.

For as long as the demon continued to exist, he would never seek to purge the look of absolute bliss that'd consumed Ciel's features during their coupling. Young features normally chilled with indifference and unwavering pride had twisted with pleasure, with vulnerability.

Sebastian looked down to his sleeping lover and took in the beautiful sight that he made. Fresh bruises slowly bloomed across milky while flesh from where the demon had gripped his hips to hard, sucked to roughly on his neck. The younger man still smelt of passion and lust mixed with his natural scent, but below it all lingered the faintest trace of sulfer. To any other human, it would go by completely unnoticed but to an immortal, it was a clear warning. This boy had been marked, scented by a demon, a powerful demon, and he was not to be touched by any other.

Gentle skimmings lead the immortal's fingers into the messy strands of Ciel's striking blue hair, slowly massaging his scalp. The revelation of the boy's love had been, by far, the biggest surprise of the evening. While Sebastian often prided himself on his observational skills, he had missed this one big deduction. Human emotions remained complicated in their own way. Almost always messy, but the demon had the advantage to see their complexity through the eyes of an outsider, a being that'd both experienced and removed himself from the situation, but in a certain sense, his ignorance to this one big surprise remained, within his mind at least, unforgivable.

How could he have overlooked something so absolutely trivial to his Master's daily life? The younger man liked to believe that he was above what he saw as the lesser human emotions. He often said that caring was not an advantage, that emotional investment only caused distraction, an opening for weakness, but like so many other mortals, the Earl had found a way to contradict himself.

Ciel Phantomhive had fallen in love with a creature of the night, a devil, a stealer of souls.

Sebastian could think of no greater disadvantage, no bigger form of sentiment, of clouding human emotion.

It wasn't the first time that one of his contracts had fallen for him, the darkness housed behind the barrier of soft human flesh, or the smooth baritone charm that dripped from his voice like ink from a quill. Though not common, as his contracts weren't usually lengthy, it did happen from time to time. Many of them thought that their love would quell his hunger, that he would spare their souls, yield to their emotion, that he would feel for them as well. It was not so.

When the time came, as it always did, their souls were all that mattered. The demon cared very little for their feelings, for the fear they suddenly found themselves faced with. In some ways it disgusted him, the things those mortals felt for him. Who were they to love him? What of him did they love? It was a facade, a gentle coaxing of thought that they loved. Each master told him who he was, what he was to become.

But this boy..

An inquisitive gaze once again fell upon the sleeping teen. Aside from his revenge, the Earl had sought only truth. He didn't ask Sebastian to be anything but what he was within the bluenette's company. He was harsh, demanding and cold, but beneath it all, Ciel was painfully human. Wracked with terror and unforgettable shame, left with a past that he could not forget.

But Ciel Phantomhive didn't try to forget, he strove to remember, to feed his hate, to let it drive him, and yet, it never consumed him entirely. There was something different about Ciel, something that had always stood out to Sebastian. He could never place just what that difference was, only that it sat there, staring the demon in the face. Even now he couldn't see what it was, what it'd always been.

Even so, he knew that yet another thing had been added to that difference, that separation. Sebastian didn't find himself disgusted with the younger man's sentiment. Quite the opposite. The immortal found himself wondering when that'd happened. Had Ciel always loved him so? The demon assumed not, but it was always hard to tell with the prideful male. He was, after all, quite unique.

Sebastian also found himself quite startled that the teen had managed to hide such a thing from him thus far. The ravenette didn't consider himself without flaw, as much as he liked to believe he was, but he certainly wasn't a fool, let alone an idiot. However, the fact remained that he'd missed it.

Somewhere along the way, his Master had finally grown a heart, a heart that housed a dangerous secret within its beating walls.

An affectionate smile graced Sebastian's lips as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair, watching with nearly amused interest as the teen burrowed into the covers, rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton of his pillow. Sebastian couldn't say that he was surprised really, that the Earl had found yet another way to be special, to prove that his life was worth living. That very thought had crossed the butler's mind more times than he was comfortable admitting and with each day that passed, Ciel Phantomhive proved himself more and more worthy of the rebirth that he'd been given.

Most humans squandered their life. Going from place to place, seeing but not experiencing. They saw streets and shops and carriages, but it meant little to them aside from their daily lives. People died and new ones were born, the endless circle of continuation. So very few of them chose to actually live, to leave a mark.

The Earl of Phantomhive was a shadow, the strong and swift scalpel of the Underworld. He was tasked with cutting away the pieces that'd grown heavy with infection, the segments that threatened the whole.

Some of the truly elite knew of his profession, the darkness he held, but it was never spoken of in polite company. Many of the accomplishments made by the Earl himself, along with his ancestors, would never be known. But Sebastian knew.

The ripples of time were not always as linear as they appeared. While demons were not infallible or omniscient by any means, they were more savvy to the world behind the veil than humans. If Sebastian had learned one thing above all others over the course of his life it was that every single choice had an outcome. A consequence. It was almost ironic, the largest changes, the most disastrous events caused by the tiniest shift.

All it took was a simple choice to change the world.

Perhaps not all at once, in some cases it'd taken decades, centuries even, but the cogs still turned, and the world experienced change in the end. For really, that's what Ciel was. A changer of futures. Capable of both inflicting pain and remedying it, of taking life, and reshaping others.

It would be interesting to see what became of his unspoken legacy, to follow the ripples that he'd created over the course of time.

But the ripples kept coming. It'd started out with his parents, as many things do, and it'd grown. The road was unpleasant, full of angst and tears and pain, but there they were, along for the journey. Sebastian was merely a passenger, an observer along for the ride, watching, waiting for the pieces to fall as they may and it was close.

Sebastian didn't claim to know the future, to know how events would come to pass, but he could feel it. Of course, he already knew the truth behind the scenes, the nasty little secret that'd lingered unseen, festering and growing like a disease. He knew where it'd all begun for Ciel, how the fire had started, who made it happen. It was truly right under the Earl's nose, waiting to be found, and Sebastian had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't be much longer now.

The pieces were set, waiting to be played. All Ciel had to do was see them for what they were, to recognize the board and the pawns and ultimately, the other side's King. He could never be sure, but Sebastian had the deepest feeling that the circus would tell them many more tales than the one they sought. More than just missing children would be revealed below the stage makeup and the smiles plastered upon the faces of the performers.

The circus was due to arrive two days from now, they were set to preform that very night, and as the demon stared down at the restful figure of his companion, he couldn't help but to feel that it was, truly, the beginning of the end.

* * *

Broken and alone, Alois laid quiet and still within the sheets of his bed.

The stoic butler had eventually returned, dragging the defiled teen back to the tub. The maids were less rough with him this time, but he cared little for their "kind" treatment. His face remained blank, his limbs heavy. Time passed by in spotted chunks, gaps in his memory where the teen would simply disconnect, separating himself from the torment.

Often times, the blue eyed boy would "wake" and realize that several hours has passed without his knowledge, that he'd once again sunk beneath the dark surface of his conscience. He felt without thinking, concentrated on the texture of the sheets, the rhythm of his breath, the darkness of the canopy, and within moments his mind became blank. Free of fear and humiliation at the hands of Earl Trancy.

In those moments of silent stillness, Alois could momentarily forget the disgusting feel of clammy hands against his flesh, the brutal treatment of his body and the way it felt when the Earl violated him, ripping past his defenses with little thought. The blank sense of self pushed away the loss of his family, the blood of his brother, the pain of his broken body. It promised escape, but the moment his conscious returned, it flooded back tenfold, drowning him within the terrifying sensation of recollection.

Alois pulled the sheets more tightly around his body. Regardless of his disgust, the blonde couldn't bare to think of himself as Jim Makken any longer. That part of him was lost, destroyed by violence, blood and smoke. He would never again be a carefree child, untainted by the darkening world around him, he would never be pure.

Unadulterated rage coiled tightly in the pit of the teen's stomach and all he could think of was the building hate, the countless fantasies of murder that housed themselves within his ever beating heart. Alois longed for revenge, so much so that he could almost seem to taste it with every breath he took. There was nothing else but that. No family to return to, no home to run to. He was alone in the world, guided only by himself, his own choices.

Once upon a time, Jim Makken had prayed beside his bed, asking for forgiveness from the Almighty, the Father of all creatures, but as Alois laid curled against himself, all he could think was that the players had found themselves on opposite sides of the board. It was God who should now be praying for his forgiveness, the Almighty creator that should be groveling before him, apologizing for all he'd suffered under his watch, for the pain that'd been inflicted, for the anger that festered just below the flesh, for the hate that'd taken over his heart, for the fear that consumed him like the relentless strains of plague.

But in this moment, Alois cast away the absurdity of that thought. There was no God, no higher power that watched over the human race, playing the silent protector. And if there was, why should Alois make room for such a merciless God in his heart? A seemingly omnipotent being that'd watched as he suffered, as he screamed in pain, as he was brutally used and cast away for the sheer pleasure of the struggle, the agony and the sadistic bliss of rebellion.

No, in this moment of silence, of clarity and darkness, Alois wished with all his heart for something sinister, for malicious intent and pain. Within the embrace of his sheets, Alois Trancy wished for the power to hurt, to break and extract his revenge, to let his rage unfold and destroy all that remained in his path. Under the cover of darkness, Alois wished for the ability to commit murder in the name of a God that had abandoned him to the wolves.

It was then that the shadows began to grow, twisting and writhing in the most unnatural of ways. The previous sense of wrath evaporated, chased easily from the room by the growing darkness, but Alois was not afraid. He watched with rapt attention as the figure of a man was born of the shadows, walking from them with all the graceful silence of oil sliding across glass.

He was tall, taller than most mortals with curling black hair that refused to be tamed. Pale skin sat in high contract to his black uniform clad body. As the being approached the awestruck boy, Alois took in the details of his face. A fragile set of glasses sat perched on the elders straight nose, bringing out the high shape of his cheekbones and the regal look of his face, but beneath it all was a dark look of indifference that chilled the blood within his veins.

It reminded him of the man on the horse, the dark nature that remained hidden, masked behind blank uncaring features that spoke little of the man they belonged to, and as Alois looked up at the figure before him, he could think of no better irony. The indifference that'd destroyed his life, invaded his dreams and haunted his every waking thought would be used to bring his enemies to their knees, to instill fear in their hearts, to destroy what precious moments they had left.

They would feel what he'd been forced to endure, they would answer for their crimes and the pain they'd caused. His innocence would be avenged.

"I have been called, that much can never be taken back. For this, your soul shall never pass through the gates of heaven, but if you turn back now, you shall not know the raging inferno below the ground humanity walks. Choose, mortal."

For the briefest moment, Alois considered what the being said, the words he spoke. He thought of Heaven and Hell but regardless of the warning he'd been offered, Alois Trancy could not find it within himself to turn away the offer that'd been presented to him. For wasn't that what he'd asked for? The power to hurt, to seek revenge. His wish had been heard, answered by the Dark King, of whom he'd always been taught to fear. But it was not God that had saved him, that'd responded to his pleas for help, his cries for mercy. It was Lucifer, the fallen Angel that'd heard the echoes of his heart, that'd seen the darkness he wished to cast upon the world and granted him the means to extract his revenge.

It was darkness that answered his beck and call.

"I accept."

A malicious grin cross the golden eyed demon's lips as the teen waved away his warning, "What is your wish, child?"

Alois crawled from his sheets, approaching the male at the end of his bed. Darkness radiated from the immortal's snowy flesh in thick waves of promising power. It was intoxicating and as sky blue eyes gazed up into the seemingly endless pools of gold, the blonde could think of nothing else but his revenge, of the pain he longed for.

"Serve me until my revenge is complete."

A malicious smirk twisted the elder's lips as he looked down into the face of his prey. The demon could practically hear the boy's thoughts, his power induced greed. It coated his senses like a balm, melting any previous worries he may have housed within his blackened soul. This boy would be his, he would rip the soul from the blonde's shell, leaving him empty and hollow before moving on to the main course, his ultimate goal.

In the Spider demon's mind, Alois Trancy wasn't worth his time. He was a tool, a means to an end, just as he'd been to the merciless Earl just hours before. The blonde teen was his bridge to Ciel Phantomhive, a gluttonous indulgence that he couldn't help but to capture. Already, the immortal had put more effort into him than he'd originally wanted to, but he'd had no other choice.

And to be honest, he enjoyed the agony he'd caused the teen. It served as a revenge of sorts. Though the immortal wasn't killed in this timeline, he'd still been bested by Alois in another time, another life, and that couldn't be allowed to go by unanswered. Alois would never know what he'd done to deserve such a fate. If the golden eyed male had his way, Alois would never come to find out that anything was amiss.

The blonde would complete his revenge, or at least, he would believe that it'd been completed. He would willingly let go, giving the Keeper his soul, and he would pass on into the Inferno. If the Spider demon had his way, Alois would never know of his impending betrayal, the pain he sought to cause or that he'd been the cause behind his misfortune. The blonde could never know the truth behind Luka's death, the part the demon had played in it.

Normally, the golden eyed immortal would ask his mark where they wanted the seal. It was a point of begrudging courtesy among demons and their human contracts, but this really wasn't a contract to him. It was a quick meal, a lie in the making. He wasn't really fulfilling the boy's wish, he was merely making him think that the revenge had been completed.

As such, the demon had no problem darting his hand out to grab a fist full of the teen's hair, pulling his head down and exposing the back of his neck. The skin was surprisingly unmarked by the violence that'd left its various reminders across the blonde's body, but it wouldn't be for long.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Calm golden eyes looked down at the startled face of his prey and he smirked, "Hush child, it will be over in a moment."

With practiced ease, the demon pricked his finger, watching with detached interest as his blackened blood pooled against his skin. Nervous anticipation radiated from the teen below him in thick waves, and the sadistic male took a brief moment to enjoy it before pressing his finger to the sturdy column of Alois' neck.

The effect was instantaneous. Blue eyes shot open in startled panic and a raw scream ripped itself from his throat. Desperate fingers clawed helplessly against the teen's skin, leaving dark red welts as the fire spread, sinking into him with surprising speed. It was as if his very flesh was being burned away, leaving the muscles exposed to unyielding pain.

Nothing in the blonde's life had prepared him for this experience, the seemingly endless pain that enveloped him in a smothering and inescapable fog. He could feel it, the darkness carving itself into his very soul as the demon marked him.

As quickly as it'd begun, the blinding agony evaporated, leaving the teen to pant helplessly before falling to the sheets. Sweat slicked his skin, making the teen feel uncomfortable and mildly sticky, but he managed to look up at his demon, catching the sinister look that'd crossed the creatures features.

Alois opened his mouth to speak, but found that he could barely get any of his words out. They all shook, falling apart against his lips before he could utter them.

Without a word, the dark haired male handed him a glass of cool water and Alois gladly accepted it. The first touch of the cool liquid against his parched lips felt like absolute heaven and before the teen knew it, the glass was empty and his demon was taking it from him with graceful fingers.

Shaky fingers pushed the damp blonde strands from his face and Alois looked up to his protector, "What do I call you?"

Golden eyes met sky blue as the demon kneeled at the edge of his bed, "Claude Faustus at your service, your Highness."


	30. Chapter 30

Filtered rays of sunlight streamed through the partially drawn drapes, bathing Ciel's blankets in the faintly warm glow of morning light.

A groggy sense of self lingered heavily within the Earl's awakening conscious, and it took several moments for the blue haired teen to focus. It was not often that the blue haired teen awoke on his own. Most days he had lessons or business to attend to, and even if he didn't, Sebastian tended to wake him with breakfast, regardless of his complaints.

_Sebastian_

Memories rushed to the front of the teen's thoughts as the butler's name crossed his thoughts and Ciel shot up in his bed, eyes wide and startled. Dull remnants of pain echoed through the teen's body, and he let out a soft groan as he stretched, trying to remember the full extent of their coupling.

He remembered being honest, asking Sebastian to kiss him. He remembered the heat of embrace and the merciless passion that'd consumed them both without thought or restraint. Even without looking in the mirror, Ciel knew of the bruises he would find there, the dark marks where Sebastian had gripped him tight.

The startled teen expected to feel embarrassed, mortified at his behavior towards Sebastian, but he didn't. Oddly enough, Ciel felt content in his choice. The warmth he'd experienced the previous night no longer lingered just beneath his flesh, but he could feel the ghost of it against his conscious, the faintest reminder of how he'd felt, how Sebastian moved and guided his body. He recalled the butler's loss of control, the way his movements lost their hesitancy, and he became something less than human, even if just for the briefest moment.

In a moment of ironic thought, Ciel found himself more disappointed in the demons absence than his own choices, regardless of how poor they could prove to be. If he was honest, Ciel wasn't surprised that Sebastian had taken his leave. He was a demon after all, there was no need for him to sleep, and the Earl doubted that the immortal would be willing to linger around, gathering sentiment for his upcoming meal.

The dark thought made the blue haired male frown and he pushed it away with a pointless glare towards the far wall. Part of the teen was grateful that Sebastian gave him space, allowing him to sort his own thoughts. It was more than likely that the demon was unsure as to how he would react. Though Ciel didn't think on it often, he admitted to himself that he could be a bit of a loose cannon. There was no guarantee as to how he would react in any given situation behind closed doors.

Most times he chose to portray a cold mask of impeccable indifference, but that was not always the case.

Despite his emotional control, the teen managed to have meltdowns now and then, just like any other human being. He was, after all, only human, no matter how much he denied it. Even to himself.

It was a moot point to try and work out Sebastian's reasoning, Ciel was positive of that, but it was a distraction.

He knew that it would be impossible to ignore what'd happened between them as he had before. Previously, Ciel really hadn't remembered. The hazy memories of his intoxication had come to him in time, leaving Sebastian as the only clear headed one, but this was different.

He'd begged for a kiss, responded to the man's attention, and in the end, Ciel gave his body to a demon. Not just a demon though. He gave his body to Sebastian. His protector, his knight, and ultimately, his eventual death. Irony at its finest.

Ciel laid back in the sheets and sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Frustration filled him with a dull sense of upcoming anxiety. There was no hiding from Sebastian and though Ciel had no doubt as to the man's loyalty or the question of his silence, it didn't making his thought process any easier.

The fact of the matter was, that Ciel was in love with Sebastian. The blue haired teen had given the demon everything, Even if the elder being didn't know about it yet. His soul, his heart, and now his body. It was not that the Earl was ashamed of such a choice, because he wasn't, but in all reality, he wasn't sure how to act.

Was he expected to acknowledge what'd happened? Would Sebastian even want him to? Would it happen again, or was it just a spur of the moment burst of unconstrained passion?

Ciel groaned as the steady circle of his thoughts began to quickly grow into a hurricane of questions. This wasn't his area. Relationships, complex social situations of a romantic nature. Ciel could deal with thieves, murders, drug lords and even death gods, but the thought of facing Sebastian after the night they spent together made the teen want to bury himself within the blankets and refuse to come out like a spoiled child.

Like himself, there was no telling how Sebastian would react either. Under the influence of intoxication, Ciel's kiss had gone unpunished. Sebastian hadn't sought to tease or belittle him about it. The butler made no indication that such a thing had even occurred, and Ciel was more than confident in his assumption that if he hadn't remembered it on his own, Sebastian would have left such a secret to be forgotten.

But this was different.

Ciel looked down at the possessive marks of color that Sebastian left scattered across his pale flesh, a visual reminder of the night they'd spent together. The demon had made sure to leave them only along areas of the teen's skin that he could be easily covered. Ciel was more surprised that he'd left marks at all, but the more that he thought about it, the more his surprise ebbed.

Of course Sebastian would leave the teen reminders of what he'd done. Ciel assumed that it had less to do with himself and more to do with stroking the possessive pride that ruled the demon's actions. It'd taken quite a good amount of time for Ciel to recognize the ever present pride that lingered behind the butler's act. The immortal held such pride, but rather than being annoyed with the discovery. Ciel had basked in it.

Sebastian and Ciel had very little in common, but they both valued their honor and the value of their word. In some ways, the demon's pride made him human in the eyes of his contracted.

Wobbly legs slid to the edge of the bed, and the blue haired Earl whimpered softly as he stood, clutching the sheet to his naked form. Everything hurt. He'd felt the tension and the soreness when he'd first woken up, but this was a wholly different sensation. A steady, dull throb of pain settled just under his skin and the teen winced as he made his way to the mirror, inspecting the damage.

There were a couple bruises peppered across the skin of his neck, and for a moment, Ciel thought thought he'd miscalculated the number of love bites that Sebastian left upon his body, but as he dropped the sheet, a surprised gasp pulled from his lips.

"Young Master?"

Startled, Ciel whipped around to face the demon, his eyes widening in embarrassment as he realized to late that he had nothing to shield himself from the butler's hungry gaze. Glowing red eyes dragged themself up and down the length of the teen's body and Ciel couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as the immortal devoured him with his gaze.

Pride flared, and part of Ciel's conscious demanded that he scream at the ravenette, that he order Sebastian to forget what happened between them before throwing the demon from his quarters, but he couldn't. It was not often listened to, but the tiniest hint of Ciel's innocence remained, urging him to do the right thing, or make lighter based choices. The Earl of Phantomhive often ignored this part of his conscious, content with his own dark path, but he could not ignore it this time.

The small voice of his remaining innocence begged him to give it a chance. It reminded him that he had nothing to prove, that time was running out and he deserved to be happy. What did it matter if Sebastian never returned his feelings, or even knew of their existence? The return of his sentiment, ridiculous as the notion might be, would change nothing. Even if his soul wasn't promised to the demon, he was human, and like every other human being on the planet, he would eventually die.

However, unlike most humans, Ciel knew when his death would come. Not the exact day, no. But the teen knew that he was a dead man walking. There would be many experiences that he would be forced to miss, but this didn't have to be one of them. Ciel was constantly forced to stay in line, playing by the rules, remaining utterly focused on the work and his image. There was little fun to be had outside of his cases, but it didn't have to be that way.

In this moment, if he so chose, the blue haired male could take a lover. Irresponsible couplings, passionate kisses, secret meetings. If Ciel wished it, he could bask in the afterglow of sex each and every night with this sinfully beautiful creature at his side. Adultery with a demon, as he was a promised man after all. But really, in the end, there were only two promises that he would keep, and beneath it all, they remained one and the same. Ciel Phantomhive would avenge his parents, as well as himself, and he would give his soul, his after-death immortality, to the maroon eyed man that stood before him.

His first and last vow.

Ciel looked up at his demon and took in the elder's face. If he was to die for his troubles, never to experience the bliss of those that passed on, then he would make the mortal world his playground.

Ciel cast a look to his reflection and watched with unspoken amusement as his pupils dilated, expanding as they took in the sight of the marks that covered his body. Love bites littered his abdomen, and the inside of his thighs, ten finger shaped bruises blossomed along his hips from where Sebastian gripped him, hickies peppered his collarbone, lingering just below where his normal attire would cover.

"Do you like them, my Lord?"

Ciel's eyes didn't leave the mirror, but he used the reflection to stare at his butler with a heated glance. The way those inhuman eyes mapped out his body, most likely taking in the marks that he couldn't see, it was addictive. Ciel could feel the jump of his heart as he stared at the immortal, the way his pulse raced, even to his own ears.

If Sebastian's smirk was anything to go on, Ciel would assume that the demon heard it as well, but rather than feeling shy and embarrassed, the teen felt empowered. The demon was not unaffected, the state of his glowing eyes alone proved that to be true, and that knowledge made Ciel feel bold and daring. Unlike the previous night, he didn't feel overwhelmed and unable to think.

Before the teen could lose his nerve he approached the dark haired man, his mismatched eyes glued to the immortal's face as he stopped just before him, "Sebastian."

The elder raised an eyebrow in silent acknowledgment, "Young Master?"

Nimble fingers grabbed the folds of the butler's pockets and he pulled himself snugly against the elder, trying not to let their size difference rub his pride the wrong way, "I'm feeling rather sore. Take me to bed?"

Maroon eyes morphed to their demonic nature and Sebastian let out a dark, promising growl before scooping the naked teen into his arms with inhuman speed, "As you wish."

* * *

The peaceful mindspace of post-coital bliss cocooned Ciel as he laid flushed and sated against Sebastian's naked form, his legs tangled in the sheets. For the moment, the blue haired teen didn't regret his choice for a single moment.

Just as before, Sebastian had sought the teen's pleasure above his own, and though Ciel was no expert on these types of things, even he could recognize the amount if effort the butler put forth to make sure he was satisfied. It was no surprise that women fell to his feet, practically begging for what he had to offer if this was the result. Despite being sore, Ciel felt almost as if he could fly, or perhaps even the opposite, that he could close his eyes and forget the world as he chose to do now.

There was little running through his mind aside from how incredibly skilled Sebastian was, and how wonderful his body felt. It was rare for such positive thought to remain within his thoughts. Negativity surrounded him and the Earl generally didn't have time to focus on the more pleasant aspects of life, but in the current moment, he began to realize just what he'd been missing.

A small smile touched his lips, but the teen said nothing, content to let his head remain on Sebastian's stomach. The flesh there was pale and smooth, flawless just like the rest of him, but his skin was abnormally heated. In past encounters, Ciel had noticed that the demon's temperature ran a bit higher than the average human being, but until now he hadn't been able to truly appreciate it. The warmth provided by his demon brought a nice balance to the faint chill of the room, and the cooling sweat against his skin.

Though the blue haired male's thoughts were content and flowing, his eyes remained closed, his face passive. Despite his previous bravo, the teenage Earl wasn't exactly sure how to respond to his lover, what was appropriate to say, or even, what they would talk about. Regardless of the fact that they'd begun speaking on a deeper level as of late, Ciel still wasn't sure what constituted as acceptable pillow talk, or even if Sebastian would want to speak to him after their couplings.

Was that to intimate? And if it wasn't, where was the line supposed to be drawn?

"I know you're awake, young Master. I can practically hear you over-thinking from here."

For the moment, Ciel found himself almost startled by the immortal's calm nature, and the soothing edge to his voice. He didn't sound sarcastic or belittling, there was no mocking undertone to his words.

Mismatched eyes opened with slight hesitancy, the barest of caution, and Ciel looked up at his butler, still not quite sure what to say. Normally his pride guided his tongue, sharpened his wit, but there was no pride here. He was utterly vulnerable, open to emotional attack. The only thing that shielded his exposure was the knowledge that Sebastian only knew of his lust. The demon didn't know of his love of the affection he clutched so tightly to his breast.

But as Sebastian took in the sight of his Master's rounded face, the gloss of his eyes and the sheer vulnerability expressed in his gaze, the demon wondered how he could have ever missed the boy's love. There was uncertainty painted across Ciel's features, all one had to do to see it was look, and for the briefest moment, Sebastian felt foolish that he'd expected any less. Of course the Earl would be nervous and unsure. This was not something he was used to, and as a rule, the immortal could be quite cruel when it suited him.

Sebastian could admit to himself that he was a rather sadistic creature, and he relished his darkness, but the thought of emotionally damaging this mortal after what'd been exposed left a sour taste in the demon's mouth.

Normally, he would tear humans to bits, poking and prodding at their emotional attachments, laying barbs within their conscious with the brutality of his words, the malicious nature of his comments, but Sebastian felt no such urge to do this. Ciel was different, and he was to be protected until his time came.

Ungloved fingers brushed the hair from Ciel's face as he gazed unabashed into the glowing form of the contract, "You appear uneasy. Did I do something wrong, young Master?"

Twin brows pulled together in a look of puzzled contemplation, and Sebastian could practically see the gears turning within the teen's mind. Sebastian supposed that Ciel fancied himself able to hide his thoughts, to keep his face calm and unbroken by confusion, however that was not the case. Then again, to hide such powerful emotion spoke of at least some skill.

Kiss swollen lips parted to speak before Ciel let them fall closed. It was obvious that the younger man was choosing his words with care, and Sebastian couldn't help the feeling of amusement that enveloped him.

A steely sort of resolve crossed Ciel's face, flooding his eyes with partial boldness before he spoke, "I'm not sure what to say to you."

Sebastian lifted a shapely brow in question, and Ciel sighed, as though his words shouldn't have to be explained. As the teen considered his thoughts, Sebastian could almost see the blue haired male's pride threatening to choke him.

"I am.. unsure of what kinds of things would be appropriate to say or talk about in this situation."

The words were stiff, controlled and overly proper, brimming with discomfort and Sebastian immediately understood the teen's dilemma. A smile parted the demons lips, and he couldn't help the smirk that his previously innocent grin morphed into.

An instantaneous flush captured the teen's cheeks, but whether it was from embarrassment, anger, or a mix of the two, Sebastian couldn't tell.

"Don't mock me, demon!" Ciel made a move to pull himself away, assumingly prepared to flee from a situation that he couldn't control, and didn't fully understand, but Sebastian was faster. With a bit of demonic speed, the raven haired immortal had his arm around the teen's waist and he pulled him close, "I wasn't seeking to make you feel uneasy with my response. My apologies, young Master. It just sort of happened."

Within the privacy of his own mind, Ciel could do nothing but gape. When it came to Sebastian, nothing "just sort of happened". Everything was planned, thought out and approved by the demon. An unconscious reaction was almost unheard of, and the blue haired teen couldn't stop the relieved smile that appeared on his face as a response to the demon's words.

"You need not feel so self conscious in my presence, young Master. I will not seek to make hurtful comments during our time together."

Ciel took a moment to let the elder's words sink in. As they rolled around in his mind, the blue haired Earl left his head fall back to the immortal's stomach, his cheek pressed against the oddly comforting warmth of his butler's skin. The obvious gentle nature of his promise took the teen by surprise. It was so unlike Sebastian that the teen briefly wondered if he ever really knew the man that currently shared his bed. He liked to think he did, but the more Ciel thought about it, The more that he realized that, despite their newly found conversations, that he actually knew very little about his companion. And as he considered that saddening revelation, it occurred to the sated teen that he finally had something to talk about.

"Does it bother you when I ask you questions, Sebastian?"

The inquiry didn't really come as a surprise to the immortal. He figured that Ciel would eventually ask, but regardless of how often he'd rolled the question within his thoughts, Sebastian still took a moment to think about it, his fingers unconsciously moving to glide through the dark blue locks of his lover's hair, "It doesn't bother me. It merely reminds me of who I was in a previous life."

There was a certain sadness to the demon's response that Ciel wasn't sure if Sebastian had intended or not, but the blue haired teen caught on to it regardless of the intention. He wondered, within the sanctuary of his own mind, what it must be like to be a demon, never having a true sense of self and who you are. With each master came a new face, a new name, New persona. There was nothing truly individualized about him, and after over two thousand years of countless contracts, Ciel found himself surprised that Sebastian remembered any of his previous life.

"Do you ever miss being human?"

Lazily drifting focus snapped to attention at the boy's question, and for the briefest moment, Sebastian wanted to hiss in displeasure. He almost forgot that he'd already revealed that he was once human to his contracted, and the correction of his species lingered heavily on the tip of his tongue before it slowly died, making way for in-depth consideration.

Did he miss being human? There were certain aspects that he missed. The unknown and the mystery of it all. Sure, there were some things that even Sebastian didn't know, but to be human was much more fulfilling. He supposed that it was easier to enjoy and appreciate life when you only had so many years to work with, when you never knew when it would all end. He remembered the pursuit of knowledge from his mortal years, and the excitement of discovering things that'd been previously unknown to him. It was a rush that still found him when the demon managed to find something that he didn't already know but as time went on, it became harder and harder to find that exquisite feeling of discovery.

Silence lingered between them as Sebastian considered the Earl's question, as he tried to word his thoughts in a way that the mortal would understand, "I enjoy my life as a demon, but there is a sort of frail, unspoken beauty that comes with being human. I suppose you could say that I miss aspects of it, but as a whole, I am content with my existence."

Ciel nodded unconsciously at Sebastian's response, marveling at the simple feeling of his skin moving against Sebastian's in such an intimate way.

"And what of you, my Lord?"

The teen raised his head in question, looking up at the immortal, "What about me?"

Sebastian stopped massaging the teen's scalp and Ciel found himself momentarily wishing that the demon hadn't stopped.

"Do you find yourself content with your humanity?"

Without a thought, Ciel's lips parted and he prepared to tell Sebastian that, of course he was happy to be human, and there was nothing he'd rather be. The teen wanted to believe that was true, and for quite a long time, he had believed that with every ounce of his being, but things had changed. Ciel no longer felt like the superior creature.

"It disappoints me." The truth slipped through the Earl's teeth without a second thought, but he didn't regret their appearance. If anything, he enjoyed the startled look upon Sebastian's face before continuing, "I have always believed myself to be the better creature, even among my own species, but I can see that that is no longer true. I dislike the idea of being anything less than a superior being at the top of the food chain."

The honesty of Ciel's words took the dark haired immortal by surprise. He himself had been a victim of his own pride many times, and it often kept the demon from revealing any sort of truth behind the mask, but to hear such a thing come from the teen's own lips was shocking. Ciel rarely swallowed his pride long enough to reveal such things about his person, and when he did, it always seemed to throw Sebastian for a loop, but to the demons surprise, he understood.

"Sebastian?"

Maroon eyes darted down to Ciel's face, "Hmm?"

"Do demons have emotions?"

The turn of conversation was clear, and though the question itself made Sebastian want to chuckle at the absurdity of it all, he allowed himself to be led from the previous point of conversation, "Of course, we do."

Focused eyes took in the sight of carefully concealed curiosity, the well hidden sense of awe as the boy looked up at him with those lovely eyes through long, dark lashes, waiting for him to continue.

"There are, of course, exceptions to every rule, but most demons do, in fact, have emotions." A small grin of amusement captured the elder's lips as he glided his fingers down his lover's spine, basking in the instantaneous shiver that glided down the Earl's body, "We merely have better compartmentalization. In our world, caring is not an advantage. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side, and most of us choose to bury our compassion and other such emotions deep within ourselves. Some demons forget that it's even there, or that it ever was."

Sebastian looked away from the eyes of his lover, staring out as his thoughts glided from his lips with an effortlessness that Ciel found himself envious of. "I, myself, have done this. I don't regret it. It makes the nature of our survival much easier. However, in some ways, demons feel emotional connections even more deeply than humans."

The serious look exited Sebastian's features and he directed his newly acquired smirk towards Ciel, "It's a shame that we must depart tomorrow. I would've loved to have yet another reason to show you all the passionate emotion we are capable of."

A dark light captured the teen's eyes, and Sebastian could see the beginning stages of the Earl's professionalism begin to cone forth, "The Circus."

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed, my Lord. They shall be arriving in the next town over sometime early tomorrow morning. I thought it would be best if we attended someplace where we wouldn't be so easily recognized."

Ciel nodded in agreement, the familiar glaze of "the Work" dominating his features as he pondered the mystery behind the traveling group of performers and the missing children.

"What do you wish to do with the rest of your day, My Lord?"

Blue strands of hair fell from in front of his face as Ciel looked up at his companion, "Clear my schedule, Sebastian. I wish to refamiliarize myself with our current knowledge of the case after I take a bath."

Sebastian tipped his head in acknowledgment before making a move to slide out of the Earl's bed, but before he could make his way from the messy tangle of sheets, Ciel stopped him, stretching up to capture a kiss.

Unlike earlier, it was soft and brief, a gift, and an unspoken thank you rather than a demand, and despite his claims against sentiment, Sebastian couldn't help the way he returned the kiss with equal giving, all the while storing the memories within his conscious, making them easily accessible for his viewing pleasure as he pulled himself from the comfortable embrace of his lover.


	31. Chapter 31

The space between servant and master was quiet, disrupted only by the steady clip-clop of hooves as the carriage moved undisturbed through the outskirts of London. Energy cackled between the two men, a palpable flow of focused excitement as the thrill of the hunt returned.

Ciel had long ago stopped trying to fight the sensation. He lived for this, for the rush that only this job could give, the brilliant nature of danger as he risked his life for the sake of the Game. Sebastian would protect him, would never allow anything truly terrible befall him, for the sole purpose of allowing his work to continue until they final bell began to toll. Until the very end, that's what the demon had said to him on that very first day, and as time continued to pass, the blue haired teen began to realize the true gravity of that statement. The things they'd seen, it defied reality.

This was not how normal people lived, it was not for the faint of heart. There was blood and sweat and loss, there was no room for weakness among the crowd they followed. Lies and deceit were among their closest allies, paving the way for their success. Another tally among his victory band.

But it was his duty, just as it'd been his father's duty, his grandfather's duty; to navigate the board and all its players.

And this would be no different. A brief glance to the expensive parchment in the teen's lap told him that, Ciel's thoughts taking a sour turn. Her Majesty's letter, brimming with the words of a poorly feigned subtext. To a point, it disgusted the teen, the way those around him sought to conceal the true meaning of their words, to hide behind a veil of poorly crafted courtesy.

Ciel wondered, not for the first time, why her Majesty bothered to disguise her wishes at all. Though it was not spoken of in polite company, the Phantomhive name, as well as the nature of their occupation, was well known to those of importance. Despite having been kept a moderately unknown secret, the noble men and women of their aristocracy still knew his face, as well as his name. There was no point in hiding it in the form of hushed gossip, brief ponderings, and not so subtle wishes.

But it was her way. She inquired about him, asked of his day to day life, asking about the health of his company. It was tedious.

Ciel drummed his fingers incessantly against the fine leather interior of their carriage, looking over the carefully crafted letters written upon the parchment.

Unease crawled down the Earl's spine and for the fifth time that day Ciel found himself casting a descript glance behind him. Of course all he found was the carriage wall but that didn't stop the teen from turning his head. From the moment they'd departed, the blue haired male couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was no obvious cause. Everything proved to be in order, their affairs tended to, everything packed, But no matter how reassured the Earl was, something still felt out of place.

"My Lord."

Bored eyes looked up from the letter and met those of the Earl's butler, taking in the way Sebastian's posture held strong, his spine straight as an arrow as the man in black stared at the passing scenery just past thin glass.

"Can you feel it?"

Softly spoken words captured the teen's attention and he looked to his butler. There was no question as to what he meant, and Ciel found himself grateful that he hadn't been imagining things.

"Yes. I've felt it since we left."

Sebastian didn't offer any further input, choosing instead to sit and brood on the situation they'd found themselves in.

Though the demon wasn't prone to panic, a slight weight of nervousness had settled upon him. Mortals tended to be ignorant, and though better than the masses, Ciel was no different. Man prided themselves on being the height of intelligence, but with that misplaced pride, they grew lazy. Never listening to the instincts that'd once kept them alive. Over time, their senses had dulled. Human beings ignored the random feelings of unease that captured their attention, the things that didn't seem to makes sense. Most humans called it deja vu, the feeling of disturbance. Sebastian called it trouble.

Something was amiss, and the immortal could feel it against his very skin, the vibrations of something that'd been tampered with. If Ciel could feel and recognize it without the barest hint of suggestion, than the demon wasn't being over sensitive to their surroundings. It wasn't his imagination or the excitement of the hunt.

Something was awry, but there was nothing to be done; one could not simply force the events of potential foul play to occur. There was only waiting, waiting to see how things would unfold in due time.

"Be on your guard."

The words of warning took Ciel by surprise.

"Sebastian?"

The elder shook his head and returned his gaze to the darkened foliage along the path. Silence consummed the space between them and Ciel no longer felt the comfort of before.

Despite knowing that the demon was not infallible, the very thought of Sebastian being unequipped to handle any given situation was utterly inconceivable to the blue haired Earl. Within his butler, Ciel had found a man that proved to be an unstoppable force, as well as an immovable object. There was nothing that he couldn't do, nothing he couldn't handle. For the elder to even mutter a warning of any sort of trouble was a miracle on its own, but as the Earl stared at his loyal servant, he began to see the crawl of irritation.

Something had ensnared the demon, a thought or an idea. A feeling of unease, perhaps.

But those thoughts would have to wait. In an effortless transaction that proved to be more like clockwork than human response, Ciel slid back into the mind frame of his work, closing his ears to the world. There would be time to discuss the ill feelings that sat coiled in his stomach later.

They would be at the Circus in less than an hour, and the show would last no more than fourty-five minutes. In that span of time, the duo would have to either: find the children, along with the culprit, or they would need to find another reason to stay. It was always possible to bully their way through but if the children were not easily accessible they would run the risk of the missing adolescents being harmed. The easiest way would be to go undercover just long enough to search the grounds, but that too proved to be risky. If the pair didn't find what they were seeking, then the rouse would be forced to continue until both servant and master were able to find the missing children.

Such a thing wouldn't be an issue for Sebastian. Whatever task was needed to join the Circus would be no issue for the man in black, but Ciel had very little talent in the area of entertainment. His body was small, on the fragile side and his lungs were plagued with the curse of inflammation. His talents were more of the mind rather than body, and to date, he only had once single set of skills that could prove to be just as entertaining as they could useful.

If at all possible, Ciel preferred to avoid exposing the nature of his well kept secret, his hidden talent.

Sebastian cast a discreet glance towards Ciel after the blue haired male went quiet. He watched as the teen unknowingly micked his former stance, staring from the carriage windows as though the growing foliage on either side of the road would hold the answers to his unspoken thoughts.

It seemed, that the game had finally begun. The pawns had, of course, already made their move but this was the true beginning; pieces finding their paths, choosing their strategies. The immortal could practically read the teen's thoughts as Ciel mapped out potential players, vague theories and possible complications.

Ever prepared, his human.

It was not unusual for the teen to contemplate the various aspects of their cases but it never ceased to surprise Sebastian. Connections were easily made by immortals. With the ever slow passage of time came experience and Sebastian found that the repetition of past events proved to be more of a lingering presence than people liked to believe. Motivators and solutions were often simple and right out in the open to anybody that cared to look. Very few knew what to look for, or how to interpret what they see and hear, but Ciel was not this way.

Three, four, ten steps ahead of his peers, of those around him, the Earl of Phantomhive took on the mysteries of their work with an almost artistic flourish.

It was almost a pity that nobody would ever know this side of Ciel.

They knew of what he did and the results that became of it, but not a single person saw how the Earl worked. There were those who caught glimpses, people like Lau and the Undertaker, but like Ciel, they belonged to the Underworld, the darker side of London. Their silence on the matter would stretch on, and nobody would be the wiser.

A flare of prideful possession engulfed the demon's psyche, mentally causing the immortal to preen. Of course this too would belong to him, this intimate knowledge of his Master. Everything else that meant anything of importance to Ciel belonged to the demon already, so why should this be any different? Even if those around them managed to see the teen for who and what he was, they could never appreciate the true gravity of it the way Sebastian could. Those of insignificance would, and could never know of the pain his master had endured, the hardships he'd fought against and just how much strength it'd taken to end up where he was. They would never know or appreciate the beauty of Ciel's clockwork mind, the steady strum of information as the gears clicked synchronously.

How intriguing it was, the Earl's mental ability, the sheer nature of its capacity. Upon the return of traumatic events, many mortals simply lost their way, unable to cope or think past what they experienced. Often times, they were never whole again. Sebastian had seen it often enough among the many souls he'd serviced over the years. Broken wishes made by broken beings.

But if he were to describe Ciel with words, broken would not be among those that he chose to use.

Occasionally distraught, consumed by the memories of his past, but never broken. The blue haired teen never slipped entirely away, never allowed his thoughts to stray from his goals for to long, especially not where others could see him. Most didn't notice it, the minor slips in focus when a particularly nasty trigger reminded the boy of his previous encounters, but then again, most could not see past the sheer indifference Ciel painted upon his features when need be. A mask of uncaring.

A sharp bump in the road pulled the butler's focus away from Ciel long enough for him to notice the steady growing light of their destination. The soft glow of human life met his eyes long before those of his Master or their driver. He could see it clear as day through the thinning trees, the speckled of light that laid hidden between the individual needles covering each pine.

"Young Master."

Ciel regarded him with the briefest of nods, acknowledging what the other offered.

The driver would announce their impending arrival any moment now, and within the silence, Ciel couldn't help but to think that it was a wonderful night for a show.

* * *

Music induced merriment flowed thickly among the crowd, wrapping and enveloping the hearts of excited children as they made their way to the brightly lit tent.

It was lined with visitors and performers alike, the chorus of noise growing as the falsely indifferent teen and his servant approached the entrance. Dancers, acrobats and contortions weaved through the crowd, making the children squeal with awe and obvious wonderment as they passed, always smiling.

To Ciel, it seemed fake. This was not who they were, beings that smiled at anyone and everyone, but he supposed that he was not so different from them. He too smiled when he'd much rather scowl, laughed when he himself would've chosen to lash out. As he took in the face of each performer they passed, he couldn't help but to wonder just how many of them were happy, how often they had to swallow their true reactions. He wondered if they too grew tired of smiling.

Regardless of where they were, and the entertainment surrounding the duo, Ciel didn't feel the least bit excited. In the days of his innocence, his mother and father had seen fit to take him to the circus. In those fleeting moments of happiness, Ciel could recall the feelings of excitement at the unknown, the thrill of watching the men and woman in costume preform, but now all he felt was a desire to leave.

Things were not as they'd been before. He was no longer there as a child seeking entertainment. Rather, he was now the Earl of Phantomhive, tasked with bring a potential group of murderers to justice.

The entire situation left a bad taste in his mouth, but despite it all, Ciel could not deny the faint spark of nostalgia that flickered on and off within his darkened heart. The upbeat music reminded him of simpler times, and as Ciel cast a look up at his faithful butler, he wished things could once again become simple.

Discomfort seized the Earl's heart but he ignored it with practiced ease, choosing instead to sigh and quicken his pace, not bothering to hide his mounting displeasure. The blue haired teen felt crowded, trapped among the masses as they side-stepped rushing children and over-enthused adults.

It was nearly impossible to find their seat, by once the Earl was seated, his indifference melted with alarming speed.

Dark eyes scanned the interior of the tent, seeking out the small but easily recognizable forms of children among the entertainers. There were a few that caught Ciel's eye, but as far as he could tell, they too were apart of the show. The tiny brunette and her blonde companion seemed at ease among the other entertainers, laughing and moving around them in a way that screamed of comfort and familiarity.

Ciel looked to his companion and frowned when the elder shook his head.

They weren't here. At least not in the tent. Though Ciel wasn't sure how, he knew that if they were, Sebastian would've known about it, and the butler would have spoken up as soon as he was sure.

The teen hadn't expected to find them that easily. He'd hoped, of course, but things of this nature were almost always complicatedly in-depth.

It was at that moment that the lights dimmed and the music surrounding the crowd softened, drifting steady into the background as the performers took their places on stage.

The tall redhead among them was obviously the ringleader. He was the first to draw the eye, though it was more of his person than his outfit. The redheaded entertainer was clothed in contrasting colors, shades of black and white, pulled together in diamond patterns along his torso and down the side of his pants. The only real splash of color, besides his hair, was the large bowtie around his neck, standing out in an obnoxious shade of yellow

However, what caught the teen's attention immediately was the speaker's hand.

His left hand was devoid of flesh, only bones remaining. They were long and pale, incredibly white and realistic, but what was shocking above all, was the flawlessly graceful manor in which they moved.

As the redhead juggled a set of brightly colored balls, the fingers on his false hand cupped and flicked the balls with ease. There wasn't a single catch in his routine, or the steady nature of his grasp.

"Sebastian."

The elder in black said nothing but he nodded with understanding. It was rather remarkable, the skill of those fingers in comparison to their human. An interesting story as well if the immortal had to guess. Though mysterious to the average human being, Sebastian was a bit more savvy to the materials of the world and, if he had to guess, those skeletal fingers were made out of bone.

Sebastian would need to feel them to be sure, but the demon was almost positive. The real question circling his flawless mind was of which species the bones belonged to. He had a sneaking suspicion that they would be human in nature, but that theory would have to remain unspoken until after he got his fingers on them.

Immortal eyes scanned the rest of the crew, looking for deformities or other signs of a prosthetic, but the only other person that seemed to share the redhead's taste in limbs was the dark-haired women on the other side of the ring.

Where the leader was all smiles and laughter, his companion seemed a bit more on the serious side. Regardless of her smile, the dark haired immortal could practically see the fatigue coming off of her in thick, heavy waves. Her dress was tight, chosen to accentuate her cleavage and the womanly features she possessed. Black stockings covered her legs, making the obviousness of her false leg almost non-existent. She carried a whip, true to her profession, and wore stylish black leather boots. Makeup sat heavy on her features but aside from her looks and her obviously exhausted attitude, there was nothing particularly remarkable about the woman.

As far as the Circus was concerned, all parties involved seemed rather ordinary. They had a rather large fire breather, two acrobats that appeared to be around the same age, a tightrope walker clad in white, a happy-go-lucky knife thrower, the serious lion tamer, and of course, their leader.

The only truly interesting member of the main cast appeared to be a scale covered male able to communicate with the serpents coiled around his person.

Crimson eyes watched the show without much enthusiasm, but as the butler turned to look at his Master, he realized, with a bit of amusement, that Ciel didn't share in his boredom. Despite the teen having initially been rather uninterested in the show, he was now watching with rapt attention.

It was almost startling in some ways. There was very little that caught the younger male's attention, especially when it came to entertainment. The blue haired teen usually found such things below him and, more often than not, a complete and utter waste of time. Of course Sebastian shared in his sentiment. There was little that he hadn't seen, both on the stage and off, but watching Ciel take it all in was almost as if the demon, too, was watching it all for the first time.

He could appreciate the effortless nature of the acrobats as they glided and flipped through the air. When considering the Earl, he imagined such a sight would be breathtaking to behold, regardless of whether or not he'd seen such actions preformed by the demon on more than one occasion.

Although, Sebastian supposed that it would appear more impressive to see a human accomplish such feats rather than a being that found such acts tedious and simple.

However, it was not until the tightrope walker took the stage that Sebastian felt his human become completely absorbed in the show.

The demon's eyes darted to Ciel's face, taking in the awed expression that sat heavily on his features as the teen admired the woman in white and the demon felt a flicker of something he couldn't name within the recesses of his mind. Ciel's eyes watched her without abandon, taking in her every move, watching unabashed as the petite female danced across the taunt stretch of rope.

It was beautiful in a deadly sort of way, the potential for disaster coupled with the beauty of her chosen art form.

In spite of all civilization's many refinements, the very building blocks that conspired to make art - the undeniablely flawless nature of the string quartet or the sprawling grandeur of the work upon Fragonard's canvases - beauty was savage. It was, in it's own way, as wild and lawless as the earth had been ages before man had a single coherent thought in his primally wandering mind.

Beauty was savage, and this was no different.

Her dazzling display ended with deafening applause, and Sebastian was surprised to see that Ciel was among the many who had expressed this sentiment. He clapped among the masses, showing his support of the talent before his very eyes and in that moment of undefined humanity, Sebastian saw Ciel as he was.

A boy, an innocent heart darkened by experience. He was all that it meant to be mortal, to be so utterly human. Pain and innocence, hatred and such blinding love. He was everything, and nothing. Prideful, and in some cases, quite humble. He was not a child, and not yet a man. He was balance, the very best of both. For all his anger and his determination to seek revenge against those that wronged him, Ciel was also a child at heart, caring about those around him in his own way, able to experience the dwindling joys of a life that'd sought to break him.

Ciel Phantomhive was not a boy, he was a storm. Something ever changing and unpredictable, hidden behind fragile human flesh.

But all to soon, the stage was captured by another member of the troupe, their leader, and the moment was broken. Ciel sat back in his seat, amusement stamped across his features, but the dazzling awe that'd so captured the demon's eye was gone.

Sebastian turned his attention back to the center of the stage, watching in silence as the lion tamer lead her charge to the center. Awed gasps broke out across the audience as the female in black circled the lion, running her palm along his well groomed coat, burying her fingers in the thick waves of his mane, dazzling the crowd with her bravery.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The redhead greeted the crowd with a theatrical smile and a sweep of his hands, "At this time I would like to call for a volunteer from the audience. Someone brave, daring and unafraid!"

Murmurs scattered the crowd as the audience watched on with hesitation, but where as a mortal would have much to fear, Sebastian did not. There was nothing the lion could do that would damage him in any permanent way, and though it would be momentarily agonizing if something were to go wrong, the possibility of an "In" among the circus crowd was well worth the potential risk.

Sebastian stood from his seat, much to the surprise of his companion, and the circus leader immediately zeroed in on him, "Ah! Such bravery! Will the man in black please come to the stage?"

Graceful movements carried the demon from his seat and down the isle towards the center stage but rather than pausing and listening to what the redhaired mortal had to say, the demon approached the great beast before the crowd, ignoring the sweeping silence that followed.

Amber eyes met his own and Sebastian could feel the predator assessing him, staring him down before, finally, the feline recognized him as the deadlier species.

Sebastian raised his hand slowly before reaching for the lion, and though the large cat was weary to let the immortal touch her, she didn't move to attack or avoid his touch. Even through his gloves, Sebastian could feel the heat of the animal beneath his palms, the power of life and speed, of strength.

This animal had not always been made to preform, it'd known the thrill of the hunt, the excitement of the chase, and though the circus had domesticated the great cat to the best of their ability, the wild nature of the creature lingered just below the surface.

Much could be said for himself in that regard, the demon supposed. Tamed momentarily by Ciel, yet never fully domestic, never completely soft.

Soft whispers of the ancient language pooled on the demon's tongue before being spilled in a silent whisper, ordering the lion to attack in some way, to bite him. Panic rested behind those golden eyes, fear of retaliation, but the demon soothed the feline's worry with softly whispered words until, finally, with little hesitance, the lion opened its gigantic maw and enclosed his jaws around the immortal's face with little warning.

Screams echoed through the crowd, the members of the circus currently on stage gaping in startled alarm before jumping into action.

"Bessie!"

Sebastian could feel the sudden onslaught of anxiety as the lion tamer struggled to get her furry ward back under control before pulling her whip free and lashing out at the animal.

Though Sebastian was not adverse to a little needless suffering, he felt that there was no reason the lion should be punished simply for doing as the demon asked.

Agile fingers caught the intricately woven stands of leather before they could hit their mark and Sebastian smiled as the lion released him, "There is no need for violence."

The lion tamer, who Sebastian had learned was named Beast, reared back in shock at his words, but Sebastian merely widened his smile a bit and shook his head, letting her whip fall from his palm, "It was inexcusably rude of me to approach her with familiarity. Please excuse my transgression."

The dark haired immortal turned to the golden feline and bowed respectfully before straightening and turning to leave the stage.

"Wait!"

Sebastian turned and raised an eyebrow as the redhead that'd stopped him, "Yes?"

It was incredibly difficult not to smirk at the gaping mortal before him as the other man searched for his words.

"You can't just leave after being attacked by Bessie like that! Please allow our doctor to examine you!"

Sebastian covertly looked to his Master, internally preening as the blue haired Earl nodded in encouragement.

Maroon eyes returned to the face of the circus leader and Sebastian offered him a pleasant smile that reflected more of his pleasure at a successful entry than it did the leader's worried offer, "If you insist."


	32. Chapter 32

The inside of the tent was about what Sebastian expected it to be, dull, predictable, and all around rather tedious, but the immortal waited patiently for the physician to arrive none the less, choosing instead to look around in search of obvious clues.

There wasn't much to go on, merely the typical things one would find in a tent such as the one Sebastian found himself in. Workman's tools littered the space, making the tent appear well lived in, frequently used. Sebastian stood from his instructed seat and slowly circled the floor, running his gloved fingers along the wood surfaces and the flowing material of the tent's fabric sides.

It was ordinary.

There was nothing out of place, nothing to give him any real insight as to the people who frequented its walls, but then again, based on the surrounding items, the demon was forced to assume that the doctor didn't usually conduct his affairs within this area. It was more likely that the ring leader, who Sebastian had learned was named Joker, had placed him in one of the common rooms and went to fetch the good doctor.

The dark haired immortal remained free of any visible wounds, and there wasn't a single speck of blood anywhere on his clothes. The doctor's tent would've, most likely, been somewhere in the center of the camp. Unless he was bleeding out there was no logical reason for Joker to drag him through the maze of tents to find the physician.

Of course, that was more than a little unhelpful considering the type of information the elder sought, but Sebastian wasn't one to give up easily. This was merely the start, and patience is almost always necessary in the beginning, especially knowing that his prey was walking straight back to him with the answers his Master so desperately sought.

Sebastian was not so foolish to believe that the man would up and tell him everything he wanted to know, but when it came to humans, they were easily side-stepped out of valuable information. Mortals loved to contradict those around them, unknowingly giving away more than they realize in the hopes of proving themselves right. That was often a way of procuring specific bits of knowledge as was forming more complex questions into simple inquiries that appeared innocent from the outside.

It was the latter path that Sebastian figured would aid him in a situation such as this. Aside from finding a way to gain entrance to the behind-the-scenes of the Circus, the immortal hoped to address the prosthetic limbs that he'd seen. If Sebastian could manage to engage the doctor, provided that the limbs themselves were crafted by him, then he may be able to find and opportunity to touch them. If they were indeed made from the bones of a human, he would be able to tell with a single brush of his fingers. The demon allowed himself an arrogant smirk, he wouldn't even have to take off his gloves.

As it turned out, the dark haired immortal didn't have to wait long for the doctor at all. Just as quickly as he'd departed, Joker had returned, with the physician and the lion tamer, Beast, in tow.

The man before him wasn't exactly what Sebastian expected. For starters, the doctor was confined to a wheelchair. He was thin, not so much as to appear malnourished or unhealthy in any way, but he appeared fragile. A dark mop of curles adorned his head and a pair of thin spectacles sat on the bridge of the physician's nose. He wore a vest and trousers, light in color.

As far as people went, he appeared fairly ordinary, but as Sebastian knew, looks could be incredibly deceiving.

A more intense look at the doctor's body showed that his legs were still rather normal in size, so either he'd had his accident more recently than expected, or there was more about him than meets the eye. The familiarity of his movements in the wheelchair solidified the demon's assessment further, but the Dark haired male said nothing.

"This is the 'ne, Doc."

Two dark brows lifted in startled surprised, "You were attacked by Betty?!"

The dark haired man quickly wheeled over to where the demon sat, looking him up and down in search of a wound.

Sebastian smirked in amusement at the confused look upon the mortal's face, "I wouldn't exactly call it an attack, per say." The demon ignored the stunned look that Joker and Beast were casting his way, "I would be more inclined to refer to it as a love bite of sorts."

Joker and Beast shared a look of disbelief and it took every scrap of willpower the immortal possessed to keep the smirk from his face, choosing instead to shrug with feigned indifference.

"I approached with unearned familiarity, which I must admit, was quite rude of me. I apologize."

The three mortals stared at him with a mixture of confusion, awe and startled apprehension before the tall redhead burst out into laughter, even going as far to double over.

Beast immediately went from confused to livid at the leader's amusement, "Joker! This isn't a funny!"

The dark haired woman fumed as the easy going redhead straightened himself and offered her a smile, "Isn't it?"

Her lips thinned, pressed into a tight line as she considered the man in front of her, "No, Joker, it's not! He ruined my bit and made me look like a fool!"

Sebastian frowned in feigned apology, I assure you, that was never my intention, I merely -"

"Your intentions mean nothing!"

"Beast!"

All eyes turned to the previously soft spoken doctor, his eyes alight with disappointment, "That's no way to talk to our guest!"

Outrage filled the lion tamer's eyes as she took in the unwavering knit of the physician's brows and the frown pulling at the corners of his mouth, "You can't be serious! He's the one -"

"Are you or are you not a professional?" Irritation crossed the brunette's features as the man in the wheelchair cut off her protest, Tense silence enveloped the tent as Beast continued to glare at their guest, but she said nothing to contradict the calm doctor, her jaw clenched in obvious annoyance as none of the others came to the rescue of her defense.

"Just be glad that he wasn't injured."

Sebastian's attention shifted from the currently present troupe members to the voice of the newcomer. The demon was quick to recognize the spiky haired blonde as the knife-thrower from the main act. An affectionate, somewhat oblivious smile was the first thing to attract the immortal's attention, drawing his eye to the bright circles of makeup settled on both cheeks. Ease glazed the boy's features, making his eyes appear bright below the unruly blonde spikes his hair.

His costume was much the same as Joker's in a completely different way. Where as the leader's outfit held a bold diamond pattern, the blonde was clothed in black and white stripes. The shirt was long sleeved, thick black stripes running along the length of the teen's forearms, the collar high, blocked only by the expanse of stripped ruffles wrapped neatly around his throat. Beige material stretched across the blonde's torso in the form of a vest lacking in buttons. Thick cotton tights adorned the length of his legs, coming up short just above the tall white boots, the silver snaps gleaming even under the false light.

"Dagger!" Joker smiled in greeting, nodding happily at his word, "Right you are! We'd have to tell the troupe leader and I don't think anybody'd want that."

Both the blonde and the redhead laughed at his statement, but below the carefree air of their joke, Sebastian could hear the strain of veiled fear, the tension of truth behind their laughter.

The raven haired butler raised his eyebrow in question, "You aren't the leader?"

Joker waved him off with a laugh, "Oh Heavens no, I'm not nearly scary enough for the job."

Sebastian stored away his gathered knowledge for later and nodded in amused acceptance before Joker turned back to the blonde knife-thrower, "Was their something that you needed?"

Dagger jerked his thumb towards the doctor, "I needed a little help with my prosthesis, the others said that I could find Doctor here with you."

Sebastian frowned in confusion, looking over the blonde teen with interest before realizing, with a start, that the younger man did have a prosthetic leg and that the demon had initially missed it.

"Are you the doctor who created the prosthesis?" Sebastian glanced around to the others, his eyes darting to each anomaly before returning to the gaze of the smiling physician, "I couldn't help but to notice."

The only one who seemed to tense at the demons question was Beast, but the others disregarded her, most likely not even having noticed the subtle shift in her body language to begin with. Sebastian cast her a quick look but said nothing before returning his focus to the doctor, watching with rapt attention as Dagger hopped up onto the table and rolled up one of his pant legs.

"I am indeed. They're exquisite, no?"

Sebastian stood from his seat, moving towards the pair as the doctor carefully shifted the false limb back and forth in a natural type motion. "Quite beautiful, are they made of a pale wood?"

The doctor shook his head, running his fingers over the smooth surface of the crafted piece, "No, ceramic. I carve each if them myself to make sure that they're perfect." The curly haired man smiled as the rhythm of his patient's movements as he pulled a small tool from his pouch and quickly tightened the screws, "Normally, they don't give much trouble. They just get a bit loose over time. Nothing a screwdriver won't fix."

Crimson eyes swept up and down the length of the exposed limb before the demon spoke, "Does everyone at the circus have a prothesis?"

Joker shook his head before the doctor could answer, flexing his skeletal fingers, "We're an odd sort of group here. A couple of our main troupe put the Doctor's skills to good use, but not all of us."

Sebastian stood silently beside the Doctor, watching him work as the others chatted. Of course the demon was paying half a mind to their conversation for any useful scraps of information but most of the crimson eyed immortal's attention was drawn to the blonde's leg.

There wasn't a single chance that the material used was ceramic in nature. Though it looked strong, if not a bit heavy, the grit was all wrong. It was more similar in textured appearance to specific types of bone china, but the demon still wouldn't be able to tell without feeling it.

Sebastian stood by, watching the comfortable exchange with curious maroon eyes. There was familiarity between them, more so than the demon would expect. They'd obviously been in contact for quite some time and the blonde haired preformer didn't seem disturbed or questioning of the doctor's physical limitations. That alone made the immortal even more secure in his reasoning that the man in the wheelchair wasn't really crippled. His legs were far to muscular to have been atrophied over the course of his relationship with the troupe members.

An array of words floated between the pair as the Doctor finished up his work, re-attaching the false limb before offering the young man a smile, "There you are, Dagger. Good as new."

Dagger offered a gracious smile in return as nimble fingers quickly rolled the material of his leggings back down over the curve of his crafted limb, "Thanks, Doc!"

A flurry of noise sounded within the tent as the entrance flap was thrown open with wild abandon, revealing one of the acrobats, "Hey Dagger! Think fast!"

Before any of the performers could process the action, the tiny brunette threw a thick mug with all her might before turning and fleeing, her high voice carrying as she sped away, "You're it!"

With all the grace of a being that knew himself to be superior, Sebastian jerked back, watching with amusement as the glass sailed past his face, missing by mere centimeters before his hand darted out to catch the offending object, wrapping securely around it in a display of agility.

Stunned looks met his unintentional performance before Joker broke the silence with loud booming laughter, clapping his hands in entertained delight, "Well done, my friend!"

The Doctor sputtered in apology while the other two continued to stare at the demon in unadulterated shock. While unintentional, Sebastian wasn't displeased with his actions, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as the immortal felt the thick and undeniable waves of disbelief rolling off of the lion tamer.

Of the two shocked performers, Dagger was the first to recover, rubbing the back of his neck with what appeared to be embarrassment, "Sorry about that, Wendy and I have a sort of game going on."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in silent questioning and the blonde cast him a sheepish look, a cautious smile returning to his previously stunned face, "Lots of things can go wrong on stage. We all have ways to keep our reflexes on point in case of emergencies."

It made sense, in am odd sort of way but the dark haired immortal chose not to comment, offering the cup to the embarrassed youth instead.

Dagger took the offering with a chuckle before saying his goodbyes, making his way from the tent with Beast at his side. Sebastian watched the pair with carefully concealed scrutiny. There wasn't a single hitch in his step, nor hers, no awkward shift or unsteady gait. They appeared perfectly normal, falling into stride beside one of their many peers before disappearing all together.

Very curious, indeed.

Joker whistled, picking up the mug from the table, turning it in his hand before looking to the man in black.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly and reached for his coat, shrugging it back into place before standing to take his leave. He turned to dark haired man in the wheelchair, bowing his head respectfully, "Doctor."

Joker stepped forward, offering his hand to the butler in parting, an easy going smile brightening his face as Sebastian took his hand without question shaking it firmly, "Both displays where quite impressive, my friend. I wish we had more folks like you in our group."

A victorious smile curled the demon's mouth into a smile that barely managed to remain on the other side of mischievous as Sebastian squeezed the redhead's fingers lightly, "Is that so?"

* * *

Ciel waited patiently, or rather, quite impatiently, for his butler to return.

The air around him was sticky with restless energy, and the Earl found himself drumming his fingers uncharacteristically against the side of his thigh. It wasn't that the blue haired teen thought the demon incapable of fending for himself, but Ciel disliked the idea of being in the dark to what was going on.

Of course, the duo hadn't formed any semblance of a plan along their journey towards the circus, and that really was for the best. As much as Ciel enjoyed order, the truth was, that plans quickly became a sort of hindrance in their line of work. Events rarely went according to plan, choosing instead to fall apart at the most inconvenient of times, and it was much easier to go in somewhat blind.

It wasn't unheard of for Sebastian to take the lead when he saw an opening to their cause, quite the opposite. Like Ciel, the demon was a master strategist, perhaps even more so than his blue haired ward, but the teen often ignored that fact, content to reap the rewards of such skills rather than address them.

But still.

Regardless of how many times Sebastian had found their opening in any given situation, Ciel often found himself wracked with nerves. The dark haired male surprised him by standing up and offering the troupe his assistance. Though Ciel shouldn't have been surprised. Anytime a feline was involved, the teen could almost guarantee Sebastian's willingness to become involved.

Despite being quite unwilling to address any such feelings, Ciel could admit that seeing the lion attack Sebastian had left his frantically beating heart lodged in his throat. Such things never failed to leave the teen wide eyed and momentarily speechless. He'd seen the demon shot, stabbed, burned, and on one particularly gruesome occasion, beheaded, but no matter how many times Sebastian brushed off the threat of mortal death, Ciel never quite managed to suppress that flicker of terror that left the teen momentarily offline. For that brief moment, it left him unable to connect with the logic that reminded him of Sebastian's inability to be killed in such ways.

Ciel was sure that, bar divine intervention, Sebastian couldn't be killed by any sort of mortal weapon, but the teen could never be sure.

Death remained on the list of unspoken topics between them. They didn't speak of it, of how Sebastian could be killed, or of the teen's impending death sentence. Sebastian's declaration of being at the Earl's side until the very end was the closest they ever came to addressing it.

Despite Ciel's curiosity, he hadn't found the courage to ask the raven haired immortal about the limitations of his power, the chinks in his supernatural armor so to speak.

The unmistakable sound of a carriage door opening jarred the blue haired Earl from his thoughts, and he found himself glad to see the demon unharmed. Pale skin remained unmarked, and Ciel couldn't even tell where the primal creature had bitten into the immortal's flesh.

"Sebastian."

Maroon eyes met the visible blue of Ciel's one exposed iris as the demon bowed his head respectfully in greeting, "My Lord."

Pride coccooned the teen as he straightened his shoulders, clenching his fingers in a fist, unwilling to acknowledge his previous nervousness for the man in front of him for a second longer, "I hope you found something of consequence while you were being tended."

A teasing coil stretched Sebastian's lips into a coy smirk, eyes alight with mischief as the demon raised his gloved fingers to knock on the wall behind his head, signalling the driver that they were ready to leave, "Is that a hint of worry I detect in your tone, young Master?"

Ciel resisted the urge to grind his teeth in irritation before scoffing at his servant, "Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian."

"Of course, young Master."

The only thing that cued the blue haired teen into the immortal's barely contained smirk was their intimate knowledge of each other but the younger man didn't comment. Instead, he tilted his head in feigned impatience, drumming his fingers against the upholstery of their carriage, allowing the vibrations of their travel to caress his fingertips, "What have you found, Sebastian?"

Practiced eyes took in the subtle way the demon straightened, the amused air between them being exchanged in favor of the professionalism that both beings seemed to thrive on while casing the thrill of the hunt.

"Admittedly, not much, young Master. I was taken to a frequency used area in favor of the medical tent. It was rather unfortunate."

Ciel nodded, a thoughtful expression capturing the features of his face, "I expect that you did, in fact, meet with the doctor?"

The demon dipped his head in agreement, "I did, my Lord."

"And?"

Sebastian remained momentarily silent as he recalled the information that'd been unknowingly gifted to him, "I discovered that the onsite Doctor is in charge of all the troupe's prosthetic limbs."

Ciel raised his eyebrows in silent exclamation, "All of them? Are there more than just the two?"

Sebastian nodded, "The blonde knife thrower has an artificial leg as well, but I can't be sure of the other members. They're quite well done, my Lord. I admit that I didn't even realize he possessed a prosthesis."

The blue haired teen hummed thoughtfully as he considered the act they'd seen, relying on his memory to try and recall if any of the others had false limbs.

"They're quite well-made, young Master. The doctor claims to carve all of them by hand."

Dark brows rose in minor confusion as the deep baritone of the butler's voice dragged Ciel from his recollections, "Hang on, he creates them himself?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hmm.." The teen looked to the rapidly passing foliage as he considered the immortal's words, "Do you know what he crafts them out of?"

Sebastian's eyes darkened with displeasure, "The physician claims that they're made from ceramic, but I'd stake my life on bone being the real material source."

"Bone? From what creature?"

The demon shook his head, "I am unsure, my Lord, but I do know that there's no way they're made of ceramic. Not with the strength and fluidity we saw during each of their performances," A mischievous grin curved the demon's lips, "Aside from the lion tamer's of course. My apologies."

Ciel chuckled at the Sebastian's comment before the immortal continued, "However, not is all as it seems, young Master."

A frown captured the blue haired male's lips, "What do you mean, Sebastian?"

"The doctor."

Ciel arched one of his dark eyebrows in question, "What about him?"

Sebastian leaned back, crossing one of his legs over the other in a way that reminded the teen more of himself than it did of the demon's normal mannerisms, "He appeared to be bound to a wheelchair, but upon further inspection, I discovered that he had no reason to be."

Ciel's frown deepened, "What do you mean?"

"His legs, young Master. They were quite strong, easily proportionate to the rest of his body in terms of muscle mass."

Ciel crossed his arms thoughtfully, "That doesn't mean that he isn't crippled, perhaps the accident was recent. It takes quite a while for muscles to thin and deteriorate from atrophy, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head, "I thought that as well, young Master, but upon my medical examination, two other members of the circus joined our company. They were all very familiar with the doctor, and their mannerisms towards him and his height level suggests that they're used to addressing somebody far shorter than them."

Faint flickers of frustration broke through the thoughtful mask of indifference upon the younger man's face, "Why would he pretend to be incapable of walking?"

The demon shrugged, clearly as lost to the reasoning behind the doctors motivations as the Earl, "I'm not sure, my Lord. Perhaps it puts him at an advatage."

Ciel thought about that for a moment, unconsciously biting his lip as he considered all the advantages to being underestimated by surrounding peers. It was something the blue haired Earl was quite familiar with, and often times, proved to be a valuable asset. People tended to make the mistake of underestimating those they thought to be weaker and more easily subdued than them. The only real question was why the doctor would need to be underestimated.

That is, until an all together disturbing thought crossed the Earl's mind.

"Sebastian?"

The demon looked to the dark haired teen, "My Lord?"

Ciel fought to conceal the lump of disgust in his throat as he addressed the man in black, "Is there any chance that the material used to create the artificial limbs are human in origin?"

Sebastian frowned but didn't look away from the teen, "It is a possibility."

As any good detective can tell you, there are times that random thoughts bring on a hunch. It isn't something that can be explained or proven, but sonetimes hunches and gut feelings proved to be far more useful than evidence or fact. However, in this instant, Ciel found himself wishing that he could shy away from the thoughts and ideas that'd begun to form within the darkest center of his mind.

Perhaps the doctor used his underestimated stature to take advantage of his victims, to attack and immobilized or disarm before taking from them what he needed to create his prosthesis.

Ciel refused to entertain, even for a moment, that the materials came from the missing children. Aside from it being a terrifying and, altogether, disturbing thought, it was a long shot, and fairly unrealistic. If the prosthesis were indeed made of bones and the missing children were in any way involed, it was far more likely that the doctor was trafficking the children on the black market in exchange for the materials he needed, human or otherwise.

Both ideas were equally worrying, but neither really had much merit. However, as both servant and master lapsed back into the momentarily dark embrace of thought-filled silence, Ciel couldn't help but to feel that, one way or another, something ugly would be dragged to the surface of their investigation before the adventure ended; and where Ciel Phantomhive was concerned, something ugly could be anything from a rogue death god to a very pissed off demon. There was no telling where the investigation would take them.

Ciel turned back to the immortal, "Did you manage to find us an 'in', Sebastian?"

The demon's thought provoking expression turned to one of mischievous intent, his mouth coiled in a devious grin, and though Ciel knew by that expression alone that he had, the teen was also fairly sure that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"I have."

Ciel waited patiently for the immortal to continue, raising an annoyed eyebrow at the demon's drawn out silence.

"It seems, young Master, that you and I shall be joining the circus."


	33. Chapter 33

The approaching townhouse brought to Ciel a vast array of emotions that the teen wasn't exactly sure how to handle. Among the thickest of them was nostalgia. Not a thick and heavy blanket of it, but rather thin whispy bits of memory that both haunted and enthused the teen.

Ciel hadn't set foot there since the death of his aunt.

That alone left a bittersweet taste of sorts in the blue haired Earl's mouth. Within its walls, he had seen the last smiles upon Angelina's beautiful face but in light of what he'd discovered, Ciel could never know for certain how much of their interaction had been true, and what'd been part of her show. Here, he played host to a deranged reaper in disguise, a women bent on murderous revenge against those that threw away what she coveted, two halves of a deadly whole.

Ciel frowned, a lingering sense of sadness making the teen even more tired than he already was. No matter where he went, the ghosts of memory followed, and for Ciel Phantomhive, nothing hurt more than the dull ache of a forgotten pain, an accepted piece of history that dredged itself up from the dark and haunting lagoon of his past.

It seemed like an entire lifetime away, the quite nights spent within the townhouse, puzzling over the enigma that was Jack the Ripper. It hadn't been more than six months since the incident, and yet, as Ciel gazed upon the approaching structure, he felt as if years had passed.

"Young Master?"

Ciel tore his gaze from the familiar building to look into the face of his demon. Despite the near indifferent look settled upon the immortal's features, the blue haired boy could see the underlying concern, the subtle air of protective nature that Sebastian showed for him alone. The immortal knew what this place was for him, what it meant, and though Ciel was still quite angry at the dark haired Ancient for springing their newly found involvement with the Circus on him, he couldn't stop the flood of gratefulness that pulled at the strings of his heavy heart.

Only Sebastian knew the truth, of the hurt that'd ravaged the teen so thoroughly after the betrayal of his blood, the death of his dwindling family.

"I'm okay, Sebastian."

Ciel's voice was soft, quiet and subdued in a way that didn't fit the prideful, and often times, arrogant nature of his personality, but Sebastian didn't question it. The dark haired demon merely nodded and stood to open the door as the carriage pulled to a stop outside the gate.

Emotion raged within, but Ciel swallowed it sharply, ignoring the quiver of his stomach, the flutter of his heart as he moved from his place, exiting through the open door. As he descended the steps, Ciel felt the brief steady pressure of Sebastian's hand against the small of his back.

To any outsider, it would appear only as if the butler was steading his ward, guiding him with care, but for Ciel, he could feel the unspoken support that his demon offered. It was a touch not of convenience but of affection and the teen couldn't help but to smile. It was small, the briefest shift in demeanor, but the Esrl knew that Sebastian had noticed.

The demon noticed everything, something Ciel was both exceedingly grateful for and unyeildingly terrified of.

He passed effortlessly through the gates, following Sebastian up the steps, watching with the vaguest interest as the immortal opened the door for him.

Ciel hadn't entirely forgot that Soma and Agni had taken up residence at the townhouse and though the late hour suggested that both should be in bed, the teen wasn't willing to risk it. They were dangerous enough to the Earl's patience during the best of times and after a long night of crowning disappointments, Ciel wasn't jumping at the chance to greet them.

The boy slid out of his shoes, leaving them carelessly inside the door and quietly padded through the main entrance, allowing his inner child to peek through the curtains of his personality as the boy quickly slid across the sleek floors in his socks under the veil of speedy footsteps.

Sebastian smiled fondly at the display but said nothing, toeing off his own shoes next to Ciel's, regardless of his ability to remain silent as the grave. It was refreshing in a sense, knowing that the blue haired teen let his guard down on occasion. Not in front of anybody important, of course, but it still happened, and Sebastian often times found himself pleased that he was there to witness it. In truth, the many facets of his lover never failed to amuse the demon.

There was something about knowing that one of the most feared nobles in society was actually terrified of spiders, or that the mysterious CEO of Funtom refused to do his afternoon paperwork without a sugary snack to cure his insatiable desire for all things sweet. However, this wasn't bad either. The Queens Guard Dog, Keeper of England's Underworld, liked to slip and slide across the floor in his socks.

"My Lord."

Ciel looked up sharply, very nearly loosing his balance as his socks slid across the sleek floor, the teen's arms flailing in startled surprise.

Sebastian was at his side in an instant, glove clad fingers quick to wrap around the his forearm, steadying the blue haired male with a strong grip. Immortal eyes blazed with fond amusement but he said nothing as the boy's cheeks flooded with colour.

It was actually quite lovely, the flush of vulnerability upon his face. His lips were tight, no doubt ready to defend himself against one of the fiend's many scathing comments, but the demon didn't have it in him. Ciel looked so innocent, momentarily free from his duty, and though Sebastian was proud of the strong person Ciel had grown into, he couldn't deny the pleasure of having seen the less burdened half of him.

Even now, after everything, that lively spark of brilliance remained persistent and thriving below the endless seas of revenge driven hatred.

Without thought or hesitation, long and graceful fingers slipped into the slate blue strands of Ciel's hair as Sebastian dipped his head, capturing the teen's lips in a passionate kiss.

A single moment of surprise lingered between them before Ciel came alive, grabbing the demon's tie and pulling him impossibly close, the tip of his soft tongue darting against his butler's lips. It was heavenly, that first brush of meeting as Sebastian parted his lips, rubbing his tongue sensuality against Ciel's, relishing the slight tremble of the body below him as the teen pulled him down harder. To any other mortal, the pressure of the tie would've left a mark but Sebastian couldn't find it in himself to care, all he could feel was the thrum of his demon, the predator demanding he claim the younger man as his prey.

Sebastian wrapped a possessive arm around the blue haired Earl's waist, a low growl settling in the back of his throat as he felt the boy's hands slide down his shoulders, gripping the lapels of his jacket before shoving the butler away.

Ciel panted softly, looking up to meet Sebastian's gaze. Both eyes glowed with inhuman power, the heat of the demon's gaze hungry and possessive, but the blue haired teen stood his ground, "Sebastian."

A single dark brow arched in question but the elder didn't step away, the predator beneath his skin growling at the challenge, "My Lord?"

Feminine fingers released the black material of Sebastian's jacket and Ciel sent his butler an annoyed glare, "Have you forgotten where we are, demon? You're not to take such liberties when we're in the presence of others."

The slit in the Immortal's pupils lasted a mere second longer before the ancient being released Ciel and moved away. The beast within thrashed in protest, but Sebastian swallowed it, recognizing the gravity of his error. Of course the mortals upstairs were deeply asleep, but that didn't change the fact that he'd acted without thinking. Were they someplace else, somebody could've walked in, spotted them, and then the demon would've had to slay them where they stood or risk ruining the Earl's reputation. Such things didn't particularly bother the dark haired being, but we're it to happen at the manor, it would be difficult to explain the sudden disappearance of one of the servants, or even worse, another noble.

Dark strands swept across the high planes of Sebastian's cheekbones as the immortal dipped his head, pressing his palm firmly over the flesh of his heart, "I apologize most sincerely, my Lord."

Ciel crossed his arms, looking generally displeased, but he didn't scold the demon further, his cheeks still stained with colour and his lips freshly kiss swollen, "Make me tea and then prepare me for bed, Sebastian."

The ancient being stood straight and nodded in understanding, "Of course, young Master."

Ciel turned away from his servant and soundlessly made his way up the stairs, not bothering to listen for Sebastian's departure. Anger flowed with definite thickness through his veins as he considered the sheer stupidity surrounding the duo's entire encounter. Sebastian knew better, knew the risks involved with what they were doing and the severity of what would happen if they were discovered.

It didn't matter to Ciel that the only two people residing on the grounds were holding the same dangerous secret to their breast. What mattered to the Earl was the fact that Sebastian had acted so mindlessly, driven by whatever thought crossed the demon's mind, and in doing so, he'd put them both at risk.

A sigh escaped the tense youth as he navigated the familiar walls of the townhouse.

He should've been livid, shouting at the top of his lungs, telling Sebastian what a fool he was, lashing out with his words, making an impression upon the immortal, but all the teen could think about was the light in his lover's eyes as those long fingers slid into his hair and Sebastian lowered his mouth. There was something in their depths that Ciel had never seen from Sebastian before, not towards himself or any other, but for all he knew of the man, the Earl couldn't understand what it meant.

Of course there'd been passion between them before. For almost two days after their first coupling the pair hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other, but when Sebastian kissed him in the foyer, a different sort of heat ensnared the teen, drawing him in, pooling in the bottom of his stomach like warm melted chocolate. It'd taken everything to push the elder away, but even as the blue haired male approached his bedroom, the tingle in his lips persisted, making him hungry for more.

Ciel slipped silently into his bedroom, taking in the neat and tidy view of his bed. The duvet looked warm and comforting, and as the teen made his way to sit on the soft surface, the lengthy nature of his day began to catch up with the Earl, a tired yawn taking him by surprise. Though it wasn't something he did often, Ciel found it rather easy to slip free of his socks and the confining material of his trousers. Despite having done such on his own, the teen made no move to pick up his disregarded clothes, instead adding to the pile as Ciel's fingers worked the buttons of his shirt before casting it aside.

The teen's eyes hung heavy with sleep as he reached behind, fumbling with the strings of his eyepatch before a gentle hand stopped him.

"Young Master, allow me."

Ciel didn't question the sudden appearance of his companion. He merely closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of closeness between them, the faint rise in temperature as the demon leaned forward, untying his patch. It was quite domestic, and within the calm expanse of his own mind, Ciel found that he didn't mind at all that Sebastian no longer felt like a mere servant.

A cool flush of air met the newly exposed area around his eye, his lashes fluttering open to reveal mismatched eyes, the symbol of their union glowing faintly within the darkness.

"You look quite tired, young Master."

Ciel shook his head but said nothing to contradict the immortal being.

When offered, nimble fingers reached out to take the thin glass cup from Sebastian, the warm liquid within pulling a content sigh from the Ciel as he took a small drink. It was perfect, as always, and before he could think better of himself, he reached out to grab the elder's tie, bringing him down for yet another kiss.

Where the other had been passionate and hungry, this was slow, content to build in heat and intensity as their mouths moved with familiarity. In a moment of forgotten surrounding, the cup slipped from the Earl's fingers, startling him out of their embrace as Sebastian caught the fragile object with ease, a smug grin stretching his lips as he offered it back to the younger man. Not a single drop had sloshed over the rim.

"I think I've had quite enough tea, Sebastian. Get me ready for bed."

The demon smiled, turning to place the teacup on the cart before returning to his master, quickly ridding the young Lord of his remaining clothes, "Do you wish for me to fetch your night clothes, young Master?"

Ciel eyed the demon carefully before, with slight hesitancy, he gently tugged on the butler's jacket, "I see no reason for it," the teen paused, summoning his courage before looking up at the immortal through thick lashes, "Join me?"

The not so subtle message wasn't lost on the elder, but he nodded regardless and rose to his full height with unearthly grace, easily shedding his own clothing before sliding into bed beside his nervous looking lover. Ciel's eyes were large, taking in the ethereal sight of the demon's body as he moved. Vanity flowed heavily within the immortal, and the lustful scrutiny Ciel provided did nothing to diminish it. The teen stroked his pride without cause or knowledge, making the ancient subconsciously preen before his Master.

In a move far more bold than he really felt, Ciel threw one of his legs over both of Sebastian's thighs, effectively straddling the immortal's lap. Neither male was particularly aroused, but the heated slide of skin on skin made something clench within the blue haired teen's chest as their bodies met. They were so different, and yet, that only added to the masterpiece of it all.

Where Sebastian was hard, covered in lean muscles hidden below an expanse of flawlessly pale skin, Ciel was small and soft, almost feminine in stature; various scars marking his body, telling the story of his life to anybody clever enough to read it. The younger man ran his palm across the rise in Sebastian's chest, the pads of his fingertips gently gliding across the defined curve of his collarbone. It made sense in a way that the demon would remain flawless. Where Ciel had a history in this life, failings and shortcomings, Sebastian did not. He didn't exist among them until Ciel sought him with the desperation that only fear, hatred, and near death could bring. Sebastian was a figment, a mere facet of the creature beneath the flesh, a temporary personality among many. It made sense to the teen that his body would reflect the same story as his name.

"Young Master?"

Ciel looked up to the eyes of his demon, taking in the faint swirl of concern. It was sad in a way, to Ciel, that the immortal would care for him. Genuine or not, it was an illusion, a temporary truce between them that would eventually end, and as the teen stared up into the face of perfection, he couldn't help but to realize that, in the end, he would be the only one that got hurt.

Sebastian would move on, shedding his name, casting away the fragile human flesh of his body before moving on, finding another identity for a soul desperate enough to pay the price.

It was masochistic, what he was doing, the way he allowed himself to sink further and further into the deception, but he couldn't stop. "I'm fine Sebastian, just tired."

Ciel laid his head on the demon's chest, his cheek pressed against the warmth just above the immortal's heart. The beat was strong and steady, a bit slower than a typical person, but it was there none the less, lulling him softly through its steady rhythm. Knowing fingers glided lazily up and down the length of the smaller male's spine, the soothing repetition drawing him further into exhaustion, his head heavy against the demon's body, and though the boy sought to pull away from the merciless grips of sleep, he couldn't.

Sebastian watched with a certain amount of fondness as the teen relaxed against him, his breathing beginning to slow and even out. Steady puffs of warmth blooming against the demon's flesh and in an uncharacteristic display of sentiment he held the boy closer.

This was nothing like he'd ever experienced. He'd taken many lovers, some of them bound to him by contract, but to feel a mortal so peacefully relaxed in his presence was overwhelming in a sense. There was no ulterior motive, it was just Ciel wanting to be close, and try as he may, Sebastian couldn't find fault with it.

His young Master had fallen asleep in his presence many times before, a number of them while the demon carried him home after a long days work or as a case wrapped up, but never before had Sebastian felt the desire to simply allow him to be. The boy was calm, sleeping soundly, and though Sebastian had no doubt that he could escape without the teen having known a thing, the immortal was content where he was.

There was no need to move, and once again in so many days, Sebastian found himself settling in with the thought that, in the grand scheme of things, a few hours really meant nothing at all to a demon.


	34. Chapter 34

With the first stray rays of daylight, Sebastian slipped unseen from his Master's bedroom, eyes alert. The immortal would've been surprised had he discovered another wandering the corridors this early, but it was not unheard of.

In previous encounters Sebastian learned, with mild annoyance, that both Soma and Agni had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the right time.

However, luck remained on his side as Sebastian made his way to the kitchen undisturbed. The dark haired immortal dug in his pocket for the silver watch, clicking it open with a sigh. Normally the demon would've been waking the Earl with breakfast by now, but he hadn't been able to part from the sleeping boy.

Sunlight met his eyes long before it rose from the horizon, a clear sign of the time, and still he'd stayed.

Though he had no doubt of his Master's pleasure at the extra sleep, it still didn't sit right with the butler.

To taste the boy's body, that was one thing, something he could justify, but wanting to hold the teen close? Slipping in his duties as the Phantomhive butler to watch his ward dream? That was something else entirely.

Sebastian frowned, his mind barely paying attention to the actions of his body as the demon began the daily ritual of making breakfast. It was almost second nature to place the kettle on the stove, to lay out the silverware. It took no thought at all, but for Sebastian, it made the task of ignoring his discomfort all the more impossible.

"Mr. Sebastian!"

Agni's surprised exclamation brought the demon's attention into focus in an instant, the silver mixing bowl slipping from his fingers in an uncharacteristic show of startled surprise before the demon snapped to attention, catching it with ease before the cream hit the ground.

Dark eyes widened, "My apologies, Mr. Sebastian."

The immortal shook his head, smirking at the white haired man before returning to his previous task, whipping the whisk through the cream impossibly fast, "I bid you good morning as well, Agni."

A sincere smile crossed the dark skinned man's face as he approached the butler, picking up a knife and aiding the butler in his work, "It is good to see you, my friend."

Sebastian dipped his head in acknowledgment, "You as well."

Ancient eyes darted across his companions face, taking in the lingering look of surprise, "You appear shocked to see me. We sent word two days ago that we'd be arriving."

Agni frowned, "It hasn't arrived. Not that it matters."

For the first time since their greeting, the demon paused in his actions and turned his attention to the white haired butler, taking a moment to look at the man across from him. There was something different, something that hadn't been present during their last encounter. Dark eyes narrowed before lingering heavily on the younger man's throat. Fading splashes of color sat hidden among his skin, the briefest hint of saliva. They were new, no more than six hours old at the latest.

"You're his lover."

The steady rhythm of Agni's chopping faltered, the slightest tremble to his strokes as the white haired man continued, "Yes."

Like a breath of fresh air, information clicked into place and the demon could feel the sheer satisfaction as it settled, leaving no lose ends in its wake. There was always something missed, he wasn't omnipotent after all. From the moment he'd met the pair, there was something just the slightest bit off about them, and for the longest time, the demon hadn't been able to put his finger on it, even when the truth was staring him straight in the face.

Agni cast his a look from the corner of his eye, "I assumed you knew, all things considered."

Sebastian arched a single brow in question, "Pardon?"

The taller man turned to face him, a borderline confused frown drawing his features tight, "Yourself and Master Ciel are the same, are you not?"

For the second time that morning, Sebastian found himself momentarily startled as he took in the serious nature of his companion's voice, the confident undertone of his words.

Indifference darkened the butler's features, the defensive hackles of his inner beast raised angrily, "The young Master and I - "

A faint creak had the immortal tilting his head, listening for the young Master before quickly grabbing his pocket watch, looking to the time with a frustrated sigh. He was even more behind schedule than before, but as the demon looked back to the light haired butler, intent on finishing his statement, the words died on his lips.

The man before him stared into the demon's gaze with unflinching strength, daring him to lie, and for the first time in his immortal life, the demon found his silver tongue turned to lead, a heavy weight caught in his throat.

They looked to eachother, the tension thick and unyielding between them before Sebastian turned back to his previous task, working on the Earl's early morning breakfast with renewed vigor, "The young Master and I are running the risk of being quite late. We're here on business, and as the Phantomhive butler, I can't allow us to arrive a moment later than expected."

Sebastian turned, loading up the tray and filling the teapot with water before turning his attention to Agni, "Apologies."

The white haired man looked at him with mild disapproval but said nothing as the elder left, the swiftness of his footsteps carrying the demon faster than was probably necessary as he made his way back up to the boy's room. He was awake, tossing and turning within his bed, but he hadn't left the comforts of his blankets yet.

Typical for the blue haired teen.

Sebastian stilled outside the door, looking to the cart before pinching his nose in annoyance. He'd forgotten the scones. Irritation dug itself in deep but the immortal merely took a deep breath, closing his eyes and envisioning what he wanted, the words a bated whisper upon his lips. Magic briefly cackled in the air before disappearing without a trace, leaving only the scones that he'd originally left behind.

Such mistakes were below him, Sebastian was sure, but the weight of the other man's gaze had left the demon feeling cornered, knowing what to say but unable to make the words appear. Discomfort raged through the immortal. The idea that Agni would know about what'd occurred between himself and Ciel was unthinkable, but the conviction in his tone was unmistakable. The Prince's lover knew, and he'd all but dared the demon to lie about it, but what worse than that, was that he couldn't.

Homosexual relationships were wrong to mortals, left them as outcasts, but Sebastian wasn't ashamed in what he'd done and within face of confrontation, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to deny the fact that Ciel was his lover. If it'd been anybody else, Sebastian had no doubt that he could've slipped past the insinuation like a snake through oil, but Agni was different.

Agni knew better.

* * *

Experience found that, during the day, the wide expanse of tents surrounding the circus was an altogether difference scene than it was at night.

Performers and strange hands alike weaved alongside each other, individuals passing with softly spoken greetings and smiles filled with ease. It wasn't like the rush of the previous night. The bustle was controlled, calm where as it'd been abuzz with tense excitement the night before, but even so, Ciel stood uncomfortably next to his impossibly tall butler.

The clothes he'd been presented with were rough against his skin, and the blue haired teen constantly felt the desire to shift in place. It was heavy, constricting in all the wrong places, and yet, somehow it managed to appear loose, hanging shapelessly from the youth's body. His tall socks, along with the garters to hold them up, were nowhere to be found and the boy felt no shame in admitting his frustration over the fact that his ankles were cold and exposed. Flimsy trousers hugged his hips, covering more of his legs than the teen was used to but they were still to short, stopping in the middle of his shins, leaving his slightly to large shoes on display.

Of course, it was expected that each case required a different sort of armor to fight behind, but to the Earl, the garments felt tacky and all together wrong against his body. Especially considering the impeccably dressed demon that'd wandered off somewhere to his left.

"This is 'im, then?"

Ciel shifted his weight slightly back and forth as the inquisitive redhead looked him up and down before turning to the blonde knife thrower. A look of meaning was shared between them but the blue haired teen said nothing, waiting until the ring leader returned his attention to the youth in front of him.

"Well, ee's pretty small for a boy, ain't 'ee?"

Dagger laughed and elbowed the taller man beside him with a certain amount of familiar affection, a smile capturing the attention of his face, "If he actually is a boy! Are ya?"

The Earl clenched his jaw, the blatant jab at his height, the size of his body, and his gender making his pride itch, his fingers balling up into a fist as he sought to control the vicious remarks laying in wait just behind clenched teeth. A dark angry flush colored his cheeks, easily mistaken as embarrassment inflicted by their comments only adding to his persona of the shy and meek male before them.

Mismatched eyes sought out Sebastian, silently hoping that the man would have something to say in his defense but the butler said nothing, standing far to the side surrounded by at least six different women of varying ethnicities. They lingered at a barely respectful distance from the butler, practically wrapped around his figure and Ciel could do nothing more than grind his teeth, fighting against every instinct to lash out.

Jealousy was not an emotion that the Earl of Phantomhive was intimately acquainted with. It was not the norm for London's notorious Noble to covet the possessions of others, much less, the attention of his own servants. But as the blue haired teen stared at the scatter of harlots hanging on Sebastian's every move, he was unable to deny the scalding heat caused by the scaly green claws of the monster that'd currently found a place in his heart.

While he was pleased to note that Sebastian wasn't paying much attention to their blatant attempts at flirtation, it did little to diminish his sudden desire to send them on their way with the help of razor sharp words meant to inflict pain and nothing else.

The distinct sound of metal meeting metal drew the Earl's focus back to the two men in front of him, watching with weary eyes.

"Well? Are ye?"

Ciel nodded, "Aye. I was a paper carrier, my name is -" A moment of panic swam through the Earl's veins as he desperately sought out the name of somebody befitting his status only to come up momentarily short, "F-Finnian!"

Joker waved him off with a grin, giving a brief explanation of how he'd get his very own stage name if he passed before turning to Dagger, gesturing for the knives.

Ciel held out his hands, palms up and open, staring down at the throwing knives the blonde gracelessly dropped into his grasp, watching as the blonde pointed to a humanoid target on the other side of the field.

It was made of wood, simple enough as it wasn't a moving target, but Ciel stared at it with a certain amount of dismay. He was a decent shot when needed, but there was no possible way he'd be able to hit his mark. The knives weren't cheap by any means, but they weren't perfectly balanced either. The steel was heavy, the handle a bit on the lighter side, and with the low muscle mass of his arms, throwing them with enough strength to meet the wood surface, let alone his intended target, would be near impossible.

Frustration welled inside the teen as he cast a discrete look at the two circus performers from the corner of his eye, grinding his teeth as he took in the amusement on both their faces.

They knew he wouldn't be able to do it, and they'd still offered it to him as a challenge to prove his worth.

Ciel nervously looked to Sebastian, watching the butler eye him with detached interest. If he, as a human, knew that the knives wouldn't meet their mark, then Sebastian, as a demon, was sure to know as much without even having felt the unbalanced works of steel; the blue haired male only hoped that Sebastian had something hidden beneath his sleeves, otherwise the ruse would never work.

His uncovered eye returned its focus to the target, and the teen tried swallow the lump in his throat as he took hold of the first knife, pinching the blade's tip between his thumb and forefinger, correcting his stance as he prepared to throw it. He could feel the clammy state of his hands, a nervous tick that the Earl couldn't control even if he wanted to as he closed his eyes, breathing in deep and steadying the slight tremble of his arm.

Sebastian wouldn't allow him to fail, the butler wouldn't let the inconsiderate members of the troupe embarrass him in such a way. That much he knew to be true. All he had to do was trust that the demon knew what he was doing. Sebastian had never let him down, and as the teen straightened his spine, he knew that this time would be no different.

Ciel's eyes snapped open with a new found sense of determination and, without stopping to consider, he pulled his arm back and snapped it forward, releasing the blade at the peak of the movement, watching as it flew straight and true.

Numerous sets of eyes watched as the knife cut through the air but, with an uneasy drop of his stomach, the Earl caught sight of the blade losing altitude. Anger coiled hot and heavy in the teen's stomach, gaining weight like a lead ball as he watched the beginning failure of his endeavor before, without warning, the knife snapped to attention, burying itself in the wood center of the target.

Gasps rippled across the crowd, a sly grin capturing the teen's lips as he glanced over to Joker and his companion, the gobsmacked look of confused amazement stroking the Earl's momentarily wounded pride. Sebastian hadn't let him down, and even though the blue haired boy had no clue how the demon managed such a feat, he didn't question it.

What was there to question when magic was involved?

After the initial burst of joy as his doubts were demolished, Ciel threw the blades with ease, still maintaining his stance but throwing with much much less effort. Even when they would've been wildly off course, the demon managed to correct their path, each and every steel blade hitting home in the center of the bullseye to the surprise of the crowd.

Arrogance coated the Earl's movements as he approached the target, an amused smirk gracing his lips as he swept into a mock bow before gesturing to one of his supposed talents.

"Incredible!"

Ciel wanted to laugh in the face of their astonishment but by some miracle he managed to swallow the desire. Instead, he settled for a brief glance towards his demon, taking in the knowing smile he had perched on his lips as he clapped respectfully. It was a shared victory and both males seemed content to enjoy the silent acknowledgement of their secret before the teen was rudely ushered away towards his next task.

* * *

Terror. That was the only thing Ciel was capable of feeling as the woman in white wrapped the seemingly thin rope tighter around his waist before securing it with a complicated knot.

It engulfed his heart with merciless and unyielding familiarity as the scared teen looked across the way. They were at least fifty feet in the air, standing on one of two platforms connected by a length of faintly stretched rope that he was expected to balance on and walk across.

Desperate eyes sought out his butler, but the instant Ciel looked down, he regretted it. The height difference was like a punch to the gut, and in that moment the Earl felt more terrified than he could remember being in quite some time.

"Will you quit?"

The calm and steady voice behind him was enough to startle the teen out of his paralyzing fear, but it did little else to settle his nerves. She sounded inquisitive, genuinely curious about whether or not he'd find the courage to step foot on the tight rope. There was no sense of doubt behind her tone, no mocking, only curiosity.

"No."

He could feel her surprise without having turned to see it, but by that point, Ciel had already put her from his mind, staring intently at the rope in front of him with a newfound sense of determination.

The fall wouldn't kill him. The rope tied snug and tight around his waist made sure of that, providing the smallest flicker of comfort, but not much more than that. This entire endeavor was humiliating and Ciel knew that the ringleader was purposefully trying to goad him into giving up, but he wouldn't.

Sebastian wouldn't let him fall, wouldn't let him fail, just like he hadn't let him fail with the knives, and that alone was enough for Ciel.

With those last final steps of sure footing, the Earl of Phantomhive took a depth breath and steeled himself, pushing away the initial terror that threatened to make him out to be a coward as he held out his arms for balance and set foot on the rope, taking his first step away from the platform.

The stadium was silent, a breathless air of suspense stealing the very sound from its lungs as Ciel slowly took his second step, and his third.

The rope was uncomfortable, digging into the soft arch of his foot as the blue haired male continued on. It almost felt hot, burning with potential failure as he moved, the muscles in his thin legs threatening to cramp as the Earl was forced to pause and steady himself. He'd already taken a number of steps, but it didn't feel like he was getting any closer to the other side, only farther away from the safety of his starting place.

But it was to late to turn back, and even if he had the option, Ciel knew that he'd rather fall than turn back and admit defeat.

Well below the shaky teen, Sebastian stood tensely beside Joker, his eyes zeroed in on the blue haired youth, painfully aware of each and every step forward. He could feel the thickening waves of determination along side the seedy edges of fear that never entirely left the teen and although there was no real reason to worry, Sebastian was unable to relax.

He didn't like it, the sight of his boy on the tightrope, protected only by something as flimsy and breakable as rope.

It left an uneasy feeling in the pit of the demon's stomach, but he ignored it, directing his entire focus towards the teen as he wobbled his way across the rope one step at a time, his movements slowing as he neared the center.

Despite the fact that the tight rope was pulled taunt across the space between the platforms, the center still dipped under the boy's weight, providing an undesired curve in the rope's length.

Ciel could see it too, the slight incline directly in front of him. It was undesired and the younger man wanted to growl in frustration. His muscles burned, tense, forced to remain steady and precise as he moved, but the teen pushed on, taking the next step towards the other side.

The increased burn of the rope was unpleasant but Ciel smirked with accomplishment was he took the second step along the incline only to feel the rope give a slight roll beneath his foot. The movement was unexpected, and the teen could feel the exact moment the stance of his ankles shifted, throwing him off balance.

Fear raced through his being with unforgiving accuracy, clawing at him from the inside out as the boy flailed, his muscles jerking, desperately trying to compensate as his arms whipped from place to place as he swayed on the rope, his legs quivering, threatening to give out at any second. There was nothing to hold on to, nothing to grab, nothing to steady him as the teen swung his arms, trying to regain the balance he'd lost, but it was no use.

He was pitching from side to side, becoming more unsteadied with each movement and he knew without a doubt that he was going to fall and die, the only question was what direction would he fall, left or right. It didn't seem to register to the boy that the demon would never let such a thing happen or that he was secured with a safety line.

All Ciel could thing about was how high up he was, about the terror of his situation and in that moment of fear, he gasped out his lover's name in an undisguised whisper of desperation.

Unearthly power flowed unseen over the lengthy expanse of skin below the teen's clothes, grazing his jumpy nerves with a sense of comfort as the immortal somehow steadied the boy, returning him to a centered point of balance. Ciel could feel him, the demon, as if the elder was standing right behind him with a guiding palm against his lower back. He could feel the heat of presence, the the familiar shock of barely contained power below silky flesh, as if Sebastian were standing at his back, but a quick glance towards the ground assured the teen that Sebastian hadn't moved.

The demon was still standing beside the circus cast, watching on with feigned amazement as the boy caught his balance out of nowhere.

He supposed that it should've been expected. Sebastian wouldn't let him fall, he already knew that but for the entire rest of his preformance, the younger man could feel the demon's power coaxing him further. He could feel the weight of an arm around his waist, urging him forward with undeniable assurance that nothing would happen to him, and in that moment, Ciel trusted his demon more than he would ever admit.


	35. Chapter 35

Hateful blue eyes watched the young Earl rejoin his demonic companion from just beyond the masses.

He'd hoped that the arrogant boy would fall from the rope, that the lifeline would snap his spine and he'd be paralyzed for life, but like all other areas of his life, Alois wasn't that lucky. Ciel Phantomhive, by the devil's will, would live to see another day and though the blonde was partially pleased by that, he was also disappointed.

After Claude's discovery that Phantomhive was the one who'd ordered the annihilation of his village and all those that inhabited it, Alois set out for revenge and though the hunt was sweet, it didn't replace what he'd lost. The blue eyed teen lusted for the bitter tang of his enemy's blood against his tongue, for the closure that it'd bring to his broken soul, but more than anything, he wanted it to be over.

The circus was messy, brimming with a close knit atmosphere that made the youth nostalgic. All the members of the traveling group knew one another, relied on each other to make their living and it remained, to Alois, a painful reminder as to what'd been stolen from him.

He didn't know what would happen to him after his contract with Claude was complete. He didn't know if he'd burn in the endless fires of Hell, or if he'd just cease to be, flickering out of existence like an extinguished flame, but anything was better than this.

The pain of continuing on grew with each passing second, making the boy's heart grow heavy, and Alois wanted more than anything for the end to come.

But it would not end today. Or tomorrow.

When the time came, it would all end with the death of a monster, a monster hiding behind the soft face of a boy.

Because Ciel Phantomhive wasn't a boy, not really. He was malevolence, an unyielding force built on a world of malicious intent. He was arrogance, a destroyer of lives that existed only to corrupt the world around him. Ciel Phantomhive was the worst of the human race, bound tightly behind skin and bone with the devil at his back, keeping his spine straight and his eyes wide.

"Your Highness."

Alois tore his eyes away from the origins of his agony, looking to his own demonic companion, a certain level of fondness softening his gaze, "What."

The golden eyed demon gave a low bow, "They will undoubtedly ask the boy to prove himself once again before introducing him to the rest of the circus. We should prepare, your Highness."

Pale pink lips thinned as Alois considered his demon's words, his eyes narrowing angrily at the thought of taking a single step away from the object of his hate. He was so close. Why did they have to follow a plan, why did they have to manipulate their way through the circus? Alois had a demon, and Phantomhive had a demon. It seemed easy enough to command that they fight, that Claude kill the other devil and give him Ciel, but that wasn't what they'd decided, or rather, what Claude had deemed best.

Alois clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth painfully as he turned his back to the Earl in disguise, falling into line beside his demon as they walked away from the growing crowd.

His time would come soon enough, and when it did, Alois wouldn't turn away. He'd stand above his enemy and drive the blade in deep, watching with rapt attention, watching the lights leave the eyes of the monster that'd taken everything from him.

* * *

Ciel stood uneasily in front of the growing crowd, watching the unexpected delight over his victory flutter across their oblivious faces, but unbeknownst to all, the soft faced boy with the blue hair had eyes only for Sebastian.

His butler looked pleased, going through the motions of congratulating his bravery and his success, but Ciel could see past the surface. He could see where the demon's smile was just a little too tight, where his expressive eyes fell flat with distaste rather than mischief. The teen didn't pretend to understand what had his butler so tense, so painstakingly up in arms behind the cool facade that only endless practice could bring, but he knew that whatever happened up above was the driving force to the change.

A sharp clap on his shoulder brought the boy away from the curiosity of his demon, making the teen grit his teeth as he narrowly avoided wretching himself away from Joker's careless bodily contact.

"Amazing, that was! 'ee thought for sure that you was gonna fall!"

The amused smile fell from his face as the redhead rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, "Unfort'nately.. we aren't in need of a knife thrower or a tightrope walker."

Joker cast a look behind him, staring at the two cast members that he'd just mentioned before turning back to the blue haired boy, "Is there anything else ye can manage?"

Pale pink lips pressed together in a thin line that Ciel hoped appeared more thoughtful than annoyed, "I'm overly flexable. I could pass as a contortionist."

The troupe leader shook his head, pointing to the gaggle of women that'd been previously hanging all over Sebastian, "Afraid we've got that covered too."

Ciel looked anxiously around the room, his stomach knotted with nervous frustration. He was not a boy of many talents that one would consider worthy of entertainment, his asthma helped ensure that, but he couldn't just walk away. He needed to be inducted into the circus group for their plan to work. He was more than aware that Sebastian could handle such things himself if the Earl was forced to remain on the sidelines, but Ciel wanted to be included in the fold. To do things for himself, to be intimately apart of the hunt.

"I'm an escape artist."

The words were out of his mouth before the blue haired male could think to consider them or the undoubtable complications they would cause, but they were not completely untrue he supposed.

In a way, he was an escape artist.

He'd escaped death more times than he could count, passed through the hands of countless kidnappers only to break free. Most times that was due to the devotion of his demon, but Ciel himself had a hand in some of his more daring escapes. Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that he was keen to be dropped to the bottom of a water tank bound in chains, but the words had already passed his lips; they couldn't be taken back and based on the overjoyed expression Joker was throwing his way, the teen was forced to assume that he'd have to roll with his claimed talent.

"Well! Ye're in luck! We don't h've one of those!" Joker ushered him just inside the tent, pointing at a seat before wandering off, mumbling something about rope.

Ciel approached the sturdy wood chair, running his fingers along its back. Definitely Oak. White Oak if he had to venture a guess. High quality. The teen dipped his head, looking past the stained surface, humming in near disappointment in the lack of knots or imperfections. He'd have to get out of whatever bonds the redhead strapped him down with the old fashioned way. It wouldn't work to tip or rock the chair, it was much to sturdy for that and would leave him with little more than a bruised ego.

Mismatched eyes ignored the few crew members that'd decided to tag along, avoiding the eyes of those that stared at him with unabashed curiosity as he studied his hands. Though his fingers weren't quite as long and dexterous as Sebastian's, they were still fairly thin, a decent length and dainty enough that they'd help with his task.

Ciel turned away from the growing crowd, his lips shifting downward in a look of distaste as he smoothly bit the corner of both his thumb nails, worrying the edge with his teeth, leaving a slightly sharp curve along the edge. It was crude, but he was positive that should work decently enough. All he needed was the smallest amount of slack, the tiniest leeway and he'd be able to free his wrists.

Of course, Joker could happen to return with something much thicker than rope, which would be exceedingly inconvenient, but the blue haired male was sure that Sebastian would handle the situation if it came right down to it.

After all, if the demon could prevent him from falling off a tightrope in midair, Ciel was positive that he'd be able to get a teenager out of a bind.

It was with caution, and the slightest hesitance, that Ciel took his seat, relaxing against the back as the redheaded troupe leader made his way back over to the small group, proudly holding up a couple loops of low grade rope. A pleased smirk captured the teen's lips as he caught sight of it.

He wouldn't be needing Sebastian's help after all.

In a move made by entirely to much experience, Ciel held his arms behind his back, wrists touching in a sort of criss cross as Joker looped the rough material around his wrists and partially up the length of his forearms, keeping his shoulders angled uncomfortably inward. Normally such a thing would've been fairly painful, but it paled in comparison to how some of his previous kidnappers had bound the teen in the past.

Joker offered him a wide grin before wrapping a plain black strip of cloth around his eyes, tying it loosely behind his head and stepping away, "Escape if you can!"

It was obvious that the redhead wasn't exactly experienced in the area of bondage or escape. The bonds were tight but the troupe leader hadn't put much effort into it, most likely because it was a try-out rather than a lack of faith in his skills but Ciel couldn't be sure. They'd underestimated him twice before so it really could be due to either option. Regardless, it helped him immensely.

The bindings holding his forearms close together was more for show than anything and as he began to squirm, testing the limitations of his movement, the Earl in disguise found himself immensely grateful that the redhead hadn't thought to bind his arms above the elbows. That would've made his task much more difficult, regardless of the rope's material and how thin his fingers were.

As it happens, there was a decent amount of slack to be gained merely by rotating his arms and pulling his wrists apart just the slightest amount. He'd been right in assuming that the rope was low quality. Even now, with his low muscle mass Ciel found himself able to stretch his bonds the slightest amount, giving him more room to work.

Amatures, all of them.

Ciel very nearly scoffed, his eyes fluttering closed behind the blindfold as he set to work, tilting his wrist down as far as possible, running the pad of his thumb along a space of the rope's length. It was easy to feel where the different sections had been twinned and braided together to allow for stronger usage but that'd work to his advantage.

A small smile captured his lips as the teen ran his seemingly chipped thumbnail along the faint seam of where two threads came together, using the rough snags he'd made to create tiny tears in the rope.

It was fairly slow going, but despite how little effort it was taking, Ciel still managed to put on a slight show for those that were watching; squirming in his seat, jerking his wrists occasionally, biting his lower lip as he made progress.

Normally he remained much more calm when he was trying to escape, carefully avoiding the suspicions of his captors, but a silent and still show would not do for this crowd.

Standing just behind the main group, Sebastian found himself smirking at the going-ons of his Master. The boy was absolutely delicious like this, bound and blindfolded, and though the demon would've preferred to see him tied up without the curious stares of others, he couldn't deny the appeal.

The black cloth sat beautifully across his eyes, the rope striking against his Master's silky soft skin and though the demon had seen such sights before, they never failed to bring out his inner predator. He appeared so helpless, small and weak, but the immortal knew that looks were often deceiving.

Ciel Phantomhive was anything but helpless.

Even from where he was standing, Sebastian could tell the exact moment that the blue haired youth created enough slack in his bonds to get free. It was times like these that the beast within wanted to snarl, to bind his lover impossibly tight, to make escape impossible, to preen before his Master as the boy struggled fruitlessly before his demon.

Behind the blindfold, Ciel began to feel the first threads of panic. The rope was doing just as he wanted, stretching and unwinding just as it should but the bound teen could feel the unearthly heat of Sebastian's eyes on him. He could practically feel the demon's lustful stare against his skin, lighter than a physical caress but there none the less and, to his horror, Ciel could feel himself beginning to respond.

The familiar stirrings of need coiled hot and heavy within, the need to escape, the need to submit to his immortal lover, the need to be touched and for the first time since his escape performance had begun, the Earl began to struggle in ernest, desperate to free himself before the truth of his desire became apparent to those watching.

Though the mortals surrounding them remained oblivious to the true nature of Ciel's struggles, Sebastian was not.

He could smell the thick, smothering scent of the boy's arousal. It sat hot and heavy in his nostrils, making the raven haired man's mouth water, but he stayed put, watching the teen struggle before finally ripping his hands free with a victorious growl.

From where he was, Sebastian could see the darkened skin where the ropes had dug in just a little to tight, the expanse of flesh that'd gotten the slightest friction burn when he recklessly pulled his arms free from his bonds. It was all simple, nothing new to the pair, but what Sebastian wasn't prepared for was his reaction.

The demon within howled, furious that someone other than himself left such a mark on Ciel. He could smell desire, growing arousal, the need to be taken, and these people shouldn't bare witness to it. That was for Sebastian alone, as was the boy. If he'd been any less controlled, any lesser demon, the silly mortals who stood gaping and applauding his boy would've been wiped from the Earth with little more than a thought.

But he wasn't a lesser demon. He was Raum, an immortal of power and influence, a being of myth and legend and he would control himself.

Sebastian clenched his jaw, swiftly reigning his emotions in, forcing his inner beast down with logic and suppressing control before allowing the calm expression of support to mask his features. He was once again Sebastian Michaelis, a man of unwavering self control and regardless of what the predator beneath his flesh demanded, he wouldn't be swayed again.

This was not a game without consequences, the demon knew. He couldn't afford to act like a scorned lover, jealous over any that let their eyes linger on what the demon claimed to be his. It wasn't the time or place for such things, and as the butler looked to his Master, catching the curious stare that was being directed his way, Sebastian knew that he couldn't slip again.

Ciel looked to him for infallibility, for unwavering security and it would not do to lose sight over his goal, their goals, over something as fleeting and meaningless as a fit of possessive nature.

Sebastian watched with narrowed eyes as the blonde knife thrower clapped a hand on his Master's shoulder, giving a friendly squeeze, his mouth parted in a smile, "Wonderful! I was under the impression that you jest, but I am glad it was not so!"

Ciel appeared to preen under the slight praise and the growing approval of those around him but Sebastian was not as naive as the commonwealth. He could see the growing discomfort just below the surface as the troupe leader continued to touch him as well as the boy's growing urge to slap the offending hand away from his person.

In truth, it was somewhat amusing to see the Earl so out of his element, forced to play the part of a runaway. While Ciel was often mistaken as a normal everyday child, he was usually quick to express his displeasure and correct those that dared to mock him. To see him play the role of normality was very nearly laughable. He managed it alright. To anybody else, the blue haired teen appeared as though he belonged among them, that he was happy to have been accepted, but Sebastian knew better. He could practically taste the boy's frustration, his ill will towards those that handled him freely, praising him for something so incredibly simple.

As the excitement over the teen's apparent talent died down, Dagger bounced in place, ruffling Ciel's hair affectionately with a grin, "So, I guess he passes, eh Joker?"

"Not yet!"

The redhead approached the teen with a look of concentration heavy on his features, his colorful gaze sweeping over the blue haired boy's face before lingering there, "There's something important 'ee be missing!"

Sebastian barely contained the smirk as he caught the subtle shift in the Earl's demeanor, the grit of his teeth as he imagined yet another ridiculous task that he'd be forced to endure.

"A great big smile!"

A look of genuinely startled surprise overcame Ciel's features, much to the amusement of the crowd around them. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question at the underlying sense of panic that'd immediately engulfed the Earl.

Of course he'd often teased the boy about his inability to smile on cue, but the demon had never believed for a moment that it was actually the truth. He'd seen the Earl smile many times, though not usually in the company of others.

However, he supposed this was very different. These people were strangers, and they weren't asking for that coy little smile that the teen often flashed when he was excited or entertained.

They were asking for something real.

"What's the matter, Finnian? Don't look so surprised! Just smile!"

In front of the watchful eyes of those surrounding him, Ciel could feel the beginning grips of panic at his inability to preform. A tiny little fake smile wouldn't do this time, and as the boy stared up into Joker's expecting eyes, he knew that it'd have to be good.

So there, before an entire crowd of people, Ciel thought of Sebastian.

He thought of the exasperated look that the demon gave him when he caught the Earl being naughty, or the fond smile that captured his lips when Ciel was overly witty or clever. As the people around him waited, Ciel imagined his signature sigh of annoyance when the servants screwed up and the pleasure of their inside joke whenever the immortal referred to himself as 'one hell of a butler'. Ciel pictured the stumped look of shock when Sebastian discovered that the boy found the secret ingredient for curry before he did, and the hungry lustful look that he'd earned at the townhouse the night before. In the depth of his own mind, Ciel brought forth all the little things that he loved about his butler, all the subtle things Sebastian did to entertain or amuse him, and as he reached the end, the Earl imagined what it would be like to tell his demon that he loved him and have the immortal being return the sentiment wholeheartedly.

A blanket of warmth enveloped the teen's heart in a way he hadn't known since the death of his parents, and before a crowd of strangers, to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel flashed a beautifully dazzling smile, the light of his happiness and his love bringing his visible eye to life, the blue glassy surface glittering with untainted youth, an innocence so pure and so raw that the demon almost took a step back.

It was intoxicating, that smile, the depth that it held and as Sebastian stared at his lover, the demon knew that he'd been ruined for anybody else. Nobody would ever match the devastatingly brilliant nature of Ciel's soul, or his personality. For Sebastian, there would be no other that exceeded what he'd found in the boy before him, and as the immortal stood back among the crowd, he knew, without a doubt, that he was in trouble.


	36. Chapter 36

There's nothing quite like the fear of death.

That was the single most prominent thought that swam through Ciel's conscious as the make up artists painted his face and adorned him with the ridiculous outfit that would become his trademark among their cast.

As life hangs in the balance, reality exists with a surreal kind of clarity. Minute details, meaningless pieces of the overall picture frozen, captured as they are while everything else fades out in endless shades of grey.

In the beginning, as the thick heat of pooling blood spread below his broken body, Ciel viewed the world through shards of glass, seeing but also blind to what existed around him but what he would never forget was the feeling of Sebastian's magic as it touched him for the first time.

Wild and unhinged, it glided over his flesh with an air of longing, a desire the very shade of the abyss that fought to own and consume. It was raw power, pure in the blackest way imaginable, intoxicating to the foundation. It remained, within the Earl's mind at least, a mirror image of the evil it'd taken to create a monster such as Sebastian.

And to Ciel's delight, as well as his horror, he'd felt it a second time.

In the cold, blood stained cobblestone alleys of London, with the still warm corpse of his beloved aunt, the broken teen felt it for the second time. Ciel had very nearly fallen to his knees from the triggered memory alone as Sebastian unleashed his magic upon the redheaded reaper, but it wasn't the same. It was diluted, a watered down version of what he'd felt upon the altar but, regardless, it'd been the same intoxicating darkness as before.

But that wasn't what he'd felt earlier.

Ciel knew without a doubt that what he'd felt up on the high wire was the physical touch of Sebastian's power. Despite the fact that nobody else could've done it, the blue haired mortal would've known that invisible touch anywhere. It brushed against him with all the familiarity of a well loved photograph worn down with the passage of time and though the darkness certainly lingered within, it was no longer the main focus.

Behind the malicious flush of dark energy, Ciel could feel the remembrance of all that offered him comfort. Warm cups of strong tea, the fresh laundered smell of his duvet, the mouthwatering aroma of Sebastian's hand made chocolate. In his moment of panic, he'd been met with the unmistakablely familiar feel of his demon, the scents of home and he'd breathed in deep, taking it all in.

The intoxication was something else entirely, something more addictive than all the evil pleasures he'd glimpsed in the demon's shadow but undeniably belonging to Sebastian.

It was a glimpse of domesticity, of the quiet lulls before the hunt and as Ciel closed his eyes, allowing the makeup artist to glide the brush along his eyelids, he couldn't deny the desire that remained captive behind the white bone cage of his chest, buried deep and unspoken in his heart.

But it wasn't to be.

The game would eventually come to an end and the king would fall, just as he'd promised. The knight would rise, huge and monstrous within the black of night and Ciel would cease to be. He wasn't resentful, not for what'd developed between himself and his demon or the way their journey would end, but the broken teen wished that somebody would've thought to warn him.

They didn't tell him what it looks like to be painted black by the choices of the damned, or what it feels like to be so close to death that breathing starts to feel more like an option than necessity. They didn't tell him what you're supposed to do when you meet a shadow of a man that holds the entire cosmos in his unearthly vermilion eyes and the knowledge of a millennia caught beneath his tongue. They didn't tell him how to see past the falsities of pale human flesh, to see the darkness below.

They didn't tell him how it would feel to long for the kiss of a monster.

* * *

The tour itself proved less helpful than they'd originally hoped.

With Joker's unabashed aid, they'd walked the lengthy span of tents, but to the duo's dismay, there was nothing remotely out of the ordinary. A Mess hall, seventeen performing tents, an infirmary, the housing tents for the main cast and two separate storage places for food supplies. It was all as it should be, each addition in its proper place, but even as they wandered among the normality of it all, Ciel knew that things were not as they appeared.

The world around them was slow and quiet, almost as if time itself were holding its breath, waiting for whatever was due to happen.

But life went on.

Bustling among the others, they wove their way in between, listening to the ringleaders too and fro stories with half open ears.

"You're all very close knit."

Joker laughed in response to the blue haired teen's sudden voice, "We're a family. Mi'ht as well 'ee, I reckon."

The redhead continued on, barely lingering long enough to cast the younger man a look over his shoulder, "They all become family eventually, but us first-strings have always stuck together."

Sebastian frowned, "You're childhood acquaintances?"

Up ahead, Joker gave a single nod, but as he spoke the others could hear the unadulterated fondness within his tone, "Aye. A real family we was."

A pucker of confusion sat stark on Ciel's features as he considered those words, "Was?"

Joker paused, a startled frown only half concealed lingering momentarily on his lips before the smile returned, but it didn't meet his eyes. There was no sparkle within those depths, and as Ciel stared into his face, for the briefest second, he caught a glimpse of his own mask within the guarded eyes of his guide.

"Things have changed. But we 're still a family." Nostalgia hung heavily implied within those words before the man turned away.

As they continued on, a familiar tune danced soft and fleeting among them, chasing away the stiffening silence with the barest of touches. The notes were drawn out, an air of sentiment giving them life as they drifted lazily between the objects in their path. A harmonica wasn't an instrument that the blue haired teen was intimately involved with, but even without the proper knowledge of how it should sound, he knew the person playing had done so many times in the past. As if it were being played by a lover, the song spoke volumes of comfort, of affection and memories long passed.

It was a song that the teen knew he'd heard before, but he just couldn't place it, even as the title lingered heavily on the tip of his tongue.

But as the notes drifted off the faintest of memories crossed his conscious; a whiff of his mother's perfume as she leaned over to tuck him into bed, the soft grace of her voice as she hummed Ciel to sleep when all else failed.

"Tom the Piper's Son."

Hesitancy at his words put the slightest hitch in the troupe leader's step, his words just the slightest bit strained as they approached the main tent, "I'm surprised you know of it. Not many do."

Despite the fact that the redhead couldn't see it, Ciel dipped his head in acknowledgment, "My master was quite fond of it."

Nothing else was said between the three of them as Joker lead the trio into the main practice area, the sound of excited chattering growing in volume as they approached. It was impossible to keep a secret in a place such as this, of that Ciel was certain, so it wasn't that much of a leap to assume that all those gathered knew of the duo's addition to their unconventional family.

They merely waited to meet them out of respect to their self-proclaimed leader.

As they approached the lightened entrance Ciel began to fidget. He was, of course, no stranger to crowds. Whether or not he preferred the shadows of his profession to the limelight meant very little considering his other half as one of her Majesty's many nobles. He'd been expected to appear before the masses before, as a host and a speaker but not as an addition to a group of misfits in an outfit that made him uncomfortable, and altogether, quite uneasy.

When choosing his costume the artists focused on his eyepatch as the inspiration of their work. It'd been decided that since pirates were known for their daring escapes, that such would be the theme of his costume.

All the teen really found himself thankful for was that the colour scheme didn't look entirely ridiculous.

Blue, black and white made up the colour palette of his costume. Like the others, his clothes were covered in simplistic patterns. This one, like Dagger's, focused on stripes. His undershirt was black and white striped, hanging loose against his thin frame, held in place by the blue suspenders that attached to his equally blue shorts and the black half vest that sat snug against his figure. Mismatched black and white stockings covered his legs, making the teen feel even more out of his element. While he was accustomed to the garters he wore to keep his socks in place, he wasn't used to the straps being so high up his thighs. They were uncomfortable, rubbing against the sensitive skin on his legs, the cheap nylon of his stocking making the entire experience infinitely worse. The ruffled cravat hugging his throat was previously worn; he could feel it in the shape of the cotton and the broken-in curve of his too-small neck. It was itchy, covered in stripes just like his shirt but not entirely unbearable, held in place by a thick purple ribbon tied in a loose bow. A dark blue feathered hat sat perched on the crown of his head, tilted in the growing fashion, clipped to his hair with tiny pins to keep it in place but the white boots adorning his feet were by far the hardest to become accustomed used to. They lacked a heel, something all of the Earl's other shoes possessed and they rose along the partial length of his shins, laced tight to keep them in place. The unusual style in itself was enough to make his movements feel stocky and anything but graceful but on top of it all, they were a size too big for the dark haired male.

Uneasy eyes cast a quick glance towards the demon at his side and Ciel felt a quick stab of envy. They'd barely added anything to his normal attire at all. A mere top hat and a thin purple tie around his neck. A small skull stood stark against the pale expanse of his throat, bringing the eye up towards his face where they'd given him a simple flick of the painted brush along the top and bottom of his left eye rather than the carefully constructed blue diamonds they'd painted along the teen's own cheekbone.

However, it was to be expected he supposed. Even without the costume and the makeup Sebastian looked unearthly by nature; his features much to proportionate to be real with high cheekbones and straight nose giving him all the appearance of a king, or even a god.

He was perfection if there ever was such a thing and, not for the first time, Ciel wondered how anybody ever managed to think of him as human when he was obviously anything but.

The consuming nature of his thoughts distracted the teen just long enough for the trio to make their way to the front of the growing crowd, his eyes once again coming alive with focused clarity, and a certain amount of disbelief, as Joker announced to all that, from now on, he would be known among them as Smile.

His moment of incredulity must've shown heavily on his features because those around him began to giggle at his apparent shock. It was insulting, something that Ciel would've never picked for himself and though the Earl was on board with their plan, he immediately wanted to snap and back away.

He wasn't like them, these people that smiled before him. He was an anomaly, something that didn't fit in with anyone or anything outside the bounds of his duty, but regardless of how he felt, Ciel gave an awkward little grin, unable to muster the memories of before as he stood among strangers.

That is, until something, or rather someone, caught his immediate attention, wiping the falsities from his face.

Off to the side, near the very back stood a blonde boy no older than himself alongside a striking dark haired man with glasses.

They weren't in costume like the others, but the blonde's outfit was costume enough, his dark grey shorts inappropriately short, redeemed only by the lengthy boots that covered his legs, sitting high on his shins and the black stockings that continued up his thighs. Dark purple ribbons adorned his boots, laced tight with decorative bows at the top, bringing out the dark green striped vest that hugged his torso, a vibrant purple coat the very colour of royalty clinging to his figure.

The man on his left was dressed much the same way that Sebastian was, in the garb of a high class servant. His coat and trousers were black, just as most uniforms were, but they appeared to have reflective sequins stitched all over the fabric, giving him the appearance of a spotted predator.

But that wasn't what drew Ciel's attention.

The déjà vu he'd experienced during their carriage ride came back tenfold, making him more uncomfortable than the outfit ever could. He didn't know them, didn't know anything about the pair, but against all odds, Ciel knew without a doubt that they didn't belong there.

It was a wordless cry against the back of his subconscious, a howl that'd immediately drown out all else and though Ciel was unsure as to why it was present, he knew that they were the cause.

The blonde boy and his apparent servant weren't meant to be at the circus, they weren't natural to this place and regardless of his confusion, the blue haired teen knew that they'd replaced somebody else. Somebody else was meant to stand where they currently stood, somebody else was meant to take that spot, to speak where they'd utter and all Ciel could do was endure the feeling of something unnatural crawling beneath his flesh, the unease of a feeling unnamed and unknown.

But it was there.

He wasn't crazy and after everything he'd seen, Ciel knew to trust his gut. Forces not of this world lived alongside them, coexisting behind the veil and though things were not always apparent, they were present none the less.

But as the blue haired Earl continued to stare, unwilling to brush the unease aside, the sound within his head began to grow, crying within his skull and the teen realized that it wasn't imagined. The warning was real, alive within his conscious but it was quickly turning to something else.

The sound was unnatural, unearthly and wrong in all the ways Ciel couldn't explain. It didn't belong to their world, but ever the stubborn soul, the boy refused to give. He wouldn't cast away his feelings, he wouldn't tell himself all was well because it wasn't, and as the noise increased, growing from a shriek to a full blown scream, he realized that his unwillingness was the cause of the growing discomfort.

Newfound pain rattled his senses, making cognitive thought nearly impossible as the sound echoed within his skull, making him feel as though his skull was being split open from several points simultaneously. His consciousness quickly became a scattered jumble of broken thought as the teen fought to cling to this one truth, this feeling of discontent, the waves of displacement that wracked his body with unease until he could hang on no longer.

Despite his stubborn nature, Ciel knew that he wouldn't be able to stand much more. That much was made apparent by the unpleasant gush from his nose that couldn't be anything other than blood and the worried cries of his previously forgotten audience.

Beside him, somebody called his name, their voice laced with the unmistakable flux of panic as his knees buckled. In a move that seemed almost unreal, familiar arms cloaked in black wool caught his uncoordinated body as the teen fell, and though Ciel felt that he should know the black haired man with the brilliant maroon eyes, he couldn't, for the life of him, remember the man's name.

Only that he was important and shouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

Fear.

That was what he felt.

Unadulterated fear ripping through the immortal's core as he caught sight of the blue haired boy losing control of his body, as he caught the unmistakable scent of blood dripping down his Master's face.

Just below his flesh, Sebastian could feel the monster within throwing itself against the iron clad bars of his will, demanding that he do something, anything to help the blue haired creature he'd claimed as his own. It raged just below the surface, thrashing relentlessly, howling the given name of his boy as the demon caught his ward just before Ciel could hit the ground.

Mortals surrounded him, crowding the unconscious boy, trying to help, but Sebastian refused to relinquish his hold on the Earl, demanding Joker take him to them to the Doctor immediately.

And as the redheaded human quickly moved to obey, Sebastian found himself infinitely grateful that mortals were so weak to the demands of those superior to their species.

* * *

A soft and affectionate veil of darkness enveloped the pair in silence long into the longest hours of night. It was soothing in a way that only a demon would understand, a reminder of the beginning but where the absence of light would normally take Sebastian's thoughts back to the waking hours of his immortal life, he found only worry.  
Ciel still hadn't woken, and with each passing second the demon's discomfort grew.

He didn't know what'd caused the teen to react in such a way, all he knew was that they'd been standing before the mass and suddenly the teen's brows were pinched in what looked to be agonized focus. His eyes were glassy with unwavering attention, his cheeks flushed and then Ciel's nose started to bleed uncontrollably. Before the demon could make a move to do anything his ward collapsed, leaving the demon reeling in unanswered questions and unparalleled panic.

The Doctor provided no answers, stating that the boy most likely suffered a mild fainting spell brought on from all the sudden stress.

Only Sebastian knew how unrealistic that diagnosis was.

So there they remained, tucked away within their given bunk, behind the unnatural darkness that Sebastian provided, away from the prying eyes of those that would seek to disturb his ward.

And in the earliest hours of the morning, after watching the unresponsive male for the majority of the night, Sebastian thought of the boy's reaction to the harmony they'd encountered earlier and did the only thing that he could think of to comfort the human that'd somehow managed to chisel past his cold exterior.

He hummed the melody of his youth.

It was soft, lacking in words, barely audible among them. A gentle repetitious lullaby that'd comforted the demon during his mortal years as a child. Something nameless, the melody itself nearly forgotten with the passage of time, a tune that had no name, marked only by the feeling of remembrance and the comfort it once brought in the dead of night when he couldn't sleep.

And despite the strangeness of it all, hours passed this way, with Ciel held close against Sebastian's abnormally warm body, the demon's ungloved fingers carding through his hair as the immortal continued to hum quietly, unwavering eyes watching for any sign of consciousness.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> Even though it was only by a few days, I felt kinda crappy about my last chapter being late last week so I thought that I'd posted Chapter 37 a bit early to make up for it! My muse is still a little bit shaky, but I'm actually fairly pleased with how this one turned out.
> 
> Guess I should also warn you that this particular chapter gets pretty smutty in the second half but I couldn't possibly resist haha.
> 
> So, I hope you lovely followers enjoy, and I can't wait to see what you think.
> 
> Ta,
> 
> Majix

It was a nightmare.

Below the darkness, Ciel could hear the scramble, feel it beneath his flesh. An undeniable flurry of movement as people spoke in rapid voices brimming with panic but no matter how he tried, he couldn't move, and he couldn't understand what they were saying.

All existed through a dense layer of black fog.

Ciel could feel the sway of his limp body as somebody carried him, the heat from another person as he was laid down and examined. He could understand their varying tones, shock, concern, disbelief, all clear as day but their words met his ears through thick wads of cotton. The blue haired teen could feel his arms and legs, lying limp and lifeless beside him but no matter how much the boy fought against his limbs, they wouldn't budge. They merely stayed as they were, heavy and unyielding.

It was terrifying.

There was nothing where he was, nothing to see or examine, no sense of direction, just long expanses of black; but that too was inaccurate. It wasn't even black, but that was all that the Earl could think of to describe the unbearable emptiness that he found himself in. It was timeless, the passage of time marked only by the steadily fading voices around him but soon those too disappeared, leaving him to the growing abyss.

Panic spread through his body like disease, ravaging all that it touched. His mind had become a prison, a prison that he couldn't touch or taste or feel and no matter how he tried, the teen couldn't escape the feeling that with each passing second he was losing himself.

_"Do not fear, child."_

The voice did little to quell the teen's fears. Despite feeling disconnected beyond measure, even within the darkness of his own mindscape, Ciel knew that it was unnatural.

_"All will be known soon enough."_

It was as if all the voices on the planet had been merged simultaneously, all beings from every walk of life twinned intimately together, overlapping each other in their quest to be heard; like hundreds of people were talking at once and the sound of it rubbed along the Earl's conscious like rocky grains of sand.

"What do you want?"

Laughter echoed within the emptiness and though Ciel prided himself on his display of nonchalant nature, he couldn't suppress the shudder of indescribable terror that caressed the length of his spine like the fingers of a lover. It was both terrifying and intimate in a way that the teen couldn't describe and even without the world around them, Ciel felt exposed.

_"It's not about what I want, child. There's nothing in this world that I seek to claim for my own. I require nothing for I am nothing."_

Despite the knowledge that he wouldn't find anything, the blue haired boy's eyes still sought the figure in the darkness, desperate for any insight as to what surrounded him and the unnatural voice that spoke between them, "Then why are you here? Why have you come?"

 _"Always the clever boy."_ Amusement hung heavily on the stranger's words but it continued before Ciel could express his growing irritation, _"I come with little more than a warning."_

If he'd had a face, the teen was sure his eyebrows would've risen in startled surprise, "A warning?"

All was silent for the briefest of moments before the unnatural voice of the stranger returned, _"The man with the yellow eyes is not what he seems. Take nothing at face value in the days that will follow, child."_

And just as quickly as it'd come, Ciel once again found himself alone in the darkness, his consciousness expanding aimlessly across the silky depths of the abyss, before a soft sound began to draw him back to the surface.

He had no name for it, no idea what it could be, but in the silence of his prison the blue haired teen could make out the quiet notes of a hummed melody. It was lovely, something warm and comforting that brought the Earl's lost mind away from the fog, his thoughts once again clearing.

The gentle rise and fall of notes curled within the teen's soul, bringing his body back to life one nerve ending at a time and as the boy's consciousness returned he knew he'd experienced what it truly meant to stand among death's doorstep. It was like drowning and taking the deepest breath of his life all at once and as he stepped away from the darkness and Ciel immediately began to feel the rapid acceleration of his heart, the sluggish organ once again fluttering wildly to life within the confines of his chest. Reason returned and in the span of a single second, the Earl lurched up, gasping sharply as oxygen filled his lungs.

"Young Master!"

Alarmed, Ciel whipped around, focusing his attention on the dark haired man, taking in the ethereal beauty of his face, the unique shade of his eyes before the teen's brain was flooded with information, a pained gasp ripping from his lungs. Memories slammed home, making their presence known as the Earl's consciousness rebooted itself, the facts of his life coming in quick and relentless succession. Waves of emotion crashed restlessly within and as the startled teen looked into the face of his immortal companion, he couldn't stop the flow of tears.

Memories of his life returned in lengthy drawn out seconds and within them, Ciel could see the way he'd come back to life before they'd ever set foot in the Circus. Ciel's heart was empty, his mind poisoned and corrupt but as he walked beside Sebastian, the fog lifted. He saw the light and the beauty it had to offer once more and though the teen didn't relent in his hatred, it was no longer all that occupied his heart.

The irony that a creature of darkness helped light his way wasn't lost on the teen, but even so, he couldn't help the knot of desperate emotion that coiled tight and unrelenting in the center of the younger man's heart.

He was so in love, so unbelievably drawn to the creature that stared down at him with concern and even to somebody as prideful and indifferent himself, Ciel knew that it was written all over his face. He could feel it in the dampness of his eyes, the tremble in his body and the inability to close himself off.

"Sebastian."

Unadulterated relief flickered across the demon's features, his intense vermilion eyes softening, "Are you quite alright, my Lord?"

Ciel pulled his lover close and hugged him tightly in a rare display of vulnerability, the unsteady quiver of his breaths betraying the true nervousness that surrounded his heart. Sebastian would always see to his needs, putting them above all else until their contract ended but as Ciel clung to him, he couldn't help but feel as though this was the end.

There was no way the demon didn't know and in his heart of hearts, Ciel knew that the immortal wouldn't return his feelings, that the exposure of them would ruin everything they currently held.

He had no doubt that, if he wished it, the raven haired demon would continue their current engagement, that he'd share the Earl's bed if he wanted but what the younger man didn't know was whether Sebastian would want to be there or not. Would the blue haired teen's feelings make him uncomfortable? Would Sebastian lose all respect for the Earl because he'd gone and done something so incredibly foolish as falling in love with a demon? Would he continue sleeping with Ciel because he felt bound by duty to do so? And what of the fragile truce they'd established, the nature of their late night talks and the subtle game between them? Would that disappear alongside the demon's respect?

Brutal thoughts ravaged the boy's heart and without conscious thought, his emotions poured off him in waves of dismay as tears dripped unabashed from his cheeks.

Even Sebastian, who was all but blind to the teen's emotional aura could feel the strength of it.

Desperation, fear, utter heartbreaking agony; it all whipped around them in unrelenting waves as Ciel clung to his demon, drowning in the center of it all; only to fall short as the immortal's warm fingers cupped his face and pulled him into an affectionate kiss.

Sebastian's lips were like a touch of hot silk against his lover's mouth and if Ciel thought he was drowning before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now, with the demon's lips against his own, his heart racing as it laid bare and exposed before them both.

Passion boiled below his skin, hungry for the touch of his demon and as he moved to straddle Sebastian's lap he could feel the possessive growl echo within the immortal's throat. Unyielding fingers gripped the boy's hips, holding him where he was as Sebastian ground his hips up against Ciel's, a soft little mewl of need lingering on the youth's lips as he felt the unmistakable hardness of Sebastian's awoken arousal.

Even with the barriers of their clothing, it laid hot and heavy between them. Ciel could feel the abnormal temperature of his demon surrounding his body in a blanket of warmth, his own arousal quickly becoming known and suddenly it wasn't enough.

He needed to feel it, to feel the immortal's naked flesh against his own, he needed to memorize every inch of it, to taste and touch and allow himself to be swallowed whole by the sheer pleasure of Sebastian's body before it was all gone.

In a show of will, Ciel pulled his lips away from Sebastian's insistent mouth, his member twitching with interest as the demon growled defiantly at the ending of their kiss, his eyes alight with lust, but his lover was mistaken. Ciel didn't want it to stop, no he never wanted it to stop, but he needed to be naked, needed to sit upon his lover's lap without smothering materials clinging to his body.

Before he got a chance to speak, Sebastian's mouth was at his throat, attacking the sensitive flesh with heated open-mouthed kisses, his wicked tongue gliding across the steady thrum of Ciel's pulse, making his heart thunder with desire.

The teen let out a broken moan, "Now, I need it now!"

His chest heaved with raggedy gulped down breaths as Ciel fought to convey what he wanted, his fingers tugging gracelessly against Sebastian's heavy wool overcoat, "Your way, do it your way but get them off!"

The demon hissed against the column of his throat before relinquishing his hold on one of the boy's hips. Dexterous fingers delicately plucked the strings holding Ciel's eye patch, the thin material fluttering down between them before Sebastian's warm palm met his face, covering his mismatched eyes as the demon spoke.

It was the barest whisper, a few quietly spoken words, but the moment they crossed the demon's lips he could feel the power behind them, the impossible nature of the raven haired immortal's magic as it slipped unseen across the teen's flesh in a ghostly caress. Shivers ran up the youth's spine, his lips parting in a soft sigh of pleasure before the very breath was stolen from his lungs as their bodies met without the barriers between them.

Impossibly hot, Sebastian's sizable erection sat pressed against the teen's own arousal, the sudden pleasure of their contact driving Ciel's hips forward. It was magnetic, the way Sebastian's flesh drew Ciel's touch. He'd felt it before in their previous couplings, the sizzle of contained energy just below the surface, but even still, the Earl couldn't help but to be surprised by the sheer electric nature of his demon's power. It was right there, humming just below his pale skin and with every touch, Ciel could feel the reaction, the near spark beneath his fingertips that drew him closer.

It made Ciel selfishly want to feel it against his entire body, to taste it and feel that faint shock against his tongue as he mapped out the body below him.

But no matter how much he tried, Ciel just couldn't break away from the delicious friction he found as he rocked against his lover. It was intoxicating, the glide of his arousal against Sebastian's shaft, the sharpness of the demon's pelvis as Sebastian ground up against him and Ciel could do nothing but submit himself to the primal pleasure of it.

And then, to his shock, Sebastian seemed to come alive below him, no longer content to let Ciel lead so completely.

Persistent lips trailed down his neck, kissing and nibbling the well defined rise of the teen's collarbone, making him squirm with desire as Sebastian dropped his head, brushing one of Ciel's nipples with his sinfully soft lips. It was extraordinary, the heat of his demon's mouth, the way the immortal swirled his wicked tongue around the perked bud before slowly sucking on it, and Ciel was unable to escape arching toward the incessant pulls of Sebastian's mouth.

Effectively distracted, the teen almost jumped out of his own skin as Sebastian's long fingers wrapped around his shaft, a single high pitched whine dragging itself up from his throat as the demon stroked him slow and steady. It was a teasing touch, one that lacked the friction he needed to truly get anywhere but it was, indeed, torturous in the most incredible way possible.

Sebastian knew just how to toy with him, how to manipulate his body until Ciel was nothing more than a writhing ball of undeniable need. He played the boy's body like the strings of a well known instrument, his fingers plucking the strands just so, creating the perfect harmony by familiarity alone. They'd only been lovers a short time, but Ciel wasn't at all surprised by the knowledge. Sebastian was beyond brilliant in everything he did, and his skills where Ciel was concerned proved no different.

The demon gave his member a particularly firm squeeze, drawing the Earl from his thoughts as Sebastian lifted his head, his eyes dark and brimming with lust, "What do you desire, young Master?"

Anxious butterflies fluttered ruthlessly in Ciel's stomach as he looked up at his butler through thick, dark lashes. It always made him nervous to vocalize what he wanted, to stoop to the level of crude language to portray the intensity of his wants and needs but on this night, Ciel found that he had very little shame over what he wanted.

If this was to be the last time with Sebastian, he wanted to regret nothing.

"I want to ride your cock until you finish inside of me."

Dark vermilion eyes flashed with something that couldn't possibly be confused with anything human and suddenly Sebastian was attacking him, ravaging his mouth with a merciless kiss. It was hot and passionate, the way the demon's tongue slid effortlessly between his lips, batting against his own as the immortal splayed his fingers obscenely against Ciel's arse, rutting shamelessly against his ward.

The fingers of Sebastian's free hand tangled in the soft blue strands of his lover's hair, effectively holding the boy captive as he kissed him senseless. Small little mewls of pleasure flowed freely from Ciel's mouth, vibrating deliciously against the demon's lips as he continued to rock against the younger man straddling his lap. It didn't take much more before Sebastian was pulling away, releasing his hold on the Earl's arse to offer Ciel his two of his fingers instead.

And it was exquisite.

The teen gazing up at him looked so incredibly dazed. His eyes were glassy with lust, his pupils blown wide with absolute arousal and Sebastian was pleased to note that his lover's mouth was swollen from their intense round of snogging. However, it was nothing compared to the obscene picture he painted when Ciel shamelessly drew the two digits into his hot mouth.

With little prompting, the dark haired teen lavished them with attention, gliding the flat of his tongue up and down their length as he sucked them in and out of his mouth. It was slow, the way his pliant tongue lingered against the soft pads of Sebastian's fingertips, teasing the nerves before drawing them in deep.

Though incredibly difficult, Sebastian pulled his fingers from Ciel's lips, his arousal giving a slight jerk as the blue haired mortal seemed to pout slightly at the loss, the demon's eyes flashing, "What a tease you are, little Lord."

The teen in question didn't comment, but a victorious smile captured his lips, brightening his entire face. It was breathtaking, in the most simplistic way possible and Sebastian found himself pausing just to take it all in. Ciel's mismatched eyes were alight with entertained enjoyment, the smile parting his lips absolutely limitless as he sat hot and aroused on the demon's lap. The teen looked utterly debauched, completely and utterly owned but not broken. It was dazzling.

With a growl, Sebastian rubbed one of his slicked fingers against the Earl's opening, watching with rapt attention as the youthful body above him began to tremble. He could feel it in every muscle, the way Ciel quivered with anticipation, his entrance fluttering wantonly against the immortal's fingertip as Sebastian teased him.

Desire hung heavily in the air and finally Ciel dropped his head to Sebastian's shoulder, panting softly as he tried not to shove his hips back against the fingers that prodded him, "Please Sebastian, don't make me beg."

In a rare show of mercy, the demon laid a warm kiss to Ciel's shoulder, "Of course."

The pressure built, making the younger man squirm as Sebastian finally breached the tight ring of muscle, his thin fingers quickly reaching up to bury themselves in the immortal's dark hair. It burned a bit, the first few strokes, and Ciel made sure to silently let him know, his small fingers clenching the soft ebony strands of Sebastian's hair when it became to uncomfortable.

However, before long, Ciel was gripping the demon's hair for a entirely different reason.

It'd taken less than ten strokes before Sebastian found the boy's prostate, making him howl with pleasure when the demon prodded it with intent.

It was a wonderful distraction, allowing the dark haired immortal to, not only, continue preparing his boy without discomfort but also to summon a bottle of oil without Ciel noticing. Saliva worked wonders for opening him up, but Sebastian knew that it'd be impossible for the teen to take him without any other form of lubricant and the demon didn't want to accidentally hurt his little lover, no matter how deep his sadistic streak went.

In the elder's lap, Ciel thrust helplessly against Sebastian, whimpering as Sebastian's exceptionally long fingers moved within him. Back and forth, the demon dragged his fingertips over that little spot, making Ciel feel like he would explode at any moment.

But the teen couldn't exactly complain.

All he could do was thrust his hips back against Sebastian's persistent fingers, babbling helplessly about how he was ready, that he needed more and that he needed to come.

He was utterly lust driven, speaking without thought or acknowledgement and Sebastian nearly lost it when he tried to pull his fingers free and the teen's muscles clamped down around his digits, "N-no, Sebastian, don't take them out."

The demon moaned softly, losing himself for the briefest moment as he drove his fingers back in, pushing them in deeper to his lover's delight before pulling free and quickly slicking his cock with a generous amount of the scented oil. Ciel squirmed, mewling with displeasure as he was left empty until the overwhelmed teen felt the very tip of Sebastian's slick erection against his opening.

He was waiting for confirmation, permission to keep going even when Ciel was literally begging for it and in that moment, the teen knew he'd give Sebastian anything. No matter what the demon asked for, Ciel would allow it for no other reason than the respectful restraint his lover showed when they laid together and instead of telling him one way or another, Ciel merely dropped his weight, gasping as the demon's length slid home inside of his body.

For the briefest second, they both stilled.

It was overwhelming, the way Sebastian filled him so completely, the pleasant burn that accompanied their joining, the heat of his lover's abnormally high body temperature and sudden Ciel couldn't wait. He rocked experimentally, driving his hips against Sebastian's only to be met with a sharply drawn breath, the demon's fingers gripping his hips, and Ciel felt powerful.

Intoxicating, that was the only way the blue haired teen could think to explain it. He was the cause, he made Sebastian's smooth mask break, his actions made the demon lose control and that was more addictive than any drug could ever hope to be.

With that in mind, nimble fingers gripped the demon's shoulders, using them as leverage as Ciel worked himself up and down Sebastian's impressive length. It was more difficult than he'd imagined, and the muscles in his legs quickly began to burn, but Ciel couldn't stop. It was delicious, the way the pain pushed him forward, urging him to move faster and faster, angling himself just right so that the demon's cock glided over the small bundle of nerves.

Ciel could feel the immortal's grip on his hips tightening with each and every stroke, and the boy had no doubt that there'd be ten finger shaped bruises in the morning.

Eventually, Sebastian couldn't hold still any longer, unable to completely relinquish control and as the demon lifted him Ciel found himself spun til his back was pressed against the chest of his lover, only to be filled once again.

A possessive arm snaked around his chest, Sebastian's long dexterous fingers wrapping around Ciel's fragile throat as the demon began mercilessly pounding up into him, searching for the boy's prostate. It took him less than thirty seconds to find, and once he did, the immortal stroked it relentlessly, driving the teen absolutely crazy.

Ciel thrashed in his lap, unable to decide between bucking forward, desperately seeking out friction for his painfully hard member or driving his hips backward, trying to get Sebastian deeper into his body. It was a decision constantly being reevaluated until Sebastian wrapped a hand around his aching cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

It was completely overwhelming, and Ciel could feel himself beginning to unravel, his breaths coming in sharp uneven gasps as he fought to remember how to breath. Unadulterated pleasure flowed through his being, bringing him right up to the edge and lingering. He was so close, balancing right on the edge of orgasm but it wasn't enough. He needed another small push to get him there.

The boy practically sobbed with frustration, the rhythm of his hips fathering as Sebastian redoubled his efforts, driving his length more deeply into the teen's body as he leaned forward, his breath hot against the sensitive shell of his lover's ear, "Nobody else will ever have you this way other than me, do you understand?"

"You're mine, Ciel."

Mismatched eyes went wide at the sound of his given name coming from the demon's lips, his entire world stilling for a split second before he screamed Sebastian's name in climax, his chest heaving raggedly as wave after wave of searing hot pleasure shot through his young body. Unyielding fingers gripped the demon's arm in a death hold as he desperately drove his member into Sebastian's hand, painting the flushed skin of his chest with his release before going limp in Sebastian's arms.

The demon wasn't far behind him, his fingers giving the boy's throat a gentle squeeze before he was coming as well, a blissful gasp pulling from the immortal's lips as he thrust as deeply into the boy as possible, emptying himself into Ciel's body with a shiver.

Silence surrounded them, broken only by their soft gasps for breath as both master and servant enjoyed the warmth of their afterglow together. It was peaceful, uninterrupted by words of any kind, and there was comfort in the quiet, an unspoken reassurance that it was okay to simply exist for the time being.

But as all perfect things do, the moment ended.

Ciel eventually came back to himself, vulnerability gripping his heart, clenching the organ mercilessly in its grasp as the teen fought against himself, trying to remain calm. He needed to get away, needed to put distance between himself and Sebastian before he exposed any more of the unearthed layers of his fragile heart, but before the teen could make a move to pull away, Sebastian was there, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist and pulling him back.

The first beginning threads of panic gripped the boy tightly, his pulse thundering below the flesh, "Let me go, Sebastian, that's an order."

Despite the explicitly given command, the demon didn't relinquish his hold, "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

Ciel's heart sunk.

This would be it, the part where Sebastian ripped him apart with callus words, where the demon struck every soft spot the teen possessed. He could already trace the upcoming scars that would make a home for themselves along the already broken surface of his soul, leaving him as little more than an empty shell, but as the demon turned him around, Ciel wasn't so sure.

His eyes were warm, smooth and calming like well aged wine and as the blue haired mortal stared into them, he found no malicious intent within their vermilion depths.

With cautious fingers, Sebastian brushed the sweat soaked hair from Ciel's damp forehead, "I can't promise to love you, Ciel, but I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't grown to care about you."

The immortal's genuine declaration left Ciel utterly breathless, taking all the fight from his muscles and in the daunting face of Sebastian's declaration all the teen could do was drop his forehead to the demon's shoulder, his body trembling with the urge not to break down and cry. The softly spoken words of his lover were captivating, awe-inspiring considering who they came from and as he laid against his demon, naked and exposed with Sebastian's warm palm stroking his spine, Ciel couldn't deny the sheer joy of knowing that he wasn't alone in his emotion.

But regardless of how he felt, there was something he needed to know, "How long have you known about my feelings?"

Sebastian hesitated, his palm stilling for the briefest moment against the Earl's lower back before he continued soothing the frazzled teen, "Since the night we became lovers."

The unexpected answer threw Ciel for a loop, his throat going dry as he considered just how long ago that'd been, his ego slightly bruised from thinking that he'd hidden it so well.

"How?" He croaked.

Warm arms pulled the teen close as Sebastian nuzzled the top of his head, "I could taste it on your soul when we kissed."

Ciel thought about that for a moment, feeling vaguely hurt by the notion that Sebastian could've been using him for that exact purpose but as the demon continued to sooth him, he cast the thought away. It was merely consequence, of that the Earl was sure and for the moment, he was content to be cared for. It felt unspeakably pleasing to simply lay against the demon, no matter how sappy and sentimental it made him appear.

There was something altogether appealing about listening to Sebastian breathe as the immortal rubbed his back, to being close to another person like this and though Ciel knew that they'd have much to discuss, he couldn't help but to feel that there was no place he'd rather be.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, Lovelies!
> 
> I got a lot of really nice feedback on the last chapter so I just wanted to give a huge shout out to all the people that took the time to tell me what a great job I was doing and how they felt about the direction of the story. 
> 
> Apologies that the update is late, my Muse has been a little bit rude lately and I haven't been getting through the content as fast as I'd like but I still think that you'l enjoy it. Not gonna lie, I've got a few projects in the wings that have been calling my name. Oh! By the way, big thank you to all the people who have given my HP fic a chance! I really appreciate it.
> 
> The chapter is a bit short this week but don't worry, there's more to come(: 
> 
> Ta,
> 
> Majix

"Another demon and a boy?"  
  
Ciel could feel his strained patience growing thin as the demon repeated himself, "Yes, that's what I said, Sebastian. Are you deaf as well as unable to comprehend simple statements?"  
  
Despite the sharp edge of the harshly spoken words, Sebastian merely smirked, brushing soft blue strands from the eye Ciel normally kept hidden, "I heard you well enough the first time, young Master."  
  
A very nearly pained sigh came from the Earl as he laid his head against the immortal's thigh. After the deeply sentimental moment they'd experienced together earlier, both beings instinctively sought the cool detachment that came with their work, but neither could bare to part with the other. It was unspoken, not to be brought up or prodded, but both of them respected it without complaint.   
  
So there they remained, with Ciel's lying in an old bunk, effectively masked by Sebastian's extensive magic as they lounged together, speaking of the case with the faint scent of sex surrounding them.   
  
"Young Master," Sebastian appeared slightly hesitant to speak as he stared down into the face of his ward, "I don't mean to foolishly imply that you're wrong or mistaken, but there was nobody else."  
  
Twin brows pulled together into an expression of near bewilderment, "What do you mean? He was right there, Sebastian. You couldn't have missed him."   
  
The demon shook his head, "At the time, I admit myself distracted by your apparent agitation but the boy you spoke of was alone. There was no other beside or around him."  
  
Unease made the youth's stomach clench, a feeling of growing dread leaving a bad taste in his mouth, "He was there!" The teen insisted.   
  
When met with Sebastian's blank look frustration quickly bled through the uneasy feeling housed in his heart, the teen's defenses rising, "I know what I saw. He was there! Tall and imposing with black hair, pale skin, glasses and yellow eyes, wearing a servant's uniform."  
  
"Young Master, I assure you --"  
  
Ciel grit his teeth before rudely cutting the immortal off, "Save it, Sebastian."   
  
With as much dignity as the pride-bruised Earl could muster, Ciel pushed himself away from his lover, standing and pulling on his clothes as best as he could.  
  
Sebastian stood from his place, reaching the younger man, "My Lord, allow me."  
  
But Ciel would have none of it. He slapped the immortal's hands away with a deathly glare, "I don't need your help, demon."  
  
An exasperated sigh sat heavily on the elder's lips as he watched Ciel struggle with his clothes, the teen growing more aggravated by the second, "Young Master, this is --"  
  
Ciel hissed, "Don't."  
  
The teen glanced into a conveniently placed mirror and though it wasn't anywhere near as neatly as Sebastian would have done, it would have to do. His shirt was full of wrinkles, his cravat slightly skewed to the side, his hat uneven but his eye patch was straight and that was all that really mattered anyway.  
  
Besides, he was supposed to be sick. It wouldn't do for him to look pristine in any case.   
  
Before the younger man could make a move to leave, Sebastian caught him by the arm, his fingers squeezing the boy's wrist slightly, "Pardon the unprofessionalism of my actions, young Master, but what exactly has you so clearly worked up?"  
  
Ciel's mismatched eyes blazed with fury as he whipped around to glare at his companion, his heartbeat thundering within his ears as anger drenched his thoughts in negativity, "Perhaps it's because you would sooner believe that I was seeing things than to admit that something occurred without your notice!"  
  
Offense immediately made itself known among the demon's features, "Apologies, my Lord, but the very idea that a supernatural being, a demon no less, could stand throwing distance away and slip by unnoticed is, quite frankly, an absurd notion."  
  
Unflinching, Ciel stared down his demon, his nostrils flaring at the sheer arrogance being displayed, "Well that absurd notion is exactly what happened, you pompous mutt!"  
  
Despite his desire to enjoy the gobsmacked expression on his lover's face, Ciel jerked his wrist away in a huff, raking one last scathing glare along Sebastian's body before turning away to leave.  
  
As the blue haired youth shoved his way from the tent, he hoped that maybe Sebastian would come after him but reason informed him that the demon knew better. The sappy sentimental portion of the Earl's heart clenched when he was proven right in his assumption but the logical half of him knew it was for the best.   
  
Had the immortal followed him, once again trying to convince him that the golden eyed man didn't exist, the teen would've screamed.   
  
In a sense, it made Ciel glad that he hadn't told Sebastian about his unconscious experience. If the man couldn't accept that something slipped by right under his nose, Ciel hated to imagine how he would've reacted to the teen's dream-like hallucination.   
  
With the mysterious warning still fresh in his mind, Ciel took to wandering aimlessly through the circus, divided between trying to work through his livid feelings towards Sebastian's disregard and his undeniable desire to find the blonde boy in the purple coat. He shouldn't have been difficult to find but as Ciel made his second full circle around their temporary grounds, he began to think he was mistaken in that assumption. It could be that the other teen was asleep, or that he'd left the circus but something told the Earl that wasn't the case.   
  
In a display of sheer stubborn will, Ciel began his third round, shoving all his anger away to focus on the faces he passed, even going as far as to peek inside the nearly empty Mess Hall, as well as the infirmary. All wielded less than pleasing results, so as the teen continued walking, he found himself more frustrated than ever. Sebastian refused to believe him, and now the blonde boy was nowhere to be found, almost as if he too was a figure of the Earl's supposed imagination.   
  
In his haste to continue on, Ciel failed to notice the brown haired tightrope walker rounding the corner until a surprised grunt escaped him as they collided, his reflexes barely fast enough to catch the startled girl before she toppled over. It was strange not to be the one that fell upon impact but the teen didn't think to much about that, focusing instead on gently pulling Doll forward until she was steady on her feet.   
  
Despite nearly walking through her, the girl's smile was warm and appreciative, her visible eye alight with amusement as she looked him over, "Smile, I was just looking for you! Glad to see you're up and about."  
  
Ciel chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in what he hoped appeared almost sheepish, "Yeah.. I'm feeling a lot better. Apol -- I mean, sorry for running into you."  
  
She waved off his apology with an easygoing smile, "S'fine. Happens more than you'd expect."  
  
They shared a genuine laugh at her statement before Ciel's features returned to their previously serious expression, "Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Oh! Right. Joker is looking for you."  
  
The teen frowned, "For what? Is it because I fainted?"   
  
She appeared very nearly confused for the briefest moment before understanding seemed to dawn, a bright smile capturing her lips, "No, no, nothing like that. I mean, I'm sure he was probably worried but you aren't in trouble or anything."   
  
She laughed and waved off the thought as though it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, "He's going to assign you a bunk."  
  
Ciel sighed in relief, the brief flicker of tension pushed aside for the time being, "Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Doll nodded and pointed towards the main tent, "He was talking to Dagger over there just a minute ago. He's probably still there."  
  
He nodded in understanding before offering her a customary smile, the action not quite meeting his eyes, "Thanks Doll, I'll let him know you found me."  
  
His words were met with a grin and a heartfelt wave of parting as she stepped away from him, her focus already elsewhere, "Okay! See you 'round, Smile!"  
  
And just like that, the girl was off, humming to herself as she strode purposefully away, her arms swinging with a certain carefree personality that, for some reason, didn't match what he'd seen in her eyes.   
  
However, rather than dwelling on the reasoning behind Doll's happy portrayal, the blue haired teen went in search of Joker.   
  


* * *

  
  
Under cover of the silent darkness within his shop, the Undertaker sat quietly, lazily shifting through the contents of his overflowing deskspace. It wasn't an uncommon sight, but on this particular day, his eyes lacked their usual playfulness, for once showing the true agelessness of his weathered soul. It was not often that the silver haired reaper lingered in the shallow pools of seriousness but after the previous night, the Keeper could no longer ignore current events.   
  
Up until last night he'd only guessed at his brothers actions, at the nefarious plan his twin spun like The spider's silk he so favored, but no longer was it an enigma shrouded in the mystery of confusion. His brother, the charcoal to his silver, had fiddled with the timeline and the Creators knew about it. Of course the immortal had hoped that it wasn't so, that Claude was merely being mischievous in his growing age but the ripple of power that'd crossed The Undertaker's subconscious in the early hours of the morning told the reaper that his wishes were made in vain.   
  
Contact had been made by the beings above, and he hadn't been the recipient. For the Elders to speak to the two of them without prompt or catastrophe was near unheard of. In all his years, the reaper could count their encounters with the older beings on one hand and the message had always been for both brothers. Never in all that time did Undertaker find a situation where he or his twin were singled out for an incoming command. It was absolutely unheard of, but then again, nothing like this had ever happened.  
  
The Undertaker's darker half broke the rules, the most sacred of their laws and he'd gotten a human intricately involved.   
  
The immortal released a tired sigh and leaned forward, pushing various papers and knick knacks from the desk's cluttered surface before finally finding his favored blue urn. With practiced ease, Undertaker unscrewed the top, fishing one of the bone shaped cookies from its depths as the elder tilted back in his chair, settling precariously on the chair's hind legs.   
  
It was forbidden to play within the lives of mortals.   
  
In his line of work, the mortician never really struggled with that aspect of his duty since his customers were already dead but the same could not be said for Claude. The demonic Keeper was greedy, staring for days on end into the many possible threads of the future, willing to dance outside the lines that governed them both if it meant he'd gain something in return for his supposed bravery. However, despite the morbid nature of it all, the Undertaker couldn't help but to flash a malicious sort of grin to the darkness, a sinister smile that would be kept locked away, known only to himself and the dead within his shop.   
  
The wheels had been set in motion, and there was no stopping what would come. His Twin was arrogant, naive to think that he'd do something as foolish as change the timeline without attracting the attention of the Creators. Though the silver haired reaper wasn't often one to wish ill will upon others, the thought of his rebellious brother being put in his place was undeniably appealing. Not that the silver haired reaper wasn't rebellious in his own way, but never in such a blatant and disrespectful manner.   
  
It was, however, unfortunate that the little Earl was dragged into it, tangled in the various webs of confusion and deceit. Even with a demon at his side the boy was at a loss for information. But even so, the Undertaker didn't doubt that the boy knew something was amiss, he was remarkably perceptive that way, much like his predecessor.   
  
In a rare show of angst ridden thoughts, the green eyed being looked to the one of the many locked desk drawers, the signature grin falling from the reaper's lips as he considered the events of the past. Within the locked oak box sat a lone photograph, surrounded by nothing but the dust of years past, his only surviving memento from the infamous Vincent Phantomhive.   
  
Making friends with mortals was nearly unheard of within the supernatural community, but to call Vincent anything other than friend would've been an absolute stain to his memory. The previous Earl was one of the most clever and interesting beings that the silver haired reaper ever had the good fortune of meeting, among men or gods. Years they'd danced among the line, trading information for stories, jokes, laughs and all that time, the Undertaker was positive that Vincent knew exactly what he was. Nothing was ever said, no declarations or accusations, but the Undertaker always had a feeling that Vincent could see right through him, down to the very core of his immortal soul.  
  
In turn, he'd known the exact moment of the Earl's passing, felt it in the recesses of his mind and, in the stilled silence of the moment, the reaper grieved.   
  
Saddened green eyes pulled away from the depths of memory to stare into flickering candle light, the gears within his mind slowly changing direction.   
  
The current Earl in himself was a mystery, a near perfect reflection of his father in a completely different way. So incredibly young with the fires of revenge burning bright and unrelenting within the pits of his heart. No doubt that the boy's demon had tasted his soul once already going by the state of their emotional tension but the silver haired reaper had done one better. He'd seen. Below the flesh, under layers of muscles and a scattered network of nerves, veins and arteries, he'd seen what laid hidden and locked away under the demon's seal, the brightness of Earl Phantomhive's damaged soul as clear as day.   
  
The Undertaker's coy grin returned.  
  
Sebastian had no idea what he was dealing with, nor did Claude. Neither of them could see the boy's true worth, of the sheer potential that laid buried deep in the boy's psyche and that in itself would be a right laugh when it all came to fruit.   
  
With renewed spirit, the Undertaker leaned back in his chair, crunching his cookies happily as he considered how the Earl would react when the truth finally came out, and for the first time in a near century, the immortal allowed himself to kick back and watch it all unfold until he was needed, trusting that Earl Phantomhive would have more than a few tricks up his impressive sleeves.   
  


* * *

  
  
As it turned out, Joker wasn't in the Main Tent.   
  
To Ciel's dismay he'd missed the redhead by a few minutes and, despite the boy's quick departure, was unable to find him. Irritation flowed thick and heavy in the teen's veins as he wandered aimlessly around once again before a quick flash of the troupe leaders outfit finally lead him in the right direction.   
  
"Joker!"  
  
As predicted, the elder slowed to a stop and turned towards the sound of his name, a relieved smile coming to his face as he caught sight of the newest member of their circus trying to catch up to him, "Oi, Smile! Good to see ya up and about."  
  
A quick flicker of deja vu ripped down the Earl's spine at the familiar greeting but he quickly stored it away for later thought, throwing a hastily assembled grin towards the older man, "Doll said you were looking for me?"  
  
Joker nodded enthusiastically, easily falling into step beside the teen as they weaved through the camp, "Aye, jus' wanted to show ye where you'll be sleepin' and make sure you were al'ight after last night."  
  
Ciel's was grateful for the sudden flush of color that painted his cheeks as he tried to appear mildly embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
A sheepish grin captured the blue haired teen's lips as he glanced up at the man beside him, "A bit too excited, that's all. I've never performed for a crowd before."  
  
The irony of what he was saying wasn't lost on the blue haired Earl. In a moment of weakness, an amused grin briefly crossing the teen's lips as he considered that fact that almost anybody who'd ever seen that particular magic trick inevitably ended up dead by the hand of his lover.  
  
Joker frowned but appeared relieved by the confidence of the boy's statement, a thoughtful look crossing his features as he considered his companion, "And when you perform?"  
  
The younger man laughed, waving it off with an air of confidence, "Don't worry, won't happen again."  
  
Joker didn't look entirely convinced, but he dropped the subject as the pair continued on through the maze of employee tents, The tension between them growing into near awkwardness before they stopped at a seemingly random tent along the far left side.   
  
"Here we are," Joker smiled, his easy-going nature returning at a moment's notice, "Won't be overly cramped since 'ou only got one other person sharin'."   
  
The elder clapped him merrily on Ciel's shoulder, making the teen jump in surprise, "I'm sure 'ou'll rise up to first string soon 'enough, Smile. Catch ya later."  
  
Ciel's watched through flat and calculating eyes as the older man retreated, his eyes finally narrowing with suspicion as the redhead turned a corner. Despite his seemingly pleasant personality and the genuine glow of his smiles, Joker rubbed Ciel the wrong way. There was something wrong with him, something unspoken and no matter how helpful he was, how carefree he appeared, Ciel's always felt like he was hiding something dark and nasty underneath the falsities of his actions.   
  
The Earl sighed, his features pinched in annoyance before turning back to his declared quarters, a disapproving frown making itself known as the teen eyed it up. It wasn't anything special, larger than some of the others ones he'd seen on their path to find it, but not necessarily appealing. With a frown, Ciel slipped inside only for his heart to nearly stop at what greeted him.   
  
There, in the last place he sought to look, looking comfortable as ever on one of the two cots, sat the blonde haired teen in the purple coat.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and Salutations Lovely Readers!  
> First of all.. I just wanna say that I'm sorry for making everyone wait. Not gonna lie, I haven't really been doing that great and my muse has been suffering. I've been feeling better though so hopefully everything will be back on track soon enough. Anyway! This chapter is a bit wordy and such but I hope you enjoy it all the same.   
> As always, I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.   
> Ta,  
> Majix

Alois basked in the unadulterated enjoyment he derived from the raw look of surprise adorning Earl Phantomhive's startled face.   
  
Patience didn't come easy to the blonde teen. Even as a child he often ignored the warnings of his elders, keen to rush through tasks that probably deserved more craft, but such was his nature. However, in the face of all that'd happened, Alois had to admit that Claude's plan had some merit if this would be part of the reward. In all the times he'd glimpsed Phantomhive's form, the Earl was so deathly serious. The tune of the blue haired teen's focus was unwavering, even as he was unknowingly viewed from afar, but to see such a look of undisguised emotion on his face was refreshing.   
  
It was a look of truth, rather than the lies he wrapped himself up in.   
  
Alois cocked his head, watching the younger man come back to himself with surprising slowness. It was strange to be so close to the person that'd stolen everything from him. On the outside, he appeared quite normal. On the small side, his body nowhere near completely developed. He just looked like a awkward boy, not a child but not yet a man. To the untrained eye, he was just somebody looking to fit in but even with all the stage make-up Alois could see the blood on his hands clear as day.   
  
He didn't pretend to understand what the Earl did or why, but even with all his inexperience the blonde could see the violence of the other boy's life. Ciel's Phantomhive was intimate with death, knew what to meant to take the life of another and the very thought set Alois on edge.   
  
He was meant to keep calm, to remain as unknowing and neutral as possible but as sky blue eyes stared into the bewildered face of his enemy, all he could taste was the desire for vengeance. The Earl was so close, so open and vulnerable and all Alois wanted to do was wrap his fingers around the boy's throat and squeeze til the lights left his eyes.   
  
But Claude said it wouldn't be that easy, and despite the frustration of it all, Alois trusted Claude. Everything he'd said thus far turned out to right, and if anything, that earned him a bit of credibility, even if Alois didn't like it.   
  
"You!"  
  
The blonde wanted to smirk, wanted to snark and exchange wit with his foe but rather than blindly following his desires, the older teen adorned a confused and slightly worried look, "What about me?"  
  
Phantomhive's visible eye narrowed as he approached, "Don't play stupid, I saw you the other night."  
  
Alois pulled his brows together, frowning in what he hoped was a near perfect mask of innocent intention, "I know, you fainted when Joker introduced you to the group. I wanted to ask, are you alright? It looked pretty serious."  
  
The blonde watched, with malicious enjoyment, as the cogs tried to gain purchase within the Earl's mind but, to Alois' dismay, Phantomhive didn't immediately take the bait. Even in his confusion, the blue haired teen wasn't easily deceived and as the blonde met the eyes of his advisory, he knew without a doubt that it'd be a tough sell.   
  
It'd been foolish to assume otherwise. Information was scarce in some areas, but even to somebody as ignorant to the Underworld as Alois, it was obvious that one didn't become a dog for the Queen's yard without some sort of skill.   
  
In truth, the blonde probably would've been insulted had his small little lie worked.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Alois allowed his smile to fall the slightest bit "Who?"   
  
Wide blue eyes watched on with carefully veiled amusement as his enemy clenched his jaw, Phantomhives patience with the situation clearly coming to an end, "The yellow eyed man in the black suit."  
  
"I don't -- I mean, I haven't," Alois chewed his lip in a perfect display of uneasiness, "I'm not sure who you're talking about."  
  
Phantomhive sneered coldly, crossing his arms across his chest with a frown, his posture quickly taking on an unyielding stance that the blonde found much less threatening without the Earl's demon present, "I may appear young in age but don't mistake me for a fool."  
  
It was almost impressive.   
  
Knowing who the Earl really was and what he was capable of gave him a fierce reputation but Alois was in on the secret. He knew that the boy possessed no measurable amount of talent. He was a fraud, a coward standing before the power of a creature he didn't understand or respect and as Alois looked unflinching into the face of his foe, he felt more confident in his footing and his ability to fool the devil himself than ever.   
  
With wide doe eyes, Alois pulled all the stops, taking in all Phantomhive had to offer and giving some back, he hung his shoulders and allowed his muscles to quiver as he fleetingly met the other boy's eyes before shaking his head sharply, holding his plans up in surrender, "I'm new to this place too, I don't know anybody here. I just came to see who the new addition was and I saw you collapse. That's all, I swear!"  
  
The blue haired boy's features were flat, blank in all sense of the word as he stared at the blonde but Alois knew that he'd made at least a couple scraps of progress. The Earl wasn't calling for his dog, so that had to mean something, especially for somebody like Phantomhive who couldn't do anything without immortal aid.   
  
"I --" The blonde paused for effect, appearing to swallow his emotions, "I have to leave but please! Please believe me."   
  
Phantomhive dipped his head in understanding, watching the blonde wearily before Alois smiled warmly at him, "Okay. Okay! I'll see you later, okay Smile?"  
  
The Earl didn't say anything either way but as Alois turned to leave, he couldn't suppress the victorious smile adorning his lips. He might not have the other boy entirely convinced, but he was well on his way. The seeds of doubt were planted, and from what he could see Claude had already helped start the rift between the teen and his demon. Revenge was right out of reach, all he had to do now was wait and feed the growing fire.   
  
But as the blonde made his way from the tent, ever confident in his endeavors, he never once noticed the knowing smirk that found Ciel's lips.  
  


* * *

  
  
For the Earl of Phantomhive, there were three general guidelines that aided in the success of various types of manipulation.   
  
Knowing what the other person wanted to hear or expected to see was always helpful. The opposite could also be true if the person speaking was attempting to appear as an ally when they were, in fact, a villain. Taking a shot in the dark was never very pleasant and if wrongly assumed, the entire situation had the possibility of going sideways. However, if the manipulator knew what the other person was trying to accomplish, it can easily be made to seem that the manipulator and the person being manipulated are on the same side.   
  
When trying to build trust or extract information, the Earl also found it helpful to include bits and pieces of similar based information into his own personal stories and responses. People were much more willing to open up about a relationship or business deal gone south if the manipulator casually mentioned that they experienced something similar. Such was even more helpful when trying to expose the carefully concealed details while already knowing what the bigger picture was supposed to be. Most people weren't keen to share the thick of their plans or their troubles, but when exposed to a conversation that lingered along the edge of whatever they were up to, the subject often felt confident in sharing minor details without going into the heart of the matter.   
  
And the third was being able to quickly turn a conversation away from himself and back towards the the subject under the guise of curious questions or worried statements. It was a natural and easy way to draw somebody into conversation while revealing as little of yourself or what you're actually trying to accomplish as possible by making the subject feel inclined to speak rather than offend.   
  
Of the three personal manipulation guidelines, Ciel was very nearly positive that the blonde boy had used two of them in the duration of their meeting.   
  
He'd avoided mentioning his name or who he was while attempting to get the blue haired teen to speak. His words were uttered with intent and clear, focused pauses that were far too calm for somebody being accused of something confusing that didn't make sense. Especially since that person was supposed to be new to the circus as well and his accuser had been openly hostile. Not to mention that if the blonde had been genuine, he wouldn't have cared so much if Ciel believed his claims of innocence, he would've tried to leave as quickly as possible.   
  
The more likely scenario was that the mystery teen was trying to appear naive in the hopes that Ciel would stick by him to retrieve answers. It was a manipulative example of an olive branch being extended under the excuse of being accepted despite the oddity of the blue haired teen's claims. A friend among the circus, and to somebody as skilled with manipulation as Ciel, the move was incredibly weak.   
  
Despite being fairly well executed, it was the work of a novice at best.   
  
With a final glance towards the entrance of the tent, Ciel plopped down one one of the two bunks, not bothering to inspect either before doing so. The tent itself was rather empty anyway, a few articles of clothing scattered about but all in all, it appeared more as a transition than anything.   
  
The navy haired Earl didn't assume that people brought many things with them when they traveled constantly alongside a circus, but most individuals carried momentos or things they collected along the way. Human beings, he'd discovered, were creatures of sentiment. There was a need within them, himself included, to recall past events and specific memories but the canvas before him was empty.   
  
There wasn't a single scrap of information to be found about the mysterious blonde without a name and that, more than anything, caused the Earl's unease.   
  
Random segments of thought flickered across his conscious unabashed as the teen laid back on his given bed, crossing his legs at the ankle and threading his fingers together under his head as a pillow.   
  
There was something utterly suspicious going on at the Noah's Ark Circus. At first glance, it would seem that the blonde boy and his strangely absent companion would be to blame for the disappearances but the longer Ciel laid among his own company, the more he began to think otherwise.   
  
While the older boy and his vanishing demon seemed like an obvious choice, Ciel couldn't shake the subtle feeling that they were related to something completely different.   
  
The missing children were nowhere to be found, Sebastian himself had said so and though the idea of another demon kidnapping them had merit, it didn't fit. What would be the purpose of taking innocent mortals when the golden eyed demon already had a soul on hold? There was no purpose, unless the blonde had something to do with that.   
  
It seemed like the nameless teen was more concerned with Ciel than the circus so there was always the chance that they could've been using the missing children to draw him out while also using the traveling circus as a distraction.  
  
However, that seemed a bit excessive.   
  
If the blonde wanted to find him all he would've had to do was order his demon to search him out, or he could've asked any person of nobility. Everyone of importance knew where Phantomhive manor was and it wouldn't have been incredibly difficult to find, especially with a demon at his disposal.   
  
An annoyed sigh escaped the teen as he tried to filter the various theories from the known information. There were still too many blanks, too many open ended situations that held no answers and now Ciel found himself strategizing on two different fronts. It would've been much easier to simply assume that the blonde was the source of the kidnappings but the Earl's gut told him otherwise.   
  
The blonde was present because of something he wanted, something that had to do with the blue haired teen but he wasn't responsible for the missing children. Ciel was much more convinced that the troupe's main cast was to blame for whatever was going on. The tightly knit group was one of secrecy, an intricately woven cocoon of similar souls with a single dark truth at their heart.   
  
When it came to secrets, Ciel knew all about the importance of keeping them away from others. He knew just how close two people that shared the same secret could become, the way they looked to the other in situations of stress and though it was possible that the First-Stringers were just a group of odd people brought together by circumstance of similarities, Ciel was much more certain that something more sinister held them together.    
  
There was no obvious reason for the disappearances, the circus crew wasn't short on hands and none of them were being used as slaves but the more time Ciel spent with the various members of the main cast, the more confident he felt about his assumption. There was something wrong with the tight-knit group, something lurking beneath each and every surface. That much was obvious just from basic interaction but Ciel had a feeling that there was a much bigger picture already in motion.   
  
He could feel it in the depths of his bones and though Ciel wasn't the type to go on instinct alone, he knew that they were present for a reason. Sebastian had expressed to him on more than one occasion that the suppression of the primal instinct was what made humans inferior, that their comfort in their own arrogance would lead to an eventual downfall and though the dark haired teen initially scoffed at the claim, his demon hadn't been wrong.   
  
It was a claim that'd been proven right on a wide scale of situations and, in his moments of confusion when nothing was as it seemed, Ciel began allowing his instincts to guide his actions.   
  
Pale lips parted to draw in a deep breath, the Earl's chest rising slow and steady as the teen attempted to calm his raging mind. It was frustrating, the self-obsessed need to plan and organize that often left his mind ripping itself to shreds. There was little he could do to slow the destruction within and Ciel wished he could call for Sebastian.   
  
The presence of his demon always allowed for stilled moments of calm but he didn't want to appear overly close to the older man. They were, unfortunately, undercover and though it was known by the members of the circus that they were friends, Ciel didn't want to be to be constantly connected to the butler in disguise. It was bad enough that he'd fainted and Sebastian refused to relinquish his control over the situation but to be seen calling Sebastian to his tent so soon was a line he wasn't willing to cross just yet.   
  
However, it seemed Ciel would be freed from the rampaging hurricane of his own thoughts when Doll unexpected popped her head into the tent, "Smile! Lazing about are you?"  
  
The teen blinked open his eyes and sat up on his cot, "Just a bit tired is all."  
  
Doll appeared quite nearly sympathetic, nodding in understanding before her warm smile returned, "I just stopped by to tell you that Alois would be the one showing you around later."  
  
A small frown tugged at the Earl's lips, "Who's Alois? And why do I need to be shown around? Joker already gave me a tour."  
  
For a moment her soft boyish features appeared nearly confused, "Oh, I thought you'd met him already. He's the one sharing a tent with you."  
  
Ciel quickly caught on and despite still not knowing why it was necessary to be weighed down by a guide, the teen found himself pleased with the scrap of information. At the very least he knew that the blonde had been seen around the circus and there wasn't a single possibility that he was imagined.   
  
With ease born of repetition, Ciel slapped a very nearly sheepish grin on his face before addressing the tightrope walker, "That makes more sense. I met him earlier but he was in a rush, I didn't get his name."  
  
Her confusion vanished in an instant with the introduction of an amused laugh, "Aye, that's pretty regular 'round here. His name is Alois but most of us just call him blondie."  
  
Ciel's frown quickly became more prominent, "He doesn't get a stage name?"   
  
Sensing that their conversation would take more than a fleeting handful of seconds, Doll slipped easily into the tent before plopping down across from the blue haired teen on what, he assumed, was Alois' bed, "No, only the ones who go up on stage. Blondie just showed up a week or two ago and wanted to travel with us as a stagehand. He runs errands and messages for Joker and the others."  
  
The teen swung his legs over the side to face her, scooting up towards the edge as he prepared to stand, "Speaking of Joker, why do I need a shadow?"  
  
Doll smirked, her grin one of underlying mischief and in that moment Ciel realized with a startling amount of clarity that there was much more to the girl before him than what remained clear and obvious on the surface, "Wandering the circus grounds beside Joker is pretty different from walking around on your own as a newbie, you follow?"  
  
A flicker of annoyance danced across the boy's face, "I understand what you're saying but I don't understand what that means."  
  
She laughed, "Some of the crew like to tease the newcomers," Her mischievous smile returned and Ciel had no doubt in his mind that she'd been among the tricksters more than once, "Not to mention things get pretty chaotic when Joker isn't looking."  
  
Doll paused, a knowing smile lighting up her expression just the tiniest bit before continuing, "He knows what goes on though, so he asked if anybody would be willing to look after you til you learn the ropes. Alois said he'd do it, which is why you're bunked together."  
  
Though he didn't let it show, Ciel's mood darkened. The fact that Alois had sought out his presence to begin with didn't bode well for either of them; for Ciel because it meant getting drawn into another issue and for Alois because most that sought him for a nefarious purpose ended up dead or missing.   
  
Ciel forced himself to smile, "That was quite generous of him."  
  
If Doll noticed the shift in his demeanor she didn't mention it. Instead she stood from her hastily claimed seat and shrugged, "S'pose so. Anyway, I have to get going but blondie should be back before lunch to show you the ways of our people."   
  
The last of her statement was spoken with an easy going grin and a gruffly spoken accent meant to entertain. It was lighthearted and easy in a way that Ciel seldom experienced and, not for the first time, he found himself hoping that she wasn't mixed up in whatever the Circus was involved in.   
  
Out of habit, Ciel stood alongside her, waiting patiently for her to leave before returning to his seat, "Thanks for letting me know, Doll."  
  
As he moved from his seat the brunette raised a brow at the formality but she didn't question it. Instead, the ropewalker merely offered the newest member of their troupe a smile, "No problem!"  
  
She turned to leave, very nearly dancing to the exit before pausing to look back at the blue haired teen, "Don't forget, we have a show tonight."  
  
Ciel's brows pinched together in a look of subtle uncertainty, "Joker didn't say anything about me performing tonight when I spoke with him earlier."  
  
Doll turned to face him once more, "Not tonight, no. He wanted you to rest up since you'll probably perform tomorrow night, but we always need all the stage hands we can get to help with costumes and things like that."  
  
A relieved sigh escaped the Earl's lips before he could reign it in, a slight flush of pink coloring his cheeks as Doll giggled, "Yeah, no worries. We wouldn't just spring that on you. I'll see you later, Smile."  
  
He offer a wave towards her retreating form before dropping all pretenses and dropping back down on his cot to await his supposed guide.   
  
Regardless of how he felt about the matter, being lead around the circus by the previously unnamed teen would give him an opportunity to, not only, discover exactly the other boy's motives but also to scour the place for additional clues for the location of the children.   
  
However, that didn't mean he was any happier about it.   
  
The blonde was unnerving, even more so because of the absent nature of his vanishing demon but Ciel acknowledged that the necessary roads worth traveling weren't usually pleasant, especially in his line of work.   
  
Before he could even begin to collect and calm his thoughts, another person popped their head into his tent. The Earl expected it to be Doll stopping back by because she forgot something, or even Sebastian with some news but, to his displeasure, the teen was met with the sight of a bright eyed Alois.   
  
"Ready for a day of chaotic adventure?"  
  
Regardless of his dislike for the boy in front of him, the blue haired boy couldn't help but to smirk at the playfully offered words. He may have been a man of duty and responsibility, but Ciel Phantomhive could rarely turn down an opportunity to raise havoc in the name of official business, "Absolutely."  
  
With a previously missing bounce to his step, Ciel stood from his cot, holding out an arm towards the tent's opening, "Lead on." **  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!
> 
> I honestly can't express how happy I am to have finished this chapter before Christmas. To those of you that don't know, I went on Hiatus for a while. I left a message about it on my Fanfiction account but I actually forgot to do it here. If you want details, the notice is still up on FF but anyway I'm still fairly under the weather and my writing heart isn't at full strength but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. You are all so utterly wonderful. I've gotten so much support from a bunch of you and well wishes and I'm incredibly thankful.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie.. when I started writing this I had a lot of my ideas planned out and set in stone. Not a lot of that has changed, it's mostly been minor things here or there that I added in the spur of the moment, but at the time, I really liked Alois. I have come to realize, after rewatching some of the anime, that I really don't like a major portion of his character. At all. I think his story is great and he's got a unique style, but I lost a lot of my love for him. With that, I've also realized that my version of him is incredibly OOC, and I'm super sorry for that if you're a big fan of his original personality. I've tried to tone it down and make him more likable while also keeping him changeable and not so easily predicted but he is still pretty different from the canon version. So, sorry for that x.x
> 
> Also! Even though I'm not writing as rapidly as I usually do, I've started to go back and revise previous chapters. I've obviously started at the beginning and WHEW, my writing is a lot different now. Way better lol So, I'm going to start replacing the chapters with the revised versions. Not sure if that shows up in emails for those of you that have this story favorited and followed, but I thought I'd give you all a heads up regardless.
> 
> Anyway, this is getting kinda lengthy for an author's note so I'll wrap it up but I just wanna say, again, how thankful I am for all of you sticking with me and showing support by fav/following, reviewing and dropping me PMs. I hope you all like this chapter!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Majix

Even before the near gravitational shift in Ciel's life, the blue haired male had loathed crowds.

They were good for distraction, helpful when one needed to escape quickly with the surest chance of getting lost among a sea of people, but aside from that, the teen found little else helpful or positive about them. He would've liked to believe that the opinion stemmed only from his brief removal from society and the trauma he experienced before the eyes of his captors, but the truth was that even as a child, Ciel shied away from large gatherings of people. On the rare occasion when Phantomhive Manor was made to host the luxurious balls of society, he'd never strayed far from his parents, preferring to linger within their shadows away from the curious eyes of his elders. In truth, it wasn't even the mass of people that bothered the boy, but rather the looks that accompanied them.

With his family name came the sort of attention that Ciel had always found to be uncomfortable.

As a child he hadn't yet known the truth about why people so blatantly stared at him, or his father, it was just something that happened, but after the fire and the torture and the contract, the teen began to learn the reasoning behind it.

During his childhood they stared because his parents were important and he'd been seen very little outside of brief glimpses around London. When he grew a bit older, they looked on because the members of upper class society were curious as to what kind of heir the Earl of Phantomhive had sired, trying to gauge from a distance what kind of man he would become. Upon his return, they stared because he was a supposed miracle, because the details surrounding his disappearance were murky at best, and because with his return came something subconsciously unholy and unexplained. But with his rebirth, and the rekindled nature of his expected duty came looks borne of something else altogether. He quickly discovered why people whispered, why they looked to him with poorly disguised distrust and weary expressions. The Phantomhive name was layered with the secrets of his predecessors, Ciel's father included, and despite having been groomed upon birth to eventually carry on the legacy, the blue haired Earl still found the looks associated with his title distasteful.

` That wasn't to say that the youth was bothered in the least by the things he did under the order of the Queen, because he wasn't. There was no room in his heart for disgust or shame in his actions. Rather, he found the ever watchful eyes of his peers unpleasant on the principle of ignorance. Though in undeniably high standing among society, the young aristocrat was still judged rather harshly by those around him, regardless of the fact that he was responsible for keeping the darkness from crawling to far out from under London's unsavory underbelly.

That distaste had, unfortunately, not stayed confined to societal balls or high society gatherings. The discomfort had begun there certainly, born under the frustration of always being stared at but somewhere along the way, it'd morphed into an undeniable hatred of being surrounded by the clueless sheep that made up the majority of their society.

In truth, the dark haired youth should have been used to the eyes of others trailing after him, but this was something different altogether. The people wandering the Circus didn't watch him because he was feared or because of his standing in society, these people watched him because he was new. Their eyes followed him unabashed, hungrily seeking out signs of weakness, looking on with unmasked curiosity, and in some cases, staring just for the art of staring. It was unnerving, to be looked at in such a way when he wasn't known to be a being of terrifying consequence and, not for the first time that morning, Ciel wished that Sebastian was beside him rather than the annoying blonde who refused to stop talking.

The black clad butler unconsciously made people nervous, made them feel the need to look away and though many probably assumed that was because of his beauty, Ciel knew that it had more to do with his demonic nature than it did his looks. Where the Earl was unable to cow people with his position, Sebastian was able to do it with a single glance of his crimson eyes. It'd always been something that the boy liked about having his butler constantly present alongside him, and the teen was unafraid to admit that he missed it.

That, and Alois was probably one of the most obnoxious beings that he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting.

The blonde's mouth never seemed to stop moving. All he did was talk, constantly blathering on about the things going on in his head or pointing out unhelpful information about the people that passed along beside them. Normally, the level-headed teen would've just tuned him out, walking alongside the brat fully submerged within his own thoughts but due to the unknown factor the blonde represented, that was no longer an option. There was always the possibility that he'd let something slip, that he'd actually give out helpful information and though Ciel was nearly positive that wouldn't happen, he couldn't afford to miss it on the off chance that it occurred.

All and all, walking through the Circus alongside Alois was becoming frustrating on an ungodly level, and considering all the shenanigans the Earl had to deal with at the manor when his servants were feeling particularly destructive, that was saying something.

Eventually, after walking around the close knit clusters of tents for what felt like an age, Alois came to a stop among a group of individuals that the Earl didn't recognize. They were all young, sitting on overturned buckets in a circle, little knives clutched in their fingers, pealing potatoes.

Upon their arrival, one of the on site helpers looked up, flashing the blonde at his side a wide smile that had to many teeth to be anything but genuine, “Oi! We was abou' to go lookin' for yeh, Blondie! Can' have 'ou slackin' on stuff that needs doin'!”

Giggles crossed the lips of those surrounding the male who'd spoken but to the Earl's astonishment, Alois said nothing. There was no witty comeback or high pitched laugh, only a raised eyebrow and an extended open palm that demanded a pair of knives, which was given with surprising promptness. The boy tipped his head and slunk away from the group without so much as a single word, settling down just outside of their hearing range with his own overturned pail and a stack of unpeeled starch. It was confusing, that much Ciel could admit. The entire journey from their tent, Alois had forced unwanted information into his ears, completely disregarding the fact that the blue haired teen hadn't shown an ounce of interest the entire time and yet when he was spoken to, by people who clearly knew and interacted with him on a more regular basis, the blonde hadn't bothered with even the most basic response.

Curious eyes watched as the frustrating boy pulled a potato from the pile, pressing the sharpened edge of the knife to its skin, guiding the blade with a familiarity that spoke volumes. Alois' sky blue eyes stared at the curling brown ribbon as he continued to push the steel along, the glossy surface of his gaze dulled with thought and as Ciel watched him become absorbed in the task, he couldn't help but to wonder just who this mysterious person was, and what he had to do with everything circling just beyond the Earl's reach.

“Don't just stand there, pull up a seat and help me peel.”

The statement was made without the slightest glimpse of the person he'd found so exasperating only moments before. It was a radical shift, one of startling proportions that made little to no sense but with the limited amount of information he had to work with, Ciel chose to store the budding question away rather than try and pour over it without hope of an answer. Rather, the teen did as he was told. He grabbed a bucket, flipped it upside down and plopped down on it, nearly falling over in the process.

The wood was thin, wet from its time on the ground and slightly off kilter, but the dark haired Earl paid that no mind. Instead, he took the knife Alois offered and grabbed a potato from their pile, looking at it with carefully concealed weariness. Ciel knew his way around a knife, knew the correct angle at which to sharpen one, knew how to conceal one and use it for both escape and attack, knew how to take one apart if need be but up until that point, he'd never used one to skin anything. Those sort of things were usually left to Sebastian, the boy's pride nearly always to set in stone to stoop to the level of servant's work.

In this particular instance, Ciel wished that he would've paid a bit more attention to the many times Sebastian peeled his apples, or his oranges, his peacock style pride crying out in shrill indignation at the mere idea of appearing unskilled before the eyes of his would-be opponent, even in a task as meaningless as peeling starch.

Hesitant fingers gripped the knife's handle, a bit tighter than strictly necessary if Ciel was being honest, and brought the blade up, edging it across the potatoes surface. It was more difficult than he'd originally assumed, not because the skin was tough or the knife was dull but because the amount of pressure to add for the result he wanted was knowledge acquired through experience. Ciel nearly flinched when the sharp strip of metal slid past the skin and into the flesh, the undeniable gouge making the teen want to swear. The Earl hoped that, after a few strokes, he'd find a rhythm, a steadiness of hand that'd be sufficient enough to allow his pride to save face but, unfortunately for Ciel, that was not the case,

Each brush of the blade stripped the potatoes earth covered skin with amateur precision, taking large chunks of the starch's flesh with it, making his once round object appear lopsided and choppy.

“Bloody 'ell, Smile! 's a potato, no' a whittlin' stick!”

Ciel looked up in startled surprise, the briefest flash of hurt flickering across his face as he caught sight of the boy from earlier, standing above him with faux-superiority as he laughed at the teen's first attempt. It was simple, something that shouldn't have bothered him at all considering the nature of his work and what it required of him. But, for some reason that Ciel couldn't be bothered to understand, the boy's mocking tone sent a jolt of disappointment through his veins. Regardless, as quickly as the vulnerability appeared, it was gone, replaced by pride driven anger. The Earl's fingers clenched around the knife's handle, turning his knuckles pale as the offended teen fought to keep his features blank.

“Black said something about making fish and chips.” The two boys, Ciel included, looked towards Alois as he spoke, watching as he peeled thick strips of the white starchy flesh from the edges of his current potato, “That's why we didn't sit with you guys, so that our potato strips wouldn't mix.”

It was all Ciel could do to keep his features schooled in a blank slate of indifference as he watched Alois absolutely ruin the potato he'd been working on, driving the knife in deep and dropping the chunked slices into the pile for no reason other than to defend.

The unnamed boy above them appeared sheepish, an embarrassed flush of color turning his cheeks rosy as he rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, “Oops,”

The boy looked like he wanted to say something else, to apologize in some way perhaps, but he couldn't seem to find the words. Instead, he stood there awkwardly, looking to Alois only to be waved off with an annoyed flourish of his hand.

Apparently grateful for the provided exit, the annoying boy went back to his group of friends, leaving Ciel to very nearly stare at the teen across from him. The enigmatic blonde hadn't even bothered to look up from his current project, paying more attention to the once more smooth strokes of his blade.

After realizing that Alois had no intention of explaining, the blue haired Earl couldn't hold his tongue a moment longer, his curiosity finally getting the better of him, “Why did you do that?”

Swift and steady movements paused, the silver strip of metal half way through the curled strand of potato skin, “He was rude.”

Ciel's mismatched eyes widened at the simply spoken reasoning. It was strange in a way, to hear such a blunt answer without first having to manipulate. In his line of work, information was never given freely, and nobody ever acted in his favor without a reason, something that they could gain by doing so. It was entirely possible that the blonde teen had spoken up merely to build a foundation of trust to use at a later time, but the more that Ciel stared at the silently focused teen, watching him single-mindedly peel potatoes, the more the teen disregarded the thought.

The inability to wrap his mind around the action must have shown on the Earl's face because eventually Alois glanced up at him. It'd been masked before, carefully hidden away behind the annoying face he presented earlier but now that Ciel was looking into his face, really looking, he could see the tension in that gaze, an unnamed sort of conflict that was only visible to those that lived a certain life style, participated in a very different type of espionage. It was well-hidden anger behind the false notions of budding friendship and in that instant, Ciel knew that whatever was building between them was incredibly personal. Regardless of his involvement, it had nothing to do with the circus, of that much the Earl was sure. Not to say that Alois was incapable to being involved in the kidnappings, but Ciel doubted it. For whatever reason, the blonde youth was there for Ciel and Ciel alone, and though the threat was very real, the Earl couldn't help but to wonder what he'd done to warrant such loathing.

Information in itself was a type of currency and due to his role in the world around them, Ciel tried to stay as informed as possible. When sent after somebody, the Earl took special care to learn about them, to figure out who was in their life and what sort of lengths the people surrounding his target may be willing to go to for revenge. That on its own was valuable, but if Ciel had learned anything over the course of his quest to gather intel, it was that the world was very small. People were connected to others of importance by the most simplistic threads, threads that may seem insignificant or not worth mentioning but proved to be more of a bother than originally anticipated.

It wouldn't be the first time that a scorned sister nobody knew about or some other such person had sought revenge for whatever the Earl had been tasked to do, but even then, he usually wasn't ignorant of his attackers motives. Ciel usually knew why he was being targeted, what he did to deserve their hatred, but when he looked into the blonde's emotionally blank face, Ciel found himself coming up empty. He couldn't think of a single thing that he'd done to this boy, couldn't remember killing anybody that looked terribly similar to the angry teen or any other such offense. It was a mystery, and Ciel found himself hoping that he'd eventually get a story out of it.

Normally, the villainous monologue was the Earl's least favorite part. That had more to do with the fact that by the time he arrived, the teen usually knew the intentions behind whatever act he was tasked with stopping, or at least incredibly close to the reasoning, but with Alois, Ciel was completely in the dark. The young Phantomhive didn't have a single inkling of an idea as to why Alois apparently hated him, or why he sought vengeance.

Beyond even that though, the blonde had gone to a lot of trouble to rectify whatever had been done to him.

Being involved with something so nasty that a loose end decided to sell their soul to a demon just to get revenge was something that Ciel thought he would've remembered and in an unconscious burst of genuine curiosity Ciel spoke without a filter, 'What exactly did I do to you?”

Thick waves of tension immediately began pouring off the blonde, his blade slipping right into the thickest portion of the potato's flesh, sticking there for the moment before Alois jerked it free, his eyes narrowing a fraction as he continued on with his work, “I'm just trying to focus.”

It could've been argued that Ciel was merely referring to the silent treatment and the sudden stand-offish nature of the teen's shift in attitude, but they both knew that it wasn't, “You know that's not what I'm talking about.”

Ciel watched as Alois tightened his grip on the knife, his lips thinned in barely suppressed anger, eyes narrowing just a fraction. He would probably appear annoyed to anybody that wasn't well versed in the knowledge of masked emotion, frustrated by the boy speaking to him, but the blue haired Earl could see right through that, down to the bare bones of the carefully concealed rage bubbling just below the blonde's surface.

Neither of them were who they presented themselves to be, and both parties involved knew that. Alois wasn't just some kid traveling with the circus, and neither was Ciel, but apparently, despite knowing that there was something else entirely going on between them, neither teen, Alois especially, was willing to face it head on and just get the conflict done and over with. It was, apparently, a dance that both parties had now committed themselves to, acknowledging that neither facade was real but unwilling to step into the skin of their real selves to resolve the issue.

It would be an inquisition that could only be discovered through the shadows and the subtext of their interactions.

In a startling display of emotional shift, Alois flashed the dark haired aristocrat a bright and sunshiny smile, the underlying fury once present in his gaze disappearing entirely as he happily went back to peeling and slicing potatoes, chattering aimlessly into the air that'd once held silence between them, appearing as if nothing had ever happened, “I'm starving! Honestly can't wait for breakfast this morning. Hopefully they'll fry up somethin' tasty, eh Smile?”

Alois nudged him playfully, starting to hum between segments of chatter as he worked his way through the ever dwindling pile of starch that they were supposed to be peeling. Ciel, bewildered by the polar shift, just sat there quietly, doing his best not to whittle away all the edible part, occasionally glancing over to size up the mysterious boy beside him.

For the most part, nothing of significance was said between them. Alois did most of the talking with Ciel interjecting every once and a while to throw out a snide comment or some meaningless response. It was strangely comfortable and that acknowledgment alone left the Earl feeling much more weary than any of their previous encounters, second only to the painfully screaming feeling of _déjà vu_ he'd felt when he first laid eyes on Alois next to his demon companion.

However, as their pile began to dwindle, the nature of their interactions became more subdued,

The blonde across from him wasn't nearly as chatty, and Ciel himself became more inclined to linger within his own thoughts, backtracking across various tasks he'd received from the Queen in the hopes that he might uncover something he'd missed in relation to Alois. To his annoyance though, there was nothing, nothing that stuck out in any way to give him a clue as to why he was being targeted. Part of the Earl had begun to wonder if, perhaps, it had nothing to do with him at all. Maybe his father was responsible for whatever happened and Alois wasn't after him personally at all, but rather the Phantomhive family in general. That seemed a bit far fetched considering how old they both were and the startling intensity of the other teen's anger but Ciel didn't discard the thought. Sometimes the need for revenge was all consuming, undiminished by time.

As he sat deep in thought, Ciel's hands moved with near startling unconsciousness, mirroring Alois in the way that he peeled the skins away from the desired white body and it wasn't until the blonde spoke up once again that Ciel snapped from his partial trance, looking up with a calm and confused hmm.

“Your first time?”

Ciel's brows knit together as he tried to recall the last thing they'd been talking about but the teen came up slightly empty, “My first time what?”

The blonde snickered, dropping yet another perfectly curled skin into their discard bucket, “Is this your first time peeling potatoes?”

In an unconscious response, the blue haired teen's cheeks darkened a few shades. He wanted to lie, to venomously deny it but considering what Alois probably knew about him and his life, Ciel saw no reason to. Not that he was willing to vocalize that. The Earl merely dipped his head in agreement, briefly meeting the sky blue eyes of his companion before looking back down at the partially peeled object in his hand.

To his surprise though, the potato was nearly perfect. There weren't harsh lines carved into the flesh, no obvious signs of awkward strokes. It looked nearly identical to Alois', nothing like the one he started on.

Alois smirked a bit before his grin softened around the edges, becoming something more honest and genuine that had the Earl's full attention, “Nobody is great the first time. Should have seen my first try. It was so lopsided, a real mess and I ended up throwing away more of the edible part than I saved.”

Alois laughed, but the sound held a dark undertone, something laced with grief and mourning and Ciel couldn't help but to wonder what'd happened that made the memory such a melancholy one but before he could think on that any further, Alois continued, “There's something dangerous in trying new things, opening yourself up for potential failure. These are just potatoes, nothing all that risky but we both know that you loathe to expose weakness of any kind. I was honestly surprised that you decided to attempt it at all.” Alois stood, stretching his arms up above his head before wiping his dirty fingers across the material on his thighs, “That's why I lied to that boy.”

Light blue eyes cast a look over to the group behind them, his gaze landing on the red haired boy that'd mocked the Earl's initial progress, “It isn't about how you start. It's about how you finish.”

Alois' gaze dropped from the boy down to the near perfectly skinned potato in the dumbstruck teen's hands before he turned away, casting a short look over his shoulder,“I'm going to head towards the mess hall, would you mind taking those to the kitchens? I'll save you a seat.”

Without thinking about it, Ciel nodded, feeling startled and the slightest bit dazed as he watched the older teen walk away without looking back. It wasn't what he'd expected, _Alois_ wasn't what he expected and as Ciel watched him disappear, he knew without a doubt that caution would have to be exercised where that boy was concerned. There was more to him than what was shown on the surface and as the dark haired teen dropped his perfectly peeled starch into the bucket, he couldn't help but to feel the addicting rush of real thrill. True excitement at the idea of an opponent not so easily bested flooded the boy's senses and, with that, he stood from his perch, allowing a coy grin darken his features as he hauled up the heavy bucket and went in search of his demonic aid.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies(: 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I know I've been saying that a lot lately but I'm still feeling apologetic for my behavior haha Anyway, things are going a little better for me. Still a tad on the rough side and I'm having insane bouts of writer's block but I'm trying to push through. Constant vigilance and all that lol
> 
> I hope you all had wonderful holidays! This chapter is a bit longer to try and make up for my crappy updating schedule. Still not really sure how happy I am with it. I got stuck in a lot of places and had a hard time moving forward, but oh well! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I just borrow them a little bit. 
> 
> Ta,
> 
> Majix

With the tales of Sebastian's mouth watering cooking spreading through the Circus faster than wildfire, it took Ciel less than five minutes to locate the demon.

He stood out in startling contrast among the people surrounding him; too tall, too dark, too perfect and the sight of him among the hoards of performers clambering over each other for food left the emotionally drained Earl feeling more than a little bit amused. He appeared so ordinary, utterly human, plain in a way that even the domestic atmosphere at Phantomhive manor couldn't compete with and Ciel nearly snickered, watching the demon dish up food at the edge of near inhuman speeds.

Unlike those around him, the little Lord was content to wait patiently in line, not really all that hungry and sure of his knowledge that no matter how long it took, Sebastian would have food for him when he finally made it to the front of the line.

Patience was not a practice that Ciel usually participated. In his day to day life, the blue haired teen much preferred satisfaction brought about by the instant gratification of his wishes. He enjoyed having food delivered the moment he was hungry, or when Sebastian indulged his sweet tooth at a moment's notice, but as the boy stood patiently in line, he was content to linger among the rush, partially submerged in his own thoughts.

After his previous encounter with the blonde, Ciel's first reaction was to tell Sebastian about Alois.

It seemed like an appropriate course of action, to inform the knight of all the players on the board so that he could continue to do his job and protect the King from harm. As the line drew closer though, the Earl found himself stubbornly clinging to the idea of keeping his demon in the dark. Because, really, what could the stumped teen tell him? Alois hadn't revealed anything about the existence of his own demonic companion, he hadn't said anything regarding his intentions. Not even so much as a concrete hint that he intended to do the Earl harm. Not that Ciel doubted any of those things in the slightest, but Sebastian did.

Ciel didn't begrudge the demon for his earlier display of stubborn pride. After his anger dissipated, he too acknowledged the unlikelihood of Sebastian being unable to detect another demon in the room. He accepted the impossibility of his words, but the fact of the matter was that Sebastian hadn't believed him. No matter how ridiculous or imaginative his statement may have been, Sebastian cast his warning aside under the pretense that such a thing couldn't happen under his watch.

But it did.

The boy saw it himself, saw a being that he could almost guarantee was demonic in nature, saw the blonde boy standing far too close to the creature, heard the warning in his deathly dream. Ciel knew that he wasn't crazy, knew that whatever lingered within the wings was meant for him and that he would probably need Sebastian's help to overcome such a worthy opponent, but he couldn't cast aside the hurt he felt upon Sebastian's rejection. He understood it, of course, could even relate to it, but the act still stuck out in his thoughts like an ill placed thorn, making the Earl hesitant to bring it up to his immortal companion a second time.

And Ciel wondered if that was the end game, to separate him from his protector by driving a wedge between them until he was an easier target, but that idea in itself seemed like an overly obvious course of action. Perhaps so obvious that it was bound to work merely because the Earl was so ready to cast it aside. The board was set, the pieces in motion, but Ciel still couldn’t help but to feel that he was playing the game blindfolded. Much remained cloaked in secrecy and the teen found himself more entranced than ever. Very little managed to capture his attention so fully, to draw him so deeply into the game and Ciel was eager to find out just how deep the rabbit hole went.

As he finally made it to the front of the line, Sebastian eyed him with thinly veiled concern as he held out a plate for the younger man, “You appear quite troubled, is everything alright?”

Ciel could hear the unspoken ‘my Lord’ at the end of the demon’s statement and a suppressed smile threatened to break free at the thought of him being able to read between the demon’s lines so easily. It was to be expected, considering the depth and nature of their relationship, both professional and otherwise, but it still struck him odd for some reason.

In a rare show of lower class behavior, the boy shrugged, reaching out to take the offered plate from his butler’s gloved hand. Ciel could feel the impatience of the line behind him and though the blue haired Earl considered quickly telling Sebastian to meet him outside the circus around nightfall before going in search of Alois he decided, instead, to simply walk away. Regardless of whether or not he voiced it aloud the elder would manage to find him again sooner or later. At the very least it gave the teen more time to consider whether or not he was actually going to try and explain the nature of his suspicions about Alois. At the current moment, he felt less inclined to do so, but as Ciel caught sight of the blonde sitting at an empty table, waving him over, he decided that the matter could rest for the time being.

There was nothing to report, nothing solid enough to demand their joint attention, but that could always change.  

Weaving through the crowd, Ciel made his way over to the thin blonde, plopping down heavily on the bench across from him. His plate was stacked with food, just as he knew it would be. Thick strips of bacon, eggs, fried potatoes, well buttered slices of toast. It was hot, steaming even and undoubtedly delicious but as the teen stared down at it, he couldn’t help but to feel a sharp dip in his appetite. He didn’t want to be sitting across from the blonde enigma eating the same breakfast as everyone else, he wanted to be back in the manor with Sebastian. He wanted to be sitting at his absurdly long dining room table, surrounded by his lover’s incredible creations, listening to quips of sarcasm and the monotone voice of his butler as the dark haired elder listed off the various tasks the Earl needed to see to. 

“Not good enough for you,  _ Finnian _ ?”

Mismatched eyes looked up from where he was idly pushing food around his plate, staring into the dark and borderline angry gaze of his dining companion and, from the outside, Ciel assumed that was a fairly decent assessment. For all Alois knew, he was just another spoiled aristocrat, a fat cat like all the other rich and powerful men who refused to eat with those they deemed below their status. 

Thin fingers dropped the silver tined fork to his plate, a look of near offense crossing his features, “Regardless of what you may or may not believe, I have no problem with what is given to me.” 

The blue haired teen’s eyes narrowed, daring the other boy to speak, “I’ve had to make due with much less.” 

Alois scoffed, unabashed in his disbelief, “Somehow, I doubt that.” 

The darker haired boy arched a single brow in a manner that was much more Sebastian’s style than his own as he leaned forward, resting most of his weight on his elbows as he considered the blonde across from him with an air of carefully masked amusement, “You think?” 

Blue eyes hardened and Ciel could immediately tell that his nonchalant attitude was rubbing the mysterious teen the wrong way, his interest quickly peaking as Alois’ voice dipped down to a hiss, “You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, don’t deny it.” 

Prideful and unwilling to give up any information he didn’t need to, Ciel leaned back with a smirk, steepling his fingers together above his ignored breakfast, “If you think so.” 

“I know so.” 

The Earl showed no outward signs of recognition as the blonde’s fingers clenched into fists, his body language hinting towards potential hostility, “Don’t insult us both by pretending that you’ve ever had to want for anything. You’ve never known hunger, never known poverty. Fear. Humiliation. None of it.” 

Though Ciel usually had an abnormally tight hold on his emotional reactions, the blonde across from him had stuck an unbelievably sensitive nerve. Disregarding their surroundings and the possibility of his “follow” performers overhearing and realizing that the teen might not be who he said he was, Ciel leaned impossibly close, his tone dropping down to a level of unmistakable threat, “Never seek to assume that you know what I’ve been made to endure.” 

His eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, “You know  _ nothing. _ ”

Both teens sat in a tense cloud of silence, each sizing up the other in the most subtle way possible but as the minutes ticked by, Ciel found himself less and less aware of the boy across from him and more absorbed in his own thoughts. 

While it was true that he was indeed born with a silver spoon in his mouth, so to speak, Ciel wasn't one to be particularly materialistic. Physical objects of worth were kept around for the envious eyes of others and to reiterate his wealth but the blue haired teen wasn't particularly attached to any of it. The Earl had long since chalked that feeling up to the fact that none of the objects within the manor's walls were real. They were recreations of something that'd been lost since the fire, but that didn't mean that the Earl wasn't pleased by the jealousy of others.

Much like the prideful peacock, the blue haired aristocrat relished in his ability to subtly flaunt the things he possessed that others should naturally covet. However, in Ciel's case, the teen derived the most pleasure from their envy of his more abstract and obscure possessions rather than the expensive Persian rugs in the manor's drawing room. Things like power and the position it granted him in the world, like the success of his business and the wealth it brought in, like the loyal unwavering servant that never seemed to fall short of any task.

The blue haired teen cast a subtle look over towards his demon, eyeing him with carefully concealed interest as his thoughts took a slightly different path.

In the face of all that potential envy, Ciel was able to privately enjoy the inhumanly beautiful creature that eagerly shared his bed even more. Sebastian was something to be desired and coveted by everyone, something so flawless that it couldn't be fathomed and though Ciel would likely never be able to flaunt his luck at having the demon as a lover, it was beyond satisfying to think about. Sebastian was his. Every part of his body was made for Ciel, every inch of creamy white flesh belonged solely to the Earl and that thought alone made the teen want to drag him off and snog for hours.

In some ways, it frightened him, this need. Pride dictated that the thought never be acknowledged in any sense, let alone spoken about, but it was there, this fear of overwhelming emotion. It was wild, passionate and unquenchable in a way that only a human would understand. The urge to gravitate towards his lover, to grab and feel and take ever present in his conscious mind. Each and every glimpse of his butler brought with it flashes of their stolen moments, the feeling of skin against skin, of sweat rolling down his spine and strong fingers holding him still, of warm lips and soft kisses and the laughter of a dark and unholy creature. It was all encompassing, all consuming in the way it enveloped him and as the teen chanced another short glimpse towards his lover, he quickly began to realize that to be in love with somebody was to be without control. To succumb, and accept a certain amount of weakness, to become emotionally powerless to them

Ciel frowned at the thought. 

Control was not something he ever willingly gave up, save for those quiet moments in the demon's presence. In the past, that open feeling had remained behind closed doors, in the sanctuary of the manor, in his study or the bedroom where he was free to slip off the mask and be himself before the eyes of a creature that'd pulled him from the fire of his own personal Hell. They were sometimes daunting, those moments where the two spoke as equals, but none the less they remained secret, carefully stowed away upon their departure.

Ciel Phantomhive was nothing if not a man of professionalism. He took his title incredibly serious and there was no room for anything personal when it came to his royally dictated business, but this, this was something else. This inability to disconnect with his baser emotions and sink into the assumed identity of somebody else. And if that wasn't bad enough, the blue haired youth found himself once again defrocked before the gaze of another.

Mismatched eyes darted up to look at the blonde across from him, watching as the other teen happily mowed through the remaining mound of food on his plate, his previous air of hostile intentions all but disappeared.

Alois.

That situation in itself was an utter lack of control that Ciel didn't even want to think about, let alone be forced to deal with. It was frustrating, beyond frustrating really, the way this stranger, this outsider acted around him, the way he dangled his superior knowledge on an undeniable string in front of the Earl's face without giving a single glimpse as to how far that knowledge went. It was unnerving, irritating to the extreme and Ciel didn't have a problem admitting to himself just how far out of his comfort zone the blonde made him. It was a constant source of risk, hazing the overview of his mission with a film of paranoia. Alois knew that his name wasn't Finnian, knew he wasn't just some street kid looking for a place among outcasts, most likely knew what his real name was and, potentially, the truth behind his mission. But it seemed that there were also parts that the teen didn’t know, didn’t understand or care to acknowledge. That was, of course, speculation on the Earl's part, but to assume otherwise would be unwise, foolish by association.

And Ciel Phantomhive wasn't a fool.  

* * *

 

The rest of the morning flew by in a flurry of activity. 

Alois knew that the dark haired teen working alongside him had been actively considering strangling him for the better part of two hours but Alois couldn’t help but to feel satisfied by that. He was getting under Phantomhive’s skin, murking up his intentions through the near constant shifts in his demeanor. Claude said, in not so many words, that he wasn’t supposed to let on, in any fashion, that he knew who Ciel Phantomhive was at all but Alois didn’t feel like that was appropriate, not for a hungry dog like Phantomhive. 

A beast that hungry needed to smell blood, the briefest whiff of potential information and he would follow obediently just like they needed. The fact that the one-eyed Earl was still following him near constantly around the circus, doing manual labor while he chattered on and on about the various purposes behind stage make-up proved that knowledge much more surely than anything he could’ve ever hoped to explain to Claude. 

Thinking about the yellow eyed demon made the back of the blonde’s neck itch but rather than pay it any mind, the elder teen turned back to his work, hefting boxes of props right alongside his enemy as they prepared for the performance later that evening. Since he wasn’t a stage performer and Phantomhive was on the mend from his “illness” they’d both been saddled with no small amount of leg work, hauling various items to and fro throughout the circus. They’d been made to fetch things, to deliver messages, and a wide array of other tasks.

It wasn’t exactly easy. Even Alois felt the strain from a hard day’s work, but as he turned and caught sight of the blue haired teen fighting to breathe, he felt the slightest flicker of confusion, “Alright there, Finnian?” 

Phantomhive lifted a hand to wave him off but the action didn’t quite go through.

Instead of offering him some excuse, the Earl was hunched over with his hands just above his knees, his legs trembling, looking as though he would collapse at second and even a good distance away, the blonde could hear the steady wheeze of unhealthy lungs. It wasn’t common among the people in his village, but there were a few who’d suffered from breathing problems, their faces flushed, air refusing to come when they over exerted themselves or spent too much time around the hay. It was strange to see such a blatant weakness in his near unshakable foe, but as Alois was all too aware, Phantomhive was just a man, only human, and humans were prone to illness. Even the aristocrats. 

Alois hauled another box up into his arms, thankful that it was lighter than many of the others had been as he turned to face the recovering teen, “I didn’t take you as one to get so winded from a little hard work. Are you always so fragile?” 

At the very least Alois expected some sort of response, a sharp retort in the face of his overly obvious goading but the blue haired male said nothing. He showed no outward signs that he’d even heard the other teen, his eyes glassy and far away and for the first time Alois felt the slightest twinge of worry for his would-be opponent. 

“Finnian?” 

The boy turned his attention back over to his blonde companion but Phantomhive’s reactions were slow, sluggish in a way that reminded Alois of the way he often felt after having slept much too long, foggy and unfocused. His cheeks were stained red, the flush going down his neck and, if Alois had to bet, he would’ve guessed that it stretched stark vibrant across the other boy’s chest like a growing sickness. Sweat dripped down his forehead, leaving the muted blue strands of the teen’s hair plastered to his forehead, and Alois sighed. 

No matter how much he wanted to simply kill the corrupt boy and end it all, Alois wasn’t willing to even consider doing so when his opponent was so obviously outmatched. For the time being, his quest was to establish a connection, trust if at all possible, and part of that entailed trying to keep the other male at least somewhat functional. Which, at the current moment, he wasn’t. 

Alois sighed, reaching out and ensnaring the boy’s wrist in his grasp, “C’mon, Finnian, I know a place that might help.” 

Without waiting for any kind of response, as the blonde was near positive that he wouldn’t get one, Alois dragged his “friend” through the inner workings of the Circus, avoiding any and all large groups of people with ease. It proved to be easier than it should’ve been but Alois supposed that had more to do with their distraction over the upcoming performance than any real skills that he possessed. They were all focused on themselves and each other, working on stage makeup, last minute additions to their acts, final touches to their costumes and as they rounded the last corner, Alois sighed in relief. 

The communal showers were empty, save for himself and the dazed aristocrat at his side. Night was almost upon them, with the sun having fallen from its perch in the sky some minutes ago. Light still remained, streaking the darkening sky with color, revealing the stars one by one as it diminished, but daylight lingered, lighting the area between them enough that Alois could see the other teen clearly. However, that didn’t change the fact that the water available to each of them was cold and the fading sunlight didn’t help that any. It would be unpleasant, but hopefully the shock of it would bring Phantomhive out of his dazed mindset. Alois was well aware that steam would’ve opened his airways much better, but that option wasn’t available, and Alois had to hope that the sudden shock would startle the boy into taking a large deep breath. 

That and the blonde teen couldn’t resist the temptation of throwing icy cold water on the person responsible for all the woe in his life. 

After making sure that the boy wouldn’t collapse without him, Alois made a beeline for the barrels of water, scooping up one of the buckets and filling it to the brim with the chilly liquid before turning back to his blue haired companion. He stood silently, seemingly unaware of himself or anything around him and a coy smile flashed across the blonde’s features. He was going to enjoy watching Phantomhive shivering, dripping with icy water much more than he should, but that was all part of the game, he supposed. 

In a show of good faith, Alois sat the bucket down beside them with a huff of effort, intending to rid the younger teen of his clothes to avoid unnecessary questions. It wouldn’t do for the prideful Earl to come back to the present fully clothed, soaked all the way through and dripping all over the place. That just opened the door to more potential for questioning than Alois wanted to deal with, especially if somebody else came upon them. 

But as soon as the blonde grabbed the hem of Phantomhive’s shirt, the teen seemed to snap partially out of whatever trance he was submerged in, his eyes going wild as he tried to jerk away with a cry of protest, startling the blonde into tightening his grip. Phantomhive’s eyes were slightly out of focus still, his movements uncoordinated and Alois cursed as he tried to wrestle the boy into submission while they remained standing, swearing up a storm as the blue haired teen fought against him every step of the way. 

It was, of course, cold outside and Alois could understand not waiting to be undressed in the middle of Winter just as much as any other sane person, but the blue haired boy wasn’t in his right mind, wasn’t coherent enough to release and, if he was perfectly honest, Alois just wanted to cause the boy discomfort. So what if he was displeased, so what if the situation wasn’t ideal and the water was freezing cold? The fact that his family was murdered in front of his eyes was displeasing, not ideal in any sense and if Claude was right, their revenge would take much more time than he was comfortable with. 

He didn’t have the patience for such a slow moving plan, Alois wanted gratification in the moment, wanted to cause the beast that ruined his life was much suffering as possible, even if it was only a bucket full of ice cold water in the middle of Winter. 

Alois hissed, grabbing two fistfulls of the boy’s shirt, trying to wrangle him out of it, “Stop squirming, Phantomhive! I’m trying to help you, you idiot!”

The thrashing teen paid no heed to the blonde’s warnings, not responding in the least to the sound of his own name, for which Alois was immediately grateful, glad that his slip up went unnoticed. It was in that moment of distraction, that fraction of a second that the blonde realized his slip of the tongue, that Phantomhive struck out with one of his legs, catching Alois in the side of his knee and part of his shin. Pain was instantaneous, making older ten yelp in pain as his legs buckled, his fingers grasping at Phantomhive’s shirt, trying to keep them both upright, but the effort was wasted. 

With the unmistakable sound of ripping fabric and an echoing crash, both boys went stumbling painfully to the ground, tipping the bucket over in the process and soaking them both with the chilled water meant only for Ciel. 

Rage burned in Alois’ sky blue eyes, twisting his features into an angry scowl, “For fuck’s sake, Finnian!” 

Angry fingers reached out and grasped the half split cotton shirt clinging wetly to the dark haired boy’s frame and Alois jerked it towards him, listening gleefully to the steady rip of fabric as the dripping cotton came free but before the blonde could find satisfaction in the partial victory, his gaze landed on Phantomhive’s side. 

Even with the bare minimal amount of light between them, he could still see the dark and uprisen skin of a brand mark. His conscious mind instantly rejected the idea, thinking that he’d tried to befriend the wrong boy, that this teen wasn’t his foe, but as much as he wished that were true, Alois knew he was mistaken. This boy  _ was _ Phantomhive, there was no possible way that he was mistaken. Claude himself had directed him towards his target, verifying that the soaking wet teen in front of him really was the boy Earl. Regardless, the mark itself was indisputable. He’d seen it many times before around his village, slaves that’d either been set free or escaped, men and women that’d been branded as property. It made his stomach knot, bile rising in his throat, but as Alois looked back up towards Phantomhive’s face, he felt the blood freeze in his veins. 

Sometime during their squabble, the eyepatch Phantomhive took such care to keep in place had fallen off, revealing the truth of his demonic contract for Alois to see. It was stark and glowing against his aristocratic features, bringing faint light to the cheekbone on the left side of his face and Alois couldn’t help but to notice the differences between their marks. Where Alois had a more sectioned off type of star, Phantomhive’s held an unequivocal pentagram, complete with demonic characters within the pointed star.

Recognition, clear and unfazed, also sat startling and very much alive in those mismatched eyes. Ciel’s one dark blue eye blazed with undisguised anger, fury walking dangerously on the edge of hate while the contract glowed faintly in the darkness. 

However, before Alois could open his mouth to speak, the enraged teen was already back on his feet, scooping up his fallen eye patch, the remains of his shirt and dashing away without a single backward glance, leaving Alois to sit in a puddle of freezing cold water, trying to wrap his head around what he’d just bared witness too. 

* * *

As Ciel sat huddled up just outside the circus, clutching the ruined remains of his shirt to his chilled body, he heard the self assured footsteps of somebody approaching. Exposed eyes glanced up through damp lashes expecting to see Alois or perhaps even one of the residents of the circus, but as Ciel caught sight of Sebastian, he felt instantly relieved. There would be no need to try and con Sebastian, no need to explain away his presence behind fanciful lies. 

With Alois’ discovery of his contract symbol and the mark burned into his body, Ciel felt vulnerable, split wide open for the enemy to see and he couldn’t get away from the blonde fast enough. He still wasn’t sure exactly what’d happened, how he got to the showers in the first place and why the other teen was trying to hard to get him free of his shirt but in the end that didn’t really matter. What mattered was that Alois saw him, the two things he tried to hide most from the world and Ciel couldn’t stomach the thought of that. 

At the sight of his master wet, trembling and without the security of his ever present eyepatch Sebastian seemed to almost appear directly beside the blue haired Earl. Going down in a partial kneel with a look of concern, Sebastian slipped out of his signature black coat without prompt, draping around the boy’s unprotected shoulders, “Young Master? What are you doing out here? You’re sure to catch your death.”

With shaking hands, Ciel grabbed the edges of the coat, pulling it tighter around himself, basking in the warmth left behind by Sebastian’s abnormally high body heat. Weary eyes fluttered closed in the present safety of his guardian, a murmur of content slipping free as the teen inhaled the comforting scent of his lover. 

“My Lord?” 

The demon had questions, no doubt. Even before the possessive creature became Ciel’s lover he didn’t stand for such open ended situations without response. Were it under the order of his master, Sebastian remained seemingly in the dark, for the time being at least, but the cold teen knew that wouldn’t fly this time. Not when he was soaking wet, half dressed, sitting alone and trembling outside the circus. But Ciel didn’t want to talk about it. Not yet at least. He needed a moment to regroup, to try and ease out from under the weight of exposure before explaining his shortcomings to the immortal. 

Without speaking, Ciel stood and pressed himself intimately against his demonic companion, trusting that Sebastian wouldn’t allow them to be seen as the teen wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, laying his cold cheek just over Sebastian’s sluggishly beating heart, “Later, Sebastian. For now I want you to dry me off.” 

The teens silent request that his butler do so without having to leave in search of a towel was unspoken and, altogether, unnecessary. Sebastian heard the order loud and clear, pushing forth small amounts of magical power as he ran his hands through Ciel’s hair, along his shoulders and down the teen’s back, instantly ridding him of the water clinging stubbornly to his skin. 

For the time being, Ciel was content to linger in his butler’s embrace, soaking up his warmth like a desert after the first rain, “I’ve had enough of this place, Sebastian.”

“Young Master?”

Ciel seemed to shake his head, the action appearing more as the teen rubbing his face against Sebastian’s crisp white shirt than anything else but the Earl knew his butler would understand, “I want to wrap this case up quickly. I tire of being here, and it has become apparent that I have much bigger things to worry about in the near future. However, the Queen has requested my services. They shall be done, as is my purpose, but I’m tired of wasting time.” 

Maroon eyes gazed down at the fragile mortal in his arms, taking in the tired and worn look that seemed ever present on the Earl’s features as of late, a small frown tugging at the corner of the demon’s mouth, “Of course.” 

The unprotected contracted glowed faintly between them, dulling a bit as the boy’s eyes drooped, heavy fatigue and a distinct need for sleep, “Sebastian, take me back to my tent without being seen. That’s an order.” 

A coy smile returned to the raven haired man’s lips, his eyes alight with unnatural power as he held his little lover close, “Yes, my Lord.” 

And without so much as a sound, the pair was gone, blinking out of existence in the night as if they’d never been there to begin with. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! 
> 
> I know, I know, this was a little late, but I think it will be worth it! I made sure to make it a little bit lengthy lol Also, I'm sorry for being really lame with Joker's speech patterns. They're kinda complicated and I've never really been able to get the hang of them, so please forgive. 
> 
> I hope you've all been well and I'm really excited to see what you all think of this chapter! I hope to hear from some of you! Thanks to everyone who has commented, or started following this story!
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the characters. I make no profit off of this. All belongs to the ever wonderful Yana Toboso. 
> 
> Ta,  
> Majix

Upon his late arrival, Ciel found Alois already in bed, most likely fast asleep. That was more than fine by him. After everything that happened between the pair just a few hours before, the dark haired Earl wasn’t sure if he was ready to face his blonde tormentor. There was no telling what Alois would do with the knowledge he acquired. Alois was, of course, savvy to the secrets behind the symbol in Ciel’s left eye but the teen was unaware of the blonde’s potential understanding of the heavily scarred brand he caught sight of during their struggle. It was a severe lack of control on Ciel’s side that left the Earl less than pleased, unsure of how exactly to proceed.With his mind bogged down under the weight of many an unsolved riddle, questions surrounding him at every angle and the exhaustion hanging heavily over his head like a sword, the teen just didn’t have the mental capabilities to try and figure out an entire array of possible explanations that he could offer in the face of the blonde boy’s upcoming curiosity. 

To his utter surprise though, Ciel had been met with dark and peaceful silence as he entered the shared tent. Alois had his back to the teen, breathing quietly, not greeting the younger man in any fashion and regardless of whether he was actually asleep or not, the blue haired youth found himself exceedingly grateful. There was suddenly more than enough time to come up with a proper course of action. 

On shaky legs, Ciel moved through the darkened space, shedding his damp clothes with a small shiver, dropping them without thought or pause as he approached his designated bed. Ciel had no misconceptions about his current living arrangements. He knew that the bed wouldn’t be nearly as comfortable as the one he usually slept in at the manor but as he dropped heavily to its surface, the boy couldn’t help but to feel that it was the most comfortable and inviting surface he’d ever slept on. 

To the surprise of no one, Ciel was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow, never once noticing the golden eyed spider that lingered in the darkened corners without a web to call home. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Ciel Phantomhive was awoken by the sounds of carefully concealed shuffling. Regardless of his groggy state and the urge to just sit up and identify what’d dragged him from unconsciousness, the blue haired teen laid quietly in his bed, listening to the hushed movements of what he assumed was Alois getting ready for the day.

In his line of work, it eventually became imperative to recognize and understand the variance between certain types of similar sounds. For instance, the subtle differences between somebody casually waking up, moving around a shared space, searching for various items, getting ready to leave and the carefully muffled sounds of somebody doing the exact same thing whilst trying to make as little noise as humanly possible told the Earl quite a lot. 

It seemed, if he wasn’t mistaken, that Alois was trying to avoid him.

The thought brought a partial smirk to the boy Earl’s lips. Apparently he wasn’t the only one shaken by the events of the previous evening and, regardless of the embarrassment he felt over it, Ciel couldn’t help but to harbor a bit of smug satisfaction over the entire situation. It also gave him the smallest amount of insight into the unfair advantage of knowledge being held over his head. If the blonde teen’s actions were anything to go off of, which they might not have been considering that Ciel still hadn’t turned over to confirm his theory, it would aid him in the quest to fill in missing blanks. It hinted at the idea that, perhaps, Alois didn’t know as much about the Earl as they’d both originally thought. 

At the time, upon seeing Alois staring at his naked torso, he felt exposed, furious, raw and eager to escape by any means possible but as he went over the event in his mind Ciel could recall the look of bewilderment that sat apparent and unmistakable on the other boy’s features. Alois obviously knew about the contract he held with Sebastian, so logically, his startled alarm should’ve had very little to do with the exposed binding symbol. In the present instance with the information he currently held, Ciel was much more inclined to believe that the blonde’s shock stemmed from the mark of ownership branded into his enemies flesh. The previous day, in one of the more tense moments between them, Alois had been very nearly offended by the idea that Ciel had endured hardships. That knowledge combined with the unmasked look he’d glimpsed upon the reveal of his scar only cemented the groggy youth’s belief that the other boy was, in fact, ignorant to some of the darker aspects of his life. 

In the face of all the uncertainty surrounding the mysterious boy that shared his tent, Ciel didn’t fault himself for the pleasure he felt at capturing such an honest and open expression on the blonde’s face. It was a victory of sorts, the beginning stages of knowing his enemy. 

With that in mind, “Smile” sat up with startling abruptness, not bothering to reach for his eye patch before turning to face his self declared foe. Sky blue eyes widened with alarm, the blonde’s entire body going taunt and unmoving as he stared into the unperturbed eyes of his companion. There was awkwardness there, an unannounced layer of uncertainty and, in an instant, Ciel knew that his previous assumptions were correct. With a single glance, the confident Earl was absolutely positive in his assessment that Alois wasn’t ready to be faced with the ramifications of his actions. He hadn’t worked out the many potential reasonings behind what may or may not have happened to the blue haired boy he so desperately sought to destroy. In a way it was amusing, to see his adversary so exposed in his confusion, to put him on the spot so suddenly when the other teen had obviously been trying to put off their unavoidable encounter for a later time. It made Ciel feel powerful, gave him back a bit of the control he lost the previous evening, but just as fast as the mask had been unveiled, it was back in place. 

Where he’d previously caught sight of alarm there now sat a flat and unmoving slate of indifference. 

Alois tipped his head in acknowledgement before resuming his search for whatever it was that he’d been missing in the first place, “Finnian.” 

Ciel returned the nod but said nothing, content to linger quietly in the tense silence between them as he watched the blonde teen move around their shared space. As the seconds ticked by Alois seemed to pull himself more firmly together, loosing the awkward edge that’d given his discomfort away so completely. He appeared solid, emotionally disconnected and just as he had from the moment they’d met and rather than being frustrated by that, Ciel found that he was very nearly impressed. 

The lack of conversation flowed on between them, growing heavier with each passing second. There were questions, accusations and a mutual sense of curiosity that connected the two teens, making the quiet atmosphere feel more like a war zone before a battle than anything close to comfortable. Ciel didn’t hold out much hope for that sort of atmosphere being defused any time soon, in fact he was almost positive that the older boy would leave without another word spoken between them, putting off the confrontation for another time. Such was the reasoning behind his surprise when, rather than exit immediately, Alois lingered beside the edge of the tent, his posture stiff.

Hesitance stretched on between them, neither making a move for fear of starting something that couldn’t be stopped and just when Ciel was positive that the other boy was going to leave without saying whatever it was that raged on behind those deceitful eyes, Alois turned to look at him, his gaze meeting the mismatched one of his enemy, “One question. Just one.” 

“Yes?” The boy responded with a single brow raised in question.

Alois turned to face him, his stance practically defensive, “What did you do it for?” 

_ “What did you sell your soul for?” _

Even without proper phrasing Ciel knew without a sliver of doubt what the other boy was asking. Part of him wanted to lie, wanted to make up something more logical and less associated with the trauma of his past but as the blonde stared at him,waiting to see if he would actually respond, Ciel came to the conclusion that there was nothing else in his life that he would have bothered trading his immortal soul for, and he wasn’t willing to sully his character by lying about it. There would be questions, ones that would most likely lead to the truth about his scar if the conversation got that far, but Ciel was not a being of cheap explanations. Even under the guise of a lie he couldn’t stand the idea of the one other human being in the world who knew about his contract thinking that he did it for something as petty as fame, riches or power. 

“Revenge.”

If Alois was shocked by that response in any way he didn’t show it. Ciel thought that had more to do with a desire to overcompensate for his earlier slip up than anything else, but he couldn’t be sure. In truth, he wasn’t incredibly surprised by the lack of expression. The Earl would’ve been much more shocked had the teen appeared anything other than indifferent. However, he’d expected some sort of follow up question, the tiniest hint as to whether or not the blonde believed him and, if Ciel was being honest with himself, he was unspeakably disappointed when Alois turned on heel and stalked out of the tent..

 

* * *

 

Much like the day before, the Circus was alight with activity. 

As it stood, the present day was the troupe’s last performance. Afterward, there would be a single day of rest and then the group would move on. Though he wasn’t sure why exactly, the general consensus amongst the circus was that the first and last show presented in each location was always the most exciting, always the most well orchestrated and everyone seemed to agree. It didn’t matter that they’d done the acts dozens of times before, or that they would be doing the same show again somewhere else in a week, they still showed the same enthusiasm for the first and last performance. 

Personally, Ciel found the idea less than appealing, repeating the same things over and over again in a different order with minor adjustments, but he supposed that was life. In a way, at least. 

With his current position, communication wasn’t as immediate as he would’ve liked but as there hadn’t been any news of missing children the teen was forced to assume that if it was going to happen, the next 48 hours would be the available window of opportunity. With any luck, either he or Sebastian would find hints of any incriminating actions and they would have the case solved within a few days and be free to head back to the manor. 

The blue haired teen let out a huff as he hauled the box he was currently carrying up on top of the others. For as much traveling as they did, the circus had a ridiculous amount of stuff that, for some reason, had to be constantly moved. Ciel allowed himself a moment to lean back against the carefully stacked crates, breathing heavily. Part of him wondered where Alois was hiding out. He’d been all up and down the circus, dragging the same boxes that he moved the day before all over god knows where and he hadn’t caught a single glimpse of the blonde teen anywhere. 

A frown of concern captured his lips, making the boy subconsciously cross his arms over his chest. He didn’t like not knowing, didn’t enjoy being kept in the dark and not having a firm grasp of his enemy's whereabouts. However, it seemed there really wasn’t anything he could do about that at the moment without drawing unnecessary attention to himself. With a sigh, the Earl hopped up on top of the crates, settling in right against the edge and tilted his head back, staring up into the sky, watching as more and more stars made themselves known and the light slowly bled away. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

Once upon a time, Ciel might have startled at the sudden sound of his butler’s voice, but now it only made him relax further, a small glimmer of liveliness making the boy’s one visible eye glitter as he tapped the back of his heels against the wood panels of the box. 

He made a nonconsequential sound, not tearing his eyes away from the darkening sky overhead, “Just waiting for the calm to make way for chaos.” 

Sebastian appeared in his peripheral vision just off to the teen’s side, looking just as put together and solid as always, “Zugzwang.” 

With a calm expression, Ciel turned his head a fraction to look into his companion’s face, a rare flash of confusion crossing the teen’s features, “Pardon?” 

The demon’s gaze remained attentive, flitting from person to person, watching their surroundings and keeping his voice fairly low but even so, Ciel could tell that the majority of the immortal’s attention was still focused on him, “ZugZwang, my Lord. Not an incredibly popular phrase. In fact, it’s actually quite obscure for the moment, but no doubt it will eventually spread out and gain popularity.” 

Sebastian halted in his assessment and turned to look the Earl in the face, a coy smile curling the corners of his mouth, “It’s a chess term. It signifies that the opposing player will either be defeated or at a severe disadvantage no matter which piece they choose to move.”

The boy snorted, both amused and flattered by the term that was so obviously directed at him. In any other setting he would’ve been mentally flogging himself for the slip and for showing such undignified action but for the moment, it was all relative to his assumed identity, “And is that where we are in the investigation, Sebastian? Near the breaking point?” 

The smile that lingered only as a hint moments before stretched across the dark haired being’s face, his grin appearing more predatory than anything else, “One can never be sure, young Master. Who knows when the tides will turn?” 

It was obvious that the elder knew something but Ciel didn’t push. There was always a certain amount of pleasure that came with the surprise. Obviously it wasn’t anything overly large or concerning, else Sebastian would have made more explicit mention of it, “Who indeed, Sebastian.” 

They shared a knowing look before Ciel turned his attention back towards the sky, content to linger partially disassociated with the world around him, pleased with the small waves of warmth brushing against his skin from the butler’s close proximity, “May I ask you something?” 

Though he wasn’t looking at the man’s face, Ciel could practically see the older man’s arched brow of surprise, ‘When have you ever hesitated to do so in the past?” 

A smirk tugged at the boy’s mouth before fading away. 

There hadn’t been much time to talk about what’d happened between them the night he woke up from his blackout, With the introduction of a silent threat that Sebastian didn’t believe actually existed, their fight and the near constant demand of their environment it’d been almost impossible to find a single moment alone, let alone a good place to sit and talk about revealed emotions. Such things were probably better suited for the manor or the townhouse where they had the benefit of privacy, but with all that’d happened and the loss of control the blue haired teen felt in concern to Alois, he wanted nothing more than to reconnect with the one person that he knew would never hurt or betray him. 

“You said, quite some time ago,” Ciel paused, choosing his words with care, “That demons were capable of emotion, just like humans.” 

He paused, darting his eyes over towards Sebastian and taking in the blank look tinged with uncertainty present on the dark creature’s face, “I did, my Lord.” 

Ciel continued, “You also said the other night that you didn’t know if you could ever love me.” 

The demon appeared uncomfortable, or at least, as uncomfortable as Sebastian ever got. If the Earl didn’t know him as well as he did, the distinction would have gone right over his head. As it stood though, he caught the barest flickers of it before the demon could smuggle it away, “Yes, I recall saying that as well. Forgive me, young Master, but I still haven’t heard a question being spoken.” 

A fleeting smirk crossed the boy’s features before they once more became serious, “I was just wondering if it was possible for demons to love.” 

Sebastian turned to face him and as Ciel’s mismatched eyes caught sight of the expression present just below the immortal’s unshakable mask, he wished that he would’ve waited til they were alone to ask. There was no room for in depth discussion as they were, not when every word had to be chosen with consideration of who might overhear, not when Ciel had to practically whisper the word demon every time he spoke it.

“Of course we can.” 

A small pucker appeared between the Earl’s eyebrows just above the bridge of his nose as he considered the bluntly spoken statement, “But..” He paused, trying to consider a polite way to phrase what he wanted before throwing courtesy to the wind, “It is a.. human emotion.” 

“No, it’s a word. What matters is the connection that the word implies.” 

Sebastian frowned, ‘Disregarding, for a moment, the fact that I was once human and more inclined towards emotions than those that were born between the union of two immortals, it is still possible for us. However, it is very rare for one of us to fall in love with a human.” 

Despite being fairly comfortable with his lover and knowing that Sebastian wasn’t trying to insult him in anyway, Ciel could still feel himself rising to the defense of his species, “Why? Because we’re so beneath the notice of your kind?” 

The older man chuckled, “In some cases, yes.” He paused for a moment, finding amusement in the near offended look that crossed the boy’s face, “However, it usually stems more from the fact that mortal life is fleeting.” 

Sebastian leaned his back up against the taller set of crates beside Ciel, staring out into nothing in particular as he explained, “I am still fairly young by the standards of my kind. I’ve brushed shoulders with beings that have walked the Earth before Christ was ever born, before there was ever a name for our kind among humans. To them, the life of a human is a mere blink of the eye, the passing of a single grain of sand through the hourglass. With all their knowledge, all their experience, the idea that humans are beneath them is not to unfounded. In addition, the experience gap is another obstacle. It’s hard to relate to somebody and to find them interesting when they are barely out of the stages of infancy in comparison, when they haven’t had the opportunity to learn even a portion of what you’ve experienced.” 

Ciel sat quietly beside his companion, slightly cowed with the response he’d been given before replying in a quiet voice, “What about you then?” 

Sebastian raised a brow in question, ‘What about me, young Master?” 

The teen frowned, slightly frustrated with having to spell it out for a creature that was usually so adept as knowing and understanding everything, “Why do you find me appealing when I am little more than a child in comparison?” 

Silence fell between them as Sebastian stared into the face of his Master. There was calculation there, a sort of thoughtful fondness that made the Earl’s stomach tight with emotion but before he could cast the question aside and move on, the dark haired immortal was offering him one of those enduring smiles that the Earl loved so much. 

“Ciel,” The utterance of his first name sent a shiver down the length of the teen’s spine, drawing his attention even more firmly towards what the demon was getting ready to say, “You are, by far, the most interesting human that I have ever encountered. Life is fleeting, but that’s what makes it beautiful.” 

The immortal reached out and gently brushed the back of one of his fingers along the curve of the boy’s cheek, “You’re a contradiction, an inextinguishable light among the many dwindling souls walking beside you. One that has known pain, suffering, somebody who has seen the darkest sides of humanity and still found it worthwhile to walk outside the shadows.” 

“You are exquisite, my Lord.” 

The blue haired Earl offered a rare and genuine smile, looking up at the older man through dark lashes, a faint blush staining the youth’s cheeks but before he could open his mouth to say something intimate in return, Sebastian was stepping away from him, putting a good amount of distance between them. 

A betrayed look flashed across Ciel’s features, his eyes reflecting a carefully concealed layer of hurt but before he could demand answers, movement caught his attention. Turning his attention towards it, the blue haired boy was surprised to see Joker jogging towards them with an expression of both panic and relief, carrying Wendy on his back while her acrobatic companion kept pace alongside them. 

“Smile!” The redhead stopped in front of them, breathing heavy as he resecured Wendy, making sure she didn’t slip off, “I’ve been lookin’ fer yeh everywhere! We need yeh in the main show. Wendy sprained ‘er ankle and she can’ perform!” 

Mismatched eyes went wide, “Me? Why don’t you just have Seba-- Er, Black fill in for her.” 

Joker huffed, sparing a glance over towards the raven haired elder, “We can’. Peter is the on’y one tha’ could do acrobatics on the swing without a net an’ there’s no way he’ll be able ter hold Black’s weight.” 

Ciel’s heart beat frantically within his chest at the idea of actually trying to escape in front of an audience. It was one thing to get himself out of some cheat rope, especially when tied to an old chair with minimal amounts of people watching but to do it for real, strapped down securely in front of a large audience during a performance was something completely different. The thought both thrilled and horrified the blue haired teen and he chanced a glance towards Sebastian, trying to convey all the things he couldn’t say in front of these people. 

_ Will you be there to help? Will you make sure I don’t make a fool out of myself? Will you use your power to free me if I can’t do it myself, regardless of whether I can voice the order or not? Can I count on you? _

The most subtle of nods calmed the teen’s thundering heart and he returned his full attention back to Joker and the other two first-stringers, displaying a confidence he hadn’t been capable of before, “Absolutely.” 

Instantaneous relief crossed the circus leader’s features, a wide and sunny smile returning as he hooked his elbows more firmly under Wendy’s knees, “I knew we could count on yeh, Smile! Hurry an’ get into costume, one of the powder girls will help yeh with makeup.” 

Before Ciel could respond, the three of them were off, dashing through the circus towards the infirmary, leaving Ciel standing startled and slightly amused next to Sebastian. 

Taking the opportunity, the blue haired boy turned to his companion, his voice low and commanding, “This may be our best chance to search through their tents. While everyone's distracted, I want you to search through their things, undetected, and search for any clues that might lead us to the origin. I want to find out who’s funding the circus and how all the first-stringers are related. Make sure not to leave a single trace that you were ever there and I want you back in the main performing tent two full minutes before I’m set to go on. Understood?” 

Sebastian dipped his head and clasped his hand over his heart, “Yes, my Lord.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Now! Ladies and Gentlemen! Fer our final act of the ev’ning, prepare t’ be amazed, dazzled by a daring master of escape! Talent like no other, skill ‘o the highest degree! No prison on Earth could ever dream ‘o holding him captive! Even the devil ‘imself couldn’t escape in such style! Please allow me to introduce one ‘o the youngest members ‘o our cast to ever perform, but don’ make the mistake ‘o underestimating him! I give you, SMILE!” 

As the audience gave an enthusiastic round of applause, Ciel took a deep breath, trying to swallow down the knot that’d lodged itself in his throat. Adrenaline pumped wildly through his veins and his legs felt like jelly as he stared out at the open ring. Nervous eyes glanced over at Sebastian, taking comfort in the supportive smile the demon sported. He knew, logically, that the demon wouldn’t allow him to fail. There was no fear of humiliation with him standing by and he also knew that the sooner he got it over and done with the sooner he would be able to meet back up with his lover and discuss whatever the immortal found. Judging by the demon’s smirk, he’d definitely found something of importance and that alone inspired him to paste a wide and impossibly faked smile across his face and dash from his place in the shadows, loping out to the center stage with a flourish. 

Acting the part, Ciel danced around, making a flourish of his costume and gaining the approval of the audience, making a show of himself, laughing and pretending to be more of a child than he’d ever been before approaching the seat in the center. 

The chair itself was tall, metal in nature and appeared as an electrical chair. It was fitted with leather straps and the iconic headpiece that made it the most recognizable. The legs were scorched, giving it the appearance of having undergone multiple rounds of death inducing shocks which only served to make Ciel roll his eyes. It was unrealistic but theatrical and he could see why they chose it. Hooked up to it were an array of wires, things that looked, for all intensive purposes, like they would do damage, but were in fact harmless. Despite knowing that Sebastian would free him right as the time was about to run out, it calmed the teen’s nerves to know that, even if that hadn’t been the case, no real harm would come to him. 

Ciel sat in the chair, getting comfortable as various members of the circus came forward to layer him in bonds, strapping his neck, wrists, chest, ankles and thighs to the seat with thick leather bands, laying a criss cross of chains over his torso for show before snapping the helmet into place as Joker continued on with his opener, “Tonight! We shall watch as the youn’est member ‘o our troupe desperately tries teh escape from certain death! Should he fail in ‘his task, lethal amounts ‘o electricity will be pumped th’ough his body, making the chair his final resting place! Good luck, Smile!” 

The band started playing a sort of countdown tune as a sheet was pulled up all around him, cutting him off from view and leaving only the teen’s silhouette for the crowd to see. 

In the name of putting on a good show, Ciel struggled against his bonds more than necessary, squirming and jerking against the straps that held him in place, trying to appear more panicked than he really felt. Without even having to consider it, the blue haired Earl knew that he wouldn’t have been able to escape. The women who helped secure him hadn’t left any wiggle room in the restraints wrapped around his wrists, and the leather was sturdy. There was very little give in them at all, and the helmet combined with the strap around his neck made it nearly impossible to start trying to wiggle free. So, in the interest of putting on a good show, Ciel made the effort to appear as though he was doing things when he was actually just pretending. He thrashed against his bonds, making distressed noises and squirming for the audience, smirking at the idea of coming out the victor to everyone’s surprise when they dropped the sheet and he was standing up from the chair. 

Just outside of the ring, Sebastian watched on with amusement. He knew that the little master would need his assistance but the boy was putting on a good show. It looked real enough. He appeared to be in genuine distress, fighting against his bonds but the demon knew better. However, when the countdown reached it’s end, as the curtain fell and the immortal sent out a subtle wave of his magical power, the ancient being felt his heart go cold in response. 

Because there, to everyone’s amazement, with the fabric pooled around the floor, was an empty chair, all the restraints still intact and the daring escape artist nowhere to be found. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! 
> 
> I am incredibly pleased to bring you this chapter! I've been more than a little excited to write it for some time and, in my own opinion, it turned out perfect! I hope you all love it as much as I do and I also hope that you'll take the time to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Cheers,   
> Majix

Groggy and disoriented, Ciel Phantomhive came awake with burst of consciousness, his eyes heavy, unresponsive for the moment and buds of panic began to blossom within his thoughts. For the briefest moment the teen feared that he was back in the void, that his physical body was lying unresponsive while his mind was trapped in an abyss of darkness waiting for a discombobulated voice to make itself known. Almost immediately though, he cast that idea aside. 

Despite feeling more than a little disconnected, and unable to open his eyes, the Earl could feel the faintest hint of a breeze against his skin, smell bits of sulfur in the air and regardless of his inability to move, that knowledge comforted him. With the physical came a hope for escape that remained unfounded in the dark in-between that he’d once found himself trapped in. As the original source of his anxiety began to recede, the night’s previous events came back in a rush. Being on stage, being strapped to a chair for the entertainment of an audience, waiting for Sebastian to release him so that he could stand victorious among the masses, the sharp and prickly feeling of something magically foreign sweeping across his flesh, leaving his nerves feeling as though all his muscles had fallen asleep for a split second before unconsciousness swallowed him whole. 

As the blue haired teen struggled to recall the exact events that lead him to where he was, striving for any number of details that he could have originally missed, he felt the unnatural discomfort of something watching him. If he hadn’t been trapped as he was, the realization might have made the boy freeze, but as it was, since he was already without the ability to move, Ciel settled for trying to find any and all means at his disposal to escape, or at the very least, communicate with whoever was in the room with him.

With no small amount of trying, the Earl focused all of his efforts on trying to break through whatever force was keeping him docile and still. It was a frustrating endeavor, one that resulted in very little aside from the occasional twitch of one of his fingers or a muscle spasm. Powerlessness surged through him with unexpected ferocity, making the youth want to squirm with discomfort when, without a hint of warning, the force was lifted, leaving the boy to jerk forward, his eyes flying open and his fingers scrabbling for purchase. 

The first thing Ciel noticed, as it was impossible to miss, was the man sitting across from him. 

He was tall and slender with pitch black hair that fell to the sides of his forehead in a messy, windblown type style. His skin was nearly devoid of color, standing out in stark contrast to the darkness of his hair, made even more off putting by the cold, calculating look on his face. Clad in a perfectly pressed servant's suit, he resembled Sebastian much more than the boy was willing to consider. His features were perfect, unnaturally symmetrical, but aloof and disconnected in a way that could only belong to a demon. However, what alarmed the teen the most were the golden eyes that watched him without shame. 

A flicker of recollection colored the Earl’s memory and without even having to try, he could hear the soft whisper of his faceless companion from the abyss, telling him to beware of the man with yellow eyes. In that moment, Ciel knew that this was the man from the circus. Since that night, the memories of the man’s face appeared almost blurred when he tried to recall. They lingered far away, hazy and out of focus like a half remembered dream, but this was real, this was more real than Ciel was comfortable admitting but despite the flickers of fear and the warning bells going off inside his head, he showed no outward signs of alarm. 

The second thing he noticed was their location. If one thing was for certain, they were not in the circus. Instead, Ciel found himself in a room that reminded him of the many he had at the manor. The walls were decorated with tasteful paintings, high quality drapes over the windows. Bookshelves made an appearance along two of the four the walls, their shelves lined with old texts. A stone fireplace stood beside them, the flames burning bright within. The man across from him was seated in an expensive brown high winged chair, leather if his own chair was anything to go on, but the most prominent item to draw his attention was the beautiful stone chessboard in between them. 

A flicker of annoyance passed through the boy with the knowledge that he’d been presented with the white pieces but considering the fact that he was seated across from a demon, he wasn’t exactly surprised. 

“Welcome, Earl Phantomhive.” 

His voice was similar to Sebastian’s, unnatural, low and seductive but where as his lover always spoke his title with a certain amount of respect, the creature before him did so with an edge of amusement, like somebody humoring a child with the flourished titles of richer and more powerful figures. Ciel often thought about how much he enjoyed Sebastian’s voice, and though the demon in front of him held similar tones, he felt that they did not compare. Where others would have felt lust or desire at hearing it, Ciel only felt suspicion and weariness. He supposed it was something many demons had in common, just another tool at their disposal to attract prey and make them more easily persuaded. 

Ciel frowned, not at all pleased with the situation so far, “I know what you are. Why am I here?” 

The yellow eyed demon tsked in disapproval, crossing one leg over the other, “My, right to the point. You don’t bother with pleasantries, do you Ciel?” 

The teen bristled at the mention of his first name, eyes narrowed in irritation, “Inquiring about our location is pointless. You are a beast and I am merely human, I have no hope of escaping you until you either tell me what you want and release me or until my companion finds me. So, please, spare us both the theatrics.” 

A cruel and inhuman smile curled the creature’s lips before once again disappearing behind a wall of indifference, “A beast you say? Careful, when you speak such of me, you’re also referring to your lover.” 

Jaw clenched, the younger man regarded the golden eyed demon with well displayed annoyance, “Don’t take me for a fool. I know what he is, just as I know what you are and if I claim that you are a beast, then trust that I know what I’m saying and to whom I refer.” 

The claim left a sour taste in his mouth and though CIel knew that his lover was capable of more than a few beastly acts, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually thought of Sebastian as such. Still, demon appeared pleased, “Ah, such a rarity. How few and far between do I come across mortals as interesting as yourself.” 

Ciel ignored the praise, wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes but thought better of it, choosing instead to address the deflection from earlier, “You still haven’t told me why we’re both here.” 

Without so much as a warning, a table appeared beside the chessboard, alongside two tumblers and an unlabeled bottle of what the teen assumed was alcohol. It was startling, such casual and unobstructed display of supernatural power. While he’d witnessed such things before in the company of his own demon, it’d never been done in such a nonchalant manner. And never without Ciel having explicitly stated that such was alright. However, the teen wasn’t really surprised. It was a powerplay, a glimpse at the creature beneath the flesh and a silent demand for respect. He could just as easily gotten up to fetch the desired objects, but by making them appear, he was reminding his adversary what he was capable of, and that he was not a being to be trifled with. 

Ciel wanted to snort. He’d been threatened before, with or without the flare of supernatural abilities and it never changed. The need to be in control, to display dominance for all to see and understand, to force submission and respect. It was child’s play and though he didn’t show it, Ciel felt disappointed by the man across from him. 

The yellow eyed man uncrossed his legs and sat forward, wrapping his fingers around the neck of the bottle and pouring a small amount of the amber liquid into both glasses, “I thought, perhaps, that we could chat. Share a drink like old friends over a game of chess.” 

a feeling of greater unease swept through the Earl as the creature across from him leaned forward to hand him the glass. It was a simple exchange, something done between both friends and enemies during appropriate times but as the crystal was passed from one hand to the other, the dark haired demon purposefully dragged one of his fingers along Ciels, his touch lingering just a fraction of a second longer than it should have, even in a setting between friends or colleagues, and it took all of his effort not to cringe at the contact.

Ciel frowned, studying the glass with a critical eye but not making any move to take a sip, “But we are not old friends. We are enemies.” 

The elder smirked, “It’s not poisoned, I assure you.” He reiterated as much by taking a sip from his own glass but Ciel didn’t budge. 

“Such a display is pointless.” After placing the unwanted glass back on the table, the teen mirrored his adversary’s previous pose, crossing his legs and steepling his fingers thoughtfully, “I’ve witnessed Sebastian do many a task that should have killed him were he human and live to tell the tale. You don’t fool me, demon.” 

That shark-like grin returned and as the blue haired Earl watched it slip across the man’s face, he realized what an accurate description that was for the man across from him. Dangerous, a beast of immense power and strength, but as he stared into the returning indifference, he was also able to see the flat and vacant expression of a shark, the way his dead eyes followed any and all movements from the Earl. It was unsettling. How could Alois bare to be around a being such as him? While in his own situation, Ciel was free to admit himself less than picky about the demon who saved him, but Sebastian was nothing like this being that seemed more monster than man. 

“Ah,  _ Sebastian. _ What a name for a demon. How painfully  _ human. _ If I recall correctly, you named him after your dog, did you not? If I am not mistaken, you’ve willingly told your demon that to his face.” Ciel’s nobility and the lessons Sebastian put him through were the only thing that kept the shock from his face at the casual display of knowledge about his childhood and the reasoning behind his butler’s name but the creature continued, “None the less, you are clever, child. Level headed even in moments of danger. Wonderful.” 

The man sat his drink back on the table and gestured to the board, “Shall we?” 

The insult of being called a child was annoying, a slap to the face of his person and all that he’d accomplished, but the Earl didn’t hold out hope of gaining any real form of respect from a creature like the one in his company. However, the prospect of a game of chess was appealing. He’d managed to beat Sebastian a few times, rare as it was, and regardless of who this particular demon was or how old he managed to be, Ciel couldn’t imagine a more brilliant chess player than Sebastian. 

With a nod, the boy spoke, “I’m agreeable.” 

“Excellent.” 

Knowing that he would have the first move, Ciel stared casually at the board, wondering just where he wanted to begin and how he wanted to treat a game such as theirs. Deciding that he’d rather start simple and build a game plan around how the other operated, Ciel chose something simple.  _ White pawn to E4. _

“I suppose, since we are here, that I will allow you to call me by my name,”  _ Black pawn to E5 _ , “You may call me Claude.” 

Ciel wanted to scoff, he had no intention of calling the creature by any sort of name, but every scrap of information helped, “And you claimed that  _ Sebastian  _ was a human name. Dull. Was that name given to you by Alois?”  _ White pawn to F4 _ .

“No.” The demon ignored the blatant disrespect and circled his finger above one of the many black pieces, gently fingering another pawn, “I am one of the few demons that decide on their own name.” The yellow eyed demon slid his selected pawn across the board, capturing one of Ciel’s white ones.  _ Black pawn to F4.  _

The teen sneered, “How grotesque. I suppose that I should have expected little else from someone such as you.”  _ White Knight to F3 _ . 

Claude, again, appeared unfazed by his remark, taking a sip of his brandy before directing a pointed look at the mortal across from him “Only the weak allow others to choose their identities.” _ Black Bishop to E7.  _

Ciel paused, considering the board for a moment with a near inaudible hum, “That may be so, but you are a demon, are you not? Your very being, every hair on your head, every inch of you belongs to your master until the time of consumption. Including your identity. To say that you do not allow whatever master you contract those choices implies that you are less flexible than those that do. One might say that’s a disadvantage.”  _ White Bishop to C4 _ . 

The demon tapped one of his fingers against the glass in his hand. If the teen had to guess he would say that the demon was annoyed, but that seemed ridiculous. Especially considering how unshakable his own demon was. Perhaps the right word would have been thoughtful. 

“While that is true, there is power in names. In identities. I don’t group myself with the nameless, I am more than them and as such my identity has very little to do with my meals.”  _ Black Bishop to H4. _

A light blue brow raised in question as Ciel considered his next movie, “And what, pray tell, are you, if not another nameless demon?” _ White pawn to G3 _ . 

Lengthy fingers once again grasped for a black pawn as the dark haired man prepared to make his movie, “I am a Keeper, like you. A being tasked with watching over your pathetic species and keeping you from annihilation.” Yet another of Ciel’s pawns was taken as Clade made his move.  _ Black pawn to G3 _ . 

Before he could keep it contained, an amused snicker crossed the boy’s lips, betraying his thoughts on the arrogance of the creature across from him, “A self assumed position, I would guess.” _ White King to G0.  _

“Hardly,” Golden eyes flickered down to the board before returning the teen’s brazen gaze, his indifference making way for a smirk born of an overinflated ego, “Much like yourself, my position was given to me. Though for me, rather than from the will of a meaningless ruler of many to come, mine was by the hand of an omniscient being of higher importance.”  _ Black pawn to H2 _ . 

That statement alone caused the Earl to pause, his hand momentarily stilling as he reached out for another piece. In all the time that he’d been with Sebastian, the demon had never once mentioned a higher power. Ciel, of course, assumed that it was most likely out there since it had been explicitly stated that he would never reach Heaven but for some reason, most likely due to the lack of acknowledgement, he always tended to assume that the statement was more of a dramatic flare than anything. A deterrent. Aside from that fact, the idea that a higher power such as God, if that was indeed who the deity claimed to be, would give a demon a higher purpose seemed ludicrous. 

“A being of higher importance?”  _ White King to G0 _ . 

His pleasure at having captured the teen’s attention was made clear by the momentarily amused smirk that crossed his features before the ancient being lifted the glass to his lips, taking another sip, “Of course.” Pale fingers adorned with unnaturally dark nails daintily lifted one of the pawns, “You didn’t actually believe that we were alone in the universe did you? Or even that this universe was the only one out there? How ignorant.”  _ Black pawn to D5 _ . 

Ciel tilted his chin up, unwilling to appear weak or cowed before the eyes of his opponent as he captured the newly moved pawn, “Are you actually saying that there’s a God?”  _ White Pawn to D5. _

Claude scoffed, “Not a God, multiple gods. Two of them. Two superior beings to watch over the many timelines of this insignificant universe with the aid of a few meaningless creatures along the way.”  _ Black Bishop to F6. _

For some reason that the blue haired Earl couldn’t quite determine, the demon sounded slightly bitter. If their earlier conversation was anything to go on the teen assumed that Claude was one of the appointed creatures meant to aid through servitude and though he could understand to a point why that bothered him, he really didn’t. 

“Timelines, you said?” The boy questioned, not so subtly fishing for information that he probably shouldn’t have.  _ White pawn to D4 _ . 

Claude waved a hand as if the information were inconsequential, “Yes, but let’s not talk about that,” He tapped one of his fingers atop the black knight and even before the demon spoke, Ciel already knew what turn the conversation would take, “Let’s talk about  _ Sebastian,  _ again, such a silly name for a demon.”  _ Black Knight to E7.  _

Regardless of his efforts to keep the defensive feelings to himself, Ciel knew that they came through loud and clear, especially before the eyes of a creature that saw all, “What is there to tell? He is the creature who will consume my soul once I’ve completed my goals.”  _ White Knight to G5. _

A cruel smile curved the indifferent man’s lips and in that moment, the blue haired boy couldn’t deny the flicker of fear that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he couldn’t deny that this creature made him uneasy, made him want to scream for his own demon to save him. 

“Oh no, he’s much more than that. I’ve  _ seen _ it. Seen the relationship you hold and I must admit, it is quite complex for a relationship such as yours.” Claude swirled the last of the amber liquid around the bottom of his glass.  _ Black pawn to H6. _

Ciel appeared unimpressed, “So you can see the future then?”  _ White Knight to F7 _ .

“So many realities have passed before my eyes. I have seen your end more times than I care to admit, I’ve watched the endless adventures you share, the mysteries you solve, and in all my years I’ve never seen a more twisted relationship between a demon and their master, and that was before you became lovers. Now though..” He let the sentence trail off before leaning forward, his voice dropping to a near whisper,”You know why people are afraid of Hell, Phantomhive? It has nothing to do with the fire and brimstone or the torture. It’s the idea that it lasts  _ forever _ , that the torture will never end.” With those words, Claude grabbed his black king and without even having to look at the board, Ciel knew that it would take his knight, “There’s a reason more people don’t sell their souls to achieve their desires, and what that crow demon has in store for you is  _ so much worse _ than Hellfire.”  _ Black King to F7 _ .

The teen sat stunned for a moment, trying to process the fact that, not only was Claude an exceptionally powerful demon, one that could apparently view the consequences of different events that hadn’t even happened in the world they lived in, but what he said about Sebastian as well. There was, of course, part of him that worried about what waited on the other side, about what would happen to him after the demon consumed his soul, but for some reason, it’d always been a distant thought. He’d never considered that there might be something worse than Hell. 

Ciel frowned, “I made my choices, I don’t regret them. I deserve whatever happens to me. Few mortals get the privilege of knowing when they’ll die.” _ White pawn to D6.  _

Just as before when he’d called Claude a beast at the expense of calling his own lover one as well, the yellow eyed demon appeared pleased by his response, “Ah, how refreshing. Not often are humans so brave in the face of their own ends. Tell me, can you feel death when he touches you?” _ Black King to F8.  _

Ciel turned his nose up, “Whatever I feel or do not feel when he touches me is none of your concern.” He grabbed the white queen and barely refrained from slamming it down on the board.  _ White Queen to H5.  _

An amused look lit up the dull eyes of his opponent, “I seem to have struck a nerve. Apologies. Instead, let me ask you this, did you  _ choose _ to let your demon place his mark in your eye, or did he do so without asking?”  _ Black Queen to E8 _ . 

For the first time since they started, Ciel realized, with a start, that he didn’t have his eye patch. The contract was completely exposed and, for some reason he couldn’t explain, that made him feel more unnerved than anything else that’d been spoken of since their encounter began, “It was my choice, just as all of Sebastian’s actions since then have been my choice.” Thin fingers tipped his rook from side to side.  _ White Rook to F6. _

His enemy hummed thoughtfully, staring at the board with a less than pleased expression, “Willing to brand your very soul with the mark of a beast for all to see when they look upon your face. How appealing. I hope it was painful.” He smirked, taking the boy’s white rook for his own.  _ Black pawn to F6.  _

Memory hit home and, with a fair amount of well hidden effort, Ciel swallowed down the remembrance of that pain, of the scalding heat and the flare of possession, of the evil that sunk its claws in deep and filled him with so much agony that he couldn’t breathe until it was over, “And what of Alois?” The teen deflected, “Did you offer him a choice when you marked him?”  _ White Queen to H6 _ . 

The cruel smile returned, “Ah yes, Alois. Such a poor boy. His entire family was slaughtered, his beloved brother killed before his eyes as his village burned to the ground. As the only survivor, he was sold as a slave. Raped and tortured by the late Earl Trancy before finally summoning enough hatred in his heart to cast aside faith and draw me from the shadows.” The demon’s eyes danced with malice, “I’m afraid that he’s under the impression that you were the one to orchestra the entire event. How  _ unfortunate _ .” He sneered before taking the Earl’s queen.  _ Black Rook to H6. _

Behind his chest, the blue haired boy felt as though his heart would stop as all the pieces sunk into place. Why Alois was at the circus alongside Claude, why the blonde hated Ciel so much and why he was trying to deceive him, why the need to separate him from his demon, to give Alois a chance to attach himself, to do damage and for the moment, Ciel lost all focus from the chess game, “You set him up?” 

Claude scoffed, “Of course I did, you daft boy. Why else would I have need for a useless mortal such as him? How else was I supposed to draw you into my game without raising suspicion? Alois is a pawn, just like you and everyone else.” 

Ciel clenched his jaw before looking down at the board, only to find himself beyond shocked to realize that the demon had made a mistake, one that he’d left himself open to attack, leaving his rook exposed for the Earl to take “Only a fool forgets that pawns have a power of their own.”  _ White Bishop to H6.  _

“Checkmate” 

It was only then that Claude realized his error. In his thrilled excitement at the prospect of taking out Ciel’s queen, he’d neglected to protect his king in the event that his rook would be swept from the board. And there, between the two of them, sat a single white pawn, ready to take down the ever solid black king, and there wasn’t a single move that the other could make to get there and stop it in time. 

Remembering Sebastian's words from earlier, the teen with the mismatched eyes stared into the disbelieving gaze of his opponent, “Zugzwang.” 

Anger colored that gaze, filled it with rage at being beaten, but there was also a certain amount of respect there as well, a begrudging respect but it was still there none the less, “Well played, Phantomhive. Well played.” 

Claude reached over and tipped his king, both males watching as it fell to the board. 

“So,” Ciel leaned back in his chair, “Is this where you kill me?” 

To the Earl’s surprise, the demon barked out a laugh, “Kill you? No, please. Don’t be so obvious. That will come in time, but for now, I’m going to return you. I’m going to return you to the circus, mainly unharmed, and watch as you desperately try to find a way to stop the events I’ve already put into motion. But, before you go, I’ve got something for you.” 

The teen raised an eyebrow in question only to jump in unabashed alarm when Claude suddenly appeared beside him without so much as a whisper of warning, much closer than appropriate. Unnatural body heat poured off the angered creature in thick waves and Ciel couldn’t suppress the shiver of disgust that shook his frame as the demon leaned in close and inhaled, the very tip of Claude’s nose brushing against his jaw, “A  _ parting gift _ if you will.”

Without warning, he was pressing two of his fingers against the boy’s sternum and hissing in an ancient language. Licks of fire seemed to burn across the flesh where the demon touched him and as he felt the magic begin to take hold, Ciel could feel his left eye blaze with agony, making the normally stoic Earl scream out in pain before losing all grasp on reality, once again falling into the unknown horrors that Claude had waiting for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that the chess moves come from the wonderful and absolutely amazing Johniarty story, Pawn Takes King by the ever talented Lunavere.


End file.
